Picking Up The Pieces
by starryeyed68
Summary: The go there iest installment in the Next Generation series ever!The story of Tommy Quincy Boyz Attack And Beyond. His childhood, rise to fame,failed marriage,Frozen and much more!
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack and Beyond!

Chapter One: Birthday

(Author's Note: Ok... as promised, here it is! The go-there-iest installment in the "Next Generation" series ever! Those of you who don't know me probably expected another little romantic mystery after the way the last story ended. Someday, I just might... But in my proud tradition of unpredictability, I decided to try something different now. Many of you know- and share- my fascination with the workings of Tommy's mind and his mysterious past- especially after the hints we got in season 2. So, since the season is winding down (sob!) and we probably won't hear a lot more about that for a while... I decided to focus on that here. And does it get intense... "Picking Up The Pieces" is all about our favorite guy- his abusive childhood, his "sudden rise to fame" (don't we all wonder what really went on with Boyz Attack...we all know he was a wild thing!) his "failed marriage" and "Frozen" as well as his later involvement with G-Major and of course, Jude.

This installment also follows my tradition of "time travel" in stories. It is told primarily in flashback as Tommy reflects on his life for a book being written about him after his 50th birthday. For those of you who would wonder, that takes place almost two years after "Next Generation" ends.

Anyway... enough "spoilers"- let's get to it! This may be a new story, but the "traditional" disclaimer applies... I don't own IS, it's characters, its music, etc (if I did... we wouldn't be waiting who-knows-how-many-months for season 3, that's for sure!) Oh- and the song in this chapter is called "Birthday" and is a remix of the Sugarcubes hit by someone named "Tommy D"- (yes! for real!) ... that was further "remixed" to better match the story.

Oh- and since this is a new story- please hit that button and review. Seriously, I need to know if this idea is any good...

Special thanks to Caitlin and Petra for being there to help me stay focused.

Chapter One: Birthday

"_He lives in this house over there."_

"_Has his world outside it..."_

"_Scrapples in the earth with his fingers and his mouth..."_

"_He is four years old."_

"_Threads worms on a string."_

"_Keeps spiders in his pocket..."_

"_Collects fly-wings in a jar"_

"_Scrubs house-flies and pinches them on a line..."_

"_He has one friend; she lives next door..."_

"_They're listening to the weather."_

"_He knows how many freckles she's got."_

"_She scratches his beard..."_

"_He's painting huge books"_

"_And glues them together."_

"_They saw a big raven."_

"_It glided down the sky."_

"_He touched it."_

"_Today is a birthday."_

"_They're smoking cigars..."_

"_He's got a chain of flowers."_

"_And sows a bird in her knickers."_

"_Today is a birthday."_

"_They're smoking cigars..."_

"_They lie in the bathtub..."_

"_A chain of flowers..."_

The sounds of "Birthday" Q-Record's latest punk rock hit faded away, signaling the end of that company's owner's 50th birthday party. After saying his goodbyes and thanking all his guests, Tommy Quincy collapsed gratefully on the plush couch in his living room. Looking through the oversized bay windows, he watched everyone driving away. Voices and clattering noises emanated from the kitchen where his wife supervised the caterers, meticulously cleaning up.

"What a night!" he thought, carefully reviewing everything that happened, especially the shocking proposition made by his best friend's wife.

Suddenly overwhelmed, he reclined, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. A few minutes later, he heard soft footsteps in the room. Carefully, he remained in that exact position, anticipating her next move and responding hungrily when she placed her lips on his.

After several delicious minutes, they sat up, eyes meeting and locking.

"Hi" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hi" Jude smiled back at him.

"You weren't sleeping..." she teasingly reprimanded him.

"No" he admitted, loosening her hair from it's updo and caressing the silken strands as they tumbled down around her face.

"Still sneaky, Quincy..."

"Right..."

"You look so tired."

"Yeah, I am."

"But did you like the party?"

"You know I did. Small... quiet... Just what I like..."

"Well, you should have what you want. You only turn 50 once..."

"Ouch!" Tommy winced, somewhat sensitive now about his age.

Jude's arms tightened around him, as she whispered reassuringly.

"You are still... so hot! And just think of all you've done..."

"We've done." Tommy amended automatically.

"Patrick graduates from high school in four months and already has an early acceptance to MIT in America. Ruby is finishing up her second album and turns 16 in June..."

"Sweet 16..." Tommy smiled proudly, thinking of his children.

"So, we've got two great kids... a thriving business... and each other. That's everything..."

"Yeah, I gotta be happy about all that... There was a time... I never thought any of it would happen..." Tommy mused thoughtfully, reflecting on his tumultuous past yet again.

"You're thinking about Rachel's offer... Aren't you?" Jude guessed easily.

"Yeah... I don't know about this..."

"It's huge... Just imagine... A whole book about you... Your life story..." she enthused, amazed.

"Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack and Beyond! I like the sound of that..."

"It does sound good..." Tommy agreed. "But it's not that easy. You know exactly why..."

"Of course I do..."

"Even our family, our closest friends, don't know everything about me... You're the only one I ever told all that to..."

"Yes"

"Some of it's pretty ugly... stuff I'm not exactly proud of..."

"Yes" Jude repeated thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean... it's something to hide."

"I'm over it. Dealt with everything... you know I have..." Tommy pleaded.

"I do know that." Jude promised him.

"You really want me to do this?" he asked, reading the message in her eyes.

"No, sweetheart. Not if you don't want to. Never."

"But?" he persisted.

"I just think... well, a lot of people go through stuff like that..."

"Not quite all of it." Tommy snorted. "Not like "Boyz Attack""

"No. Not too many people can claim ex-boyband status." Jude's mouth curved into a small smile, before she continued.

"But the rest? People can relate to a lot of it. Maybe it would help them somehow, if you shared it... Inspire them..."

"But it's up to you." she added quickly. "I'll support you. No matter what you decide."

"I know you will. You always do." he added, kissing her quickly.

"I just gotta think about it..."

Tommy spent a restless night doing just that. Lying besides a peacefully sleeping Jude, he tossed and turned. Images from his past floated aimlessly through his head.

" _A house...a school... community theaters... shopping malls... concert arenas, packed with screaming fans... gossip, groupies, wild parties, backstage and in hotel rooms..."_

The visions morphed and clarified, until he could distinguish the people in them.

"_Mom and Dad... Chaz, Darius and Georgia, Portia..." _

A wealth of emotions accompanied the memories, the strongest of which were anger, guilt and fear.

"_Katie..." _Tommy thought next, feeling the sharpest stab of pain slicing through him. On his long list of mistakes, that was his biggest.

"_I'm so sorry."_ he whispered into the darkness.

Finally, just before dawn, he drifted off into a fitful sleep. However, his edginess and indecision chased him into his dreams, waking him again just a mere three hours later. Automatically, he stretched, reaching besides him, only to find that Jude had already gotten up. Surprised, he quickly threw on the faded denim blue sweatshirt that matched the pants he slept in and headed downstairs.

Predictably, he found Jude seated at the small square table in their sunny kitchen. Wearing another one of his sweatshirts over her faded flannel pajamas, she sipped coffee as she read the newspaper. She lifted her head and turned to him the minute he entered the room.

"Good morning" she greeted him as he moved closer.

"Good morning" he responded, dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

"Want some coffee?" she teasingly asked him.

"Don't I always." he smiled at her, as she handed him a large, steaming mug.

"And..." she added, pausing dramatically, as she removed a plate from the stove and placed it in front of him.

"T-shaped pancakes..." Tommy smiled again.

"So, that's what got you up so early."

"Yeah, well... it is your birthday... our tradition..."

"Yeah... speaking of..." he began, as Jude met his gaze.

"I've decided to do the book..."

"Really? That's great!" Jude squealed happily.

"You sound surprised..."

"Well, I wasn't sure..." she admitted.

"You? Not sure of something about me?" he teased, unable to resist. But his mood sobered quickly.

"I just thought... you are probably right. Doing this could be good for other people... Maybe even for me... But that still doesn't make it easy..."

"I know." Jude agreed, realizing again all the painful experiences her husband would have to recount.

"Rachel wants the real truth... It's all gonna come out... my father's alcoholism and abuse... Boyz Attack- all that went on behind the scenes... the fighting... the wild parties... the drinking... the women... All the stuff... the people that hurt me. All the people I hurt... I was so messed up, Jude. Really out of control for a while..."

She placed her hand over his in support.

"I know that... It's never been easy for you to think about all that, let alone talk about it. But Rachel's been our friend for a long time. You know she won't write anything to hurt you..."

"Yeah... but still..." Tommy's voice trailed off.

"You'll be there, right? For the interviews?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. Every second, if that's what you want."

"It is... I really need you, Jude."

"Then you have me."

Three days later, Rachel Taylor joined Jude and Tommy in their spacious living room. The aspiring biographer turned her chair to face them, and turned on her tape recorder.

"Ok..." she began, easily noting the tension on both their faces.

"I know this is hard for you, Tom. So, we'll start off easy. Tell me, what was your first memory..."

"Our home in Quebec..." Tommy began.

"I was four years old... My mother... playing the piano and singing..."

(Author's Note 2: So? Good start? Anyone have any ideas who "Katie" is yet? And why Tommy feels so badly about her? Go on, take a guess... as Jude once said "You know you want to...")


	2. Chapter 2:Baby, Baby

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack And Beyond!

Chapter 2: Baby, Baby

(Author's Note: Hi again! Thanks to all of you for your positive response to this new story, especially to Caitlin, Petra, Chloe, Melodie, RedLA and Tommy 4eva who all reviewed the first chapter. There's something a little nerve-wracking about doing a sequel- I don't know if anyone else feels like this, but I always want it to be as good as the first- even better! And this one had me worried... it starts off a bit slow and "fluffy"- Tommy is still young in the first chapters- the really juicy stuff doesn't come until a bit later. But it's happening! Meanwhile, we do have this extremely cute, prodigiously talented kid... yes, we see the "man inside the child"... (quote from the U2 song "Mysterious Ways which appeared in my last story as Tommy' s love song to Jude)

I do need to ask for some more help! I was wondering if anyone could suggest some possible boy-band songs suitable for "Boyz Attack" to sing in later chapters... If any of you could suggest any- like a DJ - I take requests! It would really help me! And I'll give full credit for any song I use... I hate it when people use other people's ideas and don't give credit to the source...

Speaking of- song credit in this chapter Amy Grant, title "Baby, Baby".

Oh- I used some French language in this chapter... love that that's Tommy's background on the show- soooo hot! But I can't get the accent marks in- please forgive me, I know it won't look quite right...

Hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep the comments coming- no one appreciates them more than me!

Chapter 2: Baby, Baby

"_Baby, baby"_

"_I'm taken with the notion..."_

"_To love you with the sweetest of devotion.'_

"_Baby, baby"_

"_My tender love will flow from..."_

"_The bluest sky to the deepest ocean."_

"_Stop for a minute."_

"_Baby, I'm so glad you're mine, yeah"_

"_You're mine."_

"_Baby, baby"_

"_The stars are shining for you..."_

"_And just like me"_

"_I'm sure that they adore you."_

"_Baby, baby"_

"_Go walking through the forest..."_

"_The birds above are singing you a chorus."_

"_Stop for a minute..."_

"_Baby, I'm so glad you're mine..."_

"_Oh, yeah"_

"_And ever since the day you put my heart in motion"_

"_Baby, I realize..."_

"_There's no getting over you..."_

"_Baby, baby"_

"_In any kind of weather."_

"_I'm here for you..."_

"_Always and forever"_

"_Baby, baby"_

"_No muscle man could sever"_

"_My love for you is true and it will never..."_

"_Stop for a minute."_

"_Baby, I'm so glad you're mine..."_

"_And ever since the day you put my heart in motion..."_

"_Baby, I realize..."_

"_That there just no getting over you."_

"_Over you"_

"_And ever since the day you put my heart in motion..."_

"_Baby, I realize..."_

"_That there just no getting over you."_

"_Over you"_

"_Baby, baby"_

"_Always and forever..."_

"_Here for you, baby..."_

"_So glad you're mine."_

"_When I think about you it makes me smile..."_

"_Baby, baby be mine"_

"_Don't stop giving love..."_

"_Now that you're mine..."_

"_Baby I'm so glad that you're mine..._

"_When I think about you, it makes me smile..."_

"_Baby, baby... you're mine..."_

"Ma mere!" four year old Tommy Quincy clapped his hands excitedly, as his mother finished singing.

Sarah Quincy turned away from her piano and scooped her blue-eyed son into her arms.

"Je t'aime... I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you, mommy! And I love that song!"

"Do you, now..." she responded, her own sky blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I wanna play, too!" he insisted.

"Yes... I think you can try..."

She placed her son on her lap, and placed his small fingers on the piano keys.

"Ok. Go on, now."

Tommy needed no further encouragement, and started tapping happily at the keyboard. Naturally, he could not reproduce his mother's song. But the sounds he created were surprisingly rhythmic and his voice remarkably tuneful and powerful for such a young child.

"Baby, baby... you're mine! Yeah!" he sang.

"_Close enough!" _Sarah Quincy thought, smiling at Tommy.

"How was I, mommy?" Tommy asked, grinning proudly.

"You were wonderful..."

"_Someday... he's going to be such a heartbreaker... those eyes... that smile... Just like his father..."_

"Can we play some more?" he asked.

Sarah's eyes flew to the grandfather clock on the her left.

"_Oh, no... 6:00 already!" _she panicked. She always lost track of time when she worked on her music, especially when Tommy was present. He clearly loved it as much as she did.

"_Four years old... he's old enough, now... It's time..." _she thought, as her son characteristically asserted himself again.

"Can we play some more?"

"Non" she responded, in her native french.

"Daddy will be home from the hospital soon... We need to clean up... Get dinner ready."

"Daddy!" Tommy squealed, always excited to see his father.

"_He worships him so... I only wish they could spend more time together... That cardiac surgery program is so demanding... takes so many hours... But I knew that when I married him... It won't always be like this..."_

"Let's clean up now!" she said brightly. "You help me!"

Cooperatively, Tommy joined his mother, picking up the toys that littered the living room floor and putting them in the large, colorful tote bag to be returned to his bedroom. After completing that chore, she led him into the kitchen. He sat in his special chair, watching cartoons as his mother cooked. As always, Tommy recognized and sang the theme songs to the programs playing on the small screen.

With practiced ease and quickness, Sarah soon had the chicken cacciatore simmering in its tomato sauce, adding the peppers, mushrooms, onions and spices that comprised the family favorite.

"_James's favorite..."_ she thought, checking the time again.

"_He's late... Seems like every night... he gets home just a little bit later..."_ she thought sadly.

"Daddy's home!" Tommy screamed gleefully, just a few minutes afterwards, seeing the plain blue sedan pulling up outside.

Sarah gave the pot simmering on the stove one final stir, and unknotted the apron from her trim waist.

"Daddy!" Tommy yelled again, jumping up from his chair to run into his father's outstretched arms.

"My boy!" James Quincy answered, picking his son up in his strong arms and swinging him around.

"Airplane!" his son cried out happily.

"And, my girl" James smiled lovingly at his wife and kissed her cheek.

Sarah blushed radiantly.

"How was your day, dear?"

"Fine... just fine." he answered stiffly.

"How much time until dinner?" James asked, abruptly switching topics.

"Just about fifteen minutes or so..."

"Good. Just enough time for me to have a drink..." he replied, pouring himself a scotch.

"And to give my boy something special I bought him today..."

"Present?" Tommy asked hopefully, now glimpsing the medium sized box in his father's hands.

"Yes" his father grinned, sliding the package towards his son.

Tommy eagerly and quickly opened it, easily recognizing the item inside.

"Doctor!" he squealed happily.

"Smart boy! Yes, it's a doctor's kit. Just like I use!" James Quincy beamed.

"Not quite" his wife smiled wryly.

"Well... as close as any four year old should get! Hey, he's gotta start somewhere!" James chuckled.

"True"

Tommy's quick hands had now unlatched the bag and poured the contents onto the tiled floor. He picked up one of the miniature instruments, and looked it over, a puzzled expression on his young face.

Leaving his drink untouched, his father squatted down next to him on the floor.

"See... This is a stethoscope. You use it to listen to people's hearts, like this... See?" James demonstrated, putting the headpiece on Tommy's small ears and holding the other end to his chest."

"Hear the heartbeat?" he asked his son.

"Yes, Daddy! Heart in motion!" Tommy chortled, quoting his mother's song lyric.

"_Interesting choice of words... wonder where he got that from. Smart boy!" _his father thought proudly.

"That's my smart boy! Now, let's try this one! This is used to check ears." he instructed, picking up the otoscope.

James continued, carefully explaining each medical tool to Tommy, who listened adoringly to his father's words.

Sarah lovingly watched the happy pair. She hated to interrupt their fun, but...

"Dinner's ready!" she called out, scooping Tommy up and taking him to wash his hands.

After a delicious meal, James and Sarah sat at the table, slowly nursing their cinnamon - topped cappuccinos, and watching their son play on the floor.

Tommy returned his attention to his father's gift. Again, he picked up the otoscope. He banged it on the floor, surprised and pleased by the drum-like rhythm it made.

"Baby, baby... you're mine! Oh, yeah!" he sung loudly.

"What the... Where the heck did he get that?" James asked, completely surprised.

"Well..." Sarah began sheepishly.

"The song's mine... I wrote it and was practicing it today... He was with me. It's really amazing. He's got the tune remarkably correct and even remembers some of the lyrics."

"He does? What a memory! That will serve him well when he starts school!" her husband enthused.

"Yes. Just listen to him now. Perfect pitch..."

"Yes?" her husband responded, hearing the question in her voice.

"I've been thinking... I'd like to start him on piano lessons... He's a little young, but still... He really seems to have a special talent for music. His nursery school teacher said the same thing." Sarah informed him hopefully.

"Why not!" James easily agreed. "A little culture is good for the boy... Makes for a well-rounded education!"

"And after he's asleep... Maybe you'll play your new creation just for me..."

"A little culture is good for you, too..." Sarah teased him.

"Well... that's not all I have in mind..." James confessed, smiling naughtily at his wife, making her face flush.

"Ok" she agreed, as he took her hand, leaning over to seal their promise with a quick kiss. The loving couple then rapidly refocused their attention on Tommy...

Back in the present, Tommy paused, taking a deep breath and reaching for the water glass directly in front of him. He quickly drained it, as the two sets of familiar female eyes, one mocha brown and one cerulean blue remained fixed on him.

"So, that's how things were in the beginning. Mom gave me music lessons. Dad wasn't around much, but he was good to us when he was. He and Mom hardly ever fought..." Tommy said, his voice drifting off thoughtfully.

"It was like that for a few more years..."

"And then things changed?" Rachel prompted as gently as she could.

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember when or why?"

"It's hard to say... It happened so slowly..." Tommy began, wincing a little at the memory.

"I guess it was about two years later...in the spring... After my very first time performing... "


	3. Chapter 3:Lightening Strike And Then

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack And Beyond!

Chapter 3: Lightening Strikes And Then You Crash

Author's Note: Sadly, this week marks the end of season 2. Thank goodness for fanfics!

Anyway- as always- have to give that shout out to my "review crew"- Caitlin, Petra, Chloe, Melodie, Shannon, RedLA, FreakEmoWriter17, aubibi, and IamJude.

Special thanks go out to my "DJ" IamJude, who is a regular genius of boy-band music... some of her suggested songs will likely appear later.

Chapter 3: Lightening Strikes And Then You Crash

"_I won't grow up!"_

"_I don't wanna wear a tie!"_

"_And a serious expression,"_

"_In the middle of July!"_

"_Cause growing up..."_

"_Is awfuller than the most awful things that ever will be..."_

"_I won't grow up!"_

"_Not me!"_

Tommy Quincy finished singing his encore. As directed, he stepped back into his place in the center of the line and linked hands with his classmates. Together, the group took their bows, as the audience of proud family and friends burst into loud cheers and thunderous applause. Happy faces glowed all over the small school auditorium.

No one looked more radiant than Sarah Quincy. Tears of joy spilled shamelessly from her blue eyes, streaking down her cheeks.

"_It's just a shame James couldn't be here to see this... He'd be so proud!"_

Her own father, Jack Duberville turned to look at her. As always, he could discern her thoughts.

"Don't worry. We've got it all on tape, right here!" he reassured her, tapping his camcorder.

"Oui" his wife, Marie, echoed.

"Yes. Thank you." Sarah answered gratefully.

"What! Like you need to thank us! Like we'd miss our grandson's debut. His first play! Never!" her father admonished her, his own eyes sparkling in mock rebuke.

"Never!" Marie agreed enthusiastically.

"He's wonderful! So talented! A real star!"

"Instant star!" her husband joked.

"Yes" Sarah smiled contentedly.

"Those lessons you've been giving him are really paying off..."

"I guess so" Sarah nodded modestly.

"Anyway... here comes our star now!" Jack beamed as his grandson, still dressed in his emerald green costume moved towards them as fast as the crowded aisles permitted.

"Grandmere! Grandpere!" he screamed. "You came!"

"Mais oui! But of course!" his grandmother said lovingly, bending over to hug and kiss him. His grandfather then did the same.

"How was I?" Tommy demanded.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" his grandmother replied, just a split second before his grandfather and mother emitted their own, equally powerful words of praise.

"Amazing!"

"Great!"

"Fantastic"

Tommy stood there, basking in his family's pride and love as his teacher approached them.

"Mrs. Quincy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Devane? How are you?" Sarah greeted the older woman warmly.

"Fine, just fine. And yourself?"

"Great! I need to congratulate you. It was a wonderful play!"

"Yes, it was... Largely due to this young man here!" the teacher smiled, laying a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Excellent job!"

"Thanks!" Tommy grinned, revealing a gap where a front tooth was missing.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Mrs. Quincy? Mrs. Devane asked politely.

"Of course"

The two women exchanged concerned glances, which Tommy's grandparents immediately noticed.

"It's a beautiful day. Why don't we just wait for you outside?" Jack offered.

"Yes, please" Sarah nodded gratefully.

"Come on Tommy..."

His grandparents led him away, leaving his mother and teacher to converse.

"He did an incredible job today. You should be really proud!" Mrs. Devane began.

"Yes, I am. Especially after the year he had..." Sarah's voice drifted off; she knew where this was leading. They had discussed Tommy's academic difficulties before.

"I just wish he could be this successful with his schoolwork..." she added.

"Have you given any more thought to what we talked about?" the teacher gently asked.

"Yes... But... I just don't know..."

"He's clearly a bright child. But he seems to have so much trouble sitting still and concentrating. I really think a psychologist should test him. He may have a learning disability."

"His father's getting him a tutor for the summer..." Sarah blurted out apologetically.

"Yes. That's good. But it would be helpful if we know exactly what we are working with. It would be easier to address the problem. And I do think there definitely is one..."

"_So do I... but his father will never accept that... Never believe that Tommy could have a learning disability of any sort... He's supposed to be perfect..."_

"I know... it's just... Tommy's father..."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of... Lots of people have them. Smart people." Mrs. Devane continued, perceptively.

"I just... need to talk to him. See what he thinks." Sarah replied, weakly.

"_I already know that... he will never permit this... even if it's what's best for Tommy."_

"Yes... well. Do encourage him to have Tommy evaluated as soon as possible. If this isn't addressed, his learning problems will only get worse as he gets older. He'll fall farther and farther behind."

Sarah nodded respectfully, as the teacher continued.

"It would really be a shame. He's such a bright, creative child. And so popular! Even with the girls..."

"Especially with girls." Sarah grinned knowingly.

"Well... yes. That's not usual at this age. He seems to have a special charm..." Mrs. Devane agreed, and the two women laughed.

"Just watch out!" she warned

"I will!" Sarah replied.

"Well, then. You and Tommy have a great summer!"

"You, too"

She walked outside where her son waited with her parents.

"Everything ok?" her mother asked her.

"Not exactly..."

Marie nodded understandingly, aware of her grandson's problems, as well as her son-in-law's refusal to acknowledge them.

"_What am I going to do? What do I say to James?" _Sarah worried.

"Mrs. Quincy?" a male voice called from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

She jumped, startled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She turned to face a handsome, raven haired man, with deep chocolate brown eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hi there"

"Hi"

"My name is Greg Abrams. I manage a local theater around here."

"Yes. I'm Sarah Quincy."

"And I know this handsome child is your son."

"I'm Tommy!" the boy piped up eagerly.

"Glad to meet you, Tommy!" Greg replied, shaking the boy's outstretched hand.

"Can we help you with something?" Sarah asked bluntly, making Greg chuckle.

"Yes. I think you can. You have a remarkably talented child here."

"Well... we think so!"

"He definitely is. And I'm in a terrible bind with one of my summer productions. We had a child his age scheduled to take a small part in one of our original plays. Just five lines, nothing large. Not like today." he clarified.

Sarah nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"So, the child signed to play the part had to bow out. Mrs. Devane is my aunt. She told me about your son. And after seeing him today... I was wondering if he- and you- would be interested in him taking over the role?"

"You mean... have him be in a professional show?"

"Yes. Exactly that."

"This is so unexpected..."

"I imagine it is." Greg smiled.

"Can I, ma mere?" Tommy's voice burst out excitedly.

Sarah turned her head to face her son.

"You want to be in this man's show?"

"Uh-huh! Just like today!"

"Well... not exactly like today. It will be more work. And in a real theater, not your school. It won't just be your friends and their families watching. You won't know the people in the audience..."

"That's okay... I'm not scared!" Tommy boasted.

"_No... you certainly aren't..." _his mother thought. _"A natural..."_

"Confidence! I like that! So necessary on the stage..." Greg smiled at the child.

"Let's talk some more about this." Sarah said, returning to the matter at hand.

"Like I said Tommy... this isn't like school. You'd have to perform every day, not just the once."

"Cool!" he screamed, obviously loving that.

"It would be... how often?" she asked.

"Four nights a week. With an extra matinee Sunday afternoons. Mondays and Tuesdays are off."

"For how long"

"Mid June to Mid July- four weeks. Then we start the next play."

"I see."

"I wanna do it! Can I? Can I?" Tommy coaxed.

"You want to do this? Instead of going to day camp this July?"

"Yes!"

"Well... we'll need to talk this over with your father..."

"_Now this... I don't know how he's gonna react to this either..." _Sarah thought.

"Can I let you know?" she said, turning back to Greg Abrams.

"Absolutely. Here's my card. But please, call me in the next few days. If you're not interested, I'll need to get someone else. Rehearsals start in just a week..."

Sarah easily heard the minuscule note of panic in his otherwise smooth voice.

"You really are in a bind, aren't you." she asked kindly.

"Well... yes." he admitted.

"But, please. There's no pressure here."

"As if that would work with me!" Sarah laughed.

"No... I can see it doesn't." Greg replied, joining in her laughter.

"If I let you know by Friday, will that be soon enough?"

"Absolutely. And I'll look forward to speaking with you then." he replied

"It was very nice to meet both of you. Tommy, I hope I'll see you again soon!"

"Me, too!"

Greg turned and walked away from a stunned Sarah, who then turned back to her own parents.

"Well... well..." her mother remarked, clearly equally impressed.

"I just can't believe it..." Sarah whispered.

"I can!" her father exploded.

"There was never any doubt in my mind. This kid's a winner! And getting so grown up! That's why we bought him something special from the farm..."

"What is it?" Tommy said, unable to contain his curiosity.

"You'll see it when we get home. It's a surprise."

"Then, let's go!" Tommy ordered, racing towards the car.

Shaking their heads, his family followed him.

After a quick ten-minute ride, they arrived back at the Quincy residence. Tommy leaping out of the car almost the instant it stopped.

"Where is it? Where's my surprise!"

"Can we just get inside first?" his mother chuckled.

"Ok"

Inside, Tommy again turned expectedly to his family.

"Ok, we're inside now!"

"Go into the living room." his grandfather instructed him.

Tommy did and his face lit up when he saw what was lying on the floor.

"For me? Really?"

"Yes. We discussed it with your mother. She agreed. You are old enough and responsible enough to take care of one now."

"I am. Of course I will!" Tommy replied happily, approaching the small, sleeping bundle on the floor.

"Hello" he said, gently reaching out to pet the small German Shepherd.

The dog's soft brown eyes opened, as he looked up at his new owner, and barked cheerfully.

"He likes me!" Tommy squealed, as the puppy licked his small hand.

"Mais oui... But, of course!" his grandmother answered, equally cheerfully.

"Thank you!" he cried out, hugging her, then his grandfather.

"Now... if he's going to be part of our family, he needs a name." Sarah smiled.

Tommy grinned confidently; he already knew what he wanted that to be.

"Spunky!"

"Well, then... Spunky it is!"

"A fine name! Excellent choice!" his grandfather chortled.

"Your first pet! Your first play! Quite a day!" Sarah proudly mused out loud.

"Can me and Spunky go outside and play now?" Tommy asked.

"Why don't we get you out of that costume first?" his mother suggested.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that!"

Tommy raced upstairs, quickly shedding the green unitard and changing into a striped T-shirt and pair of navy blue shorts. Leaving his play costume carelessly on the floor, he ran back downstairs. Scooping up his dog, he raced back out to the yard.

"Just watch the flowers, now!" his mother warned.

"_James will be so upset if anything happens to them... Especially since he doesn't exactly know about this puppy yet... I wanted to talk to him, but he's always so stressed... busy. Besides, this shouldn't be a problem... He likes dogs... he had one at Tommy's age. Always says that pets are good for kids... teach responsibility. It will be okay." _she reasoned.

Tommy spent the remainder of the day happily playing with his puppy, stopping reluctantly to eat dinner. Even then, Spunky stayed by his side, as Tommy slipped the dog pieces from his hamburger whenever he thought his mother wasn't looking. But as usual, Sarah quickly caught on to his scheme.

"Better stop that. Puppies have delicate stomachs. You don't want him to get sick now." his mother admonished him.

Immediately, he dropped the chunk of meat back onto his plate.

A few hours later, after putting up a strong fight, Tommy allowed himself to be pried away from Spunky, just long enough for a bath. He then went to bed, with the dog curled comfortably next to him on the dark blue blanket.

"Isn't that a picture." his grandmother sighed, seeing the adorable, sleeping pair.

"Got it!" his grandfather replied, taking out his camera and pushing a button.

Back downstairs, they sat with Sarah, nursing cups of coffee.

"I just wish I knew what was keeping James. He should have been home by now." she said to them.

"_Hours ago." _she thought worriedly.

"You know what working in hospitals is like. Crazy! You are just about to go home and a new bunch of patients come in. Then, it's hours before you can." Jack assured his daughter, speaking from his own experience as a retired doctor.

"Oui" Marie confirmed. "It will get better."

"I know... It's just... hard sometimes..."

Sarah's attention now shifted to her parents exhausted faces.

"You must be tired... You got up so early and drove for three hours to get here on time for the play."

"Oui, m'aime... And it was so worth it!" her mother smiled.

"Yes. But you don't have to wait up with me. Why don't you both go to bed? You can visit with James in the morning."

"If you're sure..."

"Yes! Now go!" Sarah urged them, kissing them goodnight and watching as they walked up the stairs.

She then stared blankly out the window, watching the clouds fill the sky rendering the starless night even bleaker.

"_They'll be a storm tonight"_ she predicted, trying to contain her rising panic.

Finally, just before midnight she saw the familiar blue car peeling recklessly into their driveway.

"_James's car... but why is he driving like that?"_

She then heard the keys rattling in the door, as it was clumsily thrust open.

"James!" she called out, running to greet her husband with her usual affection.

She stopped abruptly, as her lips approached his.

"_What..._" she thought, easily smelling the alcohol that permeated his breath.

"James... You're drunk..."

"I stopped off with some of the guys... Had a few drinks... It's no big deal!" he replied abruptly.

"No big deal! You're drunk! You drove! You could have been..."

James roughly shoved her against the wall, silencing her.

"Shut up! Don't you bug me! I slave for hours to support you and that kid! I'm not taking any crap from you!"

Sarah stared at him, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"_I've never seen him like this before... This is not my husband... It's the alcohol..." _she thought desperately.

"I'm sorry..." she squeaked.

James just glared at her, his blue eyes fossilized into gray granite.

"Good" he finally said. "Now I'm going to bed."

"_Good"_ his wife thought. _"Sleep it off..."_

Still shaking, she made her way to the couch. Eventually, she passed out, but slept badly. As always, she awoke early the next morning to prepare breakfast for her family.

Surprisingly, her husband was the first to appear at the round wooden table. His face was pale, and his eyes red.

Sarah watched him warily. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"How are you?" she finally asked softly.

"I don't feel so hot." James admitted.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Maybe just some tea and toast..."

The room became quiet again, as Sarah wordlessly prepared his meal.

"We need to talk." he said suddenly.

"Yes?'

James sighed; this would not be easy for him.

"I was... a little out of it last night..."

"A little!" Sarah snapped at him.

"Ok... a lot! I was completely out of line... I'm sorry!" he added.

"You should be. You hurt me!"

"I know..."

"Why? You never drink that much..."

"Stress... I lost three patients yesterday... I didn't know how to deal..."

"That's not the way..." Sarah whispered.

"_Don't I know it."_ James thought, recalling his own father and his own childhood.

His wife's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"You can talk to me. I'm here for you. I'll try to understand."

"_Yes... I know you do... Except you don't understand, not really... Not like someone else used to... I never had to explain these things to her... somehow, she just... knew." _he thought sadly.

"_But I do love you..."_ he added, silently.

"I know" James told her.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." he finished, walking over and embracing his wife

"I promise... I'll never do it again."

"Ok" she agreed peacefully.

"_I'll just pretend... like it never happened." _Sarah thought uneasily. _"It never happened..."_


	4. Chapter 4:Liar, Liar

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack And Beyond:

Chapter 4: Liar, Liar

Author's Note: Just a short one now... For once, I'm mute. But as always, I need to thank my loyal review crew, Caitlin, Petra, Emily, Melodie, Chloe, RedLA, Scott4eva, and Freakemowriter17. Not to mention my friend ML, for all the publicity in "real life!" Seriously, thanks to all of you... if it weren't for all of you,everyone reading this,and the incredible genre of internet fanfiction, I'd be suffering even bigger IS withdrawl than I already am... isn't season 3 on yet?

Chapter 4: Liar, Liar

James was just finishing up his breakfast, when his in-laws joined him at the table. They barely exchanged greetings before their attention was riveted, as Tommy noisily bounded down the stairs.

"Daddy!" he shrieked excitedly.

"Hey, there..." his father answered somewhat weakly, his head still aching just a bit.

"You look sleepy, daddy!" the little boy proclaimed, perceptively.

"Yes... well..." James stammered, not knowing what else to say. Tommy saved him, by not waiting for a reply.

"See what grandmere and grandpere gave me!" he squealed, pointing to Spunky, frolicking besides him.

His father raised a questioning eyebrow at his mother. She smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about it... but you didn't exactly give me the chance..."

"Yes, well..." James' voice abruptly stopped.

"_She has a point..."_ he thought._ "And I don't want to make a scene in front of her parents..."_

"It's a fine idea. Teach you responsibility and how to care for another living thing!" he said.

"_So important for a future doctor..."_

"I'll take care of him, Daddy! I'm s'ponsible! You'll see!" Tommy replied, with his usual confidence.

"Yes... I know you will." his father replied, and then changed the subject.

"So? I'm sorry I missed your play. How was it?"

"Awesome!" Tommy told him.

"Modest, aren't you..." his grandmother chuckled, pouring him a glass of milk as he sat down at the table next to her.

"That's great, son..." his father replied, with genuine pride.

"Everyone said so! Including that man... he wants me to be in another play..."

James eyes again darted towards his wife.

"Another surprise?"

"Like I said... we haven't had a chance to talk yet." she replied calmly.

"Tell me now." he demanded quietly

"Mrs. Devane's nephew, Greg Abrams, owns a small community theater on Maple Avenue. He liked Tommy in the play. He offered him a small part in one of his summer shows."

"_My son... an actor..." _James thought, with shock and just a little bit of horror.

"I wanna do it! Can I? Can I, Daddy?" Tommy pleaded.

"_Not exactly what I had in mind... But hey, we're not making a career choice here! He probably won't even like it... Certainly not stay with it... "_ his father considered.

"Hmmm" he mumbled, pondering the idea.

"Can I be in the play, please?" Tommy repeated, as politely as he could.

"_He has to say yes... he just has to..."_ the little boy thought desperately

"It would only be for a month." his mother clarified for his father. "Four nights and one afternoon a week"

"We were going to send him to camp. And get him a tutor..."

"But if he does this instead of camp, he'll be home during the day. He'll actually have more time to work with a tutor." Sarah replied cannily; she had already thought all this through.

"True. He could work with someone every day, instead of just on Saturdays. And he's really got to..." James mused, shaking his head.

"His school grades were deplorable. C's and a D in math..."

"He got an A in music." Sarah pointed out.

"And in gym!" Tommy piped up.

"_Those don't count... That isn't gonna help him later... " _James thought.

"Yes, well. You've got to do better than this. If you want to get into the best college."

"_And the best medical school..."_

"He's just a child!" his mother blurted out, reading her husband's thoughts.

"It starts now, with good habits. Hard work. Do you understand?" his father asked Tommy.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll work harder." he promised.

"So, can I be in the play? Please?"

"Doing that will also teach him to work hard." his mother commented, craftily.

"Yes. Having both a job and schoolwork to do...It will." his father concurred, now liking where this was leading.

"You're sure you can do all this?"

"Yes!" Tommy promised.

"Ok, then. And I'll definitely come to see you this time."

Tommy smiled happily; he had been really disappointed when his father did not show up yesterday.

"So... Any other secrets I should know about right now?' James asked.

"No" Sarah answered quickly, thinking about what Tommy's teacher told her.

"_Now is definitely not the time to discuss it..."_

"Well, then. I gotta go. Another thirty-six hour shift! I'll see you guys afterwards. We'll talk more about all this, then." he said hurriedly, rushing out of the room without any more of a goodbye.

"_Guess things are back to normal." _Sarah thought, relieved.

Later that day, she called Greg Abrams and accepted his offer. He messengered over a script later that afternoon. Tommy began rehearsals the next week. By the second run-through, he easily mastered his small part. But his interest in the production didn't waver. His eager eyes watched the older, more experienced performers work, studying, learning and absorbing.

Unfortunately, although he put forth the same effort with his tutor, he did not have the same success with his academics. Without his father's knowledge, Sarah had him tested; results indicated mild hyperactivity and attention-deficit disorder.

However, there was no sign of this when he was onstage. Magically, he became the character he portrayed, losing himself in the process. From opening night, he was a huge success. Despite the smallness of his part, he received a surprising amount of praise and mentions in reviews, often stealing the spotlight from the show's stars.

"_This is soooo fun!" _Tommy thought, loving the attention and the accolades thrust upon him.

Between the show and Spunky, he easily enjoyed the best summer of his life. Only one thing disappointed him.

"_I wonder why Daddy never comes to see me. He promised..."_

The month passed by, but James never appeared.

On the final night of the show, Sarah watched her son from her seat just offstage. She allowed herself to peek out at the audience when Tommy entered from the wings. They smiled admiringly at the adorable little boy. She noted this with her usual pride. However, anger quickly took over as she noted the empty seat in the first row.

"_He knew this was the last night... he said he'd be here..."_

"Amazing, as always!" Greg Abrams' voice said, from behind her.

Sarah whirled around.

"You know, you're making quite a habit of sneaking up on me."

"Yes... well... Maybe you should just look my way more often." he teased flirtatiously.

"_She's so beautiful."_ he thought wistfully, not for the first time.

"I'm looking at you now..." she replied.

"Yes?" he prodded gently, seeing she had something else to say.

"I really wanted to thank you for giving Tommy this opportunity. He's never been so happy." she said simply.

"Sarah, we've already discussed this... It's I who need to be grateful to you! For saving my show! For sharing him with us!"

"How can I not?" she agreed.

"He really has a special talent. Star quality! It would be a shame to waste that!"

"I know..."

"Have you thought about having him do anything else, now that the play is ending? What are your plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Tommy needs to keep working with his tutor. And we're going to visit my parents at their farm..."

"Sounds good... But that's not what I meant."

"I know. He really does love this..."

"I think you should find him some more jobs, then."

"Yes... but I don't know how to do that."

"I could help you there." Greg offered her.

"Actually, my friend could. Here's her card. As you can see, she's a casting agent."

Speechless, Sarah took the small white cardboard rectangle.

"_Elaine Issacs, Casting Agent, Meteor Talent Agency"_.

"I... don't know what to say..." she stammered.

"You don't have to say anything. Your son has real potential! He deserves a chance! I'd like to see him get that."

"_So would I..." _Sarah thought. _"But his father..."_

"_Maybe he wouldn't even notice!" _she thought nastily, then felt guilty.

"_He has been working, longer hours than ever... But, at least... he's been calm... sober.". _There had been no repetitions of his violent night. She was grateful for that, at least.

However, she could tell he was drinking more often. They never discussed it. When he arrived home intoxicated, he just drifted up to bed, ignoring her.

"Sarah?" Greg questioned, seeing the far-away look in her eyes.

His voice and soft tone snapped her back to reality.

"I'll think about it." she promised.

"I understand. Please let me know what you decide."

"I definitely will."

About thirty minutes later, the final curtain fell on this last performance. Tommy took his bow with the rest of the cast, then ran backstage where his mother waited. Usually, after the show, he was buoyant, even giddy. Tonight, rare tears glistened in his slate blue eyes; his face a mix of anger and sadness.

"What is it, baby?" his mother asked solicitously.

"The play's over!" he wailed, miserable.

"Yes. I know you are unhappy about that..." she commiserated. "But you did such a fine job! Everyone loved you!"

Tommy nodded; that cheered him up a little. He felt proud of himself.

"I wanna do more!" he insisted.

"But this play's over!"

"Then I want another one!"

Sarah hugged him close.

"I know... I know. We'll have to see about that. Meanwhile, you worked hard! It's time for our vacation. We're going to the farm to see grandmere and grandpere."

"And Chestnut?"

"Yes. Your horse is still there, just waiting for you to come and ride him."

"Yippee!" he yelled, cowboy-style. Sarah laughed.

"Right now, let's just get you home! You need to be in bed, pardner!"

"Awright"

Sarah drove Tommy home and eventually managed to get her rambunctious son to sleep. She then sat by the fireplace to wait for James.

"_Tonight... we really need to talk about Tommy's future... No matter how long I have to wait... It's all I ever do, lately. He's never here anymore, for either of us. Couldn't even come once to see his son! I know his work schedule... it's not that bad..."_

Despite her troubled thoughts, she again fell asleep on the couch, waiting for him.

At dawn, James returned home. Stealthily, he entered, trying to emit a minimum of noise so his wife wouldn't hear him. As always, she did.

"James!" she called, immediately bolting upright.

"Hi" he replied vaguely, looking at her briefly, with glazed eyes.

"_He's looking at me like he doesn't see me... doesn't know who I am..."_

"What kept you? I thought you were coming home early. To go see the play... It ended tonight..." she babbled helplessly.

"Sorry... forgot..."

"Forgot!" his wife replied indigently.

"Yeah..." he said, vapidly.

"_He's completely out of it..."_ Sarah realized. _"Won't hear anything I say now..."_

"_We'll have to discuss this later... always later..."_ she thought frostily, as her husband stumbled upstairs, dropping his light jacket on the way.

Disgusted with him, as well as his sloppiness, Sarah went to retrieve the offending garment. Picking it up, she noticed a crumpled piece of pink paper in his pocket. Curious, she removed and unfolded it.

_James, _

_Thanks so much for the roses. So beautiful. Just like you..._

_Of course you can come over tonight. Whenever you are done, I'll be here..._

_Love,_

_Daphne_

"_No way..." _Sarah thought, feeling nausea lodge in her throat and stomach. Staunchily, she fought off the urge to be sick.

"_It can't be... How? Why? What did I do? What do I say now? What's going on? I have to talk to him... I... can't. There's gotta be... another explanation. But what else could it possibly be..."_

Attempting distraction, Sarah threw herself into the housework, and then, when Tommy woke up, to caring for him. There were so many things for them to do to prepare for their upcoming trip; that easily filled their day. When they returned from running those errands, and then playing in the park, James was still asleep. He finally woke up just as she was putting their son to bed.

"Daddy!" Tommy piped up, happily.

"Hi, there..." his father answered, distracted by his wife's confused eyes.

"_Oh... no..." _he groaned inwardly.

Sarah turned away from him, devoting her attention to Tommy.

"Goodnight." James said, to no one in particular, as he left the room.

Sarah sat gently on the bed, watching over her son. Only when she was certain he was deeply asleep, did she rise, leaving his bedroom to return to her own.

James was there, perched on the edge of a chair. He rose when she entered the room.

"_I don't know what to say... She knows! But I can't explain it... I don't even know what's happening to me..."_

"We need to talk..." she began sadly.

"Yes?"

"I... found this in your jacket pocket..." she continued, holding out the note.

"Yes?"

"Is it..." she questioned, unable to finish verbalizing her horrible thought.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Is that all you can say!" she exploded, annoyed by his complacent attitude.

"What else would you like me to say?" he screamed at her.

"The truth."

"_But I don't even know what that is anymore..." _he thought.

"I'm having an affair! Okay!" James snapped defensively.

"Yes. But why?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"_She really doesn't have a clue... But how could she?"_

Her eyes pierced his, demanding a response.

"I don't know, okay!"

"What the hell does that mean?" she screamed.

"Like I said, I don't know! Don't push me!" he warned, anger reddening his face.

"You don't think that I deserve any more than that?"

"_Yes... But I can't give it to you... not anymore..."_

Involuntarily, his hand jerked out and smacked his wife hard across her face. She fell against a bedside table, sending a lamp clattering to the floor. She lay motionless, among the shards of broken glass.

Down the hall, Tommy heard the scream and the loud crashing sound. Terrified, he awoke, screaming.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Hearing her son's cries, Sarah slowly dragged herself up.

"Are you okay?" her startled husband asked, disbelieving his own actions.

"Don't!" she replied, rushing from the room to tend to her now-hysterical child.

Tommy sat upright in his bed, sobbing and hugging his puppy. At the sight of him, Sarah's heart shattered as easily as the lamp did.

"Monster!" he yelled, wide-eyed.

"_He got that right!" _his mother thought with bitter irony.

"Non, ma petite aime..." she soothed him.

"You just had a bad dream. That's all. Just a nightmare..." Sarah said, embracing him tightly.

"_I wish it were that simple..." _

With his mother now near, Tommy's fear evaporated. He stopped shaking and laid back down, as his mother fixed the blanket around him.

"Close your eyes..." she instructed.

"Stay with me, ma mere. Sing to me again..." he pleaded.

"Oui"

Again, she softly crooned "Baby, Baby", still his favorite lullabye. After singing him back to sleep, she warily returned to her bedroom.

The broken glass had been cleaned up.

James was not present.

Sarah walked over to the window and peered out.

His car was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Problem Child, Part 1

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack And Beyond!

Chapter 5: Problem Child- Part 1

Author's Note: Hi again! Time for another chapter! I'm happy to report that this chapter "picks up" the pace and the drama! The first four were necessary- had to set the background! But I think you'll all really like this one! It's got cuteness and surprises- the mysterious "Katie" is finally identified...

As always, love, thanks and appreciation to those who reviewed the last chapter: Caitlin, Petra, Melodie, Chloe and Deecie. I also know a lot more of you are reading this and would love to hear some comments from you! I take my reviews seriously- and really do listen to what people say, using their suggestions in my work.

Speaking of- another belated note of thanks and credit to Petra. Tommy's dog, "Spunky" was her suggestion... from an innocent joke... amazing what our seemingly benign remarks can lead to... This is why I cherish all types of comments!

Ok... on with the show!

dorothy

Chapter 5: Problem Child- Part 1

Her strength depleted by everything that had happened that night, Sarah Quincy struggled out of her clothes. Donning a modest cotton nightgown, she prepared herself for bed. Readied, she then went down the hall to sleep in the guest room next to Tommy's, rather than in the bedroom she shared with her husband.

It was noise from her son's room that woke her from her fitful sleep early the next morning. She quickly rose, and walked inside.

"Morning, ma mere!" Tommy greeted her, from where he sat on the floor, happily playing with his doctor's kit.

"_How ironic..."_ his mother thought, shaking her head.

Tommy wore the stethoscope around his neck, with the earbuds in his ears. He had the other end pressed gently against his puppy's chest.

"Spunky's okay!" he proclaimed dramatically.

"_I'm glad he is... I'm not..."_

However, his mother concealed these conflicted emotions from him.

"Let's get you dressed!" she said suddenly.

Tommy looked up at her, his blue eyes surprised and questioning.

"We have a lot to do today." his mother informed him. "We need to get packed. I think... we'll go to Grandmere and Grandpere's farm today, rather than wait two weeks."

"Really!" he squealed, delightedly.

"Really."

"I get to ride my horse!"

"Oui, ma petite." Sarah crooned, smiling for the first time that morning at her son's infectious enthusiasm.

Tommy immediately ran to his closet and dragged out his suitcase.

"Whoa! Let's get you dressed first!"

"Ok!"

Two hours later, both Tommy and his mother were dressed and packed, their suitcases neatly arrayed besides them in the dining room as they finished breakfast. Sarah had just completed cleaning up, when she heard James's car pull up outside.

She trembled slightly when she heard a door slam and his footsteps on the pavement.

"Go upstairs." she told her son. "Make sure you didn't forget anything. Wait there for me. I"ll be right up."

Obediently, he scampered up the stairs, his puppy at his heels, the epitome of childhood innocence and the polar opposite of the man approaching Sarah now.

She stared at him, his ashen, ashamed face contrasting completely with the sheaf of blood-red roses in his shaky hands.

"Sarah... Sweetheart... I'm so, so, sorry..."

"Don't!" she yelled at him.

"You said that last time... It barely worked then! It sure as hell can't work now!"

"What can I say that will?" her husband pleaded.

"I don't know!"

"I don't want to lose you..."

You've got a real strange way of showing it! You act like you want to push me away!"

"I know..." James conceded.

"Why?" she demanded.

He looked at her blankly; he lacked any answers.

"Please... don't leave me!" he whispered.

"Why not! You have someone else!"

"That's over... I'm not going to see her any more! It just happened... just a fling..."

"She wasn't even important to you and you still cheated on me! How much can I mean to you then?"

"You mean everything to me." he replied sincerely. "Please..."

"You need... help... Something's wrong with you..."

"I know... I'm going to get some. I promise..."

He suddenly stopped speaking, noting the suitcases on the floor. He looked at her, too afraid to speak.

"We're going to my parents for a while." she answered him.

"Are you... coming back?"

" I don't know."

"Please. We can work this out."

"Maybe... I just know... I've got to get away... I need some space..."

"I understand"

Minutes afterwards, she and Tommy were on the road. A three-hour drive took them to Ottawa, where they were greeted warmly at the Duberville farmhouse. Their unexpected early arrival puzzled, but definitely pleased Tommy's grandparents. After a quick look at their daughter's face, they wisely delayed their questions until Tommy was tucked into bed. Even then, Sarah remained reticent, saying only that she and her husband were having problems and needed time apart. Tactfully, her parent's did not pry, respecting her privacy and allowing her to think things through.

Two weeks later, she made a decision. Quietly, she slipped into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking dinner.

"Tourtiere!" Sarah smiled, instantly recognizing the familiar scent in the air.

"I thought... we only got that at Christmas."

"Yes... well... it is your favorite. Tommy's too... just thought you could both use a little treat."

"Yes. Thank you." she replied, kissing her mother's cheek.

Marie studied her daughter carefully.

"You've come to a decision, haven't you?" she asked gently.

"I never could hide anything from you, could I?" Sarah sighed.

"I'm going home. Despite everything that's happened... I still love James. I always will. And I know he loves me... We have a child... I have to try everything to make this work..."

Her mother nodded sympathetically, as she continued.

"I'd like to leave Tommy here for the rest of the summer... He's so happy here! And I think James and I could use the time together. Is that okay?" she blurted out, hopefully.

"Mais oui... But of course!" her mother immediately assured her.

"We love having him here! He's no problem!"

Sarah looked knowingly at her mother and both women laughed.

"Ok. Maybe a little bit of one! But only sometimes! And well worth it!"

Two days later, Sarah placed her packed luggage in her car and kissed her son goodbye.

"Behave yourself for grandmere and grandpere! Don't give them too much trouble!"

"I won't" Tommy promised with surprising maturity. Although he couldn't express it, he instinctively knew something was up; however, his innocent child's heart could not conceive of it as anything to worry about.

"Au revoir!"

Tommy waved until the car drove out of sight.

The remainder of the summer passed far too quickly for him. There were so many fun things for him to do at the farm. It seemed like hardly any time passed before his mother returned to take him home.

He ran enthusiastically to hug her as soon as she emerged from the car.

"How's everything?" his grandfather asked her, over Tommy's head.

"Fine." Sarah responded.

"_It really is... okay." _she tried convincing herself. _"James still works too hard... long hours... late hours... I can't be sure exactly what he's doing... But he hasn't been drunk... He says he's seeing a counselor... He does seem calmer... We've been talking... more. Yes, everything's going to be all right..."_

Those thoughts played repeatedly through her head during the long drive home. Tommy easily slept for most of the ride. However, as if he sensed their arrival, his eyes opened automatically when the car stopped.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing at the large truck parked next to their house.

"That's a moving van. You remember how Mr. Padmore moved away?"

"Mr. Pickleface!" Tommy scowled, remembering the grumpy old man who had lived there.

"Yes..." his mother paused, knowing scolding him was useless. Besides, the name suited their sour-dispositioned, former neighbor.

"A new family is moving in today. They have a little girl, just a year younger than you."

"Cool!" Tommy replied enthusiastically, pressing his small face against the car window, to better view the action outside.

When his mother opened the door, he instantly jumped out. He saw a man and a woman about his parents' ages supervising the big muscular men easily carrying the heavy furniture from the truck into the house.

"Cool!" he reiterated.

"Hi, there!" the woman called out to them.

Sarah took Tommy's hand and led him over to meet their new neighbors.

"Hello." she said, extending her hand to the woman and smiling graciously.

"I'm Sarah Quincy and this is my son, Tommy."

"Hi!" Tommy eagerly piped up, never one to stay silent.

"Hi, yourself!" the unfamiliar dark haired woman smiled back.

"I'm Elizabeth Dupont. That's my husband Theodore over there." she said, pointing to the slim man, now arguing heatedly with one of the movers."

"And this is our daughter, Katie."

Katie took one look at the strangers and buried her frightened face against her mother's chest.

"It's okay, honey." her mother said soothingly.

"She's shy." Mrs. Dupont explained to the Quincys.

"I understand." Sarah replied.

"It's all right. Come on. You can talk to me. I won't hurt you." Tommy coaxed sweetly.

His melodious voice tugged at the young girl's heartstrings. She lifted her head, allowing her chocolate brown eyes to lock with Tommy's bright blue orbs.

"Hi" she squeaked, nervously twirling a long dark brown braid around her finger.

"Hi" he echoed, smiling warmly at her.

The two children continued to stare silently at each other, while their mothers chatted.

"Anyway, it was great to meet you." Sarah said, of necessity ending the conversation.

"Tommy and I just got home from a long trip. We need to go inside now. We'll talk more soon."

Picking up his suitcase with one hand and leading him by the other, they turned away and walked into their house.

Katie's eyes remained fixed on Tommy's retreating form until he was out of her sight.

Only a few days remained before the start of the new school year. Having squeezed a reluctant blessing from Tommy's father, Sarah contacted Elaine Issacs, the talent agent to arrange for a meeting. The first available appointment she had coincided with the first day of school.

"I'll pick you up right after school today." she informed Tommy. "Try not to get dirty. We're going to see the talent lady."

"More parts?" he asked.

"Maybe"

"I'll be really good! I promise!"

Grabbing his dark blue knapsack, Tommy ran from the car to the playground. He saw several of his friends playing ball and eagerly joined the game. He easily caught the ball and was just about to throw it back, when he heard a young girl crying.

He turned around and saw it was Katie.

He instantly dropped the ball and ran over. Coming closer, he saw the bigger boy, who held her firmly by the shoulders and shook her, making her head bob painfully back and forth.

"Chester Goodwin. That creep!" Tommy muttered, knowingly.

"Now, are you going to give it to me!" the boy threatened her.

"No!" Tommy answered, stepping up behind her. "She isn't!"

"What's your problem, Quincy!" the bully demanded.

"You! Beating up on little girls! Taking their lunch money!"

"Hey, she's so skinny! Doesn't need to eat, anyway!"

"You just leave her alone!"

"She your girlfriend or something, Quincy. Cause if she is, she's ugly!"

"That's it!" Tommy yelled, easily pummeling the bigger boy and knocking him down.

"Fight! Fight!" several kids yelled excitedly, as a crowd quickly formed around them.

Katie stood back, too stunned to speak. She watched, amazed, as Tommy easily leveled Chester, keeping him flat on the ground, as he slapped his face and then punched it.

"Ow! My eye!" Chester wailed.

"You apologize! Now!" Tommy insisted.

"I'm sorry." the bully whispered.

"Louder!"

"I'm sorry." he screamed.

"Good. You won't bother her again. Will you?"

"No." Chester promised, tears running down his chubby face.

Only then did Tommy get off him.

"We're done here." he said.

"Not quite!" a stern male voice called from just behind him.

"_Oh, crap... Mr. Anderson." _Tommy moaned silently.

"Mr. Quincy. Exactly what do we have here?" the principal asked, his manner cold and unrelenting.

"He started it!" Tommy instantly replied.

"No! You jumped me!" Chester retorted, just as automatically.

"We will get to the bottom of this. First, you both need to see the nurse! Then I want to see both of you in my office, ASAP!"

Only when the nurse was mentioned did Tommy realize his cheek stung. He touched it with his index finger, then removed that finger from his face.

Blood covered it.

"_Oh crap... the audition..."_

"Mr. Quincy! Stop dreaming! You are in enough trouble already! " the irate principal demanded.

"Go to the nurse! Now!"

Tommy turned and quickly walked towards the school building.

Again, Katie's eyes followed him.

Author's Note 2: So? You like? Please tell me I'm not the only one who loved Tommy in this chapter! And I'm definitely evil for leaving it here... the cliffhangers! What will happen with the principal- is our boy in a lot of trouble? What about the audition- what happens with that now? Comments, anyone? Because I've got most of the next chapter ready- and the more feedback I get the faster I could post it... in honor of Tim Rozon's birthday, I could make it a two-chapter week. Hmm... what shall I do?


	6. Chapter 6:Problem Child, Part 2

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack And Beyond

Chapter 6- Problem Child, Part 2

(Author's Note: Since you all asked, here's part 2 ! This post is also in honor of Petra's birthday, Tim Rozon's birthday, and my birthday- all in the same week! Need I say I'd love some reviews as a birthday present...)

Chapter 6- Problem Child, Part 2

Inside her small, but immaculately tidy office, the school nurse quickly assessed the situation, first treating Chester, by giving him an ice pack to hold over his now black and swollen eye. She then focused on Tommy, applying antiseptic to his face.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at the stinging pain.

"_Ouch!"_

However, he remained stoic, not crying or complaining as the nurse treated him. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the three thick scratches on his forehead and cheek.

"_Damn"_ he thought. _"The audition..."_

"All fixed up! Now shoo!" the nurse instructed, giving Tommy his cue to leave. With Chester still lying on the nurse's couch, he headed upstairs to the principal's office.

The secretary showed him right in.

"Ok, Mr. Quincy." Mr. Anderson began. "Care to explain?"

"He started it. He was picking on Katie! Tried to take her money!"

"So, you felt it was your responsibility to take care of her. And you punched him in the face to accomplish that?"

"Yes." Tommy answered.

The principal looked thoughtfully into the young boy's eyes; his manner softened just a bit.

"I realize you were sticking up for someone else. I did speak to Katie and she said that's what happened."

"_Yes! Thank you! It's gonna be okay! I'm not in trouble!"_

Mr. Anderson then continued speaking.

"However, this is not the way to solve these problems. You could have told a teacher or come to me. You know we do not tolerate any bullying or fighting here! No matter what the cause! The punishment for that is- an automatic suspension."

"_OMG!" _Tommy began panicking.

"Your mother is on her way over here. She has already been told what happened. Since it is the first day of school, and you have never been in this type of trouble before, the suspension will only be for one day. You may return to school tomorrow. But let this be a lesson to you. No more fights. Next one and the punishment will be much more severe! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I don't expect to have to see you in here again, then."

A buzzer sounded.

"Yes?" Mr. Anderson said, speaking into a box on his desk.

"Mrs. Quincy is here."

"Send her in..."

Fifteen minutes later, the principal had finished talking with Tommy and his mother. Mixed emotions consumed Sarah Quincy as she ushered her son from school and into her car.

Inside the vehicle, Tommy sat down and fastened his seatbelt.

"I'm sorry, ma mere." he apologized.

"I know you are, bebe..." she replied.

"I didn't know I'd get s'pended... I just wanted to help her..."

"I know. And that's good." Sarah gave her compassionate son a small smile.

"But, like Mr. Anderson said, this is not the way."

"I know that. Now." Tommy replied somberly.

"Just look at your face..." his mother commented, placing a gentle hand on his wounded cheek.

"It doesn't hurt!" he said bravely.

"Yes... but it's not good for you..." she replied. "Especially not today."

"Will the talent lady not want me now?" Tommy asked fearfully.

"I don't know..." his mother replied honestly.

"_It's too late now to cancel the audition... it won't look good..."_

"Let's just wait and see." she said practically.

"Ok"

For the remainder of the day, Tommy studied at home, under his mother's supervision. At 3:00, they put his books away and went to prepare him for their appointment. They changed his clothes and brushed his hair. However, the angry red welts were still prominent on his face; his mouth now had a small bruise as well.

"_Just great..." _Sarah thought.

"Off we go!" she said brightly.

They arrived at Meteor Talent Agency ten minutes early. After speaking briefly with a receptionist, they sat down on a vinyl couch to wait for Mrs. Issacs. At precisely 4:00, a woman in her late 30's, with long light brown hair, dressed professionally in a Hope Renfrew suit appeared in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Quincy?" she asked, cordially extending her hand.

"Yes, Mrs Issacs. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise. And this must be Tommy." the agent added, shifting her focus to the young boy. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Why don't we go and talk in my office?" she continued, directing them down the hall to a large corner office, with windows on both sides. Once she, Sarah and Tommy were all seated, she spoke again.

"So? I hear you want to be an actor." Elaine spoke, addressing Tommy directly.

"Yes"

"Can you tell me why?"

"Cause it's fun!" he replied automatically.

Elaine smiled indulgently.

"Oh, to be a child! To see work as fun!"

"Some adults do feel that way about their work." Sarah answered, smiling back at her.

"True. A lucky few! Anyway, what are your feelings about this? How much do you know about acting? Professionally?"

"Nothing" Sarah admitted.

"All I know is that he has talent. It's not just me who says so. His teachers have been saying that for years. Then Greg Abrams saw him in a school play and cast him in one of his shows. Even there, everyone talked about how good he was. Even in the papers... the reviews... called him "exceptional""

"Yes. I saw those. And Greg recommended him very highly. Said he was not only talented, but a hard worker. Both those things are necessary." the agent paused, and then continued.

"Because it would be very hard work. There would be demands on both of you. You would need to bring him to auditions all over Toronto. Even, quite possibly, some in other places."

"I understand." Tommy's mother replied.

"Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes" she answered instantly.

"_For Tommy, for my son... He will have his chance! His father will just have to deal!"_ she thought.

"Mrs. Quincy? Everything okay?" the perceptive agent questioned.

"Absolutely!" she replied, with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Good. As for you, young man..." Elaine began, turning again to Tommy.

"You need to understand. It will take up a lot of your time. After school, weekends, sometimes even during school. You won't have as much time to play. When you are home, you'll have to practice for auditions. Even more if you get a part! You'll also spend a lot of time traveling to and at auditions. You'll have to be patient and wait your turn there. You also won't get every part you try for. Lots of competition! You need to be very, very strong."

"I am!" Tommy replied, making a tough-guy face.

Elaine laughed again.

"He has moxie! I like that!"

His mother nodded in agreement, as Elaine continued.

"So far, so good. Now, there's another important matter we need to discuss. What happened to his face?"

"I got in a fight" Tommy informed her sheepishly.

"And why would you do that?"

"A girl... Someone was picking on her."

"He got into a fight to protect a girl? At his age?'

"Well, yes." his mother confirmed.

"I'll be... Greg really was right this time! Your boy really is special!"

Hearing that, Tommy beamed proudly.

"Not that you can do that again, ever. As an actor, your face, how you look is very important. You can't get hurt like this. Do you understand? No more fighting! No matter what!" the agent lectured him.

"Yes, ma'am." he answered, as politely as he could.

"He's never been in a fight before." his mother quickly added.

"Yes. Well then, let this be his first and his last. He's a handsome boy! We need him to stay that way! As soon as his face heals, give me a call. We'll need to take some head shots to pass around with the resume we'll put together for him. If you could just give me some more information..."

Elaine quickly rattled off a list of questions about Tommy's schooling, background, and interests. Her eyes widened when Sarah mentioned that Tommy could play the piano and sing.

"Really?" the agent asked him.

"Yup!" Tommy confirmed.

"Can you sing something for me right now?"

"Of course!" he boasted, beginning without a moment's hesitation.

"_Baby, baby"_

"_I'm taken with the notion..."_

"_To love you with the sweetest of devotion..."_

Elaine listened carefully to the young boy's performance. Seasoned agent that she was, she was still awed by it.

"Amazing" she breathed, as soon as he finished.

"Yes" his mother agreed.

"He sings like a professional... Like someone years older!"

"Yes"

"And that song! So beautiful! Where did he get it? I've never heard it before..."

"I wrote it." Sarah informed her.

"Lovely. I can see Tommy isn't the only talented member of his family."

"Maybe..."

"And may I ask about his father? What does he do?"

"He's a doctor, a surgeon."

"I see." Elaine replied, her interest gone, then saying.

"So anyway... We'll work up a contract. Pretty standard. You can review it with your own lawyer. The most important thing to know is that we don't guarantee that Tommy will get any jobs. As we discussed, that depends on a lot of things. However, we will do our best to assist him with that. Especially since we will get ten percent of his pay for any jobs he does get! Is that acceptable?"

"Yes" Sarah agreed.

"We'll get that out to you as soon as possible. If you could please sign and return it just as quickly, it would be appreciated. Also, please remember to call me and make that appointment for Tommy's pictures as soon as he's ready." Elaine paused, studying Sarah's and Tommy's faces to make certain they understood, then continued.

"As soon as those things are taken care of, we'll begin scheduling auditions for him."

"Sounds great!" Tommy replied happily.

"Yes, it does." his mother agreed.

"Welcome to Meteor Talent Agency! I will expect to hear from you soon!"

A few more minutes and Tommy and Sarah said goodbye. Elated, they headed home, chatting excitedly the whole way.

As the car stopped, Tommy heard Spunky barking loudly in welcome.

Sarah grinned at him, anticipating his next request.

"Why don't you and Spunky go outside and play for a while?" she suggested, wisely knowing that both her active son and the frisky dog needed the exercise.

"Kay!"

Outside, Tommy threw a small red rubber ball towards his puppy.

"Go get it, Spunky!" he instructed the animal.

The clever dog easily retrieved the ball in his mouth.

Then a soft, but unmistakably female giggle caught his attention. His head swerved and he locked eyes with Katie, who stood on the other side of the small white fence dividing the two yards.

"Hi." the little girl offered shyly.

"Hi" Tommy replied easily.

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"I like... your dog." Katie finally stammered.

"Thanks"

"Are you okay?" she asked, pointing to his injured face.

"Yeah. That doesn't hurt!" he boasted, full of macho pride.

"But I feel really bad. You got in trouble. It was all my fault."

"No! It wasn't!" Tommy passionately reassured her.

"It was all Chester's fault. He started it! But he won't bother you again!" he promised.

"Yeah. Thanks." she replied.

"No prob! Anytime!"

"Well..." Katie began, feeling awkward again.

"I gotta go now..."

"See you later!" Tommy called, as she turned from him.

This time, he watched her walk away.

Author's Note 2: I hope you all liked this! I just couldn't resist dropping some hints about the next chapter- I'm really enjoying writing it- it's a real inside look at the acting biz! Plus-let's just say we are going to find out what another IS character was like as a child... can anyone guess who?


	7. Chapter 7: Little People Know

Picking Up The Pieces: Tommy Quincy- Boyz Attack and Beyond!

Chapter 7- Little People Know

Author's Note: Ok... here's a nice, thick juicy chapter! I'm gonna just get right to it! But first- the needed thank you's to the review crew (sorry I rushed the last chapter and forgot then!), Petra, Caitlin, Melodie, Chloe, thatgirlyoucantrust, Aubibi, and Freakemowriter17.

Also- I don't own "Les Miserables"... but it is a beautiful show! I would recommend people see it, if they can and haven't already...

Chapter 7- Little People Know

"Wow" Rachel breathed. Her instincts had told her that Tommy's story would be interesting and dramatic. However, this far exceeded her expectations, and they had barely begun.

Quickly, she inserted a fresh tape into her recording device, not wanting to miss a single word or revelation.

"Intense!" she commented.

"Yeah. It was..." Tommy agreed, as Jude slid her hand into his.

"You up for more now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Of course." he replied.

"So, what happened next?"

"My face healed in a week. I took the pictures... Mom brought me to auditions..."

"And how many did you go to before landing your next job?"

"Three" Tommy smiled proudly, and added.

"It was a cereal commercial... Then there was another string of auditions... Which led to a few more commercials... Dog food... a computer game. Even a modeling job for a boys' clothing line..." he confessed.

"Small, local things. But they were a good start."

"You weren't singing yet in any of your parts?"

"No"

"What was the rest of your life like?"

"Mixed..." Tommy admitted, somewhat evasively.

"Care to elaborate?" Rachel asked, turning the tables, by using one of Tommy's pet phrases.

Jude laughed at her friend's cleverness. Tommy just smiled.

"Nice!" he smirked, but felt his tension ease.

"Things with Mom and Dad were shaky... unstable. By then, he was erratic, completely unpredictable. We could never know what to expect... Sometimes, he was warm, calm... even loving. Other times..." Tommy paused, squeezing his eyes shut, and breathing deeply, before opening them again.

"He was drunk, loud, angry... Hateful. Sometimes... mom had bruises... I'd ask her about them... she'd make an excuse. She hid the truth from me as long as she could... I didn't know everything then... She always told me to stay far away from him when he was "angry"- that meant- drunk! So I didn't know..."

"Ironically, he was doing really well professionally. He completed all his surgical training, with the highest honors. He was becoming quite famous as a surgeon, even developing new and very useful techniques. He should have been happy and satisfied with himself and with life... But he wasn't... If anything... the more successful he got... the angrier and more violent he became."

"Things got harder for my mother as well. By now, both my grandparents had died from strokes. First my grandmere... then just two months later... my grandpere... He loved her so much... It was as if he couldn't live without her!" Tommy continued.

"It just- devastated my mother... She really was alone now, with no one to turn to about this..."

"Yet, through it all, my mother kept working so hard... for me. She did everything possible to forward my career. No matter what was going on or how tired she was, or how much pressure she was under, she always made sure I got to auditions and performances on time and prepared... I didn't realize then... how hard it was for her. He made it hard for her... as difficult as possible... but she didn't care. She found ways... I realize now... how much she did for me... And how much she wanted to protect me..."

Rachel nodded, before asking carefully.

"So, you say you didn't know what was going on?"

"No. Not yet." Tommy confirmed.

"When did you find out the truth?"

"About a year later... The same day I got my first audition for a musical... I was so happy... And then, everything came crashing down..."

Taking another breath, he began speaking again, delving once more into his past and taking them there with him...

"Again" Sarah Quincy instructed her son, turning back to the piano.

Without complaint, Tommy repeated his song.

"Little people know..." he trilled.

"How was that, ma mere?" he asked anxiously when he finished the classic tune "Do You Hear The People Sing" from "Les Miserables"

"Better. Try it once more like that..."

After three more takes, Sarah turned to face her son.

"You've got it. Perfect! You sing it just like that this afternoon and I think... it will be just fine." she instructed him, in preparation for his upcoming audition.

"I will!"

"Now, you go upstairs and relax. But not too long... We need to be at the theater at 2:00"

"Yes, ma mere!"

A few hours later, fifteen minutes early, they arrived atthe Royal Theater, the largest and most prestiegious theater in the province. As instructed, Tommy and his mother entered through the stage door. Just inside, a bored-looking, bald man sat, holding a large clipboard. Wordlessly, he checked Tommy's name off a long list, handed him a small white card with a large number on it, and gestured towards the left.

"Thank you" Sarah said, heading with her son in that direction.

At the end of the long hall was the largest room Tommy had ever seen, packed with almost a hundred people, including several dozen children. He knew that the kids were all trying out for the same three parts in the play; only one of which was a boy's role. His eyes widened at the crowd; this was by far the largest audition he had ever been on, as well as the most important.

"_OMG" _he thought.

Despite the experience and confidence he had acquired, this was big enough to unnerve him. He watched, silently as the numbers were called. One at a time, each performer took his brief turn. The auditions went quickly and it would soon be his chance.

Then his eyes locked with another boy, who looked to be about his own age. Instinctively, he knew to be wary of this kid, with the superior sneer on his face. However, Tommy refused to be intimidated and calmly met his hostile stare.

The other boy then came up to him.

"No hard feelings?" he asked Tommy, still smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"About Gavroche? From what I hear, the part's as good as mine!"

"We"ll see." Tommy smiled, refusing to punk out to this arrogant kid.

"Number 98!" a voice called loudly, from just outside the room.

"Chazzie, honey, that's you!" a woman cooed, walking over to the boy and smoothing down his hair"

"Break a leg!" she said, kissing his cheek.

With a cocky grin on his face, Chaz Blackburn strutted out towards the stage.

Tommy's ears perked up, as he struggled to hear his rival's audition.

"_Damm. He's good..." _Tommy admitted.

"_But I think... I can be better..."_

He sat for a few more minutes, mentally readying himself for his turn.

"Number 103!" the voice called.

"Break a leg!" his own mother said lovingly.

Confidently, he pranced out and began to sing.

As directed, he left the theater with his mother directly afterwards. It would be at least twenty-four hours before they knew anything.

A day went by, then two, and then three.

"_This doesn't look good..." _Tommy thought anxiously.

"_Surely, we would have heard by now." _Sarah wondered silently.

Struggling to keep his mind on other things, Tommy went to school and played with his friends, acting as if nothing unusual was going on. Inside, however, he struggled.

"_I wanna sing! Please!" _he prayed.

Now, he sat at the dining room table, doing his homework with his mother. Their phone rang.

Nervously, his mother reached for it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Quincy..."

A radiant smile spread over her face, alerting Tommy to the good news before she said anything.

"He did? Great! Yes, we will. Tomorrow, at 11:00. We will be there."

Hanging up the phone, she turned to a beaming Tommy, who was excitedly jumping up and down.

"You got a callback. It's down to you and four other boys. They want to see all of you tomorrow morning."

"Yes! Yes!" he cheered.

"Now, finish up those last math problems. We need to practice!"

"Yes!" Tommy said, returning to his schoolwork. He was always more diligent about that when an audition was pending.

They worked for hours, preparing him for the callback. Not only did the producers and director want to hear him sing again, but also act.

Finally satisfied that he was as prepared as he could be, Sarah nodded.

"Tres bien... Tu es prepare."

"I'm ready!" Tommy said confidently.

They then heard a loud, screeching noise outside, as a car careened and parked awkwardly on the driveway. Sarah glanced out the window, the few seconds it took for him to walk from the car to the door all she had to try to accurately gauge his mood.

He seemed calm tonight, but she knew his appearance often deceived. On this night before Tommy's most important audition yet, she was not taking any chances.

"Go upstairs. I want you to go to bed early. Get extra rest for tomorrow."

Tommy heard the urgency in her voice and did what she asked.

James Quincy entered his house, after his excruciatingly long and pressure-filled day. He had performed three major operations, only one of which had gone well. Then he was immediately engulfed in the tedious routine of staff meetings and clinics, where he instructed students in surgical techniques. It was always exhausting.

"_I never... wanted any of this. But I never had a choice..." _James would think, even as he kept his most charming smile on his face. These thoughts were fleeting and as close as he would ever come to acknowledging his own unhappiness.

"_The wrong career... the wrong woman..." _he mused guiltily.

As his own father had done, he numbed his pain with alcohol. However, unlike his own father, James had attempted numerous times to stop his violent and destructive habit, but couldn't. The aches in his soul penetrated too deeply, and now his fury was compounded by the realization that he could not control it.

Ashamed, he could barely look at his wife and son anymore.

"_They don't deserve this..."_

Logically, he realized all this, yet the sight of them further provoked his rage. He attempted to deal with his feelings by distancing himself from his wife and son, physically whenever he could and emotionally when he could not. Other women also helped him accomplish this.

However, avoidance was not always possible. Tonight clearly constituted such a time.

"James..." his wife's voice called out hopefully.

"What do you want!" he demanded roughly.

"_To talk to you... To tell you about your son and the wonderful thing that happened today! Your son!"_

"Nothing" she replied.

"So, stop bothering me! But did you pick up my dry cleaning today!" he lashed out at her.

"Oh, I didn't have time! I'll get it first thing tomorrow!"

"You don't have time!" he smirked nastily.

"No..."

"I work my butt off supporting you and that stupid kid! What the hell do you do all day, Sarah! You sure don't do anything for me! You spend all your time on him and his ridiculous auditions!"

"They aren't stupid! He's talented! This is his chance to..."

"Always taking the kid's side! Screw that! When was the last time you did anything for me!" he fumed, his fists shooting out towards her shoulders.

Wide-awake upstairs, Tommy sat upright on his bed, rigid and very afraid. Whimpering, he clung tightly to his dog.

"James! No!" his mother screamed.

There was a loud crash and splintering sounds.

"No!" Tommy yelled hysterically.

Spunky, perhaps restless from being restrained so tightly, or perhaps out of protectiveness, suddenly bolted free from his owner's arms.

"No!" Tommy screamed again, as the dog ran down the stairs.

"Spunky! Come back! Please come back!"

His pleas remained futile. The German shepherd raced purposely down the stairs, into the foyer. Tommy followed his pet, and saw his father brutally slapping his mother's face; a thin stream of blood already trickling from her mouth.

The young boy stood there, frozen and completely helpless. But the dog possessed other instincts. In one swift leap, Spunky jumped on James, pushing him away from Sarah. He then sunk his canine teeth into James's leg.

Tommy's father felt the sudden, sharp pain, but couldn't see what caused it. Reflexively, he jerked his leg up and shook it, sending the dog flying through the air. Tommy screamed again as his beloved pet was hurled forcibly against the wall, then slid motionlessly to the floor.

"Spunky!" he cried out, tears running shamelessly down his face as he ran over to the wounded animal.

"_OMG... What have I done..." _James thought, stunned by his own actions. _"I didn't mean to... it was an... accident."_

But pride and a lifetime of pent-up hostilities now prevented him from saying these words to his distraught family. He felt fresh, albeit inexplicable rage at the sight of his son bawling like a baby and his mother bent over, coddling him.

"Pathetic!" he proclaimed, turning his back on both of them.

" You both shut up! Now!"

Sarah wordlessly hugged Tommy until James was safely upstairs. Even then, they whispered.

"Is Spunky gonna be okay?" he asked his mother worriedly.

"Well... he's still breathing..." Sarah replied, equally concerned.

"Yes?"

"But he may have internal injuries." she continued, knowledgeable, as befitted a doctor's wife and another doctor's daughter.

"We need to take him to a vet. Right away."

"Katie's father's a vet." Tommy reminded her.

"Oui" Sarah replied, finalizing their plan.

"Run get a blanket. We'll wrap him up and take him next door."

Minutes later, Sarah gentlly lifted the soft, seemingly broken bundle and carried him carefully to their kind-hearted next-door neighbors. Elizabeth Dupont took one look at the miserable pair and instantly fetched her husband, Katie hovering right behind him.

"My dog..." Tommy pleaded.

"Yes, I know..." Dr. Dupont said soothingly.

"Bring him right in here, Mrs. Quincy..."

"You can wait right outside" the veterinarian instructed Tommy, pointing to a small bench just outside his office.

Too upset to sit down, Tommy paced restlessly up and down the small hallway connecting the doctor's office and his home.

"Don't worry. He's going to be okay." a soft voice proclaimed confidently.

Tommy turned to face Katie.

"Thanks" he said uncertainly.

The girl smiled. Tommy didn't fool her; she could tell how scared he was.

Bravely, she set aside her own shyness and took his hand.

"You'll see! My dad's the best vet there is! He'll help Spunky!"

Tommy just stared at her, very envious of her obvious pride in and love for her father. His eyes darkened as he thought about his own, replaying everything that happened that night. He knew he would never again feel that way about his own.

"_Not ever!" _

Katie studied his face and pitied him. She easily sensed that something horrible had transpired that night.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked solicitously.

Tommy's eyes locked helplessly with hers.

"My dad and my mom... they got into a fight..." he found himself confessing.

"Bad?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Real bad..." he drifted off, unable to say anything else.

"_That's somehow why... how... Spunky got hurt..."_ the little girl wisely deduced. Even more wisely, she didn't say it.

Instead, she continued to stand with Tommy, wordlessly supporting him. He was grateful for her non-intrusive presence; it somehow soothed him.

Thirty minutes later, his mother and Dr. Dupont emerged from the examining room.

"Is Spunky ok?" he demanded instantly, trying to conceal his panic.

"Well, he's ok right now... He does have serious internal injuries... But I think... we got to those in time. We'll need to keep him here overnight and see how he does. Because he's not out of the woods yet... It's too soon to tell." he told the boy honestly.

Tommy nodded sadly.

"Why don't you two go home now?" Dr. Dupont continued, gently, but firmly.

"Get some sleep. You can come by tomorrow and see how he's doing?"

"You'll call us if anything changes?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes, of course." he assured them.

"Thank you" Tommy said, nodding politely.

"Yes. Thank you." his mother echoed, before leading her son away.

He clung to her once they stood outside their house.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared... I can't go in there."

Sarah's heart broke at the sight of him, petrified.

"_He's been never afraid of anything... Always so strong, so confident... Damn you, James Quincy!"_

"Oui, ma petite... Do not be afraid." she replied, pointing to the now empty spot where his father's car had been.

"He's gone." she assured her son.

"_For now... anyway... Like always... Always runs away after an "episode"... Too embarrassed to face us or too out of control to trust himself around us... Probably goes to a bar or to one of his other women... Who knows?... I have to think... what to do now... Because, now... Tommy... he knows..."_

As always, Sarah kept her inner turmoil from her son.

"I know you're upset. But you need to get some sleep. You still have the audition at 10:00 tomorrow..."

Tommy nodded again; he had forgotten all about it.

"I don't know if I can..." he replied.

"I know, m'aime... It's hard... but you have to... We talked about this before... The audition is work... like with grown-ups... Grown-ups have to work even when they don't want to. You need to be strong now. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Tommy replied.

"Why don't you get changed for bed now? Shall I bring up some warm milk? That always helps you sleep..."

"Kay... Thanks!"

She quickly fixed the hot beverage and carried it upstairs. It had the desired effect. Slowly, he fell into a deep slumber. Soon afterwards, his mother allowed herself to do the same.

Both mother and son slept late the following morning. Sarah was happy about that, wanting Tommy to get as much rest as possible, both to recover from the ordeal of the previous night as well as prepare himself for the stressful day ahead.

Worried, she called Dr. Dupont. The good-hearted veterinarian informed her that Spunky's condition had stabilized; like his owner, he slept peacefully.

"However, he's still not out of danger yet. We won't really know about that until this afternoon." he cautioned.

"We'll stop by then. Thank you." Sarah said, and hung up.

Soon afterwards, Tommy padded into the kitchen, barefoot and still dressed in his pajamas.

"Morning, ma mere." he said sleepily.

"Good morning." she replied.

"Did you hear anything about Spunky?" he immediately asked her.

"Oui... So far, your dog is doing fine. He's sleeping comfortably, just like you were until a few minutes ago." Tommy's mother said, smiling and ruffled his already messed-up bed-hair, displacing it still further.

"He's still sleeping. He needs lots of rest if he's going to get better... So, it's best if we go see him this afternoon. After your audition. Ok."

"Ok" Tommy agreed.

After he ate, showered and changed, they returned to the Royal theater. Slipping quickly past the grumpy man at the stage door, they joined the small group of boys Tommy's age, all accompanied by their mothers.

"Mrs. Quincy?" a voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Aggie, the stage manager... Tommy will be up last." she said, brusquely, and handed him a card with the number five on it. She then turned to address the whole group.

"We'll be starting the auditions for the part of Gavroche in ten minutes." she announced and then walked away.

Tommy sat down next to his mother on the long bench, patiently awaiting his turn. One by one, he studied three of other boys. Then his eyes fell on Chaz Blackburn.

Chaz looked scornfully at his rival.

"What are you doing here." he sneered disdainfully.

"Auditioning." Tommy replied calmly.

"Go ahead... Waste your time! Like I told you, the part's already mine!"

"Doesn't look like it!" Tommy replied, gesturing to himself and the other three boys auditioning for the role.

"You'll see..." Chaz boasted.

"Number one! Chaz Blackburn!" the stage manager called.

Tommy listened carefully as Chaz read the same lines and sung the same lyrics he himself would. He was equally attentive as the other three boys took their turns.

"_Chaz is the best..." _he reluctantly admitted. _"So far..."_

"Number five! Tommy Quincy!"

With a surge of confidence, Tommy took his place on stage. On cue, he began, reading his lines and then singing.

"_Little people know, when"_

"_Little people fight..."_

"_May look like easy pickings..."_

"_But we've got some bite!"_

"_So never kick a dog"_

"_Because he's just a pup"_

"_We'll fight like twenty armies!"_

"_And we won't give up!"_

"_So you'd better run for cover."_

"_When that pup grows..."_

His voice trailed off, as he finished singing, and then "died", as the script called for.

"Thank you, number five!" a voice called from the other side of the footlights.

"If you could please go wait with the others for a few moments..."

Tommy returned to the anxious group offstage. Five frustrating minutes quickly became ten edgy ones, then fifteen painful ones, then twenty excruciating ones. Tension in the room multiplied and rapidly became unbearable.

Finally, the director approached them. He turned to the expectant faces and spoke.

"Ok. First, we'd like to thank all of you for coming out and giving us so much talent to choose from. We've made our decision... We've chosen Chaz Blackburn..."

(Author's Note 2: So? You like? Yes, I've done an evil thing again... Oh, how I love surprises! And there's more of those coming up... Oh, and did anyone recognize the IS quote I "borrowed" for this chapter... hint- it's from season 1...As always... let me know what you think, good or bad!)


	8. Chapter 8:Bulletproof

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 8: Bulletproof

Author's Note: Just a short one, to once again thank everyone who read and reviewed this, including Petra, Caitlin, Freakemowriter, Chloe and Thatgirlyoucantrust. It's good to know that people are still with me!

Chapter 8: Bulletproof

"We have chosen Chaz Blackburn" the director said.

Chaz's jubilant look disgusted Tommy; the other boys looked equally ticked off.

"And..." the director continued, pausing dramatically.

"Tommy Quincy."

"Because this play will be performed eight times a week- two matinees as well as the six nights, it is best for two young actors to share this role. They will alternate performances and serve as the understudy when not performing. We have also selected the three young actresses who will rotate performances in the parts of "Cosette" and "Eponine". One of those ladies will also serve as the second understudy for this role."

"Everyone else, thank you again for coming out. Tommy and Chaz, if you could please pick up your scripts and rehearsal schedules from Aggie."

The stage manager handed each boy a stack of papers. Each boy accepted them, thanking Aggie, but without speaking to each other. Chaz glared hostilely at Tommy and might have said something, but his mother beckoned him aside first.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sarah Quincy enthused, happier than Tommy had ever seen her.

"This is such a wonderful day! We'll have to celebrate..."

He tried hard not to stare at the bruises on her neck and face.

"Thanks" he replied quietly.

"But right now, I just want..."

"To see your dog." his mother replied knowingly.

"Yeah..."

"We'll go right over there." she promised.

Tommy's fear grew proportionately as they got closer and closer to home. By the time they turned onto their street, his heart pounded and felt like it might explode in his chest.

Unable to bear it any longer, Tommy bounded from the car and raced toward the Dupont's residence. Katie sat on the porch, reading and saw him approach.

"Hi!" she called out, happy to see him.

"Hi" he replied, his distraction apparent. "How's my dog?"

"Last I heard... he was doing really good!" the young girl informed him.

"Really?" Tommy replied hopefully.

"Yes. But why don't you go see for yourself?"

Katie led him through the house and down the hallway to her father's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dr. Dupont called. He smiled warmly at the two children.

"Hi there, Tommy! I know you must be worried about Spunky and want to know all about how he's doing."

"Hi! Yes. How is he?"

"Come here" the doctor answered, leading him and Katie over to a small cage in the back corner of the room.

"Still sleeping..." Tommy noted, relieved to see his precious pet still alive.

"Yes. He sleeps a lot. He's taking a lot of medication. He has broken ribs and internal bleeding. Serious injuries. Because of those and the medicine, he's very tired. But, the good news is, it seems we've got his problems under control."

"Yes!" Tommy squealed, as his mother stepped up behind him.

"Shh!" she admonished him, indicating the sleeping animals around the room.

"Sorry!" Tommy whispered his apology.

"That's ok. Perfectly understandable." Dr. Dupont smiled again.

"Anyway, I still want to keep him here a little longer. He's still weak and it's better if he doesn't move around much. And this way, I can closely monitor his condition and his medications. Ok with you?" he asked.

"Yes" Tommy agreed as his mother nodded.

"Then it's settled. You can come by periodically and visit him, if you like." he said.

"I will!" Tommy promised him.

"Well, then... we'll see you later."

Tommy and his mother then walked back towards their own home. Both visably relaxed when they passed the garage.

"_He's not home." _they thought, _"Good"_.

Inside, Sarah quickly made their lunch, assembling Tommy's favorite roast beef sandwiches. She quickly placed them on plates, with some vegetable sticks and potato chips and put everything on the table. She then carried out two glasses of milk, and they sat down to eat.

Tommy could only pick at his food. A frightening realization occurred to him.

"What's bothering you?" his mother asked, setting down her sandwich.

After a long silence, he reluctantly answered her.

"Dad..." he began awkwardly. Sarah nodded, encouraging him to finish.

"He hurt you... he hurt Spunky..."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't know." his mother replied honestly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Non, m'aime... it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault..."

"_Except his!"_ she thought nastily.

"I don't want him to hurt us!" Tommy cried out passionately.

"Neither do I..."

"Can't we do something... stop him..."

"I don't know how." Sarah admitted. "Your father... he's sick."

"Can't he get better?"

"I don't know..."

"Can't we... go somewhere else?"

"There's nowhere else." his mother told him with difficulty

"_James is so respected now... an icon in this community. Who would believe this? No one would believe us... There's nowhere for us to go... And I'd be... so embarassed. And afraid... If I told anyone... he'd get even angrier... things would get even worse!"_

"Ma mere?" Tommy asked, noting her distant expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid..." he confessed.

"Just stay away from him. Work on your talent... Focus on your work... And school."

"That will help ... That will be your ticket out of here..." she promised him.

"Yes"

"_And when I make it big... I'll get you, get us away from him... Save us... Somehow." _he vowed.

"But what about Spunky?" he blurted out, focusing now on the immediate problem. "I'm afraid... he'll kill him..."

His mother nodded. Unfortunately, she couldn't guarantee the dog's safety in their home any longer. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words she knew would break her son's heart

"Maybe... we should find somewhere else for him to live for a while..." Tommy said bravely, reading his mother's mind.

"Maybe... I'm so sorry..." she replied sadly.

"I'm not hungry!" Tommy cried out brusquely.

"I need to go outside for a while..." he added, pushing his chair out and running from the table.

In the yard, he stood motionless, the space seeming too lonely without his dog.

"Hey" Katie's voice beckoned, from the other side of the fence.

"Hey" he answered, distractedly.

Without asking his permission, Katie scaled the fence, landing feet-first in the Quincy yard.

"Spunky's fine... So, what's wrong?" she asked, confused.

Tommy remained silent.

"You look upset..." she gently prodded.

He looked directly into her earnest brown eyes.

"I don't think... I can keep him..." he blurted out, clearly upset.

"No..." she replied, with genuine compassion.

"Yeah..." he answered, as the two shared a wordless, but so meaningful glance.

"That stinks!" she said.

"_Because of what happened yesterday... that's why... Spunky's not safe there, even though Tommy loves him..."_ Katie realized with horror.

"I"m gonna be working!" Tommy announced, trying to maintain his pride. "I'm not gonna be home much... So, it's better if someone else takes care of him for a while..."

"Yes, I see..." Katie permitted his ruse.

"Maybe, I could help you... He could stay with me. That way, you could come to see him whenever you want..."

"You'd really do that?"

"Sure. You helped me once. Now, I want to help you. You can come over as much as you want..."

"_I'd like that." _she thought, thrilled with the idea of having her good-looking, very popular neighbor frequently at her house.

Tommy's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

"No prob!"

"So... you're gonna be working?" she asked, boldly seizing her moment.

"Yeah!" he exploded, allowing himself to feel and show his excitement.

"I'm gonna be in a play at the Royal Theater! I'm gonna get to sing!"

"Cool!" Katie agreed. "What's the play about?"

"Uh... a thief's life and the French revolution..."

"Les Miserables?" the intelligent girl asked.

"You know it?" Tommy asked, pleased and surprised.

"Sure I do! My mother loves musicals! We've got a lot of the CD's and stuff at home. When you come over, I'll show you."

"I'd like that." Tommy said, sealing their deal.

"Tommy..." his mother called, from his house, returning him to his reality. However, he was surprised at how much better he felt now, after his short talk with the girl next door.

"I gotta go! I'll talk to you, later, ok?"

"Ok"

Katie kept all her promises. Spunky recuperated fully, but remained at her house. He seemed happy enough there. However, the dog was still even happier when Tommy joined them, barking loudly and jumping all over him.

"See... he still loves you best! He misses you!" Katie told him one day.

"And I miss him!" Tommy admitted to her.

"How are rehearsals going now?" she asked.

"Great! I'm learning so much... from so many people. It's a big play... there's so much more to learn about..."

"You like it a lot, huh?" she grinned knowingly.

"Yeah"

"What are the other kids like?"

"The girls are nice... talented... pretty..." Tommy guilelessly informed her.

Although he hadn't intended it, Katie felt a twinge of jealousy; it faded as soon as he continued.

"But Chaz is a major jerk! Conceited... a real prima donna!"

"With a huge mouth!" Katie added. Tommy had complained about him before.

"Can't believe I gotta share a dressing room with Mr. Egomaniac!"

"So... on to happier things. When does the show open?"

"Three more weeks. You wanna come? I'll get you seats in the first row."

"Sure! What night?"

"I don't know yet, exactly... Chaz and I share a part... and the director hasn't posted the performance schedule yet... don't know what days I'm on. I'd love to do opening night... Be first!" Tommy wished.

"I bet you will." Katie answered, always positive for him.

"I dunno... Chaz is a pain in the ass... but he's talented. Really good! And he's older than me. With more experience..."

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

As it turned out, Tommy didn't have to wait too long. A few days later, Aggie gathered the five children in the show together to make an announcement.

"Ok... here are your performance schedules. Please read them carefully, noting what days you will be performing what role. Please remember also, that even if you are scheduled to be an understudy for a particular performance, you are still required to be here on time and in costume, ready to go as well as remain here for the duration of the show."

"Any questions?"

Five heads shook.

"Very well" she said, and left the room.

Tommy's hand trembled as he read the schedule.

"_I got it! Opening night!"_ he rejoiced silently, wary of his rival, still standing right next to him. But he was unable to keep the proud smile off his face.

"Don't think you deserve that! It's only because someone felt sorry for you!" Chaz exploded.

"Bitter, much?" Tommy replied cooly.

"It's not cause you're better than me!" the other boy fumed.

"Maybe not... Maybe so..." Tommy replied evenly, his calmness further infuriating Chaz.

"You are so gonna regret this, Quincy..."

"I"m really scared..."

"You should be!" Chaz threatened, storming off.

"Congratulations, Tommy!" Lisa Martin, the pretty blonde girl who would play the spoiled young Eponine on opening night, said to him.

"Yeah. Congratulations to you, too!" he replied.

"I've worked with Chaz before. Don't let him get to you... He's just a big baby! A sore loser!"

"Yeah..." he said, strangely shy around the beautiful actress.

"Anyway... I gotta go. Costume fitting... See you later!" she replied, turning and walking away.

The remaining weeks prior to opening night passed unremarkably. The cast worked tirelessly and by the final dress rehearsal, even their ruthlessly perfectionist director was satisfied.

"All right! We're ready!" he told the actors.

"Don't tell me... old squinty frown is actually happy!" Tommy whispered to Lisa, as they walked offstage.

"Looks like!" Lisa smiled winningly at him, as they headed back to their dressing rooms.

"Anyway... if I don't see you tomorrow before we go on, break a leg" she added.

"Thanks! You too!" he reciprocated.

A few feet behind them, Chaz easily heard every word and nuance of their conversation. Lisa's interest in and friendliness to Tommy completely displeased him.

"_She's never been that way with me... never went after me... Never looks at me like she does him..."_

"_Tomorrow. Opening night." _he promised himself. _"It's on!"_

The following evening, Tommy strode purposely into his dressing room to change into his costume and prepare himself for his upcoming performance.

He was surprised to see Chaz sitting on his side of the room, already dressed.

"Aggie put your costume right over there." the older boy offered helpfully.

Stymied, Tommy surveyed Chaz's face for it's customary signs of hostility; surprisingly, there were none.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Break a leg tonight." Chaz answered, turning away from him.

Quickly, Tommy donned the raggedy shirt and pants that comprised the wardrobe of the street urchin Gavroche. He then put on the socks and shoes that completed the costume.

"_Just right!" _he thought, satisfied with himself.

He then went to work on his hair and had perfected it by the time the stage manager announced.

"Fifteen minutes! Places, everyone!"

Tommy left his dressing room to wait in the designated area, until he was scheduled to go on, much later in the first act. Sitting and waiting, he suddenly became aware of a burning sensation on his feet. They began to itch and then sweat.

"_Must be nerves... but, why just my feet? The rest of me feels fine..."_ he wondered.

He tried to relax, but his discomfort only intensified, becoming almost unbearable.

"Tom!" Aggie said sternly, seizing his attention. "Almost time for your cue!"

"Thanks!"

With difficulty, Tommy willed his thoughts from his body to focus on his character.

"_Gavroche... lives in the streets! He's used to being tired, cold, hungry... uncomfortable... He never lets that stop him from doing what he has to do..."_

Hearing his cue, he strode out to take his place onstage.

Engrossed in the show, Tommy succeeded in ignoring his itchy feet. However, walking backstage after his bows, they cried out for attention.

"_What the hell!"_

Inside his dressing room, he instantly ripped off his shoes and socks to see fat red hives all over his feet.

"_What the hell... How could this happen?"_

"Problem, Quincy?" Chaz smirked knowingly, from across the room.

"You know anything about this?" Tommy accused him, pointing to his reddened toes.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

"Really, you should watch your language around here. And maybe you should check your foot powder..."

"I didn't use any foot powder..." he replied.

"Funny. Then what's that on your dressing table... There it is." Chaz said, pointing to a small metal can, prominently placed right in the middle of the table.

Tommy checked the can, reading the label.

"Itching Powder".

"You really should be more careful about mixing up things like that." Chaz replied, with mock concern.

"I didn't mix up anything! You did this! You put it in my socks and then left the can there!"

"Yeah, Quincy! Like anyone's gonna believe that!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Tommy yelled, lunging towards Chaz.

"Go ahead!" the other boy laughed.

"Hit me! Do it! It'll just get you fired!"

"_He's right!" _Tommy realized, dropping his fists.

"Learn to take a joke, kid!" Chaz said, sauntering out of the room.

"_Oh... I can take it!" _Tommy thought. _"I can dish it out even better!"_

His forehead crinkled, as he began scheming, concocting the perfect revenge plan.

"_Chaz is so gonna regret this!"_


	9. Chapter 9:Won't Get Fooled Again

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 9: Won't Get Fooled Again

Author's Note: Just the usual thank you to those who reviewed- Freakemowriter, Airrelle (you have a beautiful name!), Chloe and Petra. For some reason, this story isn't getting as much feedback as the others- so I cherish every review here! Thanks soooo much for sticking with me!

Chapter 9: Won't Get Fooled Again.

Strategically, Tommy waited a few days before effecting his revenge plan on Chaz; working as an actor had definitely taught him the crucial importance of timing.

The day of the play's first scheduled Sunday matinee performance, Tommy woke uncharacteristically early, dressed and crept downstairs.

"Tommy?" his mother asked, surprised to see him awake. "What are you doing up?"

"Just gotta make a run to the store... I need something..." he stammered.

"For Lisa's birthday?" Sarah asked. The actress was having a party that afternoon, after the show. All the kids from the play were invited, as well as her friends from school.

"Uh... yeah!" Tommy smiled.

"_It does involve her birthday... Just a little, white lie..."_

"I won't be long." he promised.

Quickly, Tommy walked the eight blocks to a small gift shop, where he purchased the necessary item. On his way home, he couldn't resist stopping off at Katie's, to show it to her. Unlike him, she was an early riser and on weekend mornings, could usually be found outside with Spunky.

Predictably, she was in her yard with the dog.

"Go get it, Spunky! Fetch!" she instructed lovingly.

Tommy watched proudly as the animal easily retrieved the desired object, dropping it at the young girl's feet.

"Yay!" he cheered.

At the sound of his voice, Katie swivelled.

"Hi!"

With ease and familiarity, Tommy scaled the fence, landing easily in her yard.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered, feigning nonchalance.

As always, Katie knew better, easily recognizing the subtle, but sneaky gleam in his eyes. Suspiciously, she pointed to the small brown bag in his hand, and smiled.

"I don't believe you."

"What?" he teased her.

"You're up to something. I can tell..."

"Can't fool you, can I?"

"Nope! You're not that good an actor!" she answered, mimicking Tommy's cocky grin.

"Whatever!" he laughed.

"So are you gonna show me or what?"

"Sure!"

Katie's brown eyes widened when Tommy opened the bag and showed her the contents, then telling her exactly how he planned to use them.

"You're really gonna do that to Chaz? Today?" Right before Lisa's birthday party?"

"Yeah!" he replied, grinning proudly.

"He's gonna be sooo embarassed!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Cause I think he likes her!" Katie said confidently.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked her.

"Little things. Stuff you told me he's said and done when she's around. He's obviously showing off... trying to impress her."

"You really think so?"

"Uh-huh. Women's intuition!"

"Yeah, right!" Tommy replied, laughing again.

"Anyway... I wish I could be there to see his face after you're done with him!"

"I do, too!" Tommy agreed.

"But afterwards... be warned, Quincy! I wanna know exactly what happened! Every detail..."

"I'll tell you everything. Don't I always?" he promised her.

"Good"

A few hours later, Tommy sat in his dressing room at the theater. It was Chaz's turn to perform that afternoon, as he waited backstage.

"Fifteen minutes!" the stage manager called.

Chaz sauntered towards the door.

"Break a leg!" Tommy called out.

Chaz just raised an eyebrow at him before leaving the room.

As soon as he knew Chaz had gone onstage, Tommy slipped over to the other boy's dressing table, removing something and carefully replacing it with the item he purchased that morning.

The remainder of the show passed slowly and excruciatingly for him. Finally, he heard the applause and curtain calls signaling the end of the play.

"_Just a few more minutes..."_ he thought gleefully.

Soon, Chaz appeared in their dressing room.

"Hear the applause! I killed today!" he boasted.

"That's nice." Tommy replied blandly.

Quickly, Chaz changed into his street clothes. Tom noticed that he was dressed quite nicely in new dark jeans and an indigo blue button down shirt. He watched as Chaz spent considerable time and effort perfecting his hair. He then brushed his teeth.

"_Just fifteen minutes... that's what the label said..." _Tommy thought, desperately trying to contain himself.

With a squirt of Gucci's "Envy" cologne, Chaz finished his primping. Minutes later, their mothers arrived to escort them to Lisa's party. It was being held at a nearby pizza parlor, just a short walk away.

"_Should take ten... fifteen minutes to get there. Perfect timing!_" Tommy gloated.

The two boys were the last guests to arrive. Everyone else was already mingling, including Stacey and Melissa, the two other girls in the cast, as well as about thirty of Lisa's friends from school. She clearly was very popular.

"Hi" Lisa said, coming over to greet them. Dressed in a short, stylish red dress, her hair curled around her face, she appeared more beautiful than ever.

"Hi" Tommy replied, smiling bashfully into her sea-green eyes. Quickly, he regained his usual composure.

"Happy birthday, girl." he added, handing her a present.

"Thanks, Tommy!" she replied, beaming flirtatiously at him.

"Hey!" Chaz said, aggressively pushing himself between her and Tommy.

"Happy birthday! I hope you like this! Spent all my allowance on it!" Chaz told Lisa proudly, shoving a small box at her.

"Thanks..." she replied, a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taken aback.

"Your teeth..." she burst out, then started laughing.

"That's so funny!"

Immediately, a group of kids gathered around Chaz. One by one, they looked at him and burst out laughing.

"What?" Chaz demanded, completely clueless.

Wordlessly, Tommy handed him a small mirror. Chaz looked into it, and was horrified by what he saw.

"My teeth! They turned black."

Tommy hung back, feigning innocence.

"Quincy... You did this!"

"It'll wear off in a few hours! Learn to take a joke, kid!" Tommy smirked, quoting exactly what Chaz said to him after the foot powder incident.

Chaz remained ominously silent.

"So, I guess we're even now!" Tommy gloated, staring at his nemesis.

Chaz quickly shifted his eyes away from the other boy's piercing ones.

"Yeah..." he replied weakly.

"_He looks... upset... embarrassed... Almost- hurt! Nah, he couldn't be..."._

Tommy managed to set aside his guilt for the duration of the party. There was music and dancing and of course, pizza and then cake. Through it all, he snuck surreptitious looks at Chaz, who acted as if nothing was wrong. But Tommy noticed that he was much quieter than usual.

After a few hours, the party ended and the parents arrived to take their children home.

"Thanks so much for coming!" Lisa said, hugging Tommy.

"I had a great time!" he answered. "I hope you liked your present!"

"Oh, yeah... it's great! But you know what I'd like even more?"

"What?"

"If you went to the movies with me next weekend?"

"When?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe next Sunday? After the show?"

"Cool... if my mother says yes."

"Yeah. Well, let me know, ok?"

"I'll ask her tonight." he agreed.

"Cool... Goodnight!" she said, turning to say goodbye to another departing friend.

Tommy felt Chaz's sad eyes on him.

"_Maybe... I should say something..."_

"Ready to go?" his mother asked him.

"Yeah." he replied, quickly turning and leaving with her.

But at home that night, he wondered.

"_Did I go too far? Chaz looked really upset... But that's not possible... Nothing ever bothers him... He doesn't care what people think..."_

"_He likes Lisa!" _Katie's confident voice had proclaimed just that morning.

He tried to shake them off, but theguilt plagued him. Sunday night passed, and then Monday, which was their one day off from the theater. On Tuesday, Tommy returned to work. It was his night to perform, so he arrived extra early. He was warming up when Chaz entered their dressing room.

Chaz took one look at Tommy and then quickly turned away without saying a word.

"Hi..." Tommy said awkwardly.

"Hi" Chaz mumbled his reply.

Not knowing what else to say, Tommy returned to his preparations, as Chaz donned his Walkman headphones. Tommy could hear snatches of Darius Mills latest hip-hop song blaring from the player.

The uneasy truce persisted throughout the play's run. Tommy did go to the movies with Lisa several times. When Chaz discovered this, it only heightened his resentment of Tommy. However, neither boy played any more tricks on the other. The two boys hid their emotions, speaking only when politeness or necessity demanded it.

Weeks later, the show neared its final scheduled performance. Ironically, Tommy was also scheduled to work that night, just as he had opening night. He had just finished getting dressed, when suddenly Lisa burst into the room, accompanied by the other two girls in the play.

"Did you hear?" she shouted, excitedly.

"Hear what?" both boys demanded.

"The play's being held over! We've got two more weeks!"

"No way!"

"Way!" Lisa grinned.

"Awesome!" Chaz cheered.

Lisa's eyes flicked over him, before focusing on Tommy. She hugged him.

"Just thought I'd let you know..."

She smiled warmly at him, then left the room with the other girls.

"You lucky..." Chaz mumbled.

"What?" Tommy asked him, surprised.

Chaz was surprised too. He hadn't meant to say anything.

"She really likes you..." he finally responded.

"We're just... good friends." Tommy informed him.

"Whatever!" Chaz replied, returning to his magazine, feigning disinterest.

"_Yeah... right!" _Tommy thought.

Buoyed by the good news, the cast performed with an even higher level of gusto and enthusiasm than usual. The applause followed Tommy as he walked back to his dressing room. He was shocked to see his mother there, waiting inside.

"Ma mere... is something wrong?" he greeted her worriedly.

"Non" she replied. "Quite the opposite..."

"I have something for you. It was going to be a congratulations present, in honor of finishing the play... Then I heard you have two more weeks... But I don't think you want to wait for this!" Sarah smiled.

"Guess I'll give it to you early!", she smiled, as she reached behind the sofa to lift the large case.

Tommy immediately knew what it was.

"You've been wanting this for a while... Since you're about to finish your first musical, I figured it was the perfect time to get it for you."

Tommy took the heavy case, and unfastened the latch, removing the classic parlour-style acoustic guitar.

"Sweet! Thanks!" he cried out, reverently stroking the smooth, shinny wood.

"I've already found someone to give you lessons. You start tomorrow. How's that?" she asked.

"Great! Thanks!"

"No problem. See you outside." his mother answered, leaving the room so he could change. As he did, Chaz eyed the instrument from across the room.

"What?" Tommy asked him, uncomfortable with the way the other boy was staring at the guitar.

"Nothing. It's cool." Chaz replied.

"Thanks."

"I should know... I have one just like it! Course- mine's more expensive! That's why I never bring it here! Wouldn't want anything to happen to it!"

"Whatever, dude." Tommy said, grabbing his guitar and leaving the room.

"_Same old Chaz... He'll never change... At least, there's one reason to be glad the show's ending soon..."_

Back in the present, Rachel and Jude were laughing at Tommy's descriptions of Chaz as a child. Tommy gladly joined them, relieved that not all his memories were painful ones.

"Ironic, wasn't it?" the biographer smiled.

"Yeah? Who would have ever thought that we'd ever become friends... But I guess that's what something like Boyz Attack can do for people... What an amazing, strange time..."

"Quite the ride, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. We climbed so high, so fast... But the higher and faster you climb, the faster and further you can fall... But I didn't know that then..."

Rachel nodded, satisfied.

" I think we've done enough for today. But tomorrow, I'd like to hear more about Boyz Attack. What really happened? Behind the music... the whole truth. Ok?" she asked.

"Yes" Tommy agreed. "I'll talk about it."

"_All the dirty little secrets... Lies, betrayals and broken hearts..."_


	10. Chapter 10: When Doves Cry

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 10: When Doves Cry

Author's Note: Hi again! Just a bit of explanation here... this chapter went in a slightly different direction than I expected. We don't exactly start the "Boyz Attack" generation here! However, hopefully, everyone will forgive me- and think it's worth it to read about Tommy's "first real kiss"... I have already started Chapter 11 and we do get to the "Boyz Attack" beginnings there!

Anyway, as always, thanks to my loyal reviewers and a welcome to the new ones! Kate, romanma32, Chloe, Petra, Freakemowriter17 and Airrelle.

Oh, "When Doves Cry" is a song by Prince. Classic 80's tune... so beautiful! Another music recommendation by me.

Chapter 10: When Doves Cry

After Rachel left, Tommy and Jude tried to relax. They ate dinner, then curled up in each others' arms to watch a movie. Thankfully, it was quieter than usual, both Patrick and Ruby were spending the night at friends' houses. The couple needed the downtime after their very emotional day.

Jude noticed her husband didn't talk much and as always, wondered what he was thinking. But she didn't ask. She didn't need to. After more than twenty-five years together, she knew he would tell her everything when he felt ready. Besides, she suspected she already knew...

Unconsciously, Tommy fingered Jude's hair, as she snuggled closer to him. He was grateful for that. Today had been hard enough. Tomorrow would be worse.

"_Lies, betrayals and broken hearts..."_

Less than twenty four hours later, he rejoined Jude and Rachel in the living room, ready to disclose the secrets of his famous, yet painful adolescence.

"Ok" Tommy began.

"To understand what Boyz Attack was for me, you need to know what my life was like just before that. A lot of things changed after I started junior high..."

"You were still acting right?" Rachel prompted.

"Yes. But not so much. There seemed to be fewer and fewer available parts for boys my age. All "cute kid" or "teen hottie" roles. I wasn't the right age for either..."

"My agent told me not to worry. That it was the nature of the business and it would get better as I got older. She kept sending me out for whatever she could. I even tried out for the original "Degrassi" show- for the "Joey" character.

"Total miscast there!" Jude laughed

"Yeah. No surprise when I didn't get that one!" Tommy agreed.

"From time to time, I bumped into Chaz. He appeared to be making the same rounds... up for the same parts I was. Having the same problems, too! Not that he ever admitted it. He never said much when he saw me. But he was different, quieter. The arrogance was gone..."

"My self-confidence wasn't so great then, either. Without the acting jobs, I had little to feel good about. School was so much harder. I had spent so much time working that I had grown apart from all my friends. It was difficult to make new ones. Ironically, I was performing less- but hassled about it more... I got into some fights. The work was much harder, too. Even having more time to spend on it didn't seem to help. My grades just plummeted. I was barely getting by..."

"This really pissed off my father. That and the fact that I was still trying to act. I got more and more into music then, pouring everything into it. It was my escape..."

"But there were some things I couldn't escape... The times my father came home drunk... The times he- beat up my mother. She always told me to stay out of it. Stay away from him. Just hide in my room with the door locked."

"One day, I couldn't do it anymore..."

Tommy swallowed hard, trying to force the painful confession from his mouth.

"Not when I realized... she was fighting him for me..."

"I'll never forget that night... the things he said..."

"Useless, Sarah! I'm telling you, he's useless!"

"James, stop! He can hear you!"

"I hope he does! Acting... singing- totally wasting his time! And my money!"

"He loves it James! He's talented! It makes him feel good!"

"Screw that! He's stupid! Practically flunking every subject! Maybe if you stopped dragging him to these wussy auditions, he'd bother to study!"

"James!" his mother pleaded.

"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping her.

"What kind of man does this? He's not a kid anymore! What kind of man is he going to grow up to be? A freaking fag, that's what!"

"It's what he wants to do!"

"Screw that! He's too young and stupid to make that choice! So are you! So, I'm gonna do it..."

"No" twelve year old Tommy said calmly, standing in the doorway.

"You're actually telling me "no" boy!" his father scoffed.

"I am."

"Tommy..." his mother's voice sounded in warning. "Just stay out of it..."

"Yeah! Walk away, boy! Let your mommy keep fighting your battles for you!" James Quincy baited him.

Sarah groaned, knowing Tommy would walk right into his father's trap.

"Be a man! Fight your own battles!" his father continued taunting him.

"And you're a man for fighting women? Beating up mom!"

"This isn't about your mother!"

"Yeah. It's never been, not with you. You clearly don't care about her! You don't do a damn thing for her! Or for me!"

"I put food in your mouth, boy. Clothes on your back. Give you a roof over your head. Without me, neither of you would have anything! Hell, you couldn't even "act" if I wasn't supporting you! So, you just lose that snotty tone!" James raged, whacking Tommy.

Sarah flinched, but Tommy remained stoic.

"You are just a stupid, useless kid!" his father yelled.

"That's why you'll do exactly as I say. Everything I say! You don't know anything!"

"I do." Tommy quietly insisted.

His father's fist rammed into his jaw and Tommy fell to the floor. His mother walked over to him, bravely inserting her own frail body between her husband's and her son's.

"Free lesson! Remember this!" James screamed, then left the house.

"_As if I could forget! Bastard!" _his son thought.

"I really wish... he wouldn't drive like that..." Sarah said softly.

"He could die!" Tommy said, wishing for it.

"Or- kill someone else... Someone innocent." his mother reasoned.

"I'm always afraid of that..." she added, helping Tommy up from the floor and icing his discolored face.

"_I can't let him keep doing this to you..._ _Be a man!" _he thought, bitterly remembering his father's cruel words.

"_There's gotta be a way out..."_

Preoccupied, Tommy did not sleep that night. Physically and emotionally exhausted, he struggled to get up the next morning. It was cold and raining outside as he headed off to school. His classes that day were as nasty as the weather. He had failed two tests, and his teachers were fed up with his inability to pay attention in class.

The only bright spot in his day was Kelly Dickenson. The cute redhead was the most popular girl in his grade. She asked him to the upcoming school dance and he happily accepted.

Feeling a little better after his conversation with her, Tommy headed downstairs to the cafeteria, wishing the weather was better, so he could eat outside. The kids were always meaner and more restless, packed together in the smelly, crowded basement room.

"Hey! Quincy!" a harsh voice called out to him, as he approached the landing.

"_Chester Goodwin! Great!"_ Tommy groaned, feeling his mood sink again.

"What do you want!" he replied nastily.

Chester came closer, followed by two other husky boys.

"To talk to you..."

"So? Talk!"

"You are going to cancel your date with Kelly!" Chester demanded.

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm telling you to! She's my girl!"

"Really? Cause it sure didn't seem like it a few minutes ago!"

"We had one fight. It doesn't mean I'm breaking up with her! And it sure doesn't mean I'm gonna let her date a slug like you!"

"You don't want to be in my face right now!" Tommy threatened.

"So? Move me! Like I'd ever be afraid of you! Freakin pussy actor! Singer fag! You wouldn't even know what to do with a girl if you got one!"

"I know better than you! I've been with more of them!"

"Yeah, right! Stupid kid! Don't know anything!"

Tommy's blood froze. His father's face morphed before him, superimposing itself on Chester's.

"_Stupid boy! You don't know anything!"_

He lunged forcefully at Chester, knocking him down. He then jumped on top of him, pounding him with all his strength. Indefatigably, he punched his nemesis again and again, ignoring his pitiful screams and pleas to stop. He then felt his own body being attacked from behind, as Chester's two friends went for him. Tommy was unaware of who hit him. His mind had gone blank. He no longer cared who he was hurting or why, as he battled on, releasing years of pent-up rage and pain.

Around them, a crowd of kids formed, cheering. Tommy remained oblivious to that as well.

"All right! Break it up! Now!"

Still mesmerized, Tommy could not hear this command. The teacher then grabbed him by his shirt collar and tried to restrain his flailing arms. Tommy broke loose and landed a strong punch on his teacher's jaw.

Several strong hands then seized him, immobilizing him completely.

"Tom Quincy!" a cold, stern voice ordered finally snapping him out of his trance.

Confused, he looked up into the angry eyes of Mr. Williams, their brawny and extremely rigid vice-principal. Shifting them to the left, he saw Mr. Bryce, his kindly, bespectacled history teacher now bleeding from the side of his mouth.

"Oh, no!" Tommy thought, consumed by guilt. Of all the teachers at school, Mr. Bryce was the only one who tried to understand his problems and help him with his work.

"I'm so sorry!" he immediately apologized.

"You should be sorry! Unfortunately, that's not enough! Not this time! Down to my office! Now!" Mr. Williams yelled.

Several hours later, he was back at home with his mother. He stared at her, trying to figure out a way to break the awkward silence that distanced them.

"Je suis apoligee..." he began.

"I know you're sorry..." she replied.

"But hitting your teacher! What were you thinking! You just got yourself expelled!"

"I know..." Tommy said, full of guilt and regret.

"I just don't know what came over me... I just- lost it... I couldn't help myself..."

His words chilled his mother.

"_Like his father... just like his father..." _she thought, suddenly frightened.

"_No! He isn't!" _she added, refusing to give in to the fear. She focused instead on the problem at hand.

"I don't know what we're going to do now. You need to be in school. Besides, the laws in this province won't let you work unless you are."

"Can't you just- get me a tutor or something? Just for a while? Until we think of something..."

"That's not the only problem. Your father..." Sarah's voice drifted off, and both mother and son shared the same thought.

"_He'll kill both of us when he hears this!"_

"_It'll be my fault... It's always my fault!" _Tommy castigated himself.

Unable to spend another minute near his mother, he bolted from the room.

Upstairs, in his own bedroom, he sat on the floor, brooding. Aimlessly, he picked up his guitar and started strumming.

"_How can you just leave me standing... Lonely, the world is so cold... Maybe I'm just too demanding... Maybe I'm just like my father. Too bold..."_

"_Maybe you're just like my mother... She's never satisfied... Why do we scream at each other... This is what it sounds like when doves cry..."_

The next few days passed in a painful blur. The confrontation with his father was even worse than he imagined; both he and his mother sported new injuries after it. Tommy's guilt further intensified, becoming too much for his young heart to bear. Under his mother's guidance, he tried focusing intensely on his schoolwork, trying to make it up to her. When he wasn't studying, he isolated himself in his room, seeking solace in his music, pouring his agony and confusion into the lyrics and melodies he composed.

After a week of this secluded existence, he wandered outside for some badly needed fresh air. It was a moonless, starless night; little could be seen in the blackness. He just stood there, relishing it.

A sudden rustle alerted him to the fact that he was not alone.

"Hello?" he called out.

"It's just me..."

"Katie? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question." she replied. "Especially since I haven't seen you all week..."

"I haven't been at school..."

"I know. I saw the fight... I heard you got expelled."

"Not my finest moment..." he confessed.

"No" she replied, coming closer. She saw the fading bruises on his face, neck and arms.

"That's not from school." she said, sadly.

"No..." he replied, too ashamed to explain further. But he didn't need to.

"Your father?"

"Yeah..."

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it..."

The amazing thing was that he wasn't. Not with her.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Always."

The two youths locked eyes in perfect understanding. Then Tommy remembered something.

"You never did answer my question... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dance?"

"I was... for a little while. It got kinda boring, so I left."

"Your date must not have liked that..."

"I went with a girlfriend. No one asked me." she admitted shyly.

"No?" Tommy asked, in disbelief. He stared at her. Katie had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her once too-skinny frame had filled out, curving softly in all the right places. Her raven hair spiraled in rich waves down her back, auburn highlights glowing subtly. Her chocolate-brown eyes were large and depthless, especially now as they focused solely on him.

"Will you dance with me?" he blurted out.

"Here? Now?" she replied, confused.

"Yes"

He jumped the fence and stood before her.

"Miss Dupont?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Mr. Quincy?" she replied, enfolding his palm in her own.

Carefully, Tommy took her in his arms and softly hummed the tune he had spent the week composing. Breathless, they swayed easily together in the night.

"This is... nice..." she whispered.

"Yeah..." he replied, stunned by the peace that enveloped him.

"_Because of you..."_ he realized.

Katie's nerves tingled. She sensed something important was about to happen.

"_I love him..." _she realized. _"I always have..."_

Slowly, Tommy's hand reached out to stroke her cheek. Without thought or planning, he tipped her head to one side and angled his own face in the opposite direction, allowing his lips to just lightly brush against hers.

"_Wow!" _he thought, seeing stars.

Those same stars twinkled now in Katie's eyes.

It was the first real kiss for either of them. So powerful, it rendered words impossible.

Silently, they touched foreheads, and held hands, standing together staring at the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11: Lose Yourself, Part 1

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 11: Lose Yourself, Part 1

Author's Note: Ok... Just as I promised... here's the beginning of Boyz Attack. And quite a beginning it is, too...

Thanks as always to the review crew- Katie, Rachel, Petra, Amanda, Airrelle, Chloe and RomanMa

Chapter 11: Lose Yourself, Part 1

After that night, Tommy and Katie were inseparable. She was his sole confidant, the only person he could talk to. He felt too old and too guilty to share much with his mother, although he continued to study at home with her. His academic future remained uncertain. Sarah petitioned the school board to readmit him, or at least find him a different school. A decision had not yet been reached by the time the school year ended.

It was the middle of July when Tommy received the phone call that would change his life forever.

"Hello? Elaine?" Sarah greeted her son's agent that Monday morning.

"Yes. No! Really? I see. Uh-huh. Ok. We will."

An amazed expression on her face, she passed the phone to Tommy.

"She wants to talk to you."

Tommy reached for the receiver. The agent got right down to business, repeating the same stunning information she told his mother.

"You know Darius Mills?"

"The rapper? Yeah, of course..."

"He's auditioning singers for a new group he's putting together. You have an appointment with him tomorrow at 1:00."

"Really? That's great!" Tommy enthused.

"Although... I've never really sung that kind of music. Don't know if I'm his type..."

"No. Apparently, it's not a hip-hop act he's putting together. It's more of a classic pop group. A boy band..."

"Really?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, he's retired from performing. Branching out into artist management. I guess he figures this could be a big thing. I know you love music... It could be a big break for you."

"Yes" the boy agreed.

"It's going to be a huge audition. He's seeing boys from all over Canada. Even some from the States. Extremely competitive. He's being very choosy."

"I'll practice all day! All night!" Tommy promised.

"Some sleep would be okay. Good even... we don't want you looking all pale and worn out when you meet him." the agent laughed.

"Just call me afterwards and let me know what happened."

"I will."

Hanging up, he raced upstairs to closet himself in his room to practice. As usual, lost in his music, he was unaware of how many hours passed. Exhausted, and a little hoarse from so much singing, he finally looked at a clock.

"5:00!" he realized.

Hurriedly, he threw on his sneakers and raced back downstairs. Katie would be home from the creative arts camp she attended and he always met her bus. He couldn't wait to share this tremendous news with her.

She was as excited as he was.

"This is- so huge! I knew something great would come along for you! I just knew it!"

"Whoa! Slow down! It hasn't happened yet..."

"But it will... If this Darius guy has any taste at all..."

"Well, he is a famous rapper..."

"Yeah! You get to meet a big star!" Katie giggled

"And then, you're gonna become one!" she added.

"And you can write a movie about us!" Tommy laughed.

"Really?"

"Sure. Isn't that what you're studying this summer? Isn't that what you want? To be a famous writer."

"Well, yeah..." the girl admitted. They had talked about that before.

"So?"

"Maybe some day!" she laughed, tossing her long dark hair.

"But first... we gotta get you into the band."

"Wanna come help me practice? I'll order us a pizza."

"Double cheese?"

"Anything you want, girl."

"I'm in."

They held hands and ran towards the house.

Tommy worked on his song until the early hours of the morning, stopping only when his voice threatened to give out. Knowing it needed rest, he went to bed. He woke up, and practiced again, careful not to overdo it, saving his energy for the audition.

The hours dragged, but finally Tommy and his mother were on the road, heading towards the address Elaine had specified. Finding the remote location was very difficult.

"We're going to be late!" he started to panic.

"Non... I hope not." Sarah replied, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Fifteen minutes and a few wrong turns later, they finally found what they sought.

"I think... that must be it!" Tommy cried victoriously, as his mother speeded up, heading towards a building partially obscured from view. As they came closer, he became more skeptical.

"This?" he wondered aloud, eyeing the shabby warehouse.

"Elaine did say that it was hard to find... I guess Darius wanted some privacy."

"Guess so"

"Anyway, we're here."

"And just in time!" Tommy said gratefully, checking his watch, and grabbing his guitar.

"Let's go!"

The twosome headed into the building as quickly as they could. Inside was just a large open space. A makeshift stage had been created in front of the room; a few chairs surrounded it.

A tall, dark haired woman with a trendy haircut, dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter T-shirt immediately approached them.

"Tommy Quincy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Georgia Beavans. Darius Mills' assistant."

"Good to meet you." he replied automatically.

"Hmm" she replied, looking at and scrutinizing every inch of him. Tommy was used to being checked out and evaluated, but this woman's direct, hard-edged appraisal made him nervous.

"You're 13?" she asked.

"Yes"

"A little young for this." she commented wryly.

"He's a great singer and musician. Writes his own songs too!" his mother said, trying to help.

Georgia made a quick cutting motion with one hand, silencing her.

"We're not really looking for songwriters and musicians today. Plenty of people to do that! What we want are really special performers. Guys who can become overnight sensations. Instant stars!" the woman proclaimed.

"I've got that!" Tommy replied confidently, not sure if he really did, but knowing any other response would kill his chances.

"We'll see." she replied noncommitally, gesturing towards the front of the room.

"Darius! Got another potential star here! This is Tommy Quincy!"

Tommy stood directly in front of the superstar, who surveyed him with the same, highly critical gaze Georgia had.

"Ok" he said. The boy had passed his initial inspection.

"Show me what you got, kid."

Tommy walked onto the stage and began singing the song he wrote.

"_Dig if you will, the picture..."_

"_Of you and I engaged in a kiss..."_

"_The sweat of my body covers me..."_

"_Can you, my darling..."_

"_Can you picture this..."_

"_Dream if you can, a courtyard..."_

"_An ocean of violets in bloom"_

"_Animals strike curious poses..."_

"_They feel the heat..."_

"_The heat between me and you..."_

While he sang, Darius and Georgia conversed in soft whispers.

"He's got the look we want... A blend of innocence and sexiness... Girls would go nuts over him... Awfully precocious for a thirteen year old.

"Yeah. Wonder where that came from." Darius replied, not really caring.

"Don't know. But it's great for us! And his name... Perfect! We could call him "Little Tommy Q"!"

"Solid. I'm feeling it!" Darius nodded, as they stared again at the boy onstage.

"_Touch if you will, my stomach..."_

"_Feel how it trembles inside."_

"_You've got the butterflies all tied up."_

"_Don't let them chase you..."_

"_Even doves can cry..."_

"_How can you just leave me standing?"_

"_Lonely, the world is so cold."_

"_World is so cold..."_

"_Maybe I'm just too demanding..."_

"_Maybe I'm just like my father..."_

"_Too bold"_

"_Maybe you're just like my mother..."_

"_She's never satisfied."_

"_Never satisfied..."_

"_Why do we scream at each other?"_

"_This is what it sounds like when doves cry..."_

"_When doves cry..."_

"_When doves cry..."_

Finishing, Tommy set down his guitar and waited for their reaction.

"Pretty good, kid." Georgia said.

"Maybe..." Darius added, nodding his head.

"Can you come back tomorrow? I wanna hear how you sound with another guy we're considering?"

"Sure!" Tommy agreed.

"See you at 9:00 AM."

The next day, Tommy and his mother returned to the same secluded warehouse, locating it with far more ease. They again entered the building, where Georgia promptly greeted them.

"Tom. There you are! Good. Chaz is already here."

"_Chaz!"_ Tommy thought.

"_Wouldn't you know it..."_

"You two worked together once before, correct?" Georgia said knowledgeably.

"Yes..." both boys answered.

"Good. Here's a song the group will be doing." she continued, shoving a piece of paper in each of their hands.

"This is the arrangement... Learn it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to run through it with you." Georgia said, before leaving Chaz and Tommy alone.

"Uh... hi!" Tommy blurted out awkwardly.

"Hi." Chaz replied, equally uncomfortable.

"_We've been competing for everything! Always! All these years... it's been about who was better. Now... it's suddenly about being the best together. Good enough for Darius's group!"_

Similar shocking thoughts resonated in Chaz's mind.

Both boys looked at each other with different eyes.

"_If we work together... we can do this!"_

"Ok" Chaz spoke first.

"Let's get started..."

As promised, Georgia returned a mere fifteen minutes later. She was very pleased with what Tommy and Chaz had accomplished. After refining their sound a bit, she confidently ushered them into Darius's presence.

"Chaz... Tommy..." Darius said, shaking hands with each of them.

"We're ready." Georgia told him.

"Ok" the mogul replied, leaning back in his chair.

Georgia inserted the tape into the boom box on the left. She then gave them their cue

"And five, six, seven, eight..."

Chaz began

"_I was adrift on"_

"_An ocean all alone..."_

The next lines were Tommy's

"_You came and rescued me..."_

"_When I was far from home."_

"_A rush of love around my heart..."_

Chaz's voice joined his right before the chorus.

"_Just as I fell apart..."_

"_Nobody ever cared as much for me..."_

"_As much for me..."_

"_Nobody touched my heart and healed my pain."_

"_You picked up the pieces..."_

"_And put me back together again."_

Darius sat watching the duet continue, his face deliberately blank.

"_Big D's feeling this one... I can tell!" _Georgia realized.

The boys, however were not aware of this.

"_You picked up the pieces..."_

"_And put me back together again!"_

Done, Tommy and Chaz looked at Darius, trying to keep their hopes from showing too much.

"Hmmm" the rapper nodded uncommitally.

"What do you say?" Georgia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I like it." Darius nodded.

"Tomorrow. You both come back. I wanna hear the whole group together. Plus get my choreographer guy up here. See if you can move... If it works out, then we'll discuss terms. There will be some pretty serious conditions for any guy who wants to join this group. Clear?"

"Yes" both boys nodded.

"Same time tomorrow."

Tommy contained his excitement until he got into the car.

"I did it!" he squealed.

"Oui. You did well." his mother agreed, her calm face hiding her troubled thoughts.

"_Terms... Serious conditions... What does that mean?" _

Tommy's thoughts were vastly different; he didn't even consider that.

He only wanted to get home and tell Katie.

Author's Note 2: Ok. I gotta ask this question. What do people think of the idea of Georgia working with Darius? I always thought there had to be some past "history" with those two characters on the show... there was certainly plenty of chemistry. Has anyone else ever wondered about this? Sadly, now that Georgia is gone from the show, I guess we'll never know what was or what might have been...


	12. Chapter 12: Lose Yourself, Part 2

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 12: Lose Yourself, Part 2

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! Sorry this took two weeks. This chapter was harder... and the unbelievably hot weather where I live was melting my brain... Hopefully, you all will think it's worth the wait!

As always, thanks to the review crew: Katie, Rachel, Chloe, Petra, Freakemowriter17, Airrelle and RomanMa! I never tire of hearing from you guys!

Chapter 12: Lose Yourself, Part 2

The following day, Tommy and Chaz met Bruno, JP and Ryan, the other potential members of Darius's new group. Georgia distributed a new arrangement of "Pick Up The Pieces" to all of them, which the boys quickly perfected. She then brought the group over to Darius; it was judgement time.

"Solid!" the mogul nodded.

With the music down pat, Darius nodded to the short, dark-haired man besides him.

"Awright! This is Troy, my choreographer. He's gonna show you some steps... We'll see if you got the moves to be a part of this group.

Troy stepped forward. Rapping a ruler against a chair to keep time, he rapidly barked out a series of instructions to the boys. Chaz followed his directions naturally, shaking his hips and gyrating his body; JP, Bruno and Ryan also performed with relative ease.

Tommy had more trouble. The sensual moves did not come naturally to him. They practiced the single routine relentlessly for over a hour. The choreographer regarded the group with increasing disgust. Finally, Troy exploded.

"You expect me to work with this!" he yelled, scornfully looking over all the boys, but especially Tommy. His ire made Tom very nervous.

"_They are going to throw me out... And I haven't even gotten in, yet!_

"Take fifteen, everyone!" Georgia said wisely, pulling the red-faced choreographer over to one side.

Picking up a thick towel, Tommy mopped his very sweaty face and went to get a drink.

Chaz followed him to the fountain and stood there as the younger boy thirstily gulped water.

"It's not that bad." Chaz said softly.

"Huh?" Tommy replied, swiveling around to face him.

"Your dancing. It's not that bad... A little practice and you'll get it..."

Tommy stared skeptically at his face and for once, found it lacking in any malice. Chaz's eyes shone with genuine compassion.

"Uh... thanks..."

Encouraged, Chaz offered.

"I could show you. If you want?"

"Ok"

"Five, six, seven, eight..."

Chaz went through the routine slowly, breaking each step down into smaller parts than the choreographer had. Patiently, he demonstrated each separate move. Tommy copied him, and started to get the hang of it.

"Break's over!" Georgia's voice yelled.

"Better!" Chaz told Tommy reassuringly.

"You think?"

"Yeah... Just try not to be so stiff! Loosen up a little!"

"How come you know so much about this?" Tommy asked.

Chaz lowered his voice and confessed.

"I've been taking ballet and jazz lessons for ten years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well... my mom kinda insisted. Said it would help my career..."

"She was right, man." Tommy replied as they took their places.

"Gentlemen!" Troy barked.

"Let's try it again! On the count of four..."

Forty five minutes later, the choreographer finally nodded his approval.

"Ok!" he announced, cueing Darius to re-focus his attention on the group.

Darius watched his "Boyz" and smiled.

"Good! I think... we got ourselves a group!"

"G! Get the mothers in here! We got business to conduct!"

Georgia walked over to the perimeter of the room, where the mothers sat together in a silent, tight cluster, reading or sewing. She glanced at them just once, and the five women hurried over, stuffing their books and their needles into their oversized handbags. They all smiled nervously once they reached Darius.

"Awright!' he began.

"I'd like to introduce the members of "Boyz Attack"... Chaz, Bruno, JP, Ryan and Tommy!"

Everyone broke into loud applause. Even Troy was clapping.

"Ok! Down to business!" Darius demanded.

"You boys should be very proud of yourselves! We had over a thousand auditions! We chose each of you cause you're special! Star quality!"

The boys and their mothers beamed proudly.

"This group is gonna be big! Huge! The boy band of the 90's! We're talking multi-platinum albums! Major arena tours all over the world! Corporate sponsorships! Major publicity! Magazine interviews! TV appearances! Posters on every teen girl's bedroom wall!"

"Everyone cool with that?" Darius grinned at his new protegees.

"Yeah!" they replied, a perfect chorus.

"But that means- you all got a lot of work to do! I'm talking total commitment! Contracts will be sent out to each of you within 24 hours. I want them signed and returned by the end of the week. At that time, you will move into a house that has been set up for you! Boot camp! You will follow all the rules. No exceptions. You will rehearse extensively, up to eight hours a day..."

"Georgia is in charge of all publicity. She will coach you on the image you are to present. You will do exactly what she says, dressing, walking, behaving and even talking the way she tells you!"

"I will assume sole management responsibility for any boy in this group. My people are speaking to your agents. Buying out your contracts with them. They knew this would happen when they sent each of you for an audition..."

"_He can just... do that!" _Tommy thought, awed by his new mentor.

"_He can do that..." _his mother realized, frightened by the power Darius weilded so easily. She couldn't help but question the man's motives,

"_Svengali or Pygmalion? Is this really for the "Boyz" good, or just his own?"_

With difficulty, she focused her attention back on Darius.

"All this will be in the contracts you'll sign! Locked up nice and legal!"

"Questions?" he added, clearly not expecting any.

The other four mothers looked at him, silent and star-struck. Bravely, Sarah raised her hand.

"Mrs Quincy?" Darius said cooly.

"Yes. About this "house'. Who will be living there with the boys? Who will supervise them? And what about school? How will they finish their education?"

Darius's deep dark eyes met Sarah's nervous blue ones. She wavered, but remained strong, silently demanding answers.

"_Always gotta be one in every group! Hope her son isn't gonna be that kinda problem..." _he thought, but smiled at her in a concillatory way.

"Mrs. Quincy, those are good questions. I promise you, we are gonna take very good care of these boys. A housemother has been hired to supervise the residence. She's very experienced. We have also hired tutors to oversee their education. These boys will have everything they need! Only the best!" Darius bragged.

"_Is that really so?"_ Sarah wondered, trying desperately to quell her rising fears.

"_This is Tommy's big chance... The school doesn't want him back! It's not safe for him at home... Maybe... this is his ticket out. A better life..." _she hoped.

"Does that answer your questions, Mrs. Quincy?"

"Yes"

"Good. Anything else?" Darius asked the group.

No one replied.

"I'll see you guys at the house next week!"

The huge smile stayed plastered on Tommy's youthful face throughout the long drive home. Though he did not discuss them, his elevated feelings were not lost on his mother.

"_He looks so happy! So- pleased with himself! I don't think he's ever felt this good... this proud... Going off to do something he loves... "_

"_But is it... what's best for him?" _her conscience continued niggling her.

She had heard and seen stories and photographs about the lifestyle of young popstars.

"_Wild parties... groupies... sex... drugs... and- drinking... Like his father... Away from home... I can't protect him..."_

She shook her head at her own duplicity.

"_Like you could protect him here... Maybe, Darius and his people can do better..."_

"Ma mere?" Tommy asked, breaking the terse silence.

"Yes"

"You look upset..."

Sarah turned to her son, surprised. It was the first meaningful conversation Tommy initiated with her since he had been expelled.

"Oui" she answered.

"We'll talk about it when we get home..."

Over a late lunch of chicken sandwiches, they did finally talk. Sarah disclosed her fears to her son and Tommy tried to reassure her. While he said all the right things, his mother questioned the meaning of his well-intentioned promises.

"_He's going to change... He won't be the same... These promises... mean nothing." _she realized sadly.

"Ma mere?' Tommy asked, his blue orbs flicking nervously towards the clock on the dining room wall.

"Yes?" Sarah said, her eyes following the path his had taken. Noting the time, she immediately understood his concern.

"Go" she replied.

"Thanks" he answered, racing out the door.

Katie's bus was late that day.

"_Come on, already!" _he thought restlessly.

Finally, the small white van puttered noisily down the street. Katie immediately pressed her face against the window, looking for her boyfriend.

One glance at his face told her everything.

The bus had barely come to a full stop, before she jumped off, flinging herself towards Tommy and nearly knocking him over.

"You got it!" she screamed.

"Yeah!" he replied, breathless.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she kept repeating, as Tommy spun her around.

Dizzy, he put her down.

"You really did." he said seriously. "You believe in me. Always..."

The reality of their situation slowly began sinking in. He drew back, staring deeply into her brown eyes.

"What?" she asked, started by the sudden grave look in his.

"We gotta talk..."

Within five minutes, he told her everything.

"You're... leaving?" she whispered, sadly.

"Yeah... D wants us all to live together... We've so much work to do right now- he says it's best..."

"I'll miss you." he added.

"No! You'll be... too busy!" she said

"But I'll... miss you." she replied, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I will not be too busy to miss you!" Tommy assured her.

"Besides, it's not forever. Just for "Boot Camp"! I'll be back. We can talk on the phone..."

"Yeah, and email!" Katie added.

"I'm sure the house has a computer!" he promised.

"I bet it's got everything!" Katie laughed, trying to picture it.

"Hot tubs... swimming pools..."

"You read too many fan magazines!" he admonished her. But he was smiling.

"_I wonder if it really is like that? That's how rock stars live..."_

"Well, I don't have to read anything to know this!" Katie asserted.

"You're going to be a big star! Number one records all over the place! Rich and famous! In every magazine! Girls are gonna be all over you!" she added, sadness taking over again.

"No"

"But they will. They always have been. Even at school... and it's just gonna be... bigger now!"

"It won't matter!" Tommy promised boldly.

"You were always... the one that got me the most."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." he stuttered nervously, struggling to get the words out.

"Go on..."

"I love you!" he whispered.

"I love you back." she replied.

They kissed several times. Katie said softly.

"Don't let them change you."

"I'm not changing for anybody!" he vowed.

"Wanna come for dinner? To celebrate? My dad won't be home... My mom's making something special..."

"Tourtiere?" Katie guessed, knowing Tommy's favorite dish.

"Yeah! Bet the "house" won't have that!"

"At least not as good as your mom makes it!" Katie agreed.

"Let's go!"

Tommy and Katie enjoyed a festive dinner with his mother. James's Quincy's absence set the tone and pattern for the rest of the week. Days went by without him seeing his father. Tommy devoted his time to practicing and deciding what to take with him to the "house" and then packing. His nights, of course were spent with Katie, the two had decided to spend as much time as possible together before he left.

His last night at home arrived. That Sunday evening, he said a final, tearful goodbye to Katie. Depressed, he returned to his own house.

Walking inside, he was surprised to see how dark it was. Usually, his mother left some lights on downstairs for him.

Cautiously, he made his way down the hall, feeling around for the light switch.

A powerful blow to the back of his head knocked him flat on his face.

"What the..." he thought, scrambling quickly to his feet, his hands finding the light fixture and snapping it on.

His father's eyes seared his. James' Quincy's face blazed even hotter, reddened by alcohol and rage. The sight of Tommy caused him to laugh maniacally.

"_Stupid boy... thinks he can escape me!"_

"Where do you think you're going!" he demanded.

"Up to bed!" Tommy replied calmly.

"_Never showhim you're scared..."_

"I don't think so!" James replied sinisterly.

"Did you want something?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, kid! Got a record contract now! Think you're really something! Think you're better than me!"

"I never said that." Tommy said rationally.

"_But I thought it... Always have!"_

His father's punch reached his jaw this time. Again, Tommy fell to the floor.

"Homo! Freakin fag! See if they want you now, with your pretty face all messed up! Just try to sing now!"

James moved towards him again. Tommy was vulnerable, lying flat on the ground. He saw his father's hands clenching into fists. He struggled desperately to get away, but knew he would not be quick enough.

"Leave him alone, James!" Sarah demanded, more firmly than ever.

James laughed again and lunged towards her.

"Since when do you give me orders, woman!"

"Since now!" she replied calmly, lifting the baseball bat she had taken from the back of her son's closet.

"_Stay strong..." _Sarah thought.

"He's leaving. Tomorrow. You've done all you're going to do to him!"

"Yeah, right! I'll do what I damn well like to him! And you! I own you both!" James said, but with a new trace of fear in his voice.

"No. You won't!" Sarah said, swinging her weapon closer to him.

"It stops! Now! Or I'll tell everyone! Everything!" she threatened.

"Who's gonna believe you?"

"You really want to take that chance?" she asked.

"Leave him! Now!"

"This is coming out of your ass later!" James threatened emptily, as he retreated. As usual, he headed out somewhere into the night.

"He won't remember any of this in the morning." Sarah told herself and Tommy, extending her hand to him to help him up. Leading him into the kitchen, she opened the freezer and removed the ice tray. She quickly poured some into a clean towel.

"But..." Tommy said, still stunned by his mother's courage.

"Here. Hold this onto your cheek."

Tommy pressed the frozen cloth to his face, while his mother checked him over.

"Nothing's broken!" Sarah assured him, relieved herself.

"You'll just have some swelling. Bruises. We'll tell Darius you fell rollerblading... It will go away in a week... Everything will be fine."

"I thought... he was going to kill me..." Tommy confessed.

"_This time... he might have..." _his mother thought, but stayed silent.

"You... stood up to him?" he said.

"Oui..."

"Why... now?"

"I won't let him ruin this for you." she answered.

"_For us"_ he realized.

"I'm so proud of you, Tommy." Sarah said softly.

"Go live your dream!"

Mother and son embraced.

A few hours later, they left the house together. Each carried one of Tommy's suitcases. Sarah hurried out to start the car. Tommy followed, stepping outside the house.

The door slammed shut behind him.

Author's Note 2: Just thought I'd give everyone a little spoiler for next time. Right now, the title of the next chapter is-"Like A Virgin"... Just wanted you all to have something to look forward to...


	13. Chapter 13: Like A Virgin

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 13: Like A Virgin

Author's Note: As always, thanks to the review team, Chloe, Katie, Rachel, Freakemowriter17 and romanMa. This story gets more complex by the minute! "Little Tommy Q" has some really big relationship problems coming up- with Katie, his mother, Chaz, Darius and Portia. I'm glad I'm not him... It really does make sense, though... now we can really see why he's so out of touch with his own emotions and can't seem to let himself get too close to our girl, Jude... But it's tough to write... so I really appreciate all the support I'm getting! Please help me and keep it coming!

Chapter 13: Like A Virgin

The "house" was located all the way on the opposite side of the city. Early morning traffic was heavy; it took them much longer than they anticipated to get there. Adrenaline flooded Tommy's blood throughout the whole trip. When they finally got there, Tommy felt as if his heart would explode through his chest; so palpable was his relief.

He was finally free.

Stepping out of the car, he surveyed the house where he would live for the next few months. It was pleasant-looking, three stories tall, painted white with brown trim. It seemed homey and comfortable enough, although far from the Playboy mansion of his and Katie's fantasies.

"_Maybe someday..."_ he chided himself, not minding at all. Right now, it was wonderful enough just to be there.

"_A whole new life... The chance to sing... Make great music... What I've always wanted to do..."_

His mother had similar, proud thoughts as she unloaded his two suitcases from the car. She then turned to Tommy, unsure what to say.

"Looks very nice..." she finally offered, weakly.

"Yeah..." he replied, equally uneasily.

"Hi there!" a woman's voice called to them. She then came closer.

"How's our future star?' she greeted Tommy.

"Great!" he replied.

"Hi Georgia!" Sarah warmly greeted her son's new publicist.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Quincy." she replied politely.

"Did you have trouble getting here?" Georgia added with her trademark directness.

"Well, yes. There was a lot of traffic..."

"I see." Georgia replied.

"Anyway, we're on a tight schedule here. I'll take you two upstairs. Show you his room. Unfortunately, since you got here so late, you only have twenty minutes to unpack and get settled. I'll need you and the other "boyz" in the living room then. I'll be showing you guys around and giving you your schedules."

"This way" she added, leading them inside the house. Suddenly, she turned back to face them.

"What happened to your face?" she demanded.

"Rollerblading accident." Tommy replied, quickly and naturally.

"Oh" Georgia replied, satisfied with this explanation.

"You'll have to be more careful now. We'll need you in perfect physical condition. Not that you'll have much time for sports now, anyway." she added, matter of factly, as the group reached the second floor. Georgia took them all the way down the hall and opened the last door on the left.

"This is yours. Remember, downstairs in twenty." she warned, before leaving them alone.

The room was simple and functional, with a twin bed covered with a plain dark blue blanket and a pillow. A single dresser, a desk with a chair and a telephone on top of it were the only other furniture in the room. There was also a medium sized closet on the right, where Tommy and his mother stashed his suitcases, after swiftly unpacking them. He carefully set his guitar in one corner.

"So..." Sarah began, turning to her son.

"I guess this is it..."

"Guess so..." Tommy replied awkwardly.

His mother gave him a single, swift hug.

"I know you'll work hard. Do good. Make yourself proud. You deserve that..."

"Je t'aime. I love you." she whispered.

Before he could answer, she abruptly turned and walked out of the room, so Tommy couldn't see her tears.

Tommy sat down on the bed and swallowed hard as she left. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself as Chaz burst in.

"Hey man!" he greeted him enthusiastically.

"Chaz!" Tommy replied, surprisingly happy to see him.

"It's time!" Chaz announced dramatically.

"You coming or what?"

"Yeah!"

He walked with his bandmate into the living room. The other "boyz" were already seated on the various couches and chairs.

"Welcome!" Georgia greeted everyone, and got right down to business.

"First, I'd like to introduce Mrs. Crips."

The middle-aged woman, mumbled a hello, which the boys politely returned.

"She will be your housemother, and take care of most of the house and the meals. You boys will be responsible for your own rooms, keeping them clean and making the beds daily. You will also do your own laundry. I'll show you where the washers and dryers are when we tour the house."

Georgia then began the tour. The housemother's private apartment consumed the basement. The first floor contained the dining room, kitchen, laundry area, as well as a bathroom and the large living room. On the second floor were the five small bedrooms belonging to each of the boys and a second bathroom.

"And up here..." Georgia paused, smiling at the group. She had saved the best for last, first opening the one door on the right, which contained a large open space, with mirrors covering the long back wall. There was no other furniture in the room, except a small sound system sitting on the floor.

"Rehearsal studio" she explained, as the boys surveyed the space, their excitement growing.

"And last, but not least" she added, ushering everyone into the room on the left. Chaz, Bruno, Ryan, JP and Tommy burst into this room, unable to restrain themselves. The huge space was a teenager's dream, built for parties and good times. It had plush comfortable couches, a large-screen TV with VCR, and a large stereo. There was also a small refrigerator, well-stocked with soft drinks and a cabinet full of chips and other snacks. Large windows overlooked the back yard.

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Cool!"

"I guess you like it!" Georgia laughed.

"You guys are going to be working very hard! We figured you deserved a place to hang out and just chill..."

The boys nodded.

"But not right now!" Georgia warned them, checking her watch.

"Your first rehearsal starts in ten minutes!"

The "boyz" began that day working on their first set of songs. In addition to "Pieces", they were given two new tunes and instructed to have them memorized by the following day. There was also a dance lesson with Troy.

Darius made only a brief appearance, staying to watch them work with the choreographer for only a few minutes. He did not speak to any of the boys, but seemed pleased, if busy. After whispering for a few minutes with Georgia, he left the house.

After rehearsing all afternoon, they finally had some free time. They enjoyed a surprisingly good dinner, prepared for them by their still-silent housemother.

"Good. But not as good as home!" Tommy thought wistfully, but hungrily munched down his spaghetti and meatballs. After the meal, he returned to his room; he had not had enough time that morning to finish arranging his things. He did this, and then placed a photo of him and Katie prominently on his dresser.

"_I should call her"_ he thought, when Chaz walked in again. His shrewd eyes instantly riveted to the picture.

"The girlfriend, huh?" he questioned nosily.

"Yeah..." Tommy's voice trailed off.

"You miss her already." Chaz commented perceptively.

"Yeah..." the younger boy confessed. Not wanting to discuss it further, he adroitly turned the tables.

"You got one?" Tommy asked Chaz.

"Had... we broke up last night..."

"Because you came here?" Tommy guessed.

"Yeah.." Chaz admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's cool! I was the one who cut her loose!" Chaz said, quickly switching his tone.

"We're gonna be huge rock stars! Don't wanna be tied down now! Not when I can have a different girl in every city!"

"I don't know..." Tommy replied skeptically.

"We can! We will! You'll see!" Chaz proclaimed arrogantly.

"Anyway, you don't wanna spend all night in here by yourself, do you? Come upstairs and hang with the rest of us!"

Tommy shot one more glance towards the phone.

"_I can call her later. Or tomorrow! She doesn't expect me to call her every night! And I just left today..."_

He turned and followed Chaz out of the room.

Upstairs, the "boyz" were enjoying their new recreational facility to the fullest. The stereo blasted Pearl Jam's newest CD and they were testing out the vast array of video games.

"This rocks!" Chaz yelled, expertly maneuvering his joystick, causing an explosion on the small screen.

"I am never going home!" JP echoed, helping himself to another soda from the fridge.

"_I don't want to, either."_ Tommy thought sadly, surveying all he had now.

For the first time he could remember, he lived in a place where he felt safe and happy. Being chosen for this group made him feel more special and valued than anything else ever had.

"_I'm part of something important. Nothing will spoil this..."_

"T!" Chaz called out.

"Your turn!"

He slipped onto the floor, took the control from Chaz and began to play.

A few hours later, the boys finally tired of the video games. However, despite the long, demanding day and their exhaustion, they were all still too keyed-up to sleep.

Chaz looked at everyone and smiled.

"Ok. It's time!" he announced mysteriously, causing JP, Bruno, Ryan and Tommy to stare at him, puzzled.

"Brought us a little something... stashed it up here earlier."

He moved to the closet and removed an ordinary-looking brown paper bag. Reaching inside, he withdrew a six-pack of beer.

"Time for a real party... Sorry, it's not cold!" Chaz said, setting the cans on the table.

JP, Bruno and Ryan all cheered, each taking a beer. Tommy watched them, his acting experience enabling him to keep a blase stance. But he couldn't help feeling a little shocked by Chaz and was just a little scared.

"_My father..." _he thought uneasily, then quickly silenced the guilty voice in his head.

"_This is different... Everything's different here! It's just one beer! With friends, celebrating! We're not hurting anyone..." _

"T?" Chaz asked, sensing his uncertainty and holding out a can.

"Aw, leave him!" JT shouted derisively.

"He's just a kid!" Bruno added.

"Probably never had one before!" Ryan commented, sipping his own.

Their teasing grew nastier.

"Just get him some milk and cookies!"

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime!"

Of the "boyz", only Chaz remained silent. He knew instinctively that what Ryan said was true. But he did not expose Tommy and instead opened the top on the can.

"Here you go." he said, as Tommy took it.

"To us! Music's next great thing!" Chaz yelled.

"Multi-platinum albums!"

"We can have anything we want!"

"Hot cars!"

"Even hotter girls!" Bruno added, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"_To making great music." _Tommy thought, but, for some unknown reason, did not say. Somehow, it seemed wrong.

Metal bumped against metal as the five boys clinked cans.

"_Here goes..." _Tommy thought, taking a drink from his.

Chaz caught his eye and winked.

Back in the present, Tommy stopped to catch his breath.

"Your first drink." Jude commented.

"Yes. And it sure wasn't my last! I was just 13. Losing my innocence!" he replied, trying to make light of it.

"That's not all you lost." Jude smiled up at him.

"Yeah" he confessed, turning serious again.

"A lot of other things changed then?" Rachel prompted, scribbling some notes on her pad.

"Everything!" Tommy confirmed, nodding his head.

" I was given a chance to start over and forget my past... I became a completely different person... I loved it! But the problem was, after a while, I knew that it wasn't really me... I was just pretending... And there was a price to pay... Let me tell you more..."

The first month at the house passed in a frenzy. The group practiced a total of thirteen different songs. Although it was not discussed, Tommy and the other "boyz" assumed these would comprise their first album, and be featured in an upcoming concert tour. However, in none of their daily, lengthy rehearsals did either Darius, Georgia or their newly-hired producer, Tim even hint as to when these things might happen.

Summer soon slipped into autumn. Tommy wondered how they were going to add schoolwork to their already over-booked days. It turned out that there was no cause for such concern. As promised, Darius did hire tutors to educate the boys. But the lessons were brief and perfunctory, just enough to comply with Canadian laws. Very little was required of them academically; Darius wanted them to focus completely on their burgeoning music careers.

Instead of schoolwork, there were other lessons for them to learn. Soon, Georgia began coaching them on how to handle interviews.

"Remember. We want wholesome, good-natured. Clean cut. Fans want you unspoiled. Grateful for what you have. And modest. You "never expected any of this"."

Again, Tommy relied on his acting experience. He could easily play the part Georgia wanted and sailed through her role-plays and "practice' interviews. The other boys behaved similarly.

Satisfied by their sound and their behavior, Georgia then focused on the next, critically important task.

One morning, Tommy, Chaz, JP, Bruno and Ryan reported as usual to the rehearsal space. However, a huge surprise awaited them there. Instead of the usual emptiness, the room had been filled with various items. Five chairs were lined up, turned to face the mirrors. Racks of clothes, and curtained-off changing spaces took up the opposite wall.

The boys looked curiously at Georgia, who then announced.

"Ok. You guys are doing pretty well! Got the sound and the moves! Even learning how to handle the press! There's only one thing left... Today, we work on your look! Make you into real stars!"

With a sweep of her long, slender arm, she assigned them their places.

"JP... Bruno... Ryan... Chaz... Tommy." Georgia instructed, pointing to the appropriate chair after she called out each name.

A hairdresser swooped on each of them. Tommy heard their voices all over the room.

"It must go! It must all go!" a man with a french-accent yelled at Bruno, brandishing scissors, and snipping madly at his thick, unruly locks.

"Needs livening up! Desperately!" Chaz's hairdresser screeched dramatically.

Tommy waited nervously, as his own stylist, an older, calmer woman named Millie studied him intensely from every possible angle.

"A good face!" she finally pronounced.

"Excellent eyes, a fine mouth, strong jawline..." she added, lightly tracing one finger along the chin that his father had punched so brutally just weeks before, in another lifetime.

"And my perfect haircut- will accentuate all this!" Millie continued. "Make you a new man!"

"Just a little trim to even it off... Then we shape it up!"

For thirty minutes, she worked him over, snipping one hair at a time. She then carefully began styling his hair, gelling each strand into it's perfect place, then setting it with the blow-dryer. Tommy watched carefully, knowing he would be expected to replicate the look. But he couldn't believe how much work went into it.

"Hair gel! Hair dryers!" he scoffed silently. "Girl stuff!"

His opinion changed dramatically when Millie finished. She handed him a second mirror, allowing him to see his head from all angles.

"See!" she pronounced triumphantly.

Tommy looked into the mirrors. A total stranger stared back at him. He had always known girls found him attractive, but this was something else! A different league altogether!

"Looking good, T!" Chaz screamed from his chair.

"You too!" he tossed back loyally.

Georgia inspected him, smiled and nodded.

"Really good, Tom!. Just right!"

"Thanks, G!" Tommy replied, pleased with her approval.

"Ready to see your new wardrobe?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"EJ!" Georgia yelled at a young Asian girl, only a few years older than Tommy, as they stepped across the room to the racks of clothing.

"Let's try this stuff on!"

EJ held out a pair of designer jeans, white T-shirt and a dark blue baseball jacket. Nodding approvingly, he took the outfit and went to the changing space to see how it fit.

He spent most of the day modeling outfits for Georgia and EJ. A few they rejected outright, as somehow wrong for him. Mostly, they approved the clothes, either marking them for needed alterations, or placing them neatly in a pile for him to take down to his room. Finally, he finished and took the designated clothes downstairs, arranging them neatly in his closet and dresser, along with the new underwear and socks he had been given.

He sighed, looking at the new, very expensive designer outfits sitting alongside the more modest garments he had brought from home. The contrast seemed almost comical, especially as he wondered when he would ever wear his older clothes again. Georgia had told him they were to wear the new clothes every time they went out in public; that they were critical, part of the "Boyz Attack" image.

Tommy then sat down at his desk. Katie would be home then and he was dying to tell her all about his "makeover". With his busy schedule and her back at school, they only spoke once or twice a week. But he knew this would be something she'd appreciate.

"Hello?" she said, picking up her phone.

"Hey, girl! It's me!" he greeted her.

"Tommy!" she replied, as always, thrilled to hear from him. She missed him so much.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Ok" she answered. "Busy with school. You know."

"Yeah" he said, struggling a bit to remember what that was like.

"How is it?" he asked politely.

"The same" she responded. "How are you? What's happening now with the group?"

Katie loved hearing all the details of the band. To her, it was like a movie "Behind The Music- The Making Of Boyz Attack!".

"You'll never guess what we did today..." he began teasingly.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Tommy told her all about the makeover, the hairstylists and the new clothes.

"You are so lucky! That sounds so great!"

"Yeah, well... It's okay, I guess!" he replied, trying to sound modest.

"You are so full of it, Quincy!" she laughed.

"What do you mean?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Please! You look totally hot now and you know it!"

He was silent; even being away from her hadn't stopped her from being able to read his mind.

"Yeah..." he confessed, a bit sheepishly.

"I wanna see! Can you send me a picture or something?"

"I think so... Georgia said something about a photo shoot this week."

"Great! I can't wait to see a picture! Although, I'd rather see you..."

"I know." Tommy replied. Despite the close relationships he was developing with the guys, especially Chaz, he still missed her.

"I just don't know..." he began.

"I understand." she said, sadly, but wisely.

"I know you do! It'll get better soon!" he promised.

"_I don't know how or when..." _he thought.

"I love you." she told him.

"I..." he began, but was cut off by Chaz's screaming.

"T! Get down here now! You gotta see this!"


	14. Chapter 14: Start Me Up

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 14: Start Me Up

Author's Note: Ok... how weird is this? According to the little info we have about the new season... the first three episodes are tentatively titled "Lose Yourself"... "Like A Virgin" and "Start Me Up"... It kills me that they go so well with the last chapters of this story! For those of you who don't know the song lyrics... "Lose Yourself" is a rap song about someone who leaves home to become a music star (and then returns to find he doesn't fit in)... "Like A Virgin" surprisingly is not sexual... but is a song about being reinvented and starting over despite the bad things in your past... "Start Me Up" is self-explanatory... but here, it's about "Boyz Attack" taking it's first steps towards fame (and infamy!)

Just had to share all that... it boggles me! It makes me wonder how these same titles work with the show...

Anyway- thanks again to the loyalist reviewers on earth- Rachel, Katie, Petra, Chloe, Airrelle, and romanma. I see you guys at it, chapter after chapter... It touches me, it really does! Keeps me going! It "Starts Me Up" (hee-hee!)... Oh, and special thanks to my "DJ", IamJude who suggested the songs used in this chapter... Of course, Nsync's people own em', not me!

Ok- enough babbling... "start" already, D, girl!

Chapter 14: Start Me Up

Tommy mumbled a quick goodbye to Katie and headed downstairs.

"Chaz!" he yelled, pissed off.

"I was on the phone!"

"But this is important!" Chaz insisted.

"What could be so..." Tommy began, then stopped and stared, open mouthed.

Through the window, he could see the five expensive sports cars parked outside.

"No way! Those aren't..."

"For us?" Chaz finished, then laughed.

"Of course not! Not yet, anyway! None of us can even drive yet! Especially not you, "Little Tommy Q"!"

"Don't start!" Tommy warned. He hated the nickname Georgia bestowed on him, but understood it's publicity value. So he tolerated it.

"_It's not like I have a choice, anyway... It's worth it!"_

"I overheard Georgia and Darius talking!" Chaz boasted.

"Those cars are for our first photo shoot! Tomorrow!"

"What are we waiting for?" Tommy asked him

The two boys raced outside, excitedly going from one car to the next.

"This one is the best!" Chaz exclaimed, jumping into a sleek, silver convertible.

"It's cool!" Tommy replied.

"But I like this one better..."

He stood by it, admiring the bright royal blue car with the white stripe.

"Darius called it "the Viper" Chaz informed him, shrugging his shoulders.

"_I'd like a car just like this... Someday, I'm gonna have one! When I make it big..."_

Chaz interrupted, destroying his reverie, but saying exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm gonna have a car like this! And ten more just as cool!" the older boy boasted.

"I'll take this one! And a motorcycle, too!" Tommy admitted then.

"What else do you want?" Tommy asked Chaz curiously.

"A penthouse apartment!" he replied

"Yeah... that'd be good..." Tommy thought wistfully.

"Tom?" Chaz asked, seeing his friend's distant expression.

"Oh! I was just thinking... about how much I'd like my own place..." he confessed.

"Me, too." Chaz agreed somberly. His own parents had argued constantly, before finally divorcing six months ago. The separation had been acrimonious, and his mother was still angry, taking her emotions out on her son. He had been glad to get away. Looking at Tommy now, Chaz knew instinctively he shared his need to escape.

The two boys eyes locked in wordless, perfect understanding.

Chaz finally broke the silence.

"Anyway... D knows how to pick em'!"

"Yeah... these cars are great!"

"Not just the cars..." Chaz began.

"His house... Women... You know he and Georgia have a thing going..."

"No way!" Tommy replied, astonished.

"Oh, yeah. I heard em' ..."

"You "heard them"? How?"

"Well... not like that..." Chaz confessed sheepishly.

"I heard em' making plans... Trust me, they are getting it on!"

Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

"Why not? G's hot!" Chaz asked.

Before Tommy could reply, the woman in question called to them from inside the house.

"Tommy! Chaz! Get in here! We need to go over the schedule for tomorrow's shoot!"

"Coming!" they chorused obediently, running into the house.

The "boyz" devoted the next day to their photo session. Nothing was left to chance. An army of professionals swarmed them, fixing them up for the cameras. Georgia and her assistant, EJ personally selected the clothes each of them would wear and each boy put them on without complaint.

Darius supervised the shoot and waited with Cal, their photographer. When the boys came outside, Cal jumped right into action.

"Ok!" he yelled, authoritatively.

"I want you to kill me through the lens! Lots of attitude! You are rock and roll gods!"

He then set up the first shot.

"Bruno- you sit here in the driver's seat. Chaz- you get right next to him. Ryan, Tom, JP- you sit there." he commanded, pointing to the top of the back seat."

"Ok... give it to me! No smiling! I want edgy! Sexy! Go!"

The photographer picked up his camera and began snapping. Through it all, he kept barking out directions and comments.

"Nice! Work it! Good, good! Chaz, turn a bit to the left. Tommy, lift your chin! That's it! Perfect!"

"Solid!" Darius cried out.

"Now, let's try something else!" Cal continued.

For the rest of the day, he worked with the group, photographing the "Boyz" in a variety of poses, using the five cars as props. Naturally, Tommy's favorites were the ones taken with the Viper.

Darius noticed this and smiled.

"You like that car a lot, huh!" he asked Tommy.

"Yeah!"

"Yo! Cal!" he yelled, gesturing to the photographer, who was loading new film into his camera.

"Get some extra shots of Tom here in this car!"

"You can show em' to all your friends! Make em' jealous!" Darius grinned at the boy.

"I will!" Tommy answered, imagining Katie's reaction.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" the maestro replied benevolently.

Cal developed the photos quickly. The proofs from that day arrived just a week later. Georgia and Darius looked at them first. After approving them, they then showed them to the "boyz". Tommy, Chaz, JP, Bruno and Ryan were equally impressed.

Tommy's hands reached instinctively for the pictures of him alone in the Viper. He then realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Go on! Take em"!" Darius encouraged.

"Thanks!"

"You want a car like that someday!" Darius said knowingly.

"Yes." Tommy told him.

"Well... you're gonna have one! All of you can!"

The mogul raised his voice to address his group.

"Everyone! Listen up! I got an announcement!"

"It gives me great pleasure to tell you that I've scheduled your first concert for this Sunday!"

The "boyz" clapped and cheered. Darius waited for them to stop, then continued.

"It's at the Clearview Mall. In the food court! A promotional concert. You guys will sing and sign some pictures. If anyone wants em!" he added, laughing. He knew a lot of girls would.

"That's only three days away! So, you guys better work hard!"

And they did. Georgia and Tim intensified their practices before the concert. At night, Tommy found himself exhausted. But he found enough energy and time to call Katie the next afternoon and tell her about the show.

She was as excited as he was.

"I'll get there! Somehow!" she promised him.

"Can't wait..." she added.

Tommy sighed with relief upon hearing that. He hadn't realized until that minute just how much he needed her there.

"I can't wait to see you." he told her.

"Me neither."

"I..." he started, but once again, Chaz burst in, yelling.

"Tom!"

"Chaz! Don't you ever knock!" Tommy screamed back at him, putting his hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"Sorry!" Chaz intoned cheerfully, noisily chewing his gum.

"But don't blame me! Blame Georgia! She wants us all downstairs! Right now!" he announced dramatically, before turning and retreating from the room.

"Katie..." Tommy began apologizing.

"I heard!" she replied.

"Chaz sure is pushy!"

"Yeah! He is!" Tommy agreed, laughing with her.

"I'd better go!"

He hung up the phone and joined the rest of the group downstairs. Georgia and EJ stood in front of them, surrounded by piles of what looked like white sheets.

"Your costumes" Georgia announced, as EJ distributed them to each of the "boyz".

"Um... are we dressing up like ghosts or something?" Tommy blurted out impulsively, before he could stop himself.

Everyone else laughed.

"Funny, Tom!" Georgia smiled indulgently at the group's youngest member.

"This is your stage look. The group's trademark will be dressing all in white." she informed them, handing Tommy a shirt and pants.

"So? What do you all think?"

"_We'll look like hospital staff... Not musicians..." _Tommy thought, ironically considering his father's profession.

Georgia noted the group's silence and easily discerned their skepticism.

"Trust me! It'll sell! Especially with these!" she said, handing a white bandanna to each of them

"Go try the stuff on! We've got to make sure everything fits right! D wants to see a full dress rehearsal."

Tommy changed into his outfit. He didn't like the costume any better on him than he had in EJ's hands.

"_All I need is a stethoscope around my neck..."_

"Tom!" Georgia's voice summoned him.

Grabbing the bandanna, he headed back towards her.

"A perfect fit!" EJ smiled happily.

"_I'm glad one of us thinks so!"_ Tom thought sarcastically, but remained silent.

"Yes." Georgia agreed.

"But what do I do with this?" Tommy asked, holding out the scarf.

Georgia took it from him, folded it, and tied it around his forehead.

"Perfect!"

"I like it!" Darius proclaimed, entering the room.

"You guys look good! Now, we'll see if you're ready for this..."

Darius watched them rehearse, staring at them fixedly with highly critical eyes. His judgement was harsh and he never failed to sting them with caustic remarks when he thought they were warranted. Occasionally, he did praise them. From time to time, he whispered something to Georgia or to their producer, Tim, who nodded and made notes on the small pads they each held.

Finally, mercifully, the grueling session ended. The "boyz" stared nervously at their mentor.

"Ok!" Darius announced.

"We've got a few edges to smooth out! And we will! You boys will work round the clock if you have to! But you'll be ready..."

The "boyz" did practice extensively in the little time remaining before the concert, although not for the twenty-four hours a day he threatened them with. All too quickly, it was Sunday. Like the others, Tommy showered and dressed in the white outfit. Done a few minutes early,

he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"_This is it... I'm really going to do this..."_

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he called out, as Chaz entered.

"You actually knocked!" Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well... It's a special occasion..."

"You look good!" Chaz added.

"You, too..."

The two boys stared openly at each other.

"You nervous?" both asked in unison.

They smiled at each other.

"Yeah" Chaz confessed first.

"Me too..."

"We can do this!" Tommy said suddenly.

"Course we can!" Chaz added, with just a little less arrogance than usual.

"Let's go!"

Downstairs, Darius, Georgia, Tim and their choreographer, Troy waited to escort their group to it's first performance.

It was judgement day.

Nervously, they filed into the plain black van, remaining silent for most of the drive. When they got there, Darius parked the vehicle by a special side entrance to the mall, used only by employees.

He surveyed his "boyz" as they entered the building and took the elevator down to the basement food court, where they would perform. They waited tensely in a special room off to the side. Darius kept an eye on the clock. Time passed and soon it was just ten minutes before their debut.

"Awright!" he began, beckoning them closer.

"Today is gonna be a tough day! Your first show! You've all worked hard! You know what we expect of you!"

The boyz all nodded, their heads bobbling.

"But you guys can do this! I worked damn hard to choose the best! And make it better! That's you! All of you!"

"Now, get out there and do it!'

"Yeah!" Chaz, Bruno, JP, Ryan and Tommy all cheered.

"Hands in!" Chaz called out, as they all placed their hands in a circle, and then raised them, cheering again.

Outside, the music started and the announcer stepped onto the stage.

"And now... The Clearview Mall is proud to present... Making their debut right here, right now... Boyz Attack!"

Taking a deep breath, Tommy ran after the others and took his place.

They segued immediately into their first number.

"_Here we go, here we go, here we go..."_

"_Here we go, one more time!"_

"_Everybody's feeling fine!"_

"_Here we go!"_

"_Yes, yes, yes, here we go!"_

"_Boyz Attack has got the flow!"_

"_Bounce your head to the beat."_

"_We've got everything you need."_

"_Here we go now!"_

"_Here we go, yeah!"_

"_If you want to party with us."_

"_Just feel free and feel the rhythm."_

"_Here we go now..."_

"_You know the party's here!"_

"_So sing along and have no fear..."_

"_Boyz Attack" is here to make you people scream!"_

The audience responded appropriately. Girls were indeed screaming and shrieking. The pandemonium only exacerbated with every word they sung.

"_Now's the time for us to reunite..."_

"_Come on, party people!"_

"_There's a party going on tonight!_

"_Tonight is the night!"_

"_Everything is gonna be alright!"_

"_Just get up and feel the flow..."_

"_And here we go!"_

Tommy's eyes scanned the crowd, taking in the hordes of excited females. He couldn't believe it.

"_Freakin awesome!" _he thought, as the group finished the song

"_Let's sing it one more time."_

"_Everyone's feeling fine."_

"_We got the skills."_

"_To keep this party pumping, baby."_

"_Keep dancin' all night long!"_

"_Until the break of dawn..."_

"_Come on, party people..."_

"_There's a party going on tonight!"_

The group then launched into "Selfish" the next song in their set, and continued from there. "Pick Up The Pieces" undoubtedly was the crowd favorite. The hour-long concert flew by in an instant. After two encores, the group reluctantly ended it.

"Thank you, everyone!" a beaming, sweaty Chaz screamed gleefully into the microphone.

As planned, the "boyz" then moved to the long table, where tall stacks of glossy photos had been placed in front of each of them. Five lines quickly formed and love for the new group flowed from each girl's mouth.

"You guys are sooo awesome!"

"The best!"

"Simply amazing!"

"I love you!" one aggressive fan squealed, slamming her picture down in front of Tommy.

"Um... thanks!" Tommy replied, a little shyly, not sure how to respond.

That girl stepped away, lovingly clutching her autograph, making room for the next girl.

"I love you, too!" a familiar voice told him.

"Katie!" Tommy cried out.

"Can I get your autograph?" she replied, giggling.

" I didn't see you out there! I didn't think you'd come..."

"I told you I would... Guess it was just hard to see me in this crowd!"

"How did you get here?"

"Your mother drove me."

"Ma mere... is here too?" Tommy asked.

"Yes"

Tommy quickly looked around, but did not see her. Katie answered his unspoken question.

"She's waiting for me in the car... She wasn't sure you'd want to see her now... Thought it might embarrass you..."

"That's not..." Tommy began protesting automatically, then stopped. He saw the other "boyz" flirting eagerly with the crowd of girls. None of their mothers were there.

"Um..." Tommy began not sure what to say.

"Shall I give her a message?" Katie offered helpfully.

"Uh, yeah... Tell her..."

"T!" Darius yelled, cutting him off.

"You've got people waiting..."

Tommy glanced down the line of females in front of him. He noted that his line was longer than Bruno's, JP's, Ryan's or even Chaz's.

"I gotta go..." he apologized to Katie.

Her eyes narrowed sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I'll see you soon..." he promised vaguely.

"When?" she asked doubtfully.

"Dunno... But I'm sure I'll be home for Christmas...It's only a few weeks away"

"Two months..." she replied, still upset.

Before he could say anything to comfort her, Darius interrupted again.

"T! Now!"

Without another word, Katie turned and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15:Stranger In The House

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 15: Stranger In The House

Author's Note: Wow! Fifteen chapters already... how'd I get here?

The funny thing is, I thought this chapter was going to be completely different. I was poised to begin telling the story of Tommy and the band... the first tour, his "first time"... etc. But this had to come first... I didn't even see it coming till my pen hit the paper! With this chapter, the next ones make perfect sense. I don't know what the show has in store for us (if I did, I'd tell you, loyal readers that you all are!), but looking at this makes me think... yeah, that's how it could have happened...

Oh- and a word on the technology mentioned in this chapter. I'm trying really hard to be historically accurate (thanks to Wikipedia!). This chapter takes place at the end of 1996, when the video game mentioned was the most popular game of the year. MP3 players actually began selling in 1997, but hey, Darius is the kind of guy who'd have connections and get them early... besides, it fit so nicely here...

Ok- and thanks as always to the most dedicated reviewers ever! Chloe, Amanda, Rachel, Airrelle, Katie, Petra, and romanma32. Can I say too much how great you are?

As a special "preview" in honor of the next chapter, I'm gonna include some spoilers at the end of this one... Let me know what you think!

Chapter 15: Stranger In The House

Tommy stared at Katie's retreating form. He felt strange watching her go, as if he'd never see her again.

"Stupid!" he chided himself.

He felt Darius's cold eyes on him and met his stare. Darius scowled, wordlessly communicating his anger.

Tommy instantly focused on the long line of girls waiting for him. Expertly, he worked the crowd, just as Georgia trained him to do. He greeted each eager female with a hot smile and a considerable dose of charm that belied his heavy heart.

His mood did improve proportionately with each autograph he signed. Finally, it was over and the "boyz" could relax. They adjourned to the back room, and sat down to catch their breath.

A man in an apron brought them a heavy tray, laden with burgers, fries, soft drinks and condiments.

"Compliments of the Clearview Mall! Thanks for a great show!" he called out, quickly retreating.

"Thanks!" the "boyz" replied, hungrily pouncing on the food. They had been too nervous to eat much before the show.

As they ate, Darius entered the room and looked them over. Instantly, they grew tense again and dropped their burgers.

Suddenly, he smiled at his group.

"Relax! You guys did good today! Real good!"

The "boyz" smiled and resumed eating, as Darius continued.

"Finish up and we'll get outta here! Back home, we'll talk about what's gonna happen next."

"It's all good!" he added, enticingly.

Hurriedly, they finished their food, so they could get going. Everyone was dying to hear what else Darius had to say. He did not disappoint them, as they sat together in their living room.

"Awright... Like I said, you all did good today! We're ready to take the next step..." he paused dramatically.

"We're gonna record an album!"

"Yes!" the boys cheered loudly. When their shouts died down, Darius continued.

"We'll get to work on it right away. You guys have been practicing all the songs. Tim and Georgia tell me you've got em' down! I saw that myself today... It shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks to make. We'll release it right before Christmas!"

The boys cheered again, as Georgia looked at them proudly.

"We'll also be hitting some more malls on the weekends! Get the buzz going! You'll be working every day, recording and then promoting the record after it comes out!"

"So, you won't be able to go home for the holidays until the day before Christmas..."

Tommy looked around the room. Only Bruno seemed a little upset about that. JP's and Ryan's faces were expressionless and Chaz was openly happy.

He wasn't sure how to feel.

"_I'd like to see ma mere... And Katie... I owe her... something. But my father... Haven't heard anything about or from him for months... It' s better that way... Easier..."_

"_So, this is probably for the best... Maybe I won't have to see him..." _he rationalized, afraid.

"Everyone cool with that?" Darius's loud voice interrupted his dismal thoughts.

"Yeah!"

"Ok... Go relax now! Cause we start recording tomorrow!

The boys began leaving the room.

"Tom!" Darius called out.

"Yes?"

"I'd like a word with you."

Tommy stepped up in front of Darius, who got right to the point.

"Today. After the show, signing autographs. You seemed a little- distracted."

"I..." Tom began to explain, but was quickly silenced. Darius didn't want or need to hear it. He had seen it all before.

"Seemed like you and that girl had some issues. Of a personal nature..."

"Not issues..." Tommy began, desperately.

"They'd better not be! There's no room for that in this group! You know the fans like to see you available. They don't like to see "attachments"... Or problems!" Darius warned him.

He stayed silent and uncomfortable as his mentor lectured him.

"Relationships don't work so well in this business, anyway... You aren't going to be around much... You're gonna be going out on tour soon. And you know what the number one rule of the road is?"

Tommy nodded. In the time since he'd joined the group, it had been discussed many times. But Darius repeated it anyway.

"Break up with the girlfriend before you go."

He stared at his mentor, not sure what to say. Darius chuckled.

"Hey... I"m just trying to give you the benefit of my experience. But the choice is yours! And I'm confident you'll make the right one..."

"See you at the studio tomorrow." he said, smiling and walking away.

More confused than ever, Tommy joined the rest of the group in their upstairs lounge, where they were already celebrating their success.

"T! We've been waiting for you!" Chaz greeted him.

"Now, the party can really get started..."

He handed out a round of beers he had somehow smuggled in. Chaz's ability to do this so often always impressed the others. It solidified his position as leader of their group; a position that had already been subtly assigned him by Darius, Tim and Georgia. Chaz always stood front and center on stage when they performed, and also was featured most prominently in solos.

All this was far from Tommy's preoccupied mind as he gratefully sipped his beer. He, like the others, never feared getting caught. It had quickly become apparent that their housemother's primary interest was in collecting her generous paycheck. After dinner, she retired to her basement apartment, remaining completely ignorant of anything that went on during the "boyz" leisure hours.

Chaz noticed Tommy's pensive expression. While JP, Bruno and Ryan tried to outscore each other on "Super Mario Brothers", he motioned his friend to the other side of the large room so they could talk privately.

"Girl trouble?" he asked perceptively.

"How'd you know?"

"I always do!" Chaz boasted.

"So. Let me guess? You had a tiff with the girlfriend at the concert today?"

"No. We didn't fight. We didn't have a chance to... D kept butting in... I barely got to say two words to her..."

"Feeling guilty, much?" Chaz said snidely.

"Shut up!" Tommy replied, punching his arm, only half-playfully.

"Ouch!"

"I do feel bad..."

"What else did Darius say?" Chaz prompted, already knowing the answer.

"That having a girlfriend could be a problem... bad for my image... And on the road..." Tommy replied sadly.

Chaz nodded supportively.

"You know, he's absolutely right about that."

"I do know that." Tommy agreed reluctantly.

"It's true... I'm not going to be around much... I keep asking myself... if this is fair?"

"To her or to yourself?' Chaz asked.

"To either of us." Tommy answered.

"But she's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to lose her..."

"_She was there for me when no one else was... When I had nothing but dreams... Besides, I still love her..."_

Chaz nodded sympathetically at his friend's dilemma.

"I just don't know what to do!" Tommy sighed, frustrated.

"Well... you don't have to decide tonight!" the older boy offered helpfully. "Give it time..."

"Maybe you're right..."

"I always am!" Chaz replied cockily.

"Now that that's settled... Time for me to kick your ass!" he added, gesturing towards the video games.

"In your dreams, Blackburn!" Tommy retorted. Despite numerous attempts, Chaz had yet to beat him, even once, on any game.

"We'll see! Just watch your back, Quincy!"

The two crossed the room, grabbed the controls and started to play.

Tommy had little time over the next two weeks to dwell on his relationship issues. The group toiled day and night in Darius's studio, laying down the tracks for their debut album. Their manager pushed them; wanting the record out as quickly as possible, to be available for the Christmas shopping season.

Despite the rush, he cut them no slack. Each song was redone until it was perfect, even if it necessitated dozens of takes. Recording sessions frequently lasted until the early hours of the morning, leaving the "boyz" throats dry, burning, and raw. Mentally and physically exhausted they would return home for a few hours sleep, before the grueling schedule began again the next day.

Fortunately, this only lasted for a few weeks. Recording ended, and they were allowed to relax for a few days, while Georgia, Darius and Tim worked on mixing. None of the "boyz" were involved in any of the production aspects; they were forbidden to hear their CD until it was completely finished. All they could do was wait.

Finally, on November 31, they were summoned for a surprise dinner at Darius's mansion. They had never been there before; but knew about it from pictures and magazine interviews. It was even more amazing in person. Awed, they followed Georgia through the halls, silently admiring the rich, elaborate space.

She led them into his lavish living room, it's French doors leading to the gardens. On a big antique table stood an unopened large brown cardboard box.

No one dared say a word. The same question echoed in everyone's mind.

"_Is that it?"_

Darius watched them, enjoying their attempts to contain their curiosity.

Seizing his moment, he wordlessly tore open the box, and removed a handful of CD's, fanning them out like a deck of cards. He then dealt them out, one to each boy, and watched as Chaz's, Bruno's, JP's, Ryan's and Tommy's faces lit up.

They stared at him in amazement. Darius smiled and reached for a remote control, pressing the button to activate his stereo. Their voices poured out of it.

"_Oh, I was adrift on..."_

"_An ocean all alone."_

"_You came and rescued me..."_

"_When I was far from home..."_

Tommy listened in disbelief.

"_Is that really me? It really is!"_

No one said anything as the CD played on.

"_You picked up the pieces..."_

"_And put me back together again!"_

"So?" Darius asked, breaking the heavy silence. "You guys like it?"

"Yes!"

"It hits stores tomorrow!" he announced, as everyone cheered and clapped.

"You guys have done well! Generated a lot of buzz! Thanks to G!" Darius added, giving her a warm, sexy smile.

Chaz elbowed Tommy in the ribs.

"We'll see how it does in the next few weeks. But it should sell! To kick things off, we've arranged for your first TV appearance! You'll perform "Pieces" live on CTV's New Year's Eve special."

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed.

"So, it looks like you'll need to cut those Christmas vacations short. We need everyone back here the day after the holiday..."

"Anyone have a problem with that?" Darius asked rhetorically.

"_My mother and Katie..." _Tommy thought, but remained silent, along with everyone else and kept his smile carefully in place.

"_They'll just have to understand..."_

A few weeks later, he headed home. Darius had provided each boy with a limo and driver to transport them safely, supposedly to make up for their abbreviated vacations. However, self-interest really motivated his actions. He could not allow anything to happen to his budding stars, not with their album newly dropped, and their first television appearance just a week away.

Tommy did not realize this, as he reclined in the plush backseat, listening to his brand-new MP3 player. Darius had given each of the "boyz" one for Christmas; it was the newest music technology, not even available in stores yet.

Tommy sighed happily, enjoying the luxury surrounding him.

"_It doesn't get any better than this! And this is how it's gonna be from now on!"_

His happiness inevitably faded as he got closer to home. Nerves finally took over completely when the limo stopped in front of the house.

"_Who knows what he'll say now..."_

"_I'm a success... A star..." _he tried reassuring himself. _"With a record out! You never thought that could happen!"_

"_You can't hurt me now..."_

"Mr. Quincy?" the driver said respectfully, as he opened the door.

"We're here."

Tommy slowly stepped out of the car.

"Tommy!" his mother called out immediately, thrusting the door open.

He hurried to greet her, as she threw her arms around him.

"How are you?" she asked, hugging him close.

"Good" he replied.

"You seem pale. And worried." she noticed immediately.

"Oui" Tommy answered, anxiously looking around.

"He's not here." she assured him, easily guessing what was on his mind.

"Where is he?"

"Working. So he says." Sarah shrugged her slim shoulders. An uneasy truce had existed between her and James since Tommy left. He hadn't hit her since that night. But they barely spoke to or even saw each other any more. Their relationship was completely over.

She had mixed emotions about all these changes. Naturally, Sarah was happy for and proud of Tommy. He deserved his success. It would also be a lie to say she wasn't relieved to finally feel safe in her own home. But she was dreadfully lonely, and missed the happy times she once enjoyed with her family. Those now seemed so distant as to belong in another lifetime.

Her sadness disappeared now as she lovingly embraced her only son.

"Let's get you inside."

The warm, spicy smell of tourtiere greeted him as soon as he stepped inside. Tommy smiled, enjoying the familiar aroma; it comforted him.

Unfortunately, that was the only thing that felt the same. While the appearance of his family's home had not changed, everything seemed inexplicably altered.

Tommy sat in the kitchen, attempting to talk to his mother as she cooked. Their conversation was incredibly awkward, filled with uncomfortable gaps and silences. It shocked him to realize how much he couldn't tell her. His mother naturally asked detailed questions about the housemother, his schoolwork and his relationships with the other "boyz". Tommy replied with half-truths, and lies

Instead, again using the interview skills he acquired from Georgia, he adroitly steered the conversation into a discussion of their music. His mother was genuinely interested in that, specifically in the making of their new CD, which she proudly played now. Tommy told her all about the recording sessions. His mother then asked him about the songwriting and production aspects of their record; he couldn't answer those questions. He realized then he didn't even know who played the music they sung to on that CD.

"I suppose... you didn't have the chance yet to find out everything." his mother said soothingly.

"No" he gratefully replied.

"You still writing?" she asked him.

"No" he answered weakly. "No time..."

"You do still get to play some times, though?" she continued.

"Not really..." he replied, not realizing until just then how much he missed it.

"That's too bad... I know you love it." his mother answered.

"Although... this type of music is very different from what you used to do."

Tommy nodded, knowing this was true. The songs on Boyz Attack's eponomous, debut CD were catchy and clever, but definitely homogenous. All were upbeat pop tunes, hopeful and romantic, designed to appeal to young girls. The lyrics were sweet, but not deep."

"_Hey, it'll get us started... get us there! Later we can try other sounds..."_

Sarah stared at her son. He appeared so different- older, slicker, stylized and very distant.

A stranger.

"Oh!" she suddenly remembered, causing Tommy to stare at her.

"I have to tell you... Katie's grandmother got sick... She left two days ago for Toronto with her family. They won't be back until right before New Year's..."

"I'll be gone... The CTV show..." Tommy said, with a mixture of regret and relief.

Again, he wasn't sure what to feel. He still hadn't made a decision about his and Katie's relationship. He was glad now he could postpone that a little longer.

"She left this for you." his mother continued, passing him a flat, square box wrapped in red paper.

Curious, Tommy turned it over in his hands as his mother smiled.

"Go ahead. Open it! She'd want you to."

He carefully shredded the paper, revealing the brown leather journal inside. He turned to the first page, where she had written.

_Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us._ _Make yours more wonderful than ever with Boyz Attack! _

_Love,_

_Katie_

"A journal..." his mother's voice drifted off thoughtfully.

"Yeah... For songs and stuff..." he replied, his voice strained and distant.

"Please give her this." Tommy asked his mother, quickly changing the topic.

"Of course" she replied, taking the package without question

The holiday passed slowly. Despite his father's absence, Tommy could not feel comfortable. He easily discerned his mother's loneliness, and that depressed him. His guilt was only compounded by his confusion over Katie. It was too much for him to bear.

Tommy put on a bright, happy facade for his mother. He expressed delight over her gifts, which included several CD's as well as two sweaters she had knitted herself. But she was not fooled. She had seen his expensive new MP3 player as well as his costly designer wardrobe and wondered what value her presents could possibly have in his glittering new life.

"Do you like yours?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied, looking at the pearl necklace and earrings and Chanel perfume he had given her, appreciating them, but knowing someone else had chosen them.

Tommy squirmed; he knew she knew someone else bought them for him. At the time, it seemed like a great idea; EJ had shopped for him, as she had for all the "boyz". Now, he regretted not having time to do it himself.

He was grateful when it was time to leave, to escape. The drive back to the "boyz" house was a quick one.

"T!" Chaz called out to him, alighting from his limo, just as Tommy's pulled up.

"C!" he replied.

"How was your holiday" he asked his friend.

"It sucked!" Chaz scowled.

"Me and Mom... and Mom's new boy-toy. Get this! He's only 22!"

Tommy looked at him sympathetically as he continued his tirade.

"Hey, it beat last Christmas! At least I didn't have to spend the day listening to her and dad rip each other apart!"

"How about yours?" he asked Tommy

"Just me and mom. Quiet..."

"The girlfriend?"

"Away"

"Oh... Anyway, my family "gave" us something..." Chaz grinned, opening his shopping bag and showing Tommy the bottles of rum and vodka inside.

"They'll never miss it. So, tonight, we'll have our own holiday! Up for it?"

Tommy thought of the emotional tumult and tension of the last twenty-four hours.

"_It would be good to just kick back... Have fun!... Just forget about everything..."_

"You know it!" he told Chaz.

Tommy lost track of the number of drinks he had that night. All he knew was that he matched the other, older "boyz" round for round, shot for shot. His euphoria grew stronger, he grew increasingly powerful with every drink. He laughed at everything and nothing. He was high, he was flying. Nothing could hurt him. Nothing bothered him at all. Nothing ever could.

"_Heal my pain..."_

Inebriated, he watched, detached, as his world spun dizzily around him, faster and faster. He couldn't keep up the pace.

Then he crashed, plunging swiftly into the darkness.

It was the perfect metaphor for what his life would soon become.

Author's Note 2: So? You like? Anyway, spoilers for the next juicy chapter. Enjoy- and let me know what you think of them...

"I'm gonna be Mrs. Tommy Q!"

"Another of Darius's playthings! Don't need talent, when you've got a super-pimp!"

"What kind of pills are these..."


	16. Chapter 16:Testosterone Boyz And

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 16: Testosterone Boyz and Harlequin Girls

Author's Note: I'm not going to say much now, just that this definitely ranks as one of my favorite chapters ever! I only hope you all like it as much as I do!

Special thanks to Petra- if we weren't talking about this song, I never would have thought to use it! But I think everyone here will recognize it... And of course, it's not mine!

And thanks as ever to everyone who reviewed- romanma, Petra, Katie, Chloe, Rachel and Airrelle. Where would I be without you guys!

Chapter 16: Testosterone Boyz and Harlequin Girls

Tommy woke up the next morning on the soft wool carpet of the recreation room. A blanket had been thrown over him, and he was grateful for that. His ravaged body shivered and he was completely disoriented.

"_What happened? How did I get here?"_

He lay there, as the mist shrouding his mind began to clear and he could recall the night before.

"_We were drinking..."_

"Hey!" Chaz greeted him energetically, as he entered the room.

Tommy groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Get out! Lemme sleep..."

"Can't!" Chaz answered him. His cheerfulness made Tommy want to smack him. Fortunately for Chaz, Tommy was too weak to move.

"Some party last night, eh!" Chaz continued.

Tommy moaned again, this time louder.

"You sure had a good time!"

"Can't you shut up! Just... leave me alone!"

"Like I said- no can do! Chaz persisted. "Darius wants us all downstairs to rehearse for the TV special."

"I... can't..." Tommy protested.

"You've got to." Chaz said, in a friendly, but firm tone.

"Here. Try these." he added helpfully, handing him two thick, round yellow pills.

Desperately, Tommy swallowed them, washing them down with the Coke Chaz gave him next. He then guzzled down the rest of the soda, lubricating his completely dehydrated throat.

"Better?" Chaz asked, knowingly.

"Some..." he replied, sitting up.

"Thanks"

"No problem! Hey, I took em' myself today! So did Ryan, Bruno and JP"

"That was some night!" Chaz added.

"Yeah..." Tommy added, now managing to stand up.

"I gotta take a shower..."

"I'll say!" Chaz baited him, wrinkling his nose. Tommy playfully punched him.

"Ow! I guess you are feeling better."

"Yeah! I've never seen anything work so fast. What kind of pills are these, anyway? Asprin?"

"Asprin? It's not asprin!" Chaz replied.

"It's a mix of this and that. Painkillers...Speed... Works every time!"

Tommy stared at him doubtfully.

"Hey, would I lie to you!" Chaz grinned, then warned him.

"Be downstairs in fifteen!"

Fortified by Chaz's mystery tablets and a steaming hot shower, Tommy managed to pull himself together enough to rehearse. He made it through the practice without any noticeable mistakes or flaws.

However, Darius was not fooled. He easily noticed Tommy's pallor, as well as the whitened faces and red eyes on most of his "boyz". Only Chaz appeared untouched by the revelry of the night before.

Uncharacteristically, Darius let the rehearsal end without commenting on it.

"_My boyz... blowing off a little steam! Doing just what I did at their age... Hey, as long as it doesn't mess up the show..."_

They held several more practices over the next few days, which all went well. On New Year's eve, they stood backstage at the CTV studios, dressed impeccably in their white clothes and matching bandannas, trying to act cool as they surveyed the celebrity crowd around them.

"There's Paulina!" Chaz whispered to Tommy, catching a glimpse of the tall, leggy blond. She was Canada's current "It girl"; the country's hottest young model/actress.

"Where?"

"Over there with Ben Malroney, that reality TV show guy... They'll be hosting this show."

Suddenly, Paulina turned and faced Chaz and Tommy.

"I know you! You're from that great new group "Boyz Attack! Love your music!"

"Uh... thanks!" they stammered.

She flashed them a perfect smile as she headed back towards the makeup room.

Suddenly, a commotion erupted backstage, as CTV workers frantically dashed around, clearing a path.

"What the..." Tommy wondered.

"Make way... Here comes the star!" Chaz smirked jealously.

Surrounded by his entourage, Patrick Mercury swaggered into the room. With his piercing ice-blue eyes and carelessly waving dark hair, the twenty year old was undoubtedly gorgeous, with a deep, sensuous voice that drove his female fans wild. Canadian Star magazine had recently dubbed him "the sexiest man in music".

He was a huge star, with an ego to match.

"What is that?" he snorted derisively, rolling his eyes in the "Boyz's" direction.

"A new boy-band. Darius Mills's creation." one of his minions answered.

"Oh! One of those!" Patrick said nastily.

"Another of D's playthings! Don't need talent when you've got a super-pimp!"

"He did not say that!" Chaz exploded.

"He did!" JP confirmed.

"Ok! It's on!" Ryan added, ready to lunge at the guy.

"No." Tommy said, surprising everyone. For some inexplicable reason, the youngest one of the 'boyz" was also the calmest.

"_I've seen and heard worse..." _he thought, but quickly refocused on the present. Patrick Mercury would not intimidate him.

"You wanna burn him?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah!"

"We sing his butt off the stage tonight!"

The "boyz" exchanged satisfied looks, their heads nodding, as a stagehand approached them.

"You guys! You go on at 11:45, right before the final countdown... Mr. Mercury?"

"Yeah?"

"You take the stage at midnight, right after the ball drops in Times Square."

"Everyone clear?" the assistant asked.

"Crystal!" Patrick replied, smiling arrogantly, pleased with the featured slot.

"_Naturally..."_

He then looked pitifully at the "Boyz"

"Go on... warm them up for me... you "Boyz!".

His nastiness only strengthened their resolve. Chaz, Ryan, Bruno, JP and Tommy smiled confidently at each other, as they waited for their cue.

"_For the first time ever on TV... Boyz Attack! Singing their new hit, "Pick Up The Pieces"!"_

"Let's go!"

They took the stage and started to sing.

Back in the Quincy's comfortable living room, Rachel scribbled madly on her pad, frantically trying to write down all the notes she wanted to make as the story grew more and more intriguing.

Tommy paused, giving her the chance to catch up, as an amused smile appeared on Jude's face.

"I remember that concert, all right..." she began.

"Jude Harrison! Closet "Boyz Attacker"!" Tommy teased; it was an old joke between them.

"I don't think so!" Jude announced proudly.

"I think you've confused me with Sadie..."

_On the night of that performance, seven-year-old Jude Harrison sat on the floor of her bedroom, toy guitar in hand. Her best friend, boy-next-door, Jamie Andrews sat besides her, as they engaged in their favorite activity._

_They were writing a song._

"_It's New Year's Day, yeah."_

"_Everyone's gay"_

"_Time to..." Jude sang, with perfect pitch._

"_Time to what?" she asked Jamie._

"_I dunno..." he replied, looking at her adoringly, as he always did when she sang._

"_But it's a great start!" he encouraged._

"_Yeah! If Sadie and her friend would just shut up for a minute..."_

_In her bedroom next door, Sadie's television was turned up so loud, Jude could barely hear herself. Sadie and her own best friend, Claire were giggling hysterically._

_Suddenly, the laughter turned into ear-shattering screams._

"_What is wrong with them?" Jamie asked._

"_A lot of things!" Jude answered._

"_Yeah, I know. But what's that all about?"_

"_Beats me!" Jude shrugged._

"_Maybe they are being abducted by aliens or something!" Jamie, an avid science fiction reader, couldn't resist saying._

"_Good! Take em' away, please!" Jude replied. Her perfect, perky, popular Barbie doll sister really got on her nerves._

_Sadie's and Claire's screams got so loud, Jude actually started to worry._

"_Come on!" she ordered Jamie._

_Obediently, he followed, tugging on his Spiderman pajamas, as he went. The door to Sadie's room was wide open and he and Jude easily heard everything the older girls said._

"_OMG!" nine-year-old Sadie yelled at her TV._

"_It really is them! Boyz Attack! We saw them at the mall last week!"_

"_They are soooo cute!"_

"_Which do you think is the cutest?" Sadie asked Claire._

"_I like Chaz! The way he winks is sooo sexy!"_

"_No way! Little Tommy Q is so much better!" Sadie said, completely worshipfully._

"_I'm so going to marry him!" she proclaimed._

"_Yeah, right!" Jude snorted from the doorway. Her sister was clearly crazy._

"_Why would a famous singer be interested in you?"_

"_Please! Like the answer to that isn't completely obvious!" Sadie boasted. Even at nine, she was already fully aware of her beauty and the power it had over men._

_Jude and Jamie made gagging noises, as Sadie continued._

"_You're just jealous!"_

"_Of what!" Jude instantly retorted._

"_I'm going to make my own records! And when I do, they'll be way better than that!"_

"_Please! No one's gonna want to listen to you or those stupid things you write!"_

"_They aren't stupid! They're great!" Jamie loyally defended Jude._

"_Geeky Jamie Andrews. You know less than she does! Which is really saying something!"_

"_You'll see!" he replied, not able to think of a better comeback._

"_Yes, we will." Stuart Harrison said, lured into the room by all the screaming._

"_Jude is talented. If she works hard, she will make those records. Someday."_

_The redheaded girl smiled and hugged her father._

"_Thanks, Daddy!"_

"_You're welcome, kid." he replied lovingly._

"_She can have her stupid records!" Sadie sniped, enviously._

"_I'm gonna be Mrs. Tommy Q!"_

"_You can have him!" Jude sneered._

"_I wouldn't marry him if he was the last boy on earth!"_

"Wouldn't have me, eh?" Tommy commented now, glancing at Jude with unfettered admiration and love.

"Well... it's a woman's perogative to change her mind..." his wife replied, smiling warmly into his eyes.

"I'm glad you did..."

"Me, too." Jude said, as Tommy affectionately stroked her face. He then changed the topic, refocusing on his story.

"But I couldn't blame you if you hadn't... I was completely self-obsessed then... Immature... A real freak! Things got pretty out of control, really fast, he commented, plunging them back into the past...

The "boyz" finished their number and ran offstage.

"All right!" Darius greeted them, a huge smile plastered on his face, as a scowling Patrick Mercury walked past them.

"Yo, Pat!" Darius called to him.

"Hey, D." he reluctantly answered.

"Come here for a sec..."

"I'm kinda busy right now... Going on soon."

"I just wanted to personally introduce you to my "Boyz" here." Darius demanded. "Chaz, Tommy, JP, Ryan and Bruno."

"Hi" Patrick replied disinterestedly.

"Hi" the "boyz" half-heartedly chorused back.

"Thought you might like to meet your new opening act!" Darius informed the superstar.

Tommy and the other "boyz" rolled their eyes at each other.

"_We're going on tour with him? Mr. Egomaniac 1997!"_

"How nice!" Patrick replied, with clenched teeth and a phony smile.

"Anyway, I'm needed onstage. We'll talk later..." he added, walking away.

Minutes later, the final countdown began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" everyone yelled.

Hundreds of balloons fell from the ceiling as champagne flowed freely, even in the backstage area. Each of the "boyz" was handed a flute, which they drank, listening to Patrick Mercury's performance.

"What an ass!" Chaz said.

"Yeah! Can't believe we're gonna be stuck on tour with him for three months!" Tommy grimaced, as Darius and Stephen, the show's producer, approached them.

"The phone lines are lighting up! The audience was crazy about you guys!" Darius boasted.

"We've never had this many calls before! I've never seen anything like it!" Stephen added.

"So, by popular demand... we're gonna change things up a little! You "Boyz" go on again at 12:30."

"Great!" Darius replied, speaking for all of them.

"Not great!" Patrick Mercury said, coming offstage just in time to hear this.

"I'm supposed to do an encore then!"

"Change of plans!" the producer answered unsympathetically. He had dealt with Patrick before and was fed up with the young man's prima donna attitude.

"But I'm supposed to go on three times..."

"You will perform twice. The "Boyz" will perform twice. You are still scheduled to do the finale."

Patrick opened his mouth to argue, but Stephen quickly silenced him.

"Hey, if you don't want to do it, it's no problem. We'll just give the finale to the "Boyz" too!"

"No, no! It's cool!" the twenty-year-old quickly replied, smiling and flashing his professionally whitened teeth.

"I'll gladly share the stage with my new opening act."

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Tommy whispered to Chaz.

"This is gonna be a very, very long tour!"

The group left for that tour just four days later, flying to Toronto in Darius's posh private jet. The "boyz" reclined on the plush leather seats, watching movies on a large-screen TV.

"Don't get too used to this!" their manager chuckled.

"It's gonna be buses from now on..."

Even that thought didn't damper the group's enthusiasm. Their excitement only heightened when the plane finally landed.

"Our first tour!" Chaz said, nudging Tommy.

"Yeah" he replied, much more calmly.

"Dude! Get excited! Now!" Chaz ordered, adding.

"Can't you just smell it! We'll have it all! The applause! Girls screaming! The blankety-blang! The panties flying on stage!"

"I think you've seen too many movies." Tommy replied. But he was smiling.

"It's gonna be like that! You'll see. Tonight, at the first show."

"Today's my birthday." Tom whispered quietly. He was now 14.

"No?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you say something before?" Chaz asked him.

"I don't know..." Tommy answered, shaking his head. "Somehow, with everything that was going down, it didn't seem important. It really isn't..."

"Yeah, it is!" Chaz insisted and promised.

"No worries. I'm going to make sure it's a night you'll never forget..."

However, they first had a concert to do. As soon as they disembarked from the plane, the "boyz' were driven directly to Toronto stadium for the sound check.

Tommy stared wide-eyed at the bustling stage. Roadies were everywhere, setting up equipment. People screamed at each other, as the arena prepared for a big show that night.

Soon, he was approached by a boy about his own age.

"This is Kwest." Darius introduced him.

"He'll be helping the equipment guys. Helping us out!" he told the "Boyz"

"Hi" Kwest said, in a smooth, but quiet voice.

"Hi" Tommy and the others answered.

"I'm going to need to test these out on you." Kwest said, holding out some microphones.

"If you could just come with me for a few minutes."

"Take as much time as you need!" Darius assured him.

Chaz, JP, Bruno, Ryan and Tommy ran through their set, while Kwest optimally positioned the microphones and checked their acoustics.

Tommy watched the technician work, impressed by his obvious expertise. Despite his youth, Kwest handled his tasks like a seasoned veteran, displaying considerable knowledge and sophistication about exactly how the equipment worked. Tommy admired that, and became interested himself.

He was the only one in the group who bothered to thank Kwest afterwards.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." the engineer replied modestly.

"I know. But you're really good, man!" Tommy told him.

"Thanks."

"How'd you learn all this?"

"My older brother is a friend of D's. Grew up with him. Worked with him... You know..."

"_Led a gang with him... Got in trouble with him! Got arrested with him!" _Kwest thought, but did not disclose. He had promised his brother he wouldn't. Orin taught Kwest everything he needed to know, then got him the job with Darius, trying to give him a better life.

Like Tommy, this was Kwest's escape.

Tommy stared at him, then broke the awkward silence.

"Gotta go. See you later."

"Sure"

The group then headed over to their hotel, to unpack and relax in their elaborate suite before the show. Time moved slowly, as they waited, anxious for the night to come.

Finally, the limousine arrived, taking them to the stadium.

"_This is it! For real!" _Tommy thought, as the car approached the hidden "talent-only" entrance. The "boyz" filled out and headed for their dressing rooms, where Georgia and EJ waited with their costumes.

He quickly dressed and checked his appearance in the large mirror, insuring it was what everyone expected.

"Can I get you anything?" a voice behind him asked.

Startled, Tommy whirled around to face Kwest. He laughed softly.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's ok." Tom replied.

"You're nervous." Kwest said understandingly.

"Yeah!"

"It's cool... Everyone else is!" Kwest told him.

"I just heard Patrick Mercury puking his guts out!"

"No way!" Tommy screamed in delight.

"Yeah!" Kwest said, shaking his head and smiling.

"He's a total jerk-off..." Tommy confided.

"Tell me about it! Just spent a half-hour picking the green Skittles out of his bowl! Just because he doesn't like em'!" Kwest replied, making Tommy laugh harder.

"So, you got any water?" he asked him.

"No problem!" Kwest replied, walking off to get it and quickly returning.

Tommy gratefully drank the cold beverage. Unfortunately, it did little to relax him. All his senses tingled as the group was ushered down the concrete halls, to wait for their cue.

"And now... Here they are! Boyz Attack!"

Tommy ran onstage, illuminated by scorching white lights that pounded his face and body.

"_Damn... it's hot out here..."_ he thought, irrelevantly as their music started.

The opening notes of "Here We Go!" automatically signaled his body and he launched with the others into their rhythm.

An hour and two encores later, they were done. Thunderous applause and hysterical screams followed them offstage.

Tommy stood in the dressing room, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Here, man." Kwest said, handing him a thick white towel and another bottle of cold water.

"Thanks" he said, wiping his face and neck, then opening the container.

"Don't know whether to drink this or pour it over my head!"

"Hey, you can do both, if you want." Kwest smiled.

"We've got plenty!" he added, handing him another bottle.

"Thanks!" Tommy replied, eagerly seizing it.

"It was hot as hell out there!" he told the roadie.

"You get used to it." Kwest replied.

"Guess so..." Tommy said cheerfully.

"_Looks like I'll have to!"_

"Tom!" Chaz called, coming over with an impish look on his face.

"Did we kill tonight or what?" he screeched happily.

"I suppose." Tommy replied cooly, not wanting to seem arrogant.

"You suppose!" Chaz snorted, not fooled for a minute by his friend's blase stance, adding.

"Hey, you don't have to hear it from me dude! I've got some people here who are just dying to meet you..."

He gestured, and two sexy teenage girls stepped up beside him.

"These two beauties are Heidi and Joy..."

"Hi!" Tommy greeted them, flashing his most charming smile.

"How did you like the show?"

"We loved it! You were wonderful!" Heidi cooed.

"Yeah..." Joy drawled seductively.

"We came to see Patrick Mercury... But you guys are soooo much better! Better singers! Better looking..." she continued.

"I bet you are... better at everything..." she finished, her meaning unmistakable.

Tommy's eyes drank her in, surveying every inch of her body, most of which was exposed by the short, low-cut black dress she wore.

"Well... we can see about that..." Chaz began suggestively.

"You know, it's Tommy's birthday tonight..."

"Really? Happy birthday!" the girls automatically replied.

"Thanks. It's been a great day." he told them.

"And you know what would make it even better... If you two would join us back at our hotel suite for a little celebration..." Chaz quickly added.

Tommy's eyes widened just slightly, but he kept his face deliberately calm as he waited for the girls' response.

"Sure!"

"Although... there's just one problem." Joy's voice dropped seductively.

"Yes?"

"We don't know... what to give you for a present?"

"Uh- surprise me." Tommy blurted out, as the girls' giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure we can... think of something..." Joy promised boldly.

"1:00 Ok?" Chaz asked them.

"Sure!"

Chaz gave them the other needed information, including the name and address of their hotel, their suite number and the password for getting past the security guys Darius had hired to guard them.

After Heidi and Joy were out of earshot, Chaz pounded Tommy on the back.

"See! I told you tonight would be a night to remember..."

"I don't know..." Tommy began, still wary, but Chaz ignored him.

"And I have just the gift for you..." he went on, slipping Tommy a package.

The birthday boy looked at it, not sure what to say.

"You'll be needing it! Remember, no glove, no love!" Chaz lectured.

"Chaz..." Tommy began. Things were moving fast. Possibly too fast.

"Yes, I know." the older boy smiled smugly.

"Your first... No need to thank me!"

"Everyone... I need you over here! Now!" Georgia ordered, ending their conversation.

They joined the huddle around their publicist, who rapidly issued a multitude of instructions.Expertly, she guided them through the craziness of publicity pictures and post-show interviews.

Finally, it was over, and they could escape back to their hotel rooms, where Tommy collapsed gratefully on the couch.

"My teeth hurt from smiling." he remarked to the other "boyz"

"And you ain't done yet!" Chaz announced, as he and the others held out a large cake and began singing, with their perfect harmony.

"_Happy birthday to you"_

"_Happy birthday to you"_

"_Happy birthday, dear Tommy"_

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

"Make a really good wish..." Chaz whispered knowingly, as Tommy leaned over and blew out the candles.

"Cause it's about to come true, tonight..." he said, sliding towards the door.

"Ladies! Welcome! Come in!" Chaz cried out, ushering in the group of girls. Tommy was surprised by how many there were. In addition to Heidi and Joy, there were several that Ryan, Bruno and JP invited, as well as a few others Chad also asked.

"For insurance!" he whispered, grinning at Tommy as he opened the mini-bar and arranged the contents neatly on the coffee table.

"Who wants a drink!"

Everyone did. Chaz embraced his role as bartender, pouring the alcohol very generously. When one bottle emptied, he just opened another. Soon, everyone at the party was completely trashed. The suite grew noisier and noiser as people engaged in drinking games such as "I Never" as well as the always-popular "Truth or Dare". Naturally, there were numerous toasts made in honor of the birthday boy.

Thrilled with all the attention, Tommy reclined drunkenly on the couch. His thoughts raced madly.

"_Best damn birthday I ever had... Hell, it's the only good one I ever had..."_

Suddenly, Joy climbed on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Having a good time, baby?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee, as her fingers stroked higher and higher on his thigh.

"Hell, yeah!" he replied, slurring the words, as someone turned up the music. The lyrics reverberated in his head.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?"_

"_Am I who you think about in bed?"_

"_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking..."_

Joy leaned closer to him, wrapping his body in her arms.

"You're really 14, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Mmm. You don't look it... I bet you could pass for 17, at least..."

"Don't know... I've never tried..." Tommy replied weakly.

"You are so sweet... So innocent..." Joy whispered.

"Ready for your present now?"

"_I think of what you did."_

"_And how I hope to god it was worth it..."_

"_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing..."_

"Sure..."

She laughed softly.

"You don't want to do it here, do you... Let's go somewhere private..."

She stood up and tugged at Tommy's hand. Stumbling a bit, he followed as she pulled him into the bedroom.

"_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat..."_

"_A better love, deserving of..."_

"_Exchanging body heat, in the passenger seat..."_

"_You know it will always just be me..."_

"Which one's yours?" she asked.

"That one... but wait..."

She pushed him onto the bed, holding his body down with hers, as she crushed his lips with her own. It was a different kiss than Tommy had ever experienced before, hot, devouring and demanding, almost painful in it's intensity.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster!"_

Joy's hands wandered skillfully over his body, and one slipped into his jean's pocket, pulling out the condom package.

"Oh, baby... you come prepared, don't you..." she purred.

"Looks like you're not so innocent after all..."

"I..." Tommy began, but stopped as she began removing his clothes, stopping only to slither out of her own scanty garments. Her talented hands and lips began their work, causing tiny explosions all over his body and an uncomfortable tightening between his legs.

"Oh... yes..." Tommy mumbled, his protests ceasing as lust overcame him.

Joy smiled predatorily.

"It only gets better... Trust me, baby... You're gonna love this..."

"_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls..."_

"_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?"_

"_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls..."_

"_Will you dance to this beat..."_

"_Dance to this beat, yeah!"_

"_Dance to this beat..."_

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster..."_

Author's Note 2: And thus concludes the longest chapter I've ever written! I "think of what I did and hope it was worth it"... for all of you!

And I gotta say, I'm loving Kwest in this chapter! Except for Mason, he's the only character on the show who has never done anything mean or selfish! Ever since he offered a crying Sadie a "chocolate cookie", he has been- the man! And I always wondered, how he got mixed up with "Boyz Attack" so young- has anyone else ever wondered that?

Alas, just another of those "unsolved mysteries" from the show...


	17. Chapter 17: Overrated

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 17: Over-rated

Author's note: Hi! I'm back! Sorry this one took so long... but I needed a rest! I can't believe how much I've written in less than one year... Hope everyone still remembers this!

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed: Maria, Petra, Chloe, Airrelle, Katie and Rachel. And I know there are a lot more of you out there reading this, so thanks to you too! I hope you're enjoying it and I would love to hear from more of you (hint! hint!).

Oh- song credit in this chapter again goes to N-Sync...

Chapter 17: Over-rated

Tommy woke up the next morning, his throat aching and his stomach queasy. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. His head whirled and threatened to explode if he made the smallest movement.

"_What... what happened..."_

It was the music he remembered first.

"_Testosterone boys and harlequin girls... let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster..."_

This cued other the other images, which began tumbling through his mind.

"_Soft skin... long silky hair... eager hands... Everywhere!... And then..." _Tommy realized.

"_My first... And I barely remember it!"_

In the next bed, Chaz snored loudly, an angelic smile on his face.

Groaning, Tommy pulled his blanket over his head and went back to sleep. He awoke again several hours later to see that same grinning face staring right at him.

"Hey, T." Chaz whispered softly, but energetically.

"Hi..." Tommy replied, too tired to say anything more.

"Congratulations!" Chaz smiled knowingly at him.

"Thanks..."

"You had a good time last night." he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah..."

"I know." Chaz replied sympathetically. "You don't feel so good."

"Well... yeah!" Tommy confessed. He felt confused and guilty. He was about to explain this to his friend, when Chaz said.

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing for you..."

He reached quickly into the night stand and removed a bottle.

"Those tequila shots... I'm wrecked myself!" he added, shaking out four tablets. He swallowed two and handed the others to Tom.

Tommy took them, knowing now they would help his mood, as well as his body.

"_Heal my pain..."_

Fortified, Chaz got up.

"Better go share the wealth!" he grinned, grabbing the bottle and heading towards the other rooms, where Bruno, JP and Ryan slept, saying.

"Get up when you're ready. We'll order breakfast. I'm starving! Sex always gives me an appetite..."

Back in the Quincy's living room, Jude watched Tommy's face contort with pain as he recounted this story. She instinctively reached for his hand, knowing it would be shaking slightly. She laced her fingers through his, stilling the tremors.

He looked at her gratefully, as Rachel gently prompted.

"So? What happened with Katie after that?"

"I couldn't face her..." Tommy admitted.

"I just stopped talking to her... Didn't return her calls or emails... It didn't take long for her to figure it out..."

"You never saw her again?"

"No. I did. Once Two years later..." Tommy's voice drifted off sadly. Rachel heard even stronger guilt and pain in his intonation now. It was obvious that there was far more to this story, but not the right time to discuss it further. Wisely, she decided to postpone that topic.

"We'll get to that later." she promised.

"Right now, let's stay with what happened next."

"We continued to tour. And to party. Almost every night... Either we'd have one in our hotel rooms or head out to a club. Obviously- we were all underage. But that didn't matter. We always got in. Always got served too! Anything we wanted..."

"It was really ironic..." Tommy said, shaking his head.

"The more famous we got, the more people knew everything about us... including our ages. But it just got easier and easier to go anywhere we want. Do anything. Get anything. It was like being famous made us older... I didn't feel 14. I was traveling... Experiencing new things... New people..."

"So... it's true? You were the ultimate player?"

"You want names, numbers and measurements?" Tommy shot back, rhetorically.

"No way!" Rachel laughed with him.

"Definitely TMI!"

Hearing the sordid details of her husband's best friends' adolescent sexcapades definitely constituted too much information. Especially with his wife, one of her own closest friends sitting just a few feet away.

"I'll just use my imagination... The readers can too!" she told them.

"But be warned, Quincy... People are perverts!" Jude teased her husband.

"Yes... well..." Tommy began.

"In this case... probably anything they could imagine, actually did happen. There were always plenty of women around... Always willing to party... Give us anything, everything we wanted... We had different ones in every city... every night. Sometimes, more than one..."

"What else went on at these parties?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, typical... Drinking... Some drugs... I never knew how Chaz always managed to score them all! We tried everything... But I never really got into that. Years later, I realized why..."

"Too scary." Tommy continued. "I never liked being out of control. You can probably guess why."

"Your father."

"Yes. But I wasn't so different from him in some ways. I drank plenty. But it was never a problem... We had those pills to keep us going..."

"Tell me more about those." Rachel said. "Did you ever find out what they were?"

"No" Tommy replied.

"But it didn't seem like there could be anything wrong with them. Especially when I found out who got them for us..."

"Tell me all about that." Rachel asked eagerly, sensing a juicy story.

"Sure..." Tommy began, delving once more into his past.

On a cool spring night, fourteen year old Tommy Quincy slipped away from several overly-eager fans, desperately seeking a break. He stepped out of the overheated club, flushed and sweaty. The frigid air felt good on his warm skin, the perfect remedy for his overstimulated system.

He stood in the deserted alley, relishing the stillness and his solitude. Privacy was a rare thing in his new life and one of the few things he sometimes missed. He breathed deeply, and for the first time in months, reflected on his life.

"_I have everything now. I'm rich... famous... popular. Everyone loves me... Wants to be with me... Or to be me ... It's all perfect..."_

_Visions of his mother and Katie flitted through his mind; he shoved them immediately away, rationalizing._

"_Whatever I did... I had to! It's for the best... Whatever I give up... will be worth it."_

The sounds of Darius's voice in the distance shattered his contemplation.

"_What's he doing here?"_

Tommy's blue eyes darted down the alley, seeing his manager at the other end, with Chaz.

"_Huh?"_

Curious, he watched as Darius handed Chaz a small brown bag.

"Remember...' Darius warned as Chaz slipped it in his coat pocket.

"I don't mind you guys using these. Hell, I did em' myself! But not too many! Any problems, I'm holding you personally responsible..."

"No problems, D! You can count on me!" Chaz assured him.

"I know." their manager smiled.

"Just watch em'. Especially Tommy. He's young... might get the wrong idea... No addicts in this group!"

"T can handle anything the rest of us do!" Chaz boasted.

"Taught him well, didn't you!" Darius laughed.

"You know it!"

"Then I know everything's cool. I'll see you tomorrow." Darius confirmed, stepping back into his long, black limousine, which instantly sped away.

Tommy also stepped back, so Chaz wouldn't see him. His friend whistled as he re-entered the club.

Back in the present, Rachel sat on the edge of her chair, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"You're saying that... Darius gave you "boyz" drugs?"

"Yes." Tommy confirmed.

"Why?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from Tommy.

"So we would always be in shape to rehearse. And perform. And do interviews. D knew we were gonna go out... party. He was never against that! Hell, he liked it!" Tom spat out, angry now.

"No such thing as bad publicity..."

"True. Remember when I got arrested? When Patsy and I "fixed" that DJ"s billboard?" Jude injected.

"When you two spray painted on his picture... vandalized it?"

"We called it "editing"... But D didn't care! Just as long as I wasn't kept in jail, or had to do anything that would interfere with making records."

"Nothing could ever get in the way of that... Singing, concerts, recording sessions... always came first." Tommy commented.

"Of course, finding out that Darius supplied the drugs- essentially, wanted us to take em'... made it even more ok to do it..."

"He said "no addicts"" Rachel prompted, then asked carefully.

"Were there any?"

"Yeah..." Tommy confessed. "How could there not be? It was so easy... there was always so much stuff around... JP and Ryan really got into it... Cocaine, mostly... It became a problem later on..."

"But you weren't addicted?"

"No. Not to drugs... I had a different addiction..."

"Which was?"

"Fame. And girls."

"Sex!" Jude snorted. "You manwhore!"

"Yes" Tommy admitted, unable to keep himself from smirking.

"Don't look so proud, Quincy!" Jude admonished him. But her tone was playful. After over twenty-five years together, her husband's philandering past ceased to worry her.

"It was what made me feel good about myself..." he confessed. "I could just... forget about everything..."

"So? D supplied you guys with pills. Did he supply the other drugs, too?" Rachel questioned him.

"That I don't know..." Tommy answered. "He had connections... He could have. But somehow, I doubt it. Too risky..."

Watching him, Jude and Rachel saw his mounting rage. His jaw stiffened and his face reddened. It was extremely hard for him to talk about Darius now after all the pain he had caused the family. Especially since it had all been so different once.

"Can you tell me more about Darius? How was your relationship with him back then?" Rachel asked, broaching the sensitive topic.

"Why not!" Tom snorted.

"He really always was a bastard! Didn't really care about any of us! Just about the money we made him. Everything he did, that I thought was for me... because he cared about me... really was even better for him! Completely selfish!"

"Of course, I didn't know that then. None of us did. He was so successful- took us to the top! We looked up to him... worshiped him..." Tommy said, feeling nauseous.

"He could do anything... We thought he took such good care of us..."

"Such as?"

"Well, the Canadian tour ended. Right away, we began an American one. Six months, all across the country. This time, we were the headliners! After we finished that, we headed home. Darius wanted us to immediately start on the second album...

Tommy again took them back into his past.

"Ride the wave!" Darius said to the "boyz" as the bus carried them across the Canadian border. "Money!"

The group needed no encouragement. Everyone was excited about starting their second album. Their fervor grew proportionately as they got closer and closer to Toronto. But Tommy was the first to notice something odd.

"D!" he cried out.

"Yes, Tom?" the mogul smiled, benevolently.

"This isn't the way to our house..."

"You're right!" Darius smiled.

"I have a surprise for all of you..."

Now nervous, the "boyz" waited, as they drove for twenty more minutes. The bus then made a turn and entered an expensive neighborhood, where huge mansions were set far back from the road, hidden by lush greenery. Some of the estates had additional protection, surrounded by heavy iron gates.

At one of these estates, the bus turned and started inside, easily passing by the security booth at the entrance. The vehicle finally pulled up in front of the elegant Tudor- style mansion.

"Your new home! A present... for doing so good on the tours!"

Tommy, Chaz, JP, Bruno and Ryan all stared at him in total shock. He chuckled.

"Hey, stars gotta live like stars! Plus- we gotta be careful now..." Darius warned ominously.

"So? You all ready to see your new home?"

"Yes!"

Darius led the eager group off the bus, up the wide stone steps, and into the house.

"Hi, Mrs. Cripps." he greeted the dour housemother, who stood waiting for them right inside the door.

"Mr. Mills." she replied respectfully. "I hear the tour went well."

"Very well, thanks!" he answered. "Everything ready?"

"Yes. Of course. The staff here has been working very hard, preparing for the "boyz" return."

"Excellent."

Tommy, Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan stood there, surveying the vast foyer, with it's high, scrolled ceiling. A long, elaborately curving staircase with an antique wooden banister polished to a gleam led to the upstairs. They toured the ground floor first, looking over the formal dining room, and the eat-in kitchen. The library adjoined the living room, with large fireplaces in both rooms. A patio led to a huge oval outdoor pool, with cabanas and a hot tub.

"Sweet!" Chaz said, nudging Tommy, and already envisioning the parties they would have there. Tommy had identical thoughts, especially as Darius led them back inside and up the stairs to their bedrooms. Each was a suite, with a small, private sitting room, elaborate bathroom, and large walk-in closets, as well as a sleeping area.

They then headed up to the third floor. All of this floor was devoted to one gigantic room, a recreation space similar to that in their old home, except this one was much bigger and even more elaborate and expensively furnished.

"Oh, yeah..." Darius said. "One more thing..."

He led them onto a small elevator, and pressed a button. Within seconds, they arrived at the basement, where they got off the elevator. Darius stepped forward and took a key from his pocket, opening the locked door. He stepped aside, allowing the "boyz" to enter first.

"Your private studio. Now, you don't have to go anywhere else to make your next album!" he boasted, as the boys cheered loudly. When they quieted, he continued.

"Speaking of... you'll start work on it tomorrow. We've picked the songs. It's gonna be the jam! Ever better than your first! But we gotta get it done quickly! Cause..." Darius paused dramatically, allowing the tension to build in the room, and enjoying his protegees discomfort.

"I've already scored you a corporate sponsor for your next tour! You know "Taco Swell"?"

"The restaurants?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah! They want to back you! We're talking a huge deal here! World tour! Major arenas! Marketing! T-shirts! Everything!"

"So, we gotta get to work on the songs. And the commercial..."

"Commercial?" Tommy asked, not seeing the connection.

"Yeah, T. The commercial. You guys gotta do a TV spot for Taco Swell. Oh- and shoot some magazine ads and a billboard too."

"_We're going to do commercials? For a fast food chain?..." _Tom thought doubtfully. Somehow, it didn't feel right.

"Hey, you don't get a major deal like this for nothing!" Darius explained.

"It's a small and easy price to pay..."

A few weeks later, dressed in his white suit, Tommy stood on the left inside Toronto's largest "Taco Swell" restaurant, which had been closed that day to allow them to shoot the commercial. Extras waited patiently in their van outside, as technicians adjusted the lighting and sound. They worked slowly, not seeming to really know what they were doing. The "boyz" waited impatiently.

"_Those guys suck!"_ Tommy thought, surprising himself. He had learned a lot in his months on tour.

"_Kwest could do this job much better!" _

The boy in question walked up behind him.

"Hey!" Kwest greeted Tom.

"Hi!" Tommy replied enthusiastically. He hadn't seen Kwest since the tour ended.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're kidding! Miss all this!" Kwest laughed.

"Miss us making fools of ourselves, you mean!" Tommy smiled, feeling himself relax slightly.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say that, man!"

"But you think it?" Tommy retorted knowingly.

A guilty look appeared on Kwest's face.

"It's cool. I think so too." Tom confessed, as Kwest said.

"Hey, you don't get a major corporate sponsorship for nothing..."

Kwest had quoted Darius exactly. But somehow, coming from him, the words seemed wrong. For reasons Tommy could not explain, doing the commercial felt not just stupid, but somehow sleazy.

He had no time for further ruminations or conversation. The extras were brought in and dispersed around the room, as Joe, the director, yelled for everyone's attention.

"Ok! Big smiles, everyone! We want upbeat! Happy! Taco Swell is party time!"

"_So lame!" _Tommy thought, but obediently took his place. The music started, and he began to sing.

"_Just got paid..."_

"_Friday night..."_

"_Party hoppin!"_

"_Place is right!"_

"_Booties shakin..."_

"_All around..."_

Tommy leaped onto the counter, grinding his hips and lip synching the lyrics with the others. He shook his shoulders, following directions perfectly, take after take. He felt like a robot, a puppet. Their puppet. Strings jerked, controlling and constricting as he continued to perform, giving everyone exactly what they wanted.

Finally, mercifully, came the words.

"Cut! That's a wrap!"


	18. Chapter 18: Jealousy

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 18: Jealousy

Author's Note: I am now convinced that there is no fiction-writing problem that cannot be solved by immersing myself in music! Thanks to two songs found in the deepest reaches of my collection, I've some great ideas for the next two chapters. It feels so good to be back on my game!

The title for this chapter comes from several songs with this title (although it was the 80's Club Noveau song that actually inspired me... I still haven't decided which one is being "covered" in the next chapter). But the title sure fits...

Thanks to Amanda, Maria, Hannah, Airrelle, Katie and Rachel for reviewing. I really appreciate the support during my dry period!

Chapter 18: Jealousy

After completing the "Taco Swell" commercial and photo shoots, the "Boyz" re-immersed themselves in completing their second album. Tommy was relieved to completely focus on music again. Although, if he was completely honest with himself, he sometimes found this work just a tiny bit boring. Their second album was virtually identical to their first; the sound and themes were exactly the same. Only the actual titles of the songs varied.

As always, he easily swallowed his dissatisfaction, by thinking of something Darius always said.

"_Don't mess with success... Money!"_

About a week after the commercial wrapped, Georgia met with all the "Boyz" to discuss new promotional plans.

"So, about the new album...We've got a great publicity stunt for you guys..." she began.

Tommy, Chaz, JP, Ryan and Bruno all looked at her curiously.

"We're having a contest! Win a dream date with your favorite "Boyz Attacker". All your fans have to do is pick one of you, and write, in twenty-five words or less, why he's her choice!"

"We'll pick a winner for each of you." Georgia finished.

"Except, G... what if none of the girls pick a certain one of us?" Chaz joked.

"I assume you aren't talking about yourself, Chaz." Georgia replied caustically. Chaz's arrogance really got on her nerves, as it often was at the expense of other people.

"Nah! I was thinking of little Tommy Q here..." he answered her, as Tommy forcefully shoved him off the couch.

"Ouch!" he replied, grinning as he got up and sat back down.

"I don't think Tommy has anything to worry about!" Georgia said, smiling warmly at the group's youngest member.

"I don't think any of you do. Anyway, you and your dates will all go out together..."

"Safety in numbers." Tommy whispered, a little nervous about this plan.

"Yeah. I just hope mine's not a total dog!" Chaz replied, verbalizing what each boy felt.

Darius heard him and said sternly.

"Even if she is, you'll be nice. Charming and interested. You all will!" he threatened, glaring at the group.

"Right!" they all chorused back, subserviently.

"You guys just focus on the music. Finish up the album. Georgia and EJ will run the contest and pick the winners..."

"We'll have the group date right before the album is released..."

Tommy and the other "boyz" easily relegated the contest to the back of their minds. They were completely absorbed in more current matters, working hard at recording during the day and partying just as hard at night. Working and living in the same place rendered them very claustrophobic; sneaking out at night became a necessity. It was easy enough to do. Bruno and JP were now 16 and owned cars, naturally given to them by Darius. But more often, they just bribed one of their drivers to take them. The chauffeured limousines made them even more irresistible to girls and relieved them of the responsibility of driving.

It was one of these limousines that drove up to the house several weeks later containing five special young women, the lucky winners of the publicity "dream date" contest.

Just before they arrived, Tommy stood before his mirror, sculpting his hair to perfection. Although he had dated- hell, slept with- dozens of girls by now, this particular evening made him nervous. He knew next to nothing about the girl he was taking out tonight, just that her name was Natalie, and like him, she was 14.

He had just finished primping when Chaz walked in, as always, without knocking, and equally immaculately groomed and dressed.

"T! You ready yet?" Chaz asked him.

"Yeah..." Tommy said. His voice was strange and distant, causing Chaz to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"This just feels so weird..." he began.

"Dating is weird!" Chaz teased. "T! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Actually, you haven't!" Tommy gave it right back to him.

"It's all me. My natural good looks and charm..."

"Shut up, Quincy! You'd be nothing without me! You owe me!" Chaz replied, with suprising hostility.

"I owe you nothing!" Tommy laughed, but stopped when he saw that his friend was genuinely upset.

"Whatever, man..." he said softly, not wanting to fight over something so silly. Chaz nodded, and Tommy changed the topic.

"I mean... going out with a total stranger..."

"We do it all the time!" Chaz boasted, but Tommy saw the same insecurity in his eyes.

"I mean... girls we didn't pick..."

"Yeah..." Chaz finally conceded.

"We got spoiled. Used to only the best! But we deserve it!" the older boy bragged.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed, though that wasn't exactly what he meant.

"But tonight... is something else..." he tried explaining. But Chaz didn't get it.

"Well... it's only one night!" Chaz said consolingly. "And it's not like we'd have much fun anyway... Not with photographers everywhere! And Georgia and Darius around..."

"It's just one night..." Tommy echoed apprehensively, and headed downstairs with Chaz, joining JP, Bruno and Ryan in the marble tiled foyer.

Darius approached them and surveyed them approvingly.

"Boyz..." he began. He had intended to lecture them, instructing them on exactly how they should behave on this very important evening. But seeing them now, with their tense faces, he realized that wasn't necessary.

"_Got em' under my thumb!"_ he realized, with total satisfaction, and not for the first time. Instead, he told them.

"Relax! Just have fun!"

The clicking of high-heeled shoes on the outside stone path and high, chattering voices silenced him. Seconds later, Georgia and EJ were leading five excited teenage girls through the door.

Their exuberance and talk subsided immediately when they saw the "boyz"; they just stood there, staring silently. Chaz, Tommy, JP, Ryan and Bruno regarded them with equal interest. Of the five girls, one clearly stood out, a classically beautiful blonde, with the requisite long silky hair, blue eyes and curvy figure. She was clearly model-material, exactly the type of girl the "boyz" normally pursued. She locked eyes with each boy in turn, making each of their pulses race, as they each thought.

"_Me... Please let her have picked me..."_

"Ok. Introductions." Georgia began, getting down to business.

"Suze, this is Bruno... Cindy, this is JP... Ryan, this is Kelly...".

Three girls stepped forward, none of them the goddess-like blonde, the dates for those three "boyz". JP, Bruno and Ryan easily hid their disappointment. They hadn't done so badly. Each of those females was cute enough, not like the fifth girl who stood now besides the blonde, a complete contrast. This last girl had a plain face, and short straight brown hair, and was also slightly overweight. They felt a pang of sympathy as they realized either Tommy or Chaz was about to get stuck with her.

Georgia paused, enjoying the drama of the moment, knowing exactly what was going on in the "boyz" minds. Finally, she continued.

"Laura, this is Chaz..."

The luscious blonde stepped up to him and he beamed rapturously back at her.

"And Natalie, this is Tommy..."

She walked over to him. Tommy looked closely at her. While definitely the least attractive of the group, she had pretty, sparkling green eyes and a genuinely warm smile. Despite her homely face, their was something instantly likable about her. She was clearly thrilled to be with him and had tried as hard as possible to make herself attractive for this date.

"_It could be worse..." _Tommy thought, as he greeted her and shook her hand.

"Ok..." Georgia announced, embracing her role as chaperone.

"Why don't we all head into the living room and get to know each other?"

She ushered them all inside. The couples scattered throughout the room, each sitting down in a different space. Conversation filled the room, as a uniformed maid passed out glasses of soda to each of them. Most of the pairs talked quietly, but Tommy could already hear the laughter emerging from the corner where Chaz was ensconced with Laura.

He focused carefully on his own date.

"You have an amazing place here!" Natalie raved.

"Thanks! We like it!" Tommy replied simply.

"So, you all live here together? All the time?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"What's that like?"

"It's fun! Like summer camp, all year long." Tommy replied, reciting words scripted for him by Georgia.

Truthfully, he couldn't speak from experience. He had never gone to camp. All his summers had been spent performing, or seeking those jobs.

"Sounds great!" Natalie smiled at him.

"But don't you miss your family at all? Your mom, your dad? Your friends? I know I would!" she said next.

Her honesty and genuine interest touched a sensitive nerve in Tommy, and drew him to her. Her earnest gaze seemed so much like someone else's had once been...

"_Katie..." _he realized, and immediately banished the thought. But not before Natalie perceptively realized something was going on.

"Tommy?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You could never do that!" he assured her, with words and a charming, sexy smile.

"I was just thinking about home..."

"_Just a little white lie..." _he thought ironically, as he said.

"I do miss my mother sometimes. And my best friend." he told her truthfully, surprising himself.

"But we're a family here, too! The other "boyz" are like my brothers!" he added, using more of his "scripted" words. Natalie of course, would not know the difference.

"Cool!" she giggled.

"You have a very nice smile." he told her sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I love the way you laugh!"

"Wow! Thanks! And I love the way you sing!"

"Thanks! Speaking of..." he added, seeing Georgia signal them.

"It's time for the next part of the evening!" she announced. "If you ladies could just all sit over here..." Georgia instructed, directing them all to a long, white leather couch.

"Time for your private concert!"

The "boyz" took their places, facing them. They performed a short set, including most of the songs from their first album, and two "sneak peeks" of cuts from their upcoming one, including "Jealousy" their expected first single from the new album.

The girls squealed and applauded. After the show ended, Natalie spoke first.

"I can't wait till the new CD comes out! I'll be first in line, waiting to buy it!" she promised.

"Actually, you won't have to!" Georgia proudly told her.

"We'll be sending each of you special autographed copies. You'll have them the same day the CD is available in the stores."

Each girl's face lit up with excitement. Again, Natalie was the first to speak.

"Thanks!" she burst out, and the other girls echoed her.

"Just one of the many special surprises we planned for all of you tonight." Georgia told her.

"Speaking of... next up is dinner!"

"Where are we going?" Laura asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Georgia replied, smiling mysteriously.

The group quickly donned their coats and headed out to the waiting limousines. The "boyz" and their dates filled up one car, while Georgia joined Darius in the second.

"We'll see you all over there!" she called out, as their car sped away.

"Free at last!" Chaz announced, making everyone laugh.

His remark broke the ice. Now free from prying, parental-type, watching eyes, the kids relaxed. By the time they reached the restaurant, they were all talking easily, like old friends. However, they grew quiet again, as the car stopped in front of their destination.

"Garde Manger?" Natalie said in disbelief.

"No way!" Suzie commented.

"I've read all about this place!" Laura announced authoritatively.

"This is "the" restaurant in Toronto! All the stars come here! It's very "in"!"

"Only the best for our girls!" Chaz replied, extending his arm to his date. "Shall we?"

Laura linked arms with Chaz. They appeared the perfect, beautiful couple as they entered the restaurant, cameras flashing all around them. Bruno and Suzie followed, then Ryan and Kelly, and then JP and Cindy. Tommy and Natalie entered last.

"This is amazing!" she giggled.

"So, you're having a good time then?" he asked.

"It's the best night of my life!" she replied excitedly, as they joined the others at their table, a clear glass cube, surrounded by plush charcoal gray banquettes on three sides.

Immediately, a waiter, dressed in a black shirt, black pants and silver vest came over to take their drink orders. He then returned with large pitchers of several different sodas and handed them large silver menus.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide..." the waiter told them, slipping discreetly away. They all surveyed the decor and the celebrity studded crowd.

"This place is the best!" Laura said, as they all opened their menus.

"Everything looks so great!" Natalie said, perusing the long printed lists.

"Order anything you want!" Chaz offered magnanimously.

The waiter returned and took their orders. The group enjoyed a festive dinner, filled with lively conversation. Each couple appeared to get along well. Tommy surprised himself again by how much he liked Natalie. She was easy to talk to, with a great sense of humor. The pair laughed so much, that the others stopped their conversations, just to see what was so funny. Quickly, Tommy and his date became the center of attention. Even Laura was drawn in, to Chaz's disgust.

He watched, helplessly as his dream girl began flirting with his best friend.

Tommy was aware of Laura's heightening interest in him. He tried to discourage it, and focused even more on his own date. But their was definitely a chemistry between them and Laura was not the sort of girl who could be easily put off. The more he tried to ignore her, the more aggressive she became. The more aggressive she became, the angrier Chaz got.

The remainder of the group seemed immune to the building tension. But Tommy was on edge. Desperate to diffuse the situation before it exploded, he excused himself, and headed towards the men's room.

There, he splashed icy cold water on his face.

"_Get a grip, Quincy... You've been in worse situations! You can handle this! It's just a girl..."_

"_A very, very hot girl... who's all over me! But she's supposed to be with my best friend... I'm supposed to be with someone else..."_

"_It's just one night... You can handle this... Just be polite..."_

Breathing deeply, he exited the bathroom. A surprise waited for him outside.

"Hi..." she whispered, stepping up to him.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked weakly, as he inhaled her perfume, a seductive blend of jasmine and musk.

"I came to find you, silly! I just wanted to make sure I had the chance to give you my number..."

"Laura, I really don't think that's such a good idea..."

"_Just be polite..."_

"But I do. And you will... once I give you something else..."

She pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his. Her kiss was passionate, intense and throughly delicious. Tommy surrendered, opening his lips so she could deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, as his arms tightened around her.

In the distance, a camera flashed. Neither noticed.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Laura smiled sexily at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but someone else said something first.

"How could you!" an enraged voice demanded.

Tommy turned and faced...

Author's Note 2: So? What do you think of this? Isn't it the dream date from hell? Let me know!


	19. Chapter 19: Big In Japan

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 19: Big In Japan

Author's Note: Behold- the hardest chapter I've ever written! I looked and looked- and could not find any information about the "M4 firecracker"... Fortunately, I have a friend with some experience in this area! Thanks to R!

Special thanks also go out to my friend M, who never misses a detail- or forgets to verbally "review"... I know I neglect you here- but it really matters sooo much!

And of course to the rest of the review crew- Amanda, Maria, Hannah, Katie and Rachel.

Oh- I also had a weird experience regarding the song in this chapter- "Jealousy". I had never seen this one before- I was actually looking up another song with the same name and found this one which fit better! The trouble is- the page with the lyrics does not list the artist. So, the song isn't mine... I'm still looking for the owner... if anyone knows, please help! The song "Big In Japan" of course belongs to Alphaville.

Chapter 19: Big In Japan

Tommy turned and faced an enraged Chaz.

"That's my girl you got there!" Chaz screamed, coming closer.

Tommy stepped away from Laura, as she yelled at Chaz.

"I am not your "girl"! I am not your anything! We had one date! I can do whatever I want!"

"Whoever you want, you mean! You slut!" Chaz replied, adding

"How could you do this to me?"

He directed these words solely at Tommy, now ignoring Laura.

"Chaz... I... I don't know what to say... It just... happened..."

"How exactly did it "just happen"? Did you trip and fall on her lips?" Chaz demanded, roughly shoving Tommy against the wall.

"Chaz, please! You're acting ridiculous!" Laura chided him, now feeling just a little guilty; after all, it was her fault.

She watched, speechless, as Chaz slammed Tommy against the wall again.

"Will you just stop it!" she insisted.

"Why should I?" Chaz belligerently demanded.

"This is exactly why I wouldn't go out with you again!" Laura said frostily.

"Besides, your friend here didn't have anything to do with it! I came after him! I wanted him! I kissed him!"

"Oh, like he really tried to stop you!"

"Why should he?" Laura smiled smugly.

Tommy noted Laura's arrogance and couldn't help thinking.

"_Too bad she doesn't like Chaz! She really is perfect for him! They are exactly alike!"_

The threesome exchanges glances. Chaz's eyes locked first with Laura's fierce ones, then with Tommy's nervous orbs.

"T?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's true..." Tommy's voice drifted off awkwardly, then returned with a newfound pride and strength.

"I didn't come on to her! You know that! You saw it back at the table..."

Chaz considered this, and realized it was true. But it didn't mean he wasn't still mad.

They glared at each other uncomfortably, not sure what to say or do next. Fortunately, Georgia interrupted them.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked rhetorically. She already knew. She had witnessed their dinner interactions from the neighboring table where she sat with Darius. She saw Laura hitting on Tommy and then go after him, and finally Chaz chasing after her. Knowing both "boyz" as well as she did, she could easily discern what would happen.

She immediately effected damage control.

"Tommy, Natalie is waiting for you. Get back to the table. All of you." she insisted, calmly but firmly.

"And this... it stops! Now!"

Meekly, Tommy, Chaz and Laura all obeyed.

The rest of the meal passed without any further drama. Skilled performers that they were, Chaz and Tommy completely concealed any signs of enmity, and Laura utilized her own considerable acting talents. The group enjoyed the "Titantic" a huge confection of cake, ice cream, whipped cream and fruit for dessert. Afterwards, separate cars waited to take everyone home.

Tommy led Natalie off to the side to privately say goodnight. Georgia had prepared them carefully for this moment, not wanting them to either hurt the girls or lead them on.

"I had a really good time with you!" he began, as practiced. But he was being honest, too.

Before he could say another word, Natalie placed her index finger on his lips, silencing him. She replied.

"I'm glad. I did, too. But I already know what you're going to say. It's ok. I don't expect anything..." she began, a twinge of sadness darkening her green eyes.

"We're from two completely different worlds..." she finished.

"Natalie..."

"Don't. Don't say anything else. I just wanted to meet you, talk to you. Go out with you just once... And now I have!'

"I'm the happiest girl in Canada!"

Her words touched and surprised him. They depressed him a little too. It was sad that this girl expected-hell, was so thrilled... by so little for him.

"_She deserves better... But I can't give her that..." _he realized. "_Maybe I... never will... with anyone..."_

"Can I please say something now?" he whispered to her.

"Sure."

He leaned over and brushed her lips lightly with his own.

Natalie stepped back, dazed.

"You didn't... have to do that."

"I wanted to..." he answered. That quick, sweet kiss said everything he couldn't verbalize.

"Tommy... Natalie..." Georgia called to them, indicating it was time to go.

"Bye..." Natalie whispered, dropping his hand and walking away. Tommy watched her get into her car and it drive away.

Only then did he move towards his own waiting limousine. Heading back to his mansion, he sat apart from the others, off to one side, as Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan recapped the evening, exhanging stories and opinions. All were glad the "dates" were over.

"Nice girls... But not in our league!" JP summed it all up, a little snottily.

"Yes. Definitely not up to our standards!" Bruno agreed.

"Did you see mine! Flat as a pancake!" Ryan added.

"And the nose on Kelly. Dial 911! Makeover emergency!" JP laughed.

"The only one who made out decently was Chaz here! Man, you always have all the luck!" Bruno said, slapping Chaz's hand.

"That's true!" Chaz boasted. "But I deserve it!"

"Come on, man! Spill!" Bruno urged him.

"No holding back with the "boyz" now!" JP added, laughing, as everyone except Tommy leaned expectedly towards Chaz.

"You really wanna know..." Chaz began dramatically.

"Yes!"

"_Oh crap..." _Tommy thought, not really wanting to talk about it.

"She is beautiful! She looks so hot!" Chaz said first.

"But she's so stuck-up! Completely frigid! Likes to tease but won't pay up!" he finished, to Tommy's surprise.

"You saw that too, T? Right?" he prompted.

"Yeah! Sure..."

"Anyway, who cares about any of em'!" Chaz announced boldly.

"Since when do we pack it in this early? It's only 10:30! The night's young! We've got some real partying to do..."

"G and D aren't following us... They went back to his place." Chaz reassured everyone.

"So? Who's up for it?"

A chorus of cheers filled the car. Chaz signaled their driver, who immediately turned the vehicle around, heading downtown towards "Platinum", their favorite club.

Unlike their "dream dates", the club did not disappoint them. After partying there until dawn, they returned to their mansion to catch a few hours of badly needed sleep before their scheduled recording session that day.

Tommy woke with a groan when the alarm sounded. Fortified by his usual combination of pills and a steaming hot shower, he managed to struggle down to breakfast.

Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan were already eating, when he took his seat at the long mahogany table. As always, freshly squeezed orange juice had already been poured into his glass, and a small silver basket containing a selection of breads, rolls and muffins was by his plate. Right after he sat down, a maid instantly appeared with a steaming carafe of coffee. After filling his cup, and taking his order for a cheese omelet, she disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the "boyz' alone.

Tommy gratefully sipped his coffee, grateful for the silence that filled the room. Everyone was too tired from the previous night's reveling to talk much and focused on his food. Soon, the maid brought out Tommy's breakfast and he too began eating hungrily. They had almost finished when Georgia joined the group in the large, formal dining area.

"Morning, everyone!" she greeted them, sitting down at the table.

"Morning..." they all mumbled back, surprised.

"_What is she doing here?"_

Georgia did not keep them in suspense and got right to the point.

"Just came by to show you all this... If you haven't seen it already!" she remarked, already knowing they had not.

She held out the Canadian Star.

The boys shook their heads. They never read newspapers, unless they contained a story about them. Which this one certainly did. A large headline screamed:

"**Dream Date Turns Nightmare as Boyz "Attack!""**

A picture beneath the headline showed Laura and Tommy kissing and next to that was a second photo of Chaz shoving Tommy against the wall. The accompanying article relayed every detail of the drama- how the 'boyz" were at the restaurant on publicity dates, and how Chaz's date pursued Tommy.

"_Oh... crap!"_ Tommy thought. He didn't know what this meant, but judging from the tense looks on everyone's faces, it couldn't be good.

Chaz stared coldly at Tommy.

"_Everyone in Toronto will see this... And know my date dumped me for him!"_

"_Wait! Maybe it isn't so bad? It's just one paper... right?"_

"G?" he asked.

"Yes, Chaz?"

"It's just one article, right?"

"Hardly!" Georgia snorted, dumping an armload of newspapers and magazines on a side table.

"Wire services picked it up... Every major paper and tabloid has the story!"

Tommy stared at Chaz, knowing how embarrassing this was. But he couldn't feel sorry for him.

"_It's his fault! He started the fight..."_

Georgia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It looks like our publicity plan worked even better than we hoped! Not that we want to see any more fighting between you two!" she warned them.

"You won't." Tommy promised.

Chaz just nodded.

"Good. So, let's get going! D's waiting for you downstairs in the studio."

She turned and left the room, as the "boyz" all exchanged knowing looks.

"_G and D got it on last night! Again!"_

They headed down to the basement. Tommy took deep breaths, relieved that the drama of the night before appeared to be over.

"_I mean, what does it really matter... It doesn't change anything!"_

The "boyz" apprehensively entered the studio. As Georgia warned, Darius waited for them there; this surprised them. He did not come to every recording session, delegating the day-to-day more mundane aspects of their music to their producer, Tim. He only made an appearance when something significant was about to happen.

"Awright!" Darius began.

"We're going to lay down "Jealousy"

Chaz, Tommy, Ryan, Bruno and JP nodded.

"_No surprise there..."_

"I wanna change it up a little." Darius announced.

"T!" he yelled.

"Yes?"

"You switch parts with Chaz"

Shocked, Tommy looked at Darius. Had he heard right?

The older man chucked at the confused expression on his protegee's face.

"Yeah! You heard me!" he confirmed.

"You'll sing lead on this one."

Tommy's eyes lit up. He tried to conceal his joy, as Chaz's face reddened. But before either boy could say anything, Darius spoke.

"Everyone ok with that?" he demanded.

"Yeah..." Chaz replied weakly.

"Awright! Let's do this!"

Tommy stepped forward and began to sing.

"_They say you're bad for me..."_

"_They say you're no good."_

"_Don't want us happy..."_

"_I say it's jealousy."_

"_They're just wishing they"_

"_Could be me..."_

"_They'll say we'll break up."_

"_Why don't I just wake up..."_

"_I say they're full of..."_

"_Envy and jealousy"_

"_They're just wishing they"_

"_Could be me"_

As Tommy sang, Tim kept nodding his head and Darius's smile widened. Encouraged by this, he segued with even more feeling into the next chorus.

"_They say you're bad for me..."_

"_They say you're no good..."_

"_Don't want us happy."_

"_I say it's jealousy."_

"_They're just wishing they"_

"_Could be me..."_

"_I don't even look at them as friends"_

"_More so acquaintances."_

"_Just can't be trusting them..."_

"_They're so quick to backstab you."_

"_It's happened to me so many times, plant seeds of doubt."_

"_Try to take what's rightfully mine..."_

"_But I can see right through their attempts..."_

"_Trying to turn me against you..."_

"_They say you're bad for me."_

"_They say you're no good."_

"_Don't want us happy."_

"_I say it's jealousy."_

"_They' re just wishing they"_

"_Could be me..."_

Tommy finished and looked at Darius, anxious for his reaction.

"Solid!" Darius raved.

"Great! Again, everyone!" Tim instructed.

The "boyz" exploded into song for a second time, and then a third. Between takes, Tim and Darius listened to the playback and worked the boards, grave expressions on their faces. Finally, after a relatively short ten takes, Darius nodded at Tim, who announced.

"That's a wrap!"

Everyone was stunned. They had never finished recording a song so quickly.

"_It must not be working! Little Tommy must have tanked! I knew he would! But I won't gloat..." _Chaz promised himself.

"T?" Darius said.

"Yes?" the boy replied nervously.

"Killer!"

"_Huh? This is not happening..."_ Chaz thought.

"Really good, Tom!" Georgia echoed, making notes on the small pad she always carried.

"Let's take a break!" Tim told the weary group.

"Meet back here in an hour..."

For the rest of that day, and each day over the next few weeks, the "boyz" toiled, perfecting their second record. In addition to "Jealousy", Tommy was featured on a second song, which pleased him, but further pissed off Chaz. As with their first album, it was quickly recorded, mastered and released. Tommy thought fleetingly of Natalie on the day it came out, but she quickly faded from his mind. There were other, more exciting plans to consider, as the group prepared to embark on their first world tour.

Excited, Tommy filed into the living room with the others, ready to receive their itineraries.

"Here" Georgia announced, handing each of them a sheaf of papers.

"We kick things off next week in Tokyo. From there, we go all over Asia, Europe, and then back to North America.

Tommy, Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan all looked pleased. Georgia continued.

"The concert in Tokyo will also be simulcast on CTV and on one of the major TV networks in the US. ABC, NBC and CBS are all fighting over you!"

Darius smiled then. He loved the fierce bidding war that was going on with the American networks for exclusive rights to air the concert. It was exactly the kind of cutthroat, high-powered negotiations he thrived on.

"We'll know by the end of the day who gets it!" he added. "But all of em' got schedule time set aside for this"

"_They'll cancel anything to play this! My "boyz" are the biggest, hottest pop act in the world!"_

"So, we gotta get to work!" he told them. "Ready to take on the world!"

"Yes!"

After several days of their most intense rehearsals ever, they were indeed prepared. They boarded Darius's private plane, which they had never used before. The seventeen hour flight was long enough for them to really appreciate the luxury they now traveled in. The jet had plush reclining seats that turned into beds, a full, extremely well stocked kitchen, spacious bathrooms, televisions with DVD players and of course, the highest quality music system.

Despite the comfort of the private plane, the long flight made everyone edgy and restless. They were all relieved to finally land at Narita International airport. Quickly, they disembarked and were ushered into the terminal to clear customs.

As they waited in the small private room for the agents to process them, they heard screaming coming from just outside the airport.

"_What... Is that for us?" _Tommy wondered.

Finally, the customs people finished their work and the boys and their entourage were rapidly taken to a remote side entrance of the airport.

"Cloak and dagger! Don't you love it!" Chaz squealed excitedly.

Tommy wasn't so sure. Especially as the screams got louder and he realized that people were chasing them. He couldn't understand Japanese, but their tone, their hysteria needed no translation.

"_Holy crap!"_

"Move!" Georgia ordered, as the security team flanked the boyz and everyone started running. Unfortunately, their fans were too and somehow managed to catch up to them. Tommy felt hands grab his hair, his shoulders and his clothes. He heard a loud ripping sound, as his leather jacket was torn from his body. But he didn't look back and just kept moving, until one of the burly bodyguards pushed him forcefully into the waiting limo with Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan.

"Go!" the bodyguards barked at the driver, who peeled the car out of the parking lot.

"Don't you love it!" Chaz repeated.

Tommy nodded, although his pulse raced and his hands still trembled slightly. He stuffed them in his pockets so the others couldn't see.

"The fans here are crazy" he commented.

"They love us!" JP answered giddily.

"Tore your clothes right off you!" Bruno commented.

"Just my jacket..." Tommy panted.

"I bet that's not all they'll be ripping off him..." Chaz insinuated, elbowing Tommy in the ribs.

"Big in Japan!" Tommy quipped, borrowing the phrase from the Alphaville song with the same title.

"What?" Chaz asked, not getting it. His knowledge of music was not nearly as encyclopedic as his friend's.

"Just a song." Tommy explained.

"Whatever!" Chaz enthused. "I love this friggin' country!"

"We just got here..." Tommy remarked

"Yeah! And we already rule!"

That seemed to be everyone's opinion. The "boyz" were accustomed to and expected "star" treatment by now. But the subservience and pampering afforded them by the Japanese promoters far exceeded anything they had experienced before. They were greeted with huge bags brimming with gifts, completely pampered and waited on hand and foot. Their every whim was fully satisfied. Not surprisingly, it made some of them even more imperious, cocky and demanding.

"Excuse me?" Chaz called out nastily to the young woman, assisting them backstage at the Tokyo arena.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly.

"About these!" he barked, holding out a bowl of candy.

"These M&M's are plain! I want the peanut kind!"

"Peanut M&M's, yes. Right away!" the girl replied, taking the offending dish and hurrying out.

"You know what?" JP yelled at her, right before she left.

"Yes?"

"Leave those here too! I like em! But see if you can find some Twizzlers while you're at it! Tommy loves em'! Right, T?" JP prompted.

"Um... yeah!" Tommy confessed, feeling slightly guilty.

He sighed as he carefully checked his appearance one more time. In the mirror, he caught Kwest's eye and they exchanged knowing looks. The two never discussed it, but Tommy knew that Kwest, like himself, was often disgusted by the other boyz extremely petty, immature behavior.

He had no time to dwell on this now. Tommy joined the others as they headed towards the stage.

"_And now... Performing for the first time ever in Tokyo! Boyz Attack!_

It was showtime.

As always, the actual concert flew by in a frenzied blur. The Japanese fans were as exuberant and appreciative as any of their others. After the performance, there was the usual gamut of publicity, even more so as it was their first visit to the country. Security continued to be tight as they were interviewed by numerous journalists and EJ, Georgia and Darius watched over them as well. Finally, it was over.

The result of their busy schedule and the careful surveillance was that for once they headed back to their hotel with no plans for a private after-party.

"Damn!" Chaz was the first to say, letting loose with a string of curses.

"Our first night in Japan! I can't believe we aren't getting any action tonight!"

"That's just wrong!" Ryan agreed.

"I know!" Tommy echoed. He felt tense and needed something to relax him.

"Guess we'll just have to find something..." Bruno said as the bodyguards herded them into their large penthouse suite, adjacent to Darius's

"Guess so!" Chaz concurred cheerfully, as he walked over to the minibar and began mixing drinks for everyone.

"A night with just us "boyz"? Might not be so bad?"

For hours, they drank, talked and watched videos. Naturally, as the night wore on, they became drunker, alcohol loosening their tongues, and making them increasingly silly and outrageous.

After recapping their favorite sexual encounters, the talk petered off. The "boyz" were drained from a combination of jet lag and booze as well as the rigors of their show. Lazily, they sprawled out on the floor, half-asleep.

All except Chaz. He always possessed the most energy. Tonight, the alcohol rendered him belligerent and hostile, with no patience for his weary friends.

"Come on..." he slurred.

"Not wimping out on me, already... are you? "

The others were too spaced out to reply.

"Wussies!" Chaz insulted them all.

"Why don't you shut up!" Tommy mumbled drowsily, just wanting to sleep.

"What did you say?"

"Shut up!" Tommy repeated, sitting up and staring him straight in the eye.

"You think I'm gonna just let you dis me like that!" Chaz retorted

"Oh, drop the badass act! Who do you think you are? Darius?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"You did sound just like him..." Bruno commented.

"Wannabe!" Tommy mocked Chaz.

"Coming from you- that's so funny!" Chaz snorted.

"What?"

"You are the Darius shipper! His total pet!"

"Oh, come on Chaz! Everyone knows you're the suck-up here!"

"Yeah, and you're the prima donna. With no backbone! You'll do anything he says..."

"I do not!" Tommy replied.

Chaz smiled. Tommy had just walked right into his trap.

"Ok... Prove it"

"How?"

"I dare you to pull a prank on D! A real good one! Not something lame! If you got the guts..."

Tommy's blue eyes met the stony, frozen ones of his nemesis.

"No problem, moron!" he told him.

"Go ahead! Make my day!" Chaz taunted. "What're you gonna do?"

All the "boyz" stared at him as Tommy desperately tried to formulate a plan. Normally, it would have been much easier; they hadn't dubbed him the "Prank King" for nothing! But tonight, a combination of drunkeness, exhaustion- and yes- nerves- rendered him idea-less.

His silence naturally further provoked Chaz.

"Knew you couldn't do it! You don't have the balls!"

"Just working on the right idea." Tommy said cooly.

"Or any idea!" Chaz retorted nastily.

Finally, Tommy's mind seized on something.

"_I can't do that... Can I? It's crazy..."_

He surveyed all the faces staring at him expectedly; he knew if he didn't come through, he'd pay for it. His pride and reputation were on the line.

"_I have to... It's not like anyone's gonna get hurt..."_

"Ok!" Tommy announced, with false bravado. He quickly went and retrieved something from his room and held it out for the others to see.

"What the hell is that?" Chaz said scornfully, as ignorant as ever.

But Bruno was more knowledgeable and asked.

"That's not... a firecracker?"

"Yes, it is." Tommy smiled.

"Where the effin hell did you get that?" JP questioned.

"In the gift bag from the promoters..."

"No friggin way! They actually gave us those!" Chaz replied, thrilled and momentarily forgetting his anger at Tommy.

"Yeah. It's not such a big deal over here, I guess." Tommy told him, nonchalantly.

"So, you got it? What are you gonna do? Set it off under D's bed?" Chaz mocked him.

"Actually, I was thinking of his toilet..."

"Isn't that... kinda dangerous?" Ryan asked him worriedly. But Tommy knew what he was doing.

"Not if I do it this way... Light it up and throw it into the toilet... It'll just go off, make a lotta noise and then the water will put it right out..."

Chaz nodded, approving the prank.

"_When the explosion wakes D up... Little Tommy Q's gonna be in big trouble..." _he thought with satisfaction. He would make sure of that!

"Sounds good." he said to everyone, and handed Tom a book of matches.

Stealthily, the group walked towards the door joining Darius's suite to their own. Tommy tried to open it and failed.

"Locked!" Chaz laughed.

"Not for long." Tommy said confidently and took his key card from his pocket.

"Moron! That's for our suite! It ain't gonna work there!"

"I know that, butthole!" Tommy hissed back at Chaz, as he expertly slid the card between the tooth of the lock and the door jamb until they all heard a click.

Bruno, JP and Ryan all looked at him with a new respect; even Chaz's eyes widened.

"Dude. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders, put the key down on a table and did not answer.

"Just be quiet..." he whispered, as he slipped inside Darius's suite and started walking down the gray-carpeted hallway.

"_Gotta find the bathroom..."_

He had not gone more than ten feet when he heard his manager groaning loudly. But Tommy had lost his innocence long ago and was not surprised by the sounds of Darius having sex. It merely disturbed him.

"_I so don't need to hear this..."_

He couldn't avoid it, as he walked closer to the bedroom, and realized something else.

"_The woman he's with... isn't Georgia..."_

He was not surprised to find their manager with someone other than their publicist; Darius was a notorious womanizer. But he felt sorry for Georgia.

"_Wonder if she knows... I guess she'd have to..."_

"_Stop thinking! Just do what you have to and get the hell outta here..."_

Tommy opened the bathroom door. Lighting a match, he ignited the firecracker and quickly hurled it into the toilet. Immediately, he turned and ran.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard the loud explosion.

"What the..." Darius yelled, cursing and even angrier than Tommy had expected.

Relief filled Tommy when he reached the door to his own suite. His hands seized the knob, but he could not turn it.

"_Locked..." _he realized.

On the other side of the door, Chaz smiled.

"_Perfect!" _


	20. Chapter 20: Unsweet 16, Part 1

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 20: Unsweet 16, Part One

Author's Note: Well, what can I say- I think you can all figure out from the title what this one is about... Let's just say Jude isn't the only one prone to dramatic birthdays (are we all just holding our breath waiting for "18"... something has to happen! and about bloody time, too!)

As for this one, I'll just say I've been looking forward to writing it for some time now and have been slaving over it for three weeks- the most time I've ever needed to write any chapter. Not surprisingly- it's also the longest chapter I've ever produced... oh, how I hope you all love it! Please let me know.

Oh- I kind of re-interpreted the timeline here. In the show, Tommy says he was 16 when he pulled the firecracker prank. Here, I made it right before he turns 16. We've all done this- claimed to be the older age, when it was right before the birthday. Besides, I needed to do this to make the plot move better...

Thanks as always to Amanda, Maria, Katie Rachel as well as my "live studio audience", M, R and V. Loyal reviewers and friends. You keep me going, especially with this big one!

Chapter 20: Unsweet 16, Part One

Completely petrified, Tommy cowered by the door, as Darius's pounding footsteps came closer and closer.

"_What do I do... Hide! No place to..."_

" _I'm screwed!"_

"Tommy!" Darius yelled, his face scarlet.

"You did this!

"Yes" the boy confessed instantly. There was no point in denying it.

"What the hell were you thinking! Breaking in here to set the place on fire!"

"I didn't set anything on fire..." Tommy tried explaining.

"You could have! Throwing a lit firecracker into my bathroom! Don't you know how dangerous that is! You don't light em' inside for a reason! They aren't toys! Not something you fool around with, boy!" Darius insisted fiercely. "Someone could get hurt!"

"I ought to fire your ass for this!" he threatened.

"_He can't! I can't go home..." _Tommy thought.

"Please don't..." he whispered pathetically.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It was a stupid thing to do..."

Darius stared deep into Tommy's blue eyes. His rage was somewhat mitigated by his protegee's humility. Tom's obvious subservience and fear went a long way towards assuaging Darius's wounded pride.

"_So, he's sorry! He should be! No one plays me like that! Especially not one of my "boyz"!"_

Tommy stood, motionless. His body felt as if it were made of lead, as he waited for Darius to decide his fate. Finally, the maestro spoke.

"Go to bed! Now!" he ordered.

"I'll deal with you in the morning!"

Darius retrieved the key and unlocked the door. He remained silent, as Tommy quickly crossed the threshold to his own suite.

Once the door slammed shut behind him, Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan all burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny!" an irate Tommy yelled at them.

"Actually- yes! I think it's hysterical! Best prank ever!" Chaz squealed joyfully.

"Quiet down!" JP suddenly warned everyone.

"We don't want D to hear us!"

"Oh, he won't. Just like we didn't hear little Tommy Q here when he got locked in!"

"You set me up?" Tommy asked, shocked.

"What's the matter? Can't take a joke!" Ryan taunted him.

"Is little Tommy gonna throw a little tantrum?" Chaz said viciously.

Tommy threw a punch at Chaz, who just ducked it and kept laughing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! You're in enough trouble already!"

Tommy started to hit him again, but Bruno grabbed him, immobilizing his arms.

"He's right." the older boy told him sagely.

"Don't make it worse. For all of us." he continued wisely, including everyone in this warning.

"_The tour..."_ everyone worried.

"I think... we'd better all do what Darius wanted and go to bed." Chaz said suddenly.

All of them scattered, heading towards the various bedrooms situated around the large suite.

But sleep eluded Tommy that night. He tossed and turned restlessly, fretting about what Darius would do to him the next day. He was left to sweat it out until mid-morning, when their manager finally summoned Tommy into his suite.

"So..." he began, staring coldly at Tom

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Darius insisted. "But what else do you have to say?"

"_What else does he want me to say? What else should I be? Anything..." _Tommy thought, as beads of sweat slipped down the back of his neck.

"It was a stupid thing to do..." he began.

"Why?" Darius prompted.

"It's dangerous..."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. It was wrong to do that to you. You've done so much for us... for me!" Tommy blurted out.

"Yeah. Don't you forget that!" Darius nodded, now satisfied.

"And T?"

"Yes?"

"Free lesson. You don't gotta do something... just cause someone dares you to"

"_He knows everything..."_ Tommy realized. It didn't surprise him.

"Make your own decisions!" Darius advised him.

"I will" Tommy replied, looking at his manager hopefully. Darius just laughed.

"I'm not gonna fire you." he told him.

"_Whew!"_

"But consider yourself on strict probation. Another stunt like this, and..." Darius warned sternly.

"There won't be one." Tommy assured him.

"Until I say otherwise... You go out for business! Nothing else! You'll stay in the hotel!"

"Yes" the boy agreed.

"I'm done with you now. Go back to your suite!"

"Thank you."

He turned and went right back to his room. Inside, all the "boyz" waited for him.

"How'd it go, man?" Chaz asked sympathetically.

"Probation" Tommy told them all.

"Naturally!" Chaz replied arrogantly.

"Care to elaborate?" he said, cueing Chaz to explain.

"D can't fire you! Not now!'

"Oh, couldn't he! He'd just have you guys all finish the tour without me! It happens in groups all the time..."

"It wouldn't work now." Ryan said mysteriously.

"You've gotten too big! The fans would all complain!" Chaz added.

"Besides, how would that make D look? Like he couldn't handle you... us! No way!" Bruno said.

Tommy carefully considered all this.

"Maybe... that's so." he conceded.

"But I'm not taking any chances. This was... just too close!"

Chaz nodded.

"Yeah... Last night was a little out of control..."

Tommy just looked at him in disbelief, as he said.

"I'm sorry"

"_I don't think Chaz has ever said that before..."_ Tommy realized.

"It's done" he answered Chaz.

"And I wouldn't worry too much about this whole "house arrest" thing" Chaz advised.

"Something tells me...It's gonna get real old, real quickly! And since our parties will be here anyway..."

Chaz's predictions proved correct. "Boyz Attack's" dominance persisted throughout each stop on the tour- and they were as successful off-stage as they were on. As always, they managed to circumvent security and supervision, continuing their tradition of insanely wild, hot post-show parties. Tommy did feel as if he missed nothing. His "house arrest" did end surprisingly quickly, after only two weeks.

Back in the Quincy's living room, Tommy explained that to Rachel.

"Yeah, I never expected that... I figured, several more weeks at least... I wondered why he let me off..."

"And why did he?" his biographer prompted.

"He had his reasons." Tommy said cryptically.

"On the tour... I started getting more and more attention. It wasn't all about Chaz anymore... It was about me... In interviews, photo shoots... I was the one they wanted, focused on."

"So, the more successful you were, the more popular you became- and made the group- the more Darius forgave you?"

"Yeah! That's D!" Tommy replied.

"Shallow!" Jude added.

"Typical of our business!" Tommy commented.

"But by the time we returned to Toronto, all was forgiven. It was right before my 16th birthday. No coincidence there! The last show of the tour was deliberately scheduled the night before my birthday. For the publicity! The press ate it up! That's D! Always working an angle!"

"Your 16th birthday?" Rachel began, curiously. She naturally knew all about Jude's disastrous one and wondered if Tommy's had a similar story to tell.

From the look on his face, she guessed he did.

"What was that like?"

Tommy just shook his head.

"Totally unreal... Wonderful... then horrible..."

"Worse than Jude's?"

"Much worse."

Rachel nodded as Tommy began to talk about it, again taking them back in time.

Waking up in his king-size, silk-sheet covered bed at the "Boyz" mansion, Tommy stretched and automatically moaned. Turning over, he was surprised by the silence that filled the room; for once he woke without an alarm.

His eyes widened when he remembered why.

"_Tour's over! It's my birthday! D actually gave us the day off, until the party tonight... I can sleep..."_

"Happy Birthday!" Chaz screamed loudly, thrusting the door open.

Tommy just ignored him and pulled the covers over his head.

"Get up!" Chaz insisted.

"Go away!" Tommy replied grouchily.

"Hey, I'm just wishing you a happy birthday..."

"You already did that! Last night!" Tommy replied wearily. Naturally, the "boyz" had celebrated the end of the tour and ushered in Tommy's 16th year with a wild bash. Even that couldn't compare with what they planned for tonight.

"Well, I'm saying this. Get your ass outta bed! Now!"

Tommy continued ignoring him, and turned over in his bed, now facing away from Chaz.

"Well... if you don't want your big birthday present..."

Suddenly, Tommy sat up

"I'm coming!"

He slipped into his sneakers. Dressed in the black sweatpants and matching T-shirt he slept in, he followed his rambunctious friend downstairs, where Darius and Georgia waited for them, with Bruno, JP and Ryan.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted.

"Thanks!" Tommy told them all.

"Ready for your special gift from all of us?" Georgia asked him.

"Ready!"

She handed him his jacket and led him outside, towards the garage with everyone else following.

"That's it!" she smiled and gestured at the automobile right in front, tied with a huge white satin ribbon.

Tommy's eyes widened.

"The Viper..."

"Yeah." Darius grinned proudly.

"That's the car you said you wanted, right?" Chaz asked.

"Yes... but I can't believe you remembered..."

"Of course we did." Darius replied.

"You rock!" Tommy told him.

"I know." the mogul replied modestly.

"Too bad I can't drive it yet..."

Tommy had managed to get his learner's permit while the group toured Canada. But their rigorous schedule left no time for hands-on, driving instruction.

"Hey, we can fix that!" Darius promised.

"I'll give you your first driving lesson this morning. If you think you can handle it!"

"Watch me!"

A half-hour later, Tommy and Darius were on the road, cruising the cold, wintery January streets. Fortunately, there was no snow on the ground, unusual for that time of year. Darius proved to be a surprisingly patient and good driving instructor. Tommy found himself controlling the car with far more ease than he expected.

"Turn left" Darius told him, wanting to stay off the more populated roads.

"You're doing it! You're a natural" he encouraged.

Tommy beamed, thrilled with his accomplishment as well as Darius's approval.

After another twenty minutes, Darius said.

"We'd better head back..."

"Do we have to?" Tommy automatically asked.

"Yeah, we do." Darius grinned at the youth, understanding him completely.

"You're loving this, eh?"

"Yeah! I feel so... free" Tommy exploded. joyfully, surprising himself. He was not one to reveal his emotions. But Darius just nodded and told him.

"I remember when I got my first car. A white Camaro. Vintage. I loved that car! Felt I could drive forever... Loved the power... The control. That's what makes a man. Gets him respect.

Tommy considered this.

"_That makes sense... My father... had no control. I'll never be like him... Never..."_

"Tommy! Pay attention!" Darius snapped suddenly, ending Tom's reverie.

"You almost missed the turnoff!"

"Sorry." Tommy replied meekly.

"Gotta be careful when you drive, boy." Darius warned.

"I know. I will be." his student promised.

"I know you will." Darius replied benevolently. He believed him. But he also wondered about the odd, distant look on Tommy's face a few minutes ago; he had seen it a few times before.

"_Family stuff..."_ Darius intuitively knew. He himself was no stranger to those problems. He had never known his own father, and his mother had been a ghostly figure in his life, disappearing and re-appearing erratically, as her drug dependency dictated. Shortly before Darius's own 16th birthday, she vanished forever, leaving him and his five younger siblings in the care of his elderly grandmother. Pearl Mills struggled to raise the children, the smallest of whom, Portia, was just two years old. Financial worries abounded; there was never enough of anything. It had fallen to Darius to step it up and be the man of the family, and he had.

"_I took care of em'! Did whatever it took! Still do!" _he proudly thought now.

Darius refocused his attention on Tommy, as they drove through the front gates of the mansion.

Chaz watched through the window, as his friend carefully followed Darius's instructions and parked the car.

Smiling, Tommy turned off the ignition and leaned back against the leather seat. He looked at his teacher.

"You did real good!" the man assured the boy. "You'll have a license in no time!"

"Thanks!" his pupil replied, leaping out of the car and heading inside; Darius followed him.

Chaz now lounged carelessly in the living room, earbuds in place and "Solid" magazine in his hands.

"Well?" he asked nosily.

"What?" Tommy answered nonchalantly.

"How'd you do?"

"Ok" he told him cooly, knowing this would drive Chaz crazy.

"Just ok?" Chaz pushed.

"Yeah..."

"D!" Chaz whined.

Darius smiled and shook his head.

"My boy here did good! Real good!"

"Just like me!" Chaz bragged.

"Like you? Not!" JP said sarcastically, as he entered the room.

"What? Cause I almost hit one dog?"

"No, cause the dog was on the sidewalk!"

"It's true!" Darius confirmed, as they all laughed. Chaz quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, T, your mom called twice while you were out..."

"Twice in one hour!" JP sneered nastily.

"Hey, that's more than any woman ever calls you!" Tommy teased him.

"Wouldn't want em' to! Why would I be with any of em' twice!" JP bragged.

"Not when I got so many fine ones to pick from..."

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Somehow, it seemed wrong to go from talking about his mother to talking about their conquests, in a split second. Instead, he went up to his room to call her, for the first time in months.

Sitting in his favorite black leather chair, he reached for his phone and pressed the buttons. Seconds later, his mother came on the line.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, mom"

"Tommy! How are you?" Sarah Quincy burst out excitedly.

"Fine. Just fine."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Did you get the package I sent you?"

Tommy then noticed the brown box sitting in the middle of his bed.

"Yes, I did."

An awkward silence then filled the room, as his mother waited expectedly.

"I just got it right now." Tommy told her. "I haven't had a chance to open it yet."

"Oh..." Sarah's voice trailed off thoughtfully, then continued.

"Well, why don't you open it now. I hope you like it. There's something in there from me, and also some other things that your grandparents wanted you to have.

"Really?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Yes. Before they died... they told me to give them to you on your 16th birthday."

"Thanks" he said, now curious.

"So? What are you waiting for? Open it!" she encouraged.

Tommy took the box and removed a pair of scissors from his desk drawer, and sliced the tape off the carton.

At the other end of the line, Sarah smiled. She hadn't completely lost touch with her son after all. She knew these gifts would intrigue him.

Her beliefs proved correct. Hurriedly, Tommy tore the box apart and reached inside, withdrawing one of the three smaller packages, all wrapped in midnight blue paper and tied with white and silver satin ribbons.

Tommy opened the small square package, and tore it open, revealing a black leather box.

"Oh..." he breathed, recognizing it immediately.

Reverently, he opened the box and picked up the gold object inside.

"_Grandpa's watch..._" he thought, deeply moved.

"Tommy?" his mother asked.

"Yeah..." he answered her.

"I just... don't know what to say... Grandpa's gold watch... It always meant so much to him."

"Just like you. He wanted you to have it." Sarah replied.

"Go on to the next."

Tommy then picked up the second gift. It was also square, but bigger and heavier. Tearing off the paper, he found a red velvet box. Again, he recognized it.

"_Grandmere's..."_

Lifting the lid, he stared at the antique ruby and marcasite pendant, earrings and bracelet inside. He knew the set had been one of his grandmother's favorites; she wore it often.

"It's beautiful..." Tommy told his mother.

"_But why would she give it to me?"_

Sarah smiled again, and answered his unspoken question.

"Your grandfather gave her that when they got married... It was very special to both of them... Rubies were her birthstone, you know. She wanted you to have it... To give to someone special someday..."

"_The girl you'll marry..." _his mother wished for him.

"Don't waste it now!" she said teasingly, but Tommy heard the seriousness behind her tone.

"I won't." he promised.

"_But I can't imagine who..." _he thought guiltily. He enjoyed all the attention he was getting, and couldn't imagine giving it up for anyone.

"_I can't imagine... loving someone that much... Someone loving me that much..."_

"Thanks." he told her.

"You're welcome. Now go on to the last one."

Tommy picked up the last gift. It, like the others was square, but flat; picking it up, he could easily identify it as a CD.

"_Why would ma mere be giving me a CD?" _he wondered, even as he tore off the paper.

Holding it carefully, he examined the cover.

"_Baby, Baby- Written and recorded by Sarah Quincy."_

"Ma mere..." he whispered, completely shocked.

"You used to love that song..."

"I still do..." he assured her

"Open the cover." Sarah urged quietly.

Tommy did as she asked and read the dedication. Tears welled in his eyes.

"_Written for and dedicated to my remarkable son, Thomas Quincy. You are the star of my life! Wishing you love and happiness, always..."_

Crying freely, he could only say.

"Ma mere..."

"Je t'aime." she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied.

"But how did you do all this?"

"A friend of mine has a small studio. He helped me." Sarah said modestly.

"Nothing like yours! But enough for this purpose."

"Guess I'm not the only one with friends in good places!" Tommy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess not!" his mother laughed, pride evident in her voice.

"How's that program of yours going, anyway?" he asked her. After he left home, Sarah had founded and now ran a volunteer music program that provided programs and lessons for children in hospitals, community centers and foster homes.

"Going great!" Sarah told him, pleased by the program's success, but even more by his obvious interest. She quickly filled him in on the "Starlight Foundation's" latest activities.

Tommy nodded approvingly, proud of his mother's accomplishment.

"Sounds great!" he echoed.

"It is. Now you tell me all about you. How's the new record coming?"

Tommy began catching his mother up on his news. Naturally, he left out the more lurid details of his life (although he suspected she already knew something about them- the press kept no secrets!). But he was more open and honest with her than he had been in years, describing the challenges of making an album. He even disclosed quite a bit about his relationships with Darius and the other "boyz", as his mother listened attentively.

"So? Darius gave you the biggest solo parts in the songs?"

"Yes"

"Well, that makes sense. You do get the most publicity. You must be the most popular member of the group."

"Ma mere... you're just biased!" Tommy laughed.

"Oui. But it's also true!" she insisted.

"And I bet the other boys don't like it... they are jealous, right?"

"They are... dealing." Tommy replied.

"_They have to..."_

They talked a little longer. Tommy now telling his mother about his first driving lesson and even about the plans for his party tonight. Although he didn't know much about that. As always, Georgia and EJ planned it, and told no one where it would be held. Guests were meeting in a designated area and would be brought to the party in double-decker busses. None of the "boyz" knew where it was; even Darius didn't know. Limousines would bring them to the venue.

Sarah's eyes suddenly darted to the clock on her kitchen wall, registering the time.

"_I have to go!"_ she panicked.

"Tommy..."

"Yeah."

"I have to go... I"m meeting someone."

Now it was Tommy's turn to check his watch. He was shocked to discover they had been talking for over an hour.

"I'm sorry." his mother apologized.

"_Me too..." _

"It's okay." he assured her.

"But I'll speak to you again soon." she promised.

"Oui" Tommy replied, meaning it for the first time in a very long time.

"Au revior"

"Goodbye"

Sarah hung up the phone. Anxiously, she dashed into the bathroom to check her appearance. A few minor touch ups and it satisfied her.

Grabbing her purse from the hall table, she headed outside and into her car. Her pulse raced; she was really happy for the first time in ages. But a pang of guilt nagged at her as she thought about Tommy.

"_I have to tell him... Soon..."_

She forced those thoughts out of her head when she arrived at her destination.

Parking outside an elegant building, she confidently stepped out of her car and headed inside.

While his mother kept her appointment, Tommy enjoyed a rare, quiet afternoon at home, relaxing and resting up for the evening ahead. He passed the time reading, listening to music and playing his guitar, something he rarely got to do anymore.

He stopped playing periodically to stare at the box that held his family's birthday presents.

Unconsciously, he began playing his mother's song.

"_Baby, baby..."_

"_I'm taken with the notion..."_

"_To love you with the sweetest of devotion..."_

"_Better than anything we've ever done!" _Tommy realized with a jolt. _"Lyrics are perfect. Classic love song! If we just changed up the tempo a little bit..."_

He again began to play, totally losing himself in the music. He remained at it for hours, experimenting with different chords and rhythms.

Finally, he smiled, completely satisfied with his work.

Seconds later, Chaz burst in.

Tommy just shook his head. Even after all these years, Chaz still refused to knock.

"Hey, you're by yourself in there! It's not as if I'm interrupting anything important!' his friend would insist.

Even today, on his birthday, he was no different. In fact, it was remarkable that Chaz had actually left Tommy alone for this long

"What were you playing?" Chaz asked him now.

Tommy did not answer him. He knew that the best response to his friend's boorish behavior was just to ignore him; more than anything Chaz hated that.

"That's not one of ours!" Chaz pressed him.

Tommy just smiled.

"Come on!" Chaz nagged, completely agitated.

Now satisfied, Tommy finally deigned to answer him.

"It's nothing. Just... strumming. Relaxing." he said, deciding not to share his mother's song with anyone just yet.

"Whatever!" Chaz replied cheerfully.

"And I hope you enjoyed your "relaxation". Cause that's not the plan for tonight!" he warned Tommy.

"I know." the birthday boy replied. While he knew little about his party, he did know it would be a huge media event. In addition to friends, all of Darius's and the group's staff, industry personnel, numerous celebrities and members of the press would be there. He would have to charm them all.

"_Work..." _he thought, wishing just this once, he could just have fun and enjoy the night.

Chaz nodded, knowing exactly what Tommy was thinking. But he had the solution all planned.

"No worries! Just think! After party! Right here!" he reminded him.

Tommy smiled.

"And I have just the surprise for you..."

"Don't tell me. You hired a stripper!" Tommy said, bored with the idea. Chaz had done just that for Bruno's, JP's and Ryan's 16th birthdays; naturally, they had returned the favor. But it was getting old.

"We thought about it! But actually- no!" Chaz announced dramatically.

"For you... we came up with something better!"

Tommy stared skeptically at him.

"_What could he... possibly have come up with..."_

Chaz took in his friend's disbelief and laughed.

"Patience! All will be revealed in due time!"

"Let's just say... it's something you'd never expect..."

Chaz wouldn't say any more about it. Tommy pushed it to the back of his mind, as he prepared for his party. He showered and dressed in the outfit EJ and Georgia selected for him. It consisted of medium-wash jeans, and a white T-shirt, with a chestnut brown vest and matching jacket. It perfectly blended casual and dressy with trendy, chic and youthful and embodied the "Boyz Attack" image.

Excited, Tommy joined Chaz, Bruno, Ryan and JP in their limousine. Georgia, EJ and Darius rode in an identical car in front of them, leading the way.

The vehicle drove downtown, then turned onto a very familiar street.

"Platinum!" Tommy cried out in delight.

"Naturally! Where else!" Chaz said arrogantly. The club was now the most exclusive one in Toronto; the frequent visits of the "boyz" and some other celebrities had made it that way. Tonight, it was exclusively theirs for the party.

Their limousine pulled up at the hidden side VIP entrance. Tommy stepped out, followed by the other "boyz". Immediately, the paparazzi spied them, and ran over. Reporters screamed out questions as dozens- maybe hundreds- of flashbulbs popped. The silvery white glow of the cameras blinded Tommy, and he was grateful to feel the hard, muscular arms of one of the bodyguards guiding him, unseeing into the club.

Inside Platinum's main room, Tommy managed to get his bearings. He surveyed the familiar black and charcoal gray decor, and noted the dozens of faces clamoring screaming birthday wishes. As Georgia trained him to do, he moved among the familiar and unfamiliar persons at the party, expertly working the room. It took him almost two hours to greet and speak briefly with everyone present.

Finally finished, he downed his glass of soda. It was time for some fun! A sultry blonde walked over to him, and he allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor. He danced for a long time as girl after girl approached him, all flawlessly beautiful. The music was loud; he couldn't talk much to any of them, and watched, somewhat detached as their lithe bodies moved perfectly in time with his own.

He had no idea how much time had passed when Chaz slipped up behind him.

"Having fun?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah. In a PG-14 kind of way!" Tommy replied.

"Well... we're gonna change that!"

"I know, later at the house."

"No. I'm talking about right now!"

"What?" Tommy asked him. They were in a public place, with adult chaperones. They couldn't even drink with Georgia and Darius present. Exactly what had Chaz cooked up?

" Get ready for your big birthday surprise!" he told Tommy and slithered off into the crowd.

Nonchalantly, Tommy shrugged his shoulders and kept on dancing. In the distance, he saw Chaz talking to a girl, who then started walking over to him.

"_Another girl!"_ Tommy thought, derisively. _"How is that gonna liven things up?"_

From his position on the elevated dance floor, he saw her legs first, long, shapely and encased in high black heels and shimmery stockings. His eyes then traveled upward, drinking in her torso, clad in a short black skirt, silky white cami, and matching white shrug. Rich, thick deep brown hair contrasted with the white top, and cascaded sensuously around her shoulders.

"_Yeah, she's hot! But they all are! What makes her special?"_

"Tommy!" her voice called to him.

His eyes locked with hers. They were eyes he knew instantly and would forever.

"Katie..."


	21. Chapter 21:Unsweet 16, Part 2

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 21: Unsweet 16, Part 2

Author's Note: Here we are... just in time for Thanksgiving. Happy holidays, everyone!

As always, thanks to the reviewers... Amanda, Maria, Rachel, Katie, Tanya, grumpy22 and the "live ones"- M, R, & V.

Chapter 21: Unsweet 16, Part 2

"Katie..." Tommy's shocked voice drifted off uncertainly.

"Hello, stranger." she replied, with surprising confidence.

"Care to dance?"

"Uh- sure!" he said.

As if on cue, the tempo of the music slowed. A remix of a very familiar song came on.

"_Oh, I was adrift on..."_

"_An ocean all alone..."_

"_You came and rescued me..."_

"_When I was far from home..."_

"_Chaz did this... Set this up..." _Tommy realized.

He focused completely on the willowy brunette, swaying in his arms.

"_Say something..."_

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Chaz invited me." Katie confirmed for him, adding.

"I live in Toronto now. We moved here to be near my grandmother. She had a stroke... And my dad got offered a partnership in an animal hospital here..."

"_Talk about your family..."_ she thought. _"It's safer. Easier..."_

As if he read her mind, Tommy asked.

"And how are your parents?"

"Great! And how's your mother?"

"Great. So busy."

"Yes..."

An uneasy silence lasted for a few minutes, then both simultaneously blurted out.

"How are you?"

"Jinx!" they automatically chorused. The old routine made them both relax and smile.

"Ladies first." Tommy offered gallantly.

"I'm good." she told him.

"What are you doing with yourself?" he asked, with genuine interest.

"Nothing spectacular. I go to school. Hang out with my friends... The usual."

"So, you're a freshman now?"

"Actually, I skipped a grade!" she announced proudly.

"Wow!" Tommy replied, impressed.

"So, I'm a sophomore. Just like you!"

"_Not exactly..." _Tommy thought, considering his spotty education. He doubted he'd mastered even ninth-grade work in any subject. Somehow, Darius had staved off the educational board who was supposed to monitor the "Boyz" schooling. Bruno, JP, Ryan and Chaz had all discontinued their "studies" with the tutor after turning 16. Tommy planned to do the same. But he didn't share this with Katie. It surprised him to discover how much he still cared what she thought of him.

"_She must hate me!" _he thought. _"But then, why is she here? And looking like that..."_

"Still writing?" he asked.

"Yeah. School stuff mostly. Newspaper. Yearbook. You know..."

He didn't, but nodded anyway. Katie quickly turned the tables.

"What about you? Still composing?"

"A little..." Tommy told her, thinking about the work he had done with his mother's song earlier that day.

"That's good!" Katie said quickly.

Another girl approached Tommy, but he adroitly steered himself and Katie in another direction. They stared at each other, not sure what to say next. The DJ changed the music again; it's tempo accelerated, as did it's volume, making speech impossible. Gratefully, Tommy welcomed this, just dancing with her and enjoying her presence.

"_This feels... so right... But how? Why?"_

Unfortunately, he wasn't given any time to ponder these questions. Georgia was beckoning to him from across the crowded dance floor. She stood there with an editor from "Solid" magazine, which Darius had recently purchased.

A wave of deja-vu engulfed him as he whispered apologetically.

"Katie... I have to go..."

"_Some things... can't change..."_

"But... I do want us to talk some more." Tommy added, quickly taking control of the situation.

"So, can I see you later? Back at the house?"

"Yes. I'll be there." she promised.

"Chaz has already invited me."

"No need to thank me!" Chaz smiled smugly at them, sauntering over.

"T! Georgia's gonna explode if you don't get your butt over there right now!"

Looking at their publicist, Tommy saw that Chaz was right.

"Don't worry!" the other boy grinned.

"I'll take care of this beautiful woman for you!"

"Would you like a drink?" he asked Katie.

"Love one!" she replied, smiling warmly at Chaz. "It's so hot in here..."

"Well, then... Permit me to fulfill your every wish!" he told her, leading her towards the bar on the other side of the room.

Tommy heard her giggle as she walked away. He headed in the opposite direction, to charm yet another reporter.

The remainder of the party flew by. Tommy was kept very busy by the hundreds of guests there, all needing personal attention. Periodically, he scanned the crowded room, always seeing that Chaz had kept his word, and was lavishing all his attention on Katie. Enviously, Tom watched the pair laughing and dancing together. But then he lost track of them completely. He expected to catch up with them at the end of the night, when they would all return to the house together.

They were nowhere to be found. Only Bruno, JP and Ryan were there, waiting for their limousine to arrive.

"_Where the hell is he..."_ Tommy wondered, but didn't want to ask.

Ryan had no such qualms, demanding.

"Where's Blackburn?"

"He went off with some chick. Brought her back to the house already!" JP smiled knowingly.

"That's Chaz!" Bruno grinned.

"Doesn't waste time! Not that I blame him! Did you see that girl?"

"Nice party favor!" JP said derisively.

"Who was she?" Tommy insisted.

"How would I know. Just another groupie..." JP said dismissively.

Tommy shot him a hostile look.

"What did she look like?"

"Geez, will you just chill!" JP replied.

"_Conceited ass!" _Tommy thought, not for the first time about JP.

"Can you just answer a simple question for once?" Tommy barked at him.

"Well... since it is your birthday... She was hot! Long brown hair, white top... Nice legs... Nice everything..." JP said lustfully.

"Don't even think about it!" Tom warned.

"Why not? She your sister or something?" JP asked nastily.

Tommy's hands automatically stiffened into fists. But he suppressed his need to hit the other boy.

"_He's not worth the sweat!"_

"No" he replied simply.

"Whatever!" JP answered, not really caring.

Tommy iced his emotions, until the car pulled up outside their mansion.

"_They'd better be in there!"_

He exited the car and went straight upstairs to their top-floor recreation space.

Chaz and Katie were there, already seated on one of the large sectional couches, large drinks in front of them.

"Happy Birthday!" Katie squealed, running up and hugging Tommy.

"Thanks." he replied, holding her close.

"So, birthday guy!" Chaz smirked. "What can I mix for you?"

"What are you two having?"

"What else? My specialty! Chaz's Combo! A blend of seven secret ingredients!"

Tommy nodded. Naturally, he was very familiar with their "House Drink". It was potent, but no one but Chaz knew exactly how it was made.

"It's great! So fruity!" Katie cried out, taking a big sip of hers.

He stared at her, a little shocked to see the sweet wholesome girl he had known, drinking. She smiled knowingly.

"I'm not twelve years old anymore."

"_I guess not!"_ Tommy thought.

"There's plenty more in the blender!" Chaz suggested.

Tommy smiled at him.

"Pour me some!"

Chaz grabbed the biggest cup they had and completely filled it. It didn't take Tommy long to finish it. Instantly, he was handed another. Pitcher after pitcher of their "house drink" emptied, as more and more guests arrived, mostly females. The crowd grew louder and rowdier; the music reflected and enhanced their mood.

"Unsweet 16!" Chaz screamed, as the popular "Wakefield" song came on.

"JP! Crank that up!"

He jumped on top of a table and yelled.

"I'd like to dedicate this to the man of the night! Happy birthday, Tommy!"

Drunkenly, he began to sing.

"_Bang, bang, on the bathroom door."_

"_You say- you can't take it anymore."_

"_I say-let's even up the score!"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Ring, ring, who's that calling?"_

"_Stop, stop, stop your bawling."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_Unsweet 16..."_

"_Always acting like a beauty queen."_

"_Like you're posing in a magazine._

"_My unsweet 16..."_

"_Unsweet 16..."_

"_Homecoming queen"_

"_Breaking down my self-esteem!"_

"_My unsweet 16..."_

The guests roared with laughter. Bolstered by their obvious admiration of his antics, he segued into the next verse.

"_She, she, she only smiled..."_

"_Smile, smile, cause that's my style..."_

"_But you acted like a child..."_

"_Neurotic!"_

"_You won't let this whole thing go away."_

"_Cause you thought that I was out to play."_

"_I just don't know what to say..."_

"_You're psychotic!"_

"_Unsweet 16!"_

"_Always acting like a beauty queen."_

"_Like you're posing in a magazine._

"_My unsweet 16..."_

"_Unsweet 16..."_

"_Homecoming queen"_

"_Breaking down my self-esteem!"_

"_My unsweet 16..."_

"Unreal!" Katie screamed into Tommy's ear. "Is he always like this?"

"No." Tommy told her truthfully. "This is one of his good days."

"I bet!" she laughed, as she was pushed from behind, landing flat against Tommy's chest.

Instinctively, he reached out and caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she whispered softly.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah... it's a great party..." Katie began. But she hadn't come for that. Drinking gave her courage.

"_Just go for it..."_

"I was hoping we could talk..." she said bravely, taking his hand.

Unconsciously, Tommy intertwined his fingers with hers. He only knew he felt better, more at peace with himself than he had in a long time. Looking into her melting, doe-like eyes, he knew he could not refuse her anything.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" she asked.

Tommy surveyed his party. It was in full swing. Yet he knew no one would really notice if he left.

"Let's go downstairs to my room."

He guided Katie to the second floor where his suite was located, quickly closing the door behind them. The chaos of the party could still be heard overhead, but the room itself was quiet, a welcome haven.

They sat down side by side on the edge of his large bed. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, neither knew quite how to begin.

"I missed you..." Katie said softly.

"I missed you too..."

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know..."

"Yes. You do." she encouraged him.

"You can tell me. You used to tell me everything. Anything..."

"I know..." Tommy whispered.

"Have I changed so much?"

"No" he said honestly.

"_You've only gotten more beautiful..."_

Katie studied him carefully.

"Say it, Tommy. Just say it..." she urged.

"You've... gotten even more beautiful..."

"No..."

"Yes." he insisted forcefully. "I don't even know why you're here..."

"Well, for one thing, you still haven't answered my question..."

"Tell me. Why did you stop calling me?"

"Things got... so crazy." Tommy began.

"It's true. You didn't change. But I did. I didn't look the same. Or act the same. I couldn't..."

"Yes. That's all part of the image. I understand..."

"No. It's more complicated than that..." he interrupted. It was so hard to explain it. For years, he had struggled to ignore these feelings. With her, he couldn't.

"_Tell her the truth... It's what she deserves..."_

"When you constantly put on a show like that, acting a certain way, it's hard to tell what's real..." he explained to her.

"The persona... starts to feel like who you really are. Who you've become..."

"The group... changed me... I became "Little Tommy Q"..."

"And you don't completely like it..." she whispered understandingly.

"How do you know that?" he replied, amazed.

"The way you just said it... I could always tell. I'd watch you on TV... in interviews. You always seemed happy... But there was something... frozen...about you."

"_Frozen..." _Tommy thought.

"No one else... has ever said anything like that to me..." Tommy whispered incredulously.

"Well... maybe if they'd known you as long as I have, they would."

"_Maybe if they cared enough to know..." _Tommy thought.

"Maybe, if they knew you... the real you..." Katie's soft voice echoed.

"Maybe..." he answered doubtfully.

"Anyway... deep down... I bet you haven't changed so much." she said, spying his guitar lying just a few feet away on the plush carpet. She smiled.

"Will you play something for me?"

"A private concert. Every girl's fantasy..." Tommy teased her.

"No" she insisted.

"Play me... something of yours... Like you used to..."

"I don't know... if I have anything..."

"Yes, you do. I know you do."

"_I do..." _Tommy realized.

Picking up his guitar, he began crooning gently.

"_Baby, baby..."_

"_I'm taken with the notion..."_

"_To love you with the sweetest of devotion..."_

Her eyes grew brighter with every line. When he finished, she sighed.

"That's... amazing..."

"Yes... Although... I can't really take credit for it. My mother wrote it..."

"But you performed it. You made it yours..." she told him.

"It's so much better than anything "Boyz Attack's" ever done..."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that!" Tommy said, only half-jokingly.

"Nothing... no one can ever do better than the "Boyz". They'd kick you out of here in a second! "

"But you're not kicking me out, are you?"

"No..."

"_Never..."_

"Besides..." she began. "Deep down, you know I'm right..."

Tommy's eyes again locked with hers and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter..."

"But it does. You matter." Katie insisted.

"Never let them make you think anything else..." she whispered, leaning closer to him.

Tommy leaned in too, and brushed his lips against hers. It was a gentle, affectionate kiss that demanded nothing.

And made him want to give her- everything.

He reached for her and kissed her again. Passion erupted and Tommy pushed her down on the bed. All thoughts, all logic fled their minds as their lips met again and again . Tommy's hands wandered expertly over her body, removing her sweater and tossing it on the floor. He toyed with the straps of her top, as his lips wandered down her slender neck to her shoulders. Fire burned hotter as she continued to kiss him and caress his bare back.

Her response spurred him on further.

His hands then slid under the silk to stroke her stomach, then her breasts. Gently, he drew the top over her head. His mouth explored her chest, pressing against her rapidly pounding heart, beating in perfect sync with his own.

Katie felt this too, as she lay beneath him, excited and nervous. She had had two other boyfriends, but had never felt anything like this with either of them.

"_It's going to happen... With him... Just as I always dreamed..."_

"Tommy..." she breathed.

Her voice drifted through his mind, penetrating the romantic fog that shrouded it.

"Katie..."

"It's ok" she whispered, returning her lips to his.

Tommy had heard those words before, dozens of times, under the same circumstances. Usually, they were enough. Tonight, it was different.

"_You can't... Can't do this... Can't have her... You don't deserve it! No matter... how much you want her..."_

"Katie..."

"It's okay..." she whispered desperately. "Really, it is..."

"_Really, it is..."_

"No!" Tommy suddenly burst out.

Summoning every ounce of willpower he possessed, he dragged himself away from her.

Katie looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"I'm not." she replied, quickly pulling on her clothes.

"_I'll never be sorry. I got as close to you as I could..."_

"Katie... I do care about you." he told her tenderly.

"I know." she replied, with wise understanding.

She slipped on her shoes.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

Without another word, she left him.

Cursing silently, Tommy collapsed on the bed. His troubled thoughts chased him into sleep, seeping into his dreams. He awoke again just after daybreak, heart racing and head throbbing relentlessly.

Automatically, his hand reached into the nightstand drawer for his pill bottle. Picking up the vial, he immediately saw that it was empty.

"Damn!" he muttered.

He tried to ignore the aches in his body and to go back to sleep, but it proved impossible. Finally, dizzily, he struggled to his feet and headed across the hall to Chaz's room.

Tommy knocked on the door, but there was no response.

"_Probably passed out..." _he realized, desperately needing his pills.

"_I'll just go in and grab some... He's asleep... And like he always says, it's not like "I'm interrupting anything important..."_

"_He'll never even know I was here."_

Quietly, he slipped inside the suite and approached the bed. A white sweater and silk shirt lay crumpled, on the dark carpet.

"_No"_ Tommy recoiled, completely horrified.

"_It can't be..."_

His worst fears were realized when he looked at the bed. Heavy blankets shrouded their bodies. But their faces and bare shoulders were in full view.

Chaz's... and Katie's.

Author's Note 2: Shock therapy, anyone?


	22. Chapter 22: There's Us

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 22: There's Us

Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. It was a harder chapter to write... and with the holiday craziness... is anyone else as tired as me? But I'm glad to get this up now... just in time! Wishing everyone the happiest of holidays and a wonderful 2007!

Speaking of... did everyone see those promos for the new season that finally aired this weekend! I couldn't believe the one where Tommy said Jude "was just a kid!" Yeah, right! First, the one where he punches Kwest- and now this! What is up with that guy... I guess we'll find out in two more months!

As always, thanks to the reviewers- Amanda, Tanya, Rachel, Katie, Katie/smiles (great nickname!), lilspazzyq, M, R and V.

Chapter 22: There's Us

The blood pounded in Tommy's head as his disbelieving eyes took in the sight of Katie and Chaz naked in bed together.

"How could you!" he screamed, lunging towards them.

"Whaat?" Chaz, mumbled groggily, still unaware that there was anyone else in the room- or in his bed.

"Wake up!" Tommy ordered, slapping him firmly across the face.

"T! What the..." Chaz replied, rolling over.

"Thought I was dreaming..." he muttered.

"Look besides you!" Tom demanded roughly.

Chaz's bleary eyes finally took in Katie, who was starting to stir.

"_Oh, no... How did this happen..."_

"She looks pretty real to me!" Tommy said roughly.

"Yeah..." Chaz agreed weakly. For once, he had no idea what to say.

"Is that all you can say!" Tom demanded then.

"Yes..."

"_I don't know what else to tell him... I can't even remember how this happened..."_

Tommy easily read Chaz's thoughts.

"How can you not know!" Tommy pushed him.

"I..." Chaz struggled to form words, as Katie's eyes finally opened, taking in the boy in bed with her, as well as Tommy's angry crimson face just inches away.

"Tommy..." she began apologetically.

"Chaz can't seem to remember how this happened!" Tommy snapped sarcastically. "Do you?"

"Umm..." Katie began. Her head throbbed painfully; the ache only getting worse as the painful images crystalized in her mind.

_After leaving Tommy's room, she stumbled back upstairs. The party was still in full swing._

"_I'll just grab my coat and purse and call a cab... Go home..."_

_Chaz saw her the second she entered the room. His shrewd eyes took in her pale, tear-stained face. Instantly, he knew what had happened between her and Tommy._

_Seconds later, he was at her side, asking tenderly._

"_So, things didn't work out between you and Tommy?"_

_Katie looked at Chaz. She was surprised by the genuine compassion she saw in his eyes._

"_No..."_

"_I'm really sorry." Chaz told her._

"_So am I."_

_They sat down together in a relatively quiet corner of the room. He handed her a drink. Gratefully, she sipped it._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Chaz asked._

Katie struggled to remember what came next. Chaz had been really kind to her, listening to every word she needed to say, and holding her as she cried in his arms. She could only vaguely remember them coming back downstairs to his suite.

"_I started it... I kissed him... It wasn't him, it was me... Like with Tommy... Except unlike Tommy... he didn't stop me... Chaz... wanted me... Tommy didn't..."_

"Tommy..." she said softly.

"What? You remember what happened?"

"Yes..."

"He took advantage of you, didn't he! I know how he is... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of him!"

"Because... it's not what you think!" Katie pleaded..

"I came on to him. I started it. It was my idea- not his!"

"Don't lie for him!" Tommy exploded.

"I'm not!" Katie pleaded.

"You really expect me to believe this?"

"Yes. It's true. I've never lied to you. You know that."

Tommy nodded.. Somehow, he still believed that. But the rest made absolutely no sense at all.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I... don't know."

"_He was there... He told me I was beautiful... He wanted me... You... didn't..."_

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I never meant to hurt you..."

"_Didn't I? Deep down, didn't I?" she wondered. "What did I think would happen..."_

"_You weren't thinking at all..." Katie finally rationalized. "Your first time- was with someone you barely know... You'll never be able to change that... Or fix this... "_

"I didn't mean this to happen... I'm so sorry..." she repeated.

"You!" Tommy laughed bitterly.

"You aren't the one who should be apologizing here!", he added, glaring at Chaz.

"I am sorry." Chaz said automatically.

"Yeah, right!" Tommy scoffed in disbelief.

"When are you ever sorry? You screw a different girl practically every night! She's just another score to you... She means nothing to you!"

"But she does to you..." Chaz replied.

"I was trying to help! I invited her here for you! Not for me! I wanted you two to get together... I know you still miss her! Tonight was supposed to be about the two of you..."

Tommy just glared at him. Chaz tried to explain.

"She came upstairs... crying... I couldn't let her just leave it like that... Let you two leave it like that... I wanted to talk to her... then... I don't know... It just happened..."

"I didn't plan this! You have to believe me!" Chaz pleaded.

Tommy looked at the pair. He knew that Chaz, like Katie was being honest. But it was all still too much for him. Right now, the sight of them made him sick.

"I can't even look at you right now..." he said sadly, quickly leaving the room.

Wanting to distance himself from them as much as possible, he bypassed his own suite and headed downstairs, wandering aimlessly through the mansion's many rooms until he found himself in the dining area.

"Hey, man." a voice greeted him.

Tommy looked up. Surprisingly, Kwest sat the large cloth-covered table, a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of him.

"Hey" Tommy replied weakly, sliding into the chair next to his.

"What are you doing here?"

"Passed out upstairs on a couch." Kwest grinned. "That was some party!"

"Yeah..."

"Or not?" Kwest asked, instantly picking up on his friend's mood. "Something wrong?"

"You might say that..."

"Spill"

Tommy looked at him calmly. He knew Kwest could be trusted. Unlike some other people he could name. However, he still sat there quietly, uneasily toying with the cup of coffee that Kwest handed him, not sure how much, if anything, to tell him.

Kwest studied Tommy carefully. Having been at the party, he could easily guess the problem.

"Does this have anything to do with Chaz hooking up with Katie?"

"You saw that?"

"Kind of..." Kwest admitted. Like everyone else there, he had been drunk and not fully functional. But he hadn't been oblivious, either. He had seen Katie crying, Chaz consoling her and then the two of them leaving together. It didn't take a psychic to predict what would happen next.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah. A lot of people are telling me that today!" Tommy said bitterly. "Lotta good that does me!"

"Hey, it's better than no one saying it at all!"

"What I need is for the whole thing to never have happened!" the other boy exploded.

Kwest just nodded understandingly, as Tommy continued.

"But it did... And I just don't know if I can ever look at either of them again... At least, without wanting to kill Chaz..."

"I can definitely understand that." Kwest empathasized.

"Except... I still gotta work with him... Live with him! I don't know how I'm supposed to!"

"Just try to relax... They say that time heals everything!" Kwest said wisely.

"I don't know about that..." Tommy replied.

"It'll never be the same..."

Kwest just nodded understandingly. Outside, a car honked.

"That's my ride." Kwest told him.

"I gotta go. You gonna be ok?"

"Guess so..."

"You will." Kwest said supportively.

"Call me later, if you want."

"Thanks." Tommy said gratefully, as his friend left.

Absently, Tommy sat sipping his now-cold coffee. He heard a pair of high heels come clicking down the stairs, as a cab pulled up in front of the house.

Through the window, he watched Katie get into the car and drive out of his life.

Time slipped away from him as he continued to sit there, thinking and staring vacantly into space. Finally, mental and physical exhaustion overcame him and he stumbled back up to his room, mercifully passing out.

Remarkably, everyone left him alone and he was able to sleep for a few hours before being awakened by nightmares.

"_Chaz and Katie..."_

Freaked out, Tommy bolted upright in his enormous bed, knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep that day.

"_I can't think... Can't feel..."_

Idly, he picked up his guitar and began to strum.

Again, Katie's voice sounded in his head.

"_There's something... frozen... about you."_

Quickly, he grabbed a pen and some paper. Her words coalesced into his lyrics.

"_Cause I'm frozen..."_

"_Under an ocean of ice."_

"_I am a stranger..."_

"_To my own life."_

"_Cause I'm frozen..."_

"_I turn away from the sun."_

"_I have my reasons..."_

"_But I just need one!"_

"_The ice age is melting away..."_

"Tom?" a voice called from outside the room.

"_Ok... It's not Chaz..."_

"Come in." he replied.

Warily, Bruno walked into the room.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been locked in here all day. You ok?"

"Thanks, Bruno. But I think everyone knows what's going on here."

"Yeah..." the older boy said carefully.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't suck!" he added. "Chaz was drunk... more than any of us had ever seen him.

Tommy nodded, remembering his "performance" the night before.

"_Unsweet 16!"_

"But that doesn't make it okay!" Bruno told him. "We all feel really badly about it. Me, Ryan... even JP!"

"JP feels badly about something!" Tommy snorted, unable to stop himself.

"Incredible... but true." Bruno replied seriously.

"And Chaz?"

"Like you... he's been locked in his room all day. I just talked to him. He looks terrible. Feels terrible. I've never thought he could be like this... Just... broken. He's afraid you'll never forgive him.

"_He should be..."_

"Anyway, we're all going out tonight..." Bruno suggested. "Grab some dinner. Then a club... You should come... It'll take your mind off things..."

"Chaz going?"

"Well... yeah..."

"_Guess he doesn't feel too badly ..."_

"I'll pass." Tommy replied. "But thanks."

Bruno nodded; Tommy's answer was exactly what he expected.

"Well, if you change your mind..."

Relief coursed through Tommy, as the Bruno left his room. A short while later, he heard the familiar sounds of showers running as the other boys prepared for another evening out.

These noises faded completely, as he reached for his guitar and began composing a melody for "Frozen". He worked tirelessly for hours, stopping only when his empty stomach growled, reminding him he had not eaten at all that day. After a quick meal, he returned to his task.

It was 2:00 AM when he finally leaned back against his bed, bleary-eyed, but exhilarated.

He had finished his first finished original song in almost three years.

"_I need to tell someone... but who?"_

Katie inevitably came to mind first, unleashing a whole new wave of grief. He quickly iced it, shoving it out of his mind and re-focused on who he could share this with.

Immediately, he rejected everyone associated with "Boyz Attack"; he wasn't sure what their reactions would be.

"_Who... there's no one else..."_

Suddenly, his mood lifted.

"_Yes, there is. One person... I'll call her tomorrow!"_

Drained from his efforts, he took a quick shower and went to bed.

As planned, he rose relatively early the next morning. The "Boyz" were scheduled to start working on their third album that day. But he wanted to make time to call his mother before their rehearsal.

She was thrilled with his news, and Tommy promised to send her a CD of his new song. With Kwest's help, he managed to sneak down to their home studio one night when everyone else was out and record it.

Over the next few months, a new pattern emerged. During the day, Tommy continued to work with the "Boyz" on their new music. However, at night, he isolated himself from the others, working on his own original material. He wrote song after song, and recorded them. Only Kwest knew what he was doing; the two surreptitiously snuck down to the studio only when no one else was home; the "boyz" had never been forbidden to use the equipment on their own. But they weren't sure it would be okay. So Tommy carefully kept their work a secret from everyone else.

"_They wouldn't understand... They might not like it... might make me stop! But it's nothing to do with the group... I don't want to quit... I just- have to do this!"_

"_They probably never thought any of us would want to do... anything else... Anything different..."_

Except for Kwest, the only other person he trusted with this secret was his mother. He kept his promise, sending her rough cuts and demos in the mail. Sarah Quincy was delighted with Tommy's talent- but even more pleased that he communicated regularly with her again. She felt as if she'd finally gotten her son back.

Tommy welcomed his mother's unconditional love and support back into his life- and also her musical advice. Her suggestions were always spot-on and helped him refine his sound. He still wasn't sure what he would do with them, but his growing collection of songs pleased him.

He had finished about ten of them by the time production wrapped on "Boyz Attack's" third CD, "Dangerous". On an early summer day in June, 1999, Tommy joined the other members of the group, Georgia, and Darius in the studio, as Tim played the finished product for everyone, for the first time.

As always, all eyes subtly watched Darius as the music played. His face remained impassive and revealed nothing. But none of the "Boyz" were really concerned.

"_It's great! Just like the others! How can he not love this?"_

Only Georgia picked up on the truth.

"_Something's wrong... Big D's not feeling this one..."_

The final chord of the last track reverberated through the room. Total silence followed, as everyone waited for Darius to speak.

He shook his head slowly.

"Nah! Something's off... Big D's not feeling this one!"

"What!" everyone exploded.

"Something just ain't right... It lacks... Heart."

"_Heart!" _Tommy thought.

"Now, what do we do?" JP asked angrily.

"Give me something else." Darius said calmly.

"What?"

Tommy jumped up, grabbing a guitar lying in the corner.

"D?" he asked, carefully using his most respectful tone.

"Yeah?"

Without another word, Tommy began to sing. Every eye in the room riveted towards him.

"_That's excellent! Really good!" _Georgia thought.

"_D's gonna hate it!" _Chaz predicted confidently, but with compassion. Things still weren't okay between him and Tom. He still felt guilty, if not completely responsible.

"_It's not like she didn't want it! So why can't he just- let it go!"_

The other "boyz's" reactions ranged from awe to jealousy.

"_I never knew he could do this..." _Bruno thought pensively.

"_It's great!" _Ryan thought.

"_Please! Amateur hour! Quincy always has to be the prima donna!" _JP mused meanly.

Tim just stood there, watching nervously.

But only one person's opinion really mattered. Darius just listened, his face completely still. For once, even Georgia had no idea what was going on in his mind.

Tommy finished, and looked hopefully at their manager. Endlessly long minutes passed.

Finally, Darius smiled.

"T? Where'd you get that?"

"My mother and I wrote it..."

"Not bad. Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Get my "boyz" to work on this... Right now!"

A few days later, they all sat together again in the studio, listening to the playback of their newest song. Tommy struggled to keep the pride off his face as his voice crooned his mother's lyrics, set to his music.

"_Baby, baby..."_

"_I'm taken with the notion..."_

"_To love you with the sweetest of devotion..."_

When the song ended, Darius nodded gravely.

"That'll work. In fact, I think we're gonna make it the first single..."

"That is, if your mother agrees!" he added, smiling at Tommy.

"She will!" Tom replied excitement leaking into his voice.

"Well then... G! Call her and make arrangements!"

Sarah Quincy was shocked by the call she received minutes later. She had never expected the childhood lullaby she wrote and sung to her son to be repackaged as a pop song- and one scheduled to be featured on Tommy's third album. The deal also involved far more money than she ever expected, giving her a confidence she had never had before.

But most important to her was what it represented.

"_I really feel... part of his world now."_

She shared her feelings with a friend, when they met for lunch a few days later.

"Part of the team, you mean!" he teased her, pulling her close.

"I never thought I could do this..."

"You never tried!" he said, affectionately stroking her cheek.

"No..." Sarah admitted. It had never occurred to her to try to sell her songs.

"You are far too modest... You have no idea how special you are. So beautiful and talented..."

"But that's why I love you..."

"I love you, too." Sarah said, reaching over and kissing him.

After a few minutes, she broke away and rested her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered.

"I think I always have... Since the first time I saw you, at the school with your son..."

"So many years ago..." she whispered thoughtfully. "Tommy was just seven..."

"I always knew he'd make it..." her lover replied.

"So did I. But I was biased..."

"No. You were smart and loving."

"But you were the one who really discovered him. You cast him in your play. Then you found him an agent. Gave him his start..."

"Maybe... But he has so much talent. Just like his mother!"

"You are so good for me. You spoil me!" Sarah laughed.

" It's what you deserve. And you know... I want to do it forever. So? Have you given any more thought to what we talked about?"

"Yes" Sarah replied, inhaling deeply. She had made a decision. It made her nervous, but she knew the time had come for her to follow her heart.

"I will marry you." she promised.

"Yes!" Greg Abrams exploded.

"I'm so happy!"

"Me, too!" Sarah replied, her sea-blue eyes dancing. But her future husband saw the flicker of fear in them too.

"You're nervous..."

"Yes. I have to tell James..."

Despite everything, she had never expected to leave him. Her religion, her upbringing had always caused her to take her marriage vows seriously. However, time, loneliness- and love, had finally eroded those beliefs.

"_We haven't had a relationship for years... After Tommy left, whatever held us together- went with him... James will be angry... Maybe not... Maybe this way... he''ll be able to find... something that would make him happy... Maybe it's... best for both of us."_

Greg's hands comfortingly stroked her back.

"Sweetheart?" he asked lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"_Once I tell James... And Tommy."_

Greg could easily tell what she was thinking.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know." Sarah answered. "Tommy hasn't seen or talked to his father in years. But I don't think he expects this. We've never talked about it. It's going to be a shock..."

"Especially when he finds out about me." Greg finished.

"Yes..." her voice drifted off thoughtfully.

"He'll get through it. We both will." Sarah vowed.

"And I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for both of you." he promised. "I'm here. Always."

"I know."

"When do you think you'll tell him?"

"As soon as possible... There's a benefit. In Montreal. They'll be playing "Baby, Baby" for the first time... I was going to go... It may as well be then..."

"_May as well... do it as soon as possible... It's not going to be easy, no matter when I tell him... I'm just afraid..."_

She shivered, though the room was warm.

" _I hope he's ok... I just can't shake this feeling...That night... It's gonna be more than either of us bargained for... Nothing we expected..."_


	23. Chapter 23: Darkness Round The Sun

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 23: Darkness Round The Sun

Author's Note: I feel so "au courant" with this chapter. As with Degrassi, BTB, and IS... someone... will... die! But I've really been planning this for months...

As always, special thanks to the reviewers: Amanda, Katie, Rachel and Tanya. Special thanks also to my friends, M, R and V- who have been teased about this chapter all week... but still don't know who dies... Sorry to keep you waiting longer than I promised!

Chapter 23: Darkness Round The Sun

Two days later, Tommy strode confidently into the offices of CISS-FM, Toronto's most popular radio station. He was calm; he had done hundreds of interviews by now and it was impossible for anyone to make him nervous.

Even though today's would be quite different and by far the most important he had ever done.

Reflexively, his fingers curled protectively around the plastic CD case in his hand. He was about to "demo" "Baby, Baby" for DJ "Shock-Jock" Howard Banes. Naturally, Tommy already knew him, as he did every major DJ in Canada. However, he had never met with him on his own. Normally, the "boyz" made the rounds together when promoting their newly- released singles.

This time, Darius and Georgia decided Tommy had earned the right to fly solo.

"Your song. Your show." Darius said simply, to his surprised protegee.

"Just don't mess up!" he warned him and smiled.

"I won't." Tommy assured him

"_I won't!"_ Tommy repeated to himself as his bodyguard adroitly steered him past the hordes of screaming girls clogging the sidewalk, into the building and inside the already-waiting elevator. He smiled; he really enjoyed being independent. Automatically, he smoothed his hair into perfect placement and adjusted his leather jacket.

He had just enough time to complete these tasks before the elevator stopped at the penthouse floor. He stepped out, and into the radio station's reception area.

"Tommy Quincy to see Howard Banes." his bodyguard said professionally to the very attractive blonde girl at the front desk.

The bodyguard's words were mere rhetoric. From the smile the girl gave him, it was clear she knew exactly who he was. It also reminded him that he had been celibate for several months, while he cloistered himself at the mansion working on his own music.

He smiled back at her and was about to say something, when a 30'ish man appeared in the doorway and greeted him enthusiastically. Tommy shook hands with Matt Riley, the station's program director who escorted him into the DJ booth.

"Awright!" Howard Banes immediately shouted into his microphone.

"We've got something great for your guys today! Little Tommy Q!"

"_I really wish they'd stop calling me that!" _Tommy thought fleetingly.

He was also surprised. He hadn't expected to be doing the demo for an actual audience; it wasn't typical. Usually, the DJ heard the song first, then decided to play it on his show.

But after a few seconds, he loved the idea.

"_Just me and my song! Go for it!"_

"How are you today?" the DJ asked him.

"Just great!" Tommy answered, smiling sexily, even though it was radio and the listeners couldn't see him.

"So, I understand "Boyz Attack" just released a new single called "Baby, Baby"?"

"That's right! I know our fans will love it!"

"And I hear you wrote this song, true?"

"I did." Tommy replied. He had been cautioned by Georgia and Darius not to acknowledge publically that his mother really wrote the song. Not that he needed their warning.

"_Bad for the image... Don't want to look like a Mama's boy!"_

"_She got paid! Very well! And mentioned in the liner notes!" _Darius assured him, squelching any guilt he might feel.

He sat comfortably now next to the DJ chatting animatedly about the song.

"What inspired you to write this song?" Howard asked him.

"All the musical talent surrounding me." Tommy automatically replied, just as rehearsed.

"_No lies there. Just the talent is my mother's..."_

"And all the terrific people I've met." he added quickly.

"By that- you mean girls?" the DJ said knowingly.

"Of course, Howard." Tommy said cockily, as the DJ chuckled.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer! Here's Boyz Attack's new song "Baby, Baby"!

The DJ slipped the CD into the machine and hit the "play" button. Immediately, Tommy's voice began crooning.

"_Baby, baby..."_

Tom sat back and listened to his song. His trained eyes also took in the DJ's phone lines, which were rapidly lighting up. The fans clearly loved "Baby, Baby". He carefully maintained his composure. But his calm exterior concealed his inner jubilance. He felt as if he could burst with excitement and pride.

"_Can't let it show... You've an image to maintain..."_

"That was "Baby, Baby" by Boyz Attack!" Howard Banes back-announced the song.

"Nice one, Tommy!"

"Thanks!"

"And if you wouldn't mind taking just a few calls from our listeners..."

"Of course."

This too was unexpected, but Tommy didn't care. He always enjoyed talking- and flirting- with his female fans. Anyway, he could pretty much predict what they would say and the questions they'd ask.

This time wasn't much different than the others.

"I love the new song!" the first caller raved.

"Thanks"

"I love all your music!"

"Thanks."

"Are you guys all really good friends?"

"The best!" Tommy told them.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No one special right now."

"Are you going to write any more songs?" asked one fan, a little more intelligent than the rest.

"Absolutely!" Tommy replied.

"Any plans for a solo record?" the DJ interrupted.

Tom's eyes widened slightly.

"_I'd like that... But how could I?"_

"Not right now." he said regretfully.

"But someday?" a girl asked hopefully.

"You never know." Tommy said, keeping his tone deliberately casual.

"And that's all we have time for now!" Howard Banes announced.

"Thanks. Tommy! We'll be back in a few minutes..."

The DJ put on the commercials, and turned back to his guest.

"Thanks for coming by."

"No problem, Howard." Tommy said kindly.

"No girlfriend, huh?" the DJ smiled meanly.

"No..."

"Because people have been talking about you. No one's seen you out lately. Not like you used to... " he insinuated.

"I've been busy. Writing." Tommy said, still calm.

"I suppose you have." Howard sneered, then added.

"But if I were you, I'd watch it. You could ruin your rep..."

Tommy was saved from answering by a rapping on the glass window. The door opened and his bodyguard walked into the room.

"We need to go" the burly security man insisted.

"Yeah"

Tommy made his way towards the elevator. As he walked, someone pushed a small, folded-up piece of paper into his hand.

He turned and saw the hot receptionist.

She smiled invitingly and turned away. Her long wavy blond hair swished seductively as she moved.

In the privacy of the limousine, Tommy unfolded her note. It was a business card, with two words on the back.

"_Platinum. 10:30."_

He smiled smugly, replaying the DJ's words.

"_No one's seen you out lately... You'll ruin your reputation..."_

"_Not a chance!" _Tommy thought, as he made his plans.

Chaz, Bruno, Ryan and JP were glad to see Tommy join them again for their nights out. He partied harder than ever, making up for lost time. He did meet up with- and score with- the hot receptionist as well as numerous other women. His taste now ran to older females; girls his own age bored him. Compared to him, they were unsophisticated, inexperienced and just not sexy enough.

Naturally, stories of his exploits filled the tabloids; that was nothing new. What surprised him was how much more lurid and detailed the articles were now. While he was still only 16, the media portrayed him as a full-fledged adult bachelor. Canadian Star magazine even dubbed him "The Sexiest Man In Canada".

This provoked a strong reaction from the other "Boyz"; a mix of good natured teasing underscored by resentment.

"Check out Quincy! Mr. Superstud!" Bruno commented the night the article hit, signaling for yet another round of drinks.

"Guess sleeping with all those reporters finally got you somewhere!" JP said nastily, downing the vodka shot the waitress handed him.

"Jealous!" Chaz announced, slamming down his own shot.

"I never slept with a journalist." Tommy said, emptying his glass.

"_At least I don't think so..."_

"Nah!" Chaz said confidently.

"T's taste runs more to models..."

"Not true!" Tommy said, with a smile.

"I give time to actresses too!"

"Speaking of..." Ryan said, as a bevy of famous beauties walked in.

"Later!" Chaz said, immediately heading towards them.

Tommy just shook his head.

"_Chaz still doesn't get it! Still tries to hard! Shouldn't move right in like that! Makes you look desperate... Better to make em' wait! Or until they come to you..."_

He would prove it again that night and many nights afterwards.

It wasn't all work and no play for the "Boyz" that month. Their days were hectic, as they tirelessly promoted their new album. They would also be playing the "Music Helps" benefit in Montreal, where they would sing "Baby, Baby" live for the first time.

The night of that concert arrived and they flew to Montreal on their private plane. Darius remained behind to attend to some other business. Under Georgia's supervision, they headed to Montreal's TV station CBMT.

Unknown to Tommy, someone else was traveling to the same destination. He knew his mother would make the long drive to Montreal for their song's debut. But she wasn't alone...

At the last minute, James Quincy had joined her at her car, and insisted on driving.

His ignorance of this critical fact kept him relaxed. As always, he enjoyed the party atmosphere that prevailed backstage at the TV studios. The benefit drew a lot of celebrities and they mingled freely in the hallways behind the set.

Tommy stood restlessly with Chaz, Bruno, Ryan and JP, dressed in their immaculate white suits and signature bandannas. He adroitly concealed his growing excitement. His song would premiere in mere minutes.

It felt like the first day of the rest of his life.

His private musings were shattered by Chaz's excited screech.

"T!"

"What?"

"You'll never guess who's here?'

"Who?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw the curvaceous, leggy blond just a few feet away.

"Gissele" Chaz mouthed silently.

The "boyz" had all agreed that the Victoria's Secret supermodel was the hottest thing going. She caught Tommy's eye and gave him a flirtatious smile, before turning and sauntering off.

Tommy grinned smugly.

"No way!" Chaz said, reading his mind.

"I don't think so!" JP smirked.

"She's just playing with you." Bruno said.

"She's way out of your league! Dream on, Quincy!" JP added mockingly.

This only fueled Tommy's determination.

"Watch me!"

"_I can have anything I want!"_

Casually, he headed down the long hallway.

While Tommy moved in on Gissele, his parents continued their journey to him. A frozen atmosphere prevailed in the silver Lexus; a direct contrast to the heated excitement backstage at the benefit. For the first time in years, Sarah Quincy sat next to her husband in the car's front seat. She picked nervously at her navy blue trenchcoat, suitable for the spring rain falling outside.

Like her son's, her placid face concealed her true emotions.

"_What is James doing? Why is he here? He doesn't... know?"_

She hadn't told him about the song. She hadn't told him anything- including her plans to leave him. Yet here he was.

"_He can't know..."_

The car suddenly swerved, throwing Sarah against the door. The rain was coming down heavier now.

"_We'll be late..."_

Anxiously, she studied James's face. It was chalk white, the color of death.

"_He's not drunk... He didn't seem to be..."_

But she had never been able to be sure about that...

Back at the TV station, Tommy swaggered back into the "Boyz" dressing room, a blase look on his face.

It didn't fool his friends.

"Dude! You didn't!" Chaz exploded.

"Of course." Tommy told them calmly.

"You hooked up with Gissele? Here? Now?"

"Don't be an idiot!" Tommy smiled. He had more class than that.

"We're meeting up after the show. Have a drink... see where the night leads us."

"Sweet!" Chaz replied admiringly..

"Isn't your mommy coming to the show?" JP sneered. "Don't you have to see her?"

"_Damn! I forgot..." _Tom realized, then thought.

"_It won't matter... I'll find a way... make some excuse... get rid of her... Tonight- is my night! Nothing can stop me now..."_

The windowless backstage area rendered Tommy and the other "boyz" unaware of anything going on outside. The tempo of the rain had further accelerated; it was now a full-fledged thunderstorm. Water pounded the roof of his mother's silver Lexus.

With relief, Sarah noted the green and white sign on the side of the road.

"Montreal- 30 miles."

It wouldn't be long now...

Backstage at the studio, time flew quickly. Soon the stage manager was calling.

"Boyz! On in 5!"

They walked towards the brightly lit stage...

In the car, Sarah Quincy tried to relax as they drove closer to their destination.

"_We're almost there... At least, the rain is stopping..."_

But something inside wouldn't let her relax.

"_We're not safe. We never will be..." _.

She again looked sideways at her husband. He sat, stone faced, steering the car through the remains of the storm.

Suddenly, they speeded up, and veered off to the side. There was a horrible screech as metal crushed metal. Sarah opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Something sharp pierced her head. Blood poured down her face. Her body slackened and went limp.

"_Tommy..."_ she thought as her world faded away.

Sirens sounded in the distance...

Onstage at the studio, Tommy sung lead on the final encore.

"_And ever since the day."_

"_You put my heart in motion."_

"_Baby, I realize..."_

"_There's no getting over you."_

"_Baby, baby."_

"_Always and forever..."_

"_I'm here for you, baby."_

"_So glad you're mine."_

"_Don't stop giving love."_

"_Now that you're mine!'_

"_When I think about you, it makes me smile..."_

"_Baby, baby, be mine!"_

The crowd gave them a standing ovation, voices screaming.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

Exhilarated beyond anything he'd ever known before, he stepped offstage.

"_They loved it! I totally own this night!'_

Back in the dressing room, he was surprised to see Darius.

"D? What are you doing here?"

In the corner of his eye, he saw EJ and Tim leading the other boys out of the room. Only Georgia remained with him and Darius.

Darius sighed. He had hired a helicopter to fly him there, wanting to tell Tom himself. But the look on his face frightened the boy.

"_This is creepy..." _Tommy thought.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated teasingly, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought the #1 rule of music is that managers shouldn't travel with their bands!"

"This is different. I got news Tom. Bad news..."

"What..."

"Your mother was on her way here...There was a car accident..." Darius's voice trailed off.

Tommy stared, shocked and disbelieving.

"She died... Tom, I'm so sorry..."

"Me, too." Georgia said sympathetically. "I can imagine how hard this must be for you."

"There's more. I don't know how to say it..."

"Just say it, D."

"Your father was driving the car..."

"He was coming to one of my concerts..." Tommy said, dumbstruck.

"_He's never done that... Why?"_

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Some bumps, but he's fine... Except there's one thing..."

"Yes"

"He was drunk when he drove..."

Eerie silence saturated the room. Finally the horrible realization sunk it. Tommy could barely manage to whisper it.

"He killed her..."


	24. Chapter 24:How Strong Do You Think I Am?

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 24: How Strong Do You Think I Am?

Author's Note: Hi! Hope everyone saw and loved the premiere... could it have been any better?

Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers- Amanda, Tanya, Rachel, Katie, M, R, and V... I'd really like to hear from more of you with this very emotional chapter...

Oh- the song in this chapter is one many of you know... Damnhait Doyle's "Say What You Will", recently featured on Degrassi...

Chapter 24: How Strong Do You Think I Am?

Tommy remained in his room for the next two days, alone.

"What do you suppose he's doing in there?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Don't know." JP answered.

"He's shut everyone out. Won't talk to anyone. Not even Chaz. He's only spoken briefly to Georgia and Darius about the funeral arrangements. They are taking care of everything.

"They gotta..." Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." JP finished for him. "His dad's still in jail"

"Thought he'd be out by now."

"No" JP replied, with his trademark arrogance, explaining.

"They can't let him go that quickly. After "Little Tommy Q's" old man just killed his wife. Not likely!"

JP, Ryan and Bruno nodded, thinking of the negative publicity that would get the police.

"And I heard T telling Darius not to help him." Bruno added.

"Can't blame him for that. Tommy probably doesn't want to see him."

"And if he did..." JP sneered. "There may be a second murder."

"He's got no other family." Bruno said compassionately.

"Wonder what he's gonna do now..."

Isolated in his suite, Tommy also pondered that question. He had spent the past forty-eight hours sitting at his window, barely moving, eating or sleeping. His brain and heart- hell, his whole body felt as if they were encased in ice... numb, unfeeling.

He kept trying to cope with his pain.

"_I was onstage, singing... She was coming to my show... For me... It's my fault..."_

"_No! It's not! It's his! It's always been his! He killed her! Not me!"_

Tommy wanted desperately to believe that; logically, it made the most sense. But emotionally, it wasn't working.

"_My show... And I didn't even want to see her..."_

Downstairs, Georgia grew increasingly worried about him. She approached Darius.

"Someone has to do something... "

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Talk to him."

"We've all tried, G. He doesn't want to see anyone. He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well, maybe we need to try harder." Georgia persisted. "He can't just stay up there by himself like this."

"Who's gonna stop him?" Darius asked.

"You could." she replied, giving him a knowing look. She knew appealing to his ego would work.

"Yeah." Darius said, and headed towards the stairs.

Within minutes, he was knocking on the door of Tommy's suite.

"Yeah..." Tom's tired, disheartened voice answered.

"T"

"Come in" Tommy said listlessly.

Darius strode purposefully into the room. The first thing that he noticed was the uncharacteristic silence. Tommy's space, like that of the other "Boyz" was rarely quiet. He might be watching TV. But more often, there would be music playing- a soundtrack, a testimony to his talent and success.

The complete silence worried him more than anything.

Tommy still sat motionlessly by the window.

"How are you holding up?" Darius asked.

"Ok."

Darius looked into Tommy's eyes, but the boy quickly looked away. Darius allowed him to. He understood.

"_I lost my mother at 16, too..."_

Knowing Tom wouldn't talk openly about his feelings, he focused on practical matters.

"The funeral's all arranged... It's tomorrow morning... Small, private... Just what you wanted."

"What she would want." Tommy whispered.

"You really should get outta here for a while." Darius suggested. "Get some air or something."

Tommy nodded.

"Maybe I'll go for a drive."

In addition to his prized "Viper", he now owned the motorcycle he had always wanted. He had bought it just a month ago, to celebrate the success of "Baby, Baby" and spent hours riding it. It relaxed him.

Darius looked at him. Ordinarily, he would have agreed with this plan. But today he couldn't.

"T, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Tommy immediately understood.

"The press..."

"Yeah" Darius said regretfully. "They'll be all over you when they see you out riding..."

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Why don't you come downstairs. Sit outside. It's a beautiful day." Darius suggested.

"Is it?" Tommy replied blankly.

"If you want, I'll tell everyone not to bother you..."

"Thanks"

Tommy did go down and sat in the garden. The warm spring sunshine felt surprisingly good. He even sat with the others at dinner, though he ate little and spoke even less. But afterwards, he dragged himself back to his room, where he finally passed out from complete exhaustion.

But his tormented emotions and mental confusion followed him even in sleep.

"_Drive!" his father yelled at him, shoving him roughly into the front seat of the car, next to his mother._

"_No!" Tommy screamed._

"_Stupid boy!" his father said, slapping his face._

"_James! Stop it!" Sarah cried out._

"_Shut up!" James barked. "This time, he's doing exactly what I want!"_

"_I can't!" Tommy pleaded, as his father slammed the car door shut._

"_Go, Tommy." his mother encouraged._

"_Drive! Take us away from here!"_

_Tommy turned the key in the ignition. The car started._

"_See, Tommy!" his mother said triumphantly._

"_I told you everything would be all right..."_

_Except it wasn't. Suddenly, the sky darkened. In a split second, it went from dove white to raven black. Streaks of silver lightening electrified the darkness._

_Rain began pouring down._

_Tommy panicked._

"_It's okay. Drive, Tommy." his mother said._

"_It's not!" he screamed manically, as he lost control of the car._

"_Noooo!"_

"No!" Tommy screamed pitifully as he bolted upright in bed.

He sat there, heart pounding and sweat trickling down his bare chest.

"_A dream..."_ he realized.

"_But it felt so real..."_

He started crying.

"Ma mere... I'm so sorry... So sorry I couldn't save you..."

For a few minutes, Tommy sobbed. Then abruptly, he stopped himself.

"_You haven't cried since you left home... You can't start now... You might never stop... And-what if someone heard you..."_

"_Pull yourself together! Now!"_

Desperately, he reached into his bedside table, removing one of the bottles Chaz always kept filled.

Shaking out two white oblong tablets, he quickly swallowed them and waited anxiously. They worked fast. Calmed, he then walked into his luxurious bathroom. A steaming hot shower and cool cloths on his red eyes erased all traces of tears.

He then returned to his seat by the window. He knew he couldn't sleep any more that night.

It was just too risky.

Darkness slowly ebbed and he rose, and dressed in the formal, very somber black suit, EJ had chosen for him. He then swallowed two more pills and checked his appearance in the mirror.

"_You're okay..."_

Pale faced, but clear-eyed, he slipped downstairs to the dining room, where the maid immediately brought his cup of black coffee. He sat there, slowly sipping it until he finished it; the mug was promptly refilled.

Eventually, the other "boyz" filtered downstairs, their normal exuberance subdued. They became completely silent at the sight of Tommy.

Chaz spoke first.

"T? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"We're all so sorry." JP said, more kindly than Tommy had ever seen him.

Bruno and Ryan just nodded, echoing the sentiments of the others.

"Thanks." Tom told them all.

Chaz, Bruno, Ryan and JP sat down and ate breakfast. Midway through the meal, Tim, EJ, Georgia and Darius joined them, all offering their condolences to Tommy. Darius then led him into the living room to talk privately.

Tommy stared vacantly out the large bay windows. The sky was iron-gray and a cold, light rain was falling.

"_How appropriate..."_

"Tom..." Darius began.

"I just want you to know everything's in place... We're gonna keep the press as far away as possible. We've got people set up to handle that."

Tommy nodded. He knew exactly what that meant. The funeral itself could be kept private. But he was realistic and knew the reporters would still follow them as closely as they could.

Darius looked at his thoughtfully. It was ironic. For once, the media mogul, who always welcomed any and all publicity wished he could keep the press completely out of this. But he knew better. Anything his "Boyz" did was tabloid fodder; the press was already curious and speculating, knowing that Tommy's father had been driving the car, and was subsequently arrested. Several of the sleazier publications had naturally elaborated on that, assuming James Quincy had been drunk.

Which of course was true.

Darius took a deep breath and continued.

"At the funeral... You're sure you don't want to say anything?"

"I couldn't..." Tommy's voice drifted off strangely.

"I understand." his manager replied, then added.

"So, we've asked one of her closest friends to speak. A Mr. Greg Abrams. Did you know him."

"_The name sounds familiar... who is that..."_

A few minutes later, he remembered.

"_The owner of that theater... Mom mentioned him once; he helps her with her foundation... But I didn't know they were close..."_

Darius's voice interrupted those thoughts.

"We'll be donating all the proceeds from "Baby, Baby" to your mother's "Starlight Foundation"

"Thanks." Tommy said, surprised and touched by his manager's generosity.

"That's a lot of money."

"Yeah, I know." Darius shrugged his shoulders.

He had thought the matter over carefully. It would indeed be a substantial amount of money to give to charity. However, he was not without compassion. The organization needed it and it was an appropriate gesture.

But cannily, he also knew it would ultimately benefit him.

"_Donating money for music programs for kids... give us the right kind of attention... Great publicity..."_

That was what ultimately motivated his decision.

"Ready?" Darius asked Tommy gently, as the long shiny black limousine pulled up outside.

"_No..."_

"Yes" Tommy answered him.

Darius's eyes glistened with understanding.

"_I remember when my own mother left... This has to be so much worse."_

"Let's go."

The pair walked outside. They were joined at the car by Georgia. EJ, Tim and the other "boyz" would ride to the funeral in a second limousine. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the church. As expected, reporters had tailed them during the whole trip, snapping pictures of the black limousines. Tommy was relieved when they traveled past the police barricades, arriving safely inside the building.

EJ, Tim, Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan took their assigned place in the second pew on the left, as Darius and Georgia ushered Tommy into an anteroom to wait. Endless minutes passed as the select group of people arrived and took their seats.

At precisely 10:30, the music started. Tommy recognized the song; it was one of his mother's favorites.

"_If I were to die today..."_

"_My life would be more than okay."_

"_For the time I spent with you..."_

The funeral director signaled Darius.

"It's time" he told Tommy.

Flanked by his manager and his publicist, Tommy walked into the main room. He felt dozens of eyes on him, but was too dazed to discern faces. The music haunted his every step.

"_All the time that I was holding back..."_

"_Just trying to protect us..."_

"_I want you to know..."_

"_I loved you more..."_

"_Say what you will..."_

"_Before it's too late..."_

"_Say what you will..."_

He had never felt more alone.

The minister began the memorial service. Tommy carefully fixed a placid expression on his face, concealing his inner turmoil. Focusing on his own pain, he only vaguely heard the minister speak, and then introduce Greg Abrams.

Tommy watched the once-familiar face belonging to his mother's friend walk up to the podium. His gaze grew more attentive as Greg spoke, describing Sarah. Eloquently, he described her perfectly, her warmth, her generosity, and her talents. He discussed at length the development of the Starlight foundation and what it meant to her. His speech was very detailed and included very personal information- the little things that only someone intimately close to her would know. As he talked, a single tear streaked down his face.

"Her smile, her sparkling eyes made everything seem special. Made everyone feel special..." Greg intoned wistfully.

"_He's in love with her..."_ Tommy realized with shock.

"_Did she love him? She must have, or he wouldn't have gotten so close..."_

Tommy's head spun dizzily as he tried to process this new information.

"Tom?" Darius whispered, alarmed by the look on his face.

Tommy was jolted back into reality.

"I'm okay." he answered.

Satisfied, Darius leaned back as Greg continued his eulogy.

"Of course, the light of her life, was her son Tommy. Her love for him knew no bounds. He always came first. She did everything possible to help him- and to forward his musical career. It wasn't for herself- but for him. Because it was his dream. And she believed in it. Believed in him. Believed his special talent should be shared with the world. Believed that focusing on his music was the best way for him to become a man. And she saw that happening. And that made her proud."

Tommy swallowed hard.

"_Don't cry... Everyone's watching..."_

Guilt consumed him as he thought of the things he'd done that his mother wouldn't have approved of- his drinking, his partying and his sexual activities.

"_I disappointed her... So much..."_

He was relieved when Greg finished and returned to his seat. A short time later, the service ended and Tommy greeted the mourners, accepting their condolences and kind words with an appropriate smile on his face and the right words somehow coming from his mouth.

No one sensed the emptiness he felt inside.

Soon, they were back in the cars, driving to the burial site. That would be even more restricted than the funeral and only a few vehicles headed in that direction. From inside the limousine, Tommy could still see the paparazzi stalking him, snapping more pictures as they drove away.

He sat as far back from the windows as possible and tried not to think.

The car drove up at the cemetery grounds. Tommy walked over to the gravesite. He shivered in the cool, damp air as her casket was carried over and lowered into the ground. Quickly, it was covered in and swallowed up by the earth.

"_Ashes to ashes..."_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Greg Abrams standing off to one side, but as close to the grave as he could. Their eyes met in shared grief and silent understanding.

After the burial, Greg approached Tommy. They stepped away from the others to talk.

"I'm so sorry." Greg began.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. Completely special. I can only imagine how hard this is for you..."

"Yes" Tommy replied, his blue eyes penetrating the darker ones of the older man.

"You knew her well?" he asked, already knowing Greg's answer.

"Yes." the man confirmed. "We spent a lot of time together."

"You loved her." Tommy said softly, knowingly.

Greg flinched, taken aback by the boy's perceptiveness.

"Yes"

Tommy stood very still, silently taking it all in. He wasn't sure what to say- or how he felt. Not that it mattered now.

"Thank you" he finally said.

"You're welcome."

He turned away and rejoined Darius, Georgia and the others. They started walking back towards the cars.

Suddenly, Tommy froze. In the distance, he saw a tall man, wearing a black overcoat.

It was his father.

Nausea rose in his throat as the man responsible for his mother's death walked over to him. He did not move closer to James, but pride forbade him from running away.

"_Why should I? I'm not afraid! He can't hurt me..."._

Bravely, he locked eyes with his father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, hate and rage emanating in every sylable.

"I have a right to be here." James replied cooly.

"No, you don't!" Tommy paused, then spat out.

"You should be in jail!"

"They let me out." James told him smugly.

"They let murderers out on the streets now?"

"Shut up, boy! You don't know anything!"

"You can't talk to me that way now!" Tommy yelled, emboldened by his intense anger.

"I'm not ten years old anymore!"

"Doesn't seem like you changed much!" his father smirked sarcastically.

"Like you know! You haven't even seen me in three years! You don't know who I am! You never did!"

"Shut up!" James ordered. "You are disgracing your mother's memory!"

"I'm the disgrace!" Tommy laughed bitterly.

"You're the one who killed her!"

James Quincy's face flushed guiltily for just a moment.

"_It's true..." _he thought sadly.

"_But Tommy is still my son! And I'm not going to let him humiliate me this way... Even though... I'm sorry... "_

Tommy saw his father hesitate. For a split second, he thought he might apologize.

James wanted to. But the gulf between them was too wide. There were no words powerful enough to make up for what he had done

"I'm sorry." was all he could say, knowing it was completely inadequate.

"Good. But could you try meaning it?" Tommy replied viciously.

"Watch it, boy! I'm still your father! The only family you've got!" James threatened him.

"No! You aren't!"

"What! Do you mean them!" James replied, with a condescending sneer, indicating Tommy's bandmates and colleagues.

"They don't care about you! Only the money you make them!"

"No!" Tommy denied, shaking off the trickle of doubt coursing through him.

"Yes. And I don't like what they've turned you into!" James threatened. "I should yank your ass outta there!"

"You can't make me quit!" Tommy said defiantly. "I won't"

"You're just 16! You'll do as I say! Always!"

"I won't quit! You can't make me!"

"I can! And you will!"

"Mr. Quincy?" Darius interrupted forcefully. He had heard enough.

James turned and focused on the muscular dark man in front of him.

"Yes" he snapped.

Darius tried to reason with him.

"It's been a tough day for everyone. Especially you and Tommy. This isn't the time or place to discuss this..."

"Maybe not. But we will talk about it. Very soon! You will be hearing from me!"

"Fine" Darius said, his demeanor relaxed. He had seen and dealt with much tougher men in his life. James Quincy would not intimidate him.

"_Or Tommy..." _Darius thought, silently vowing to protect the boy.

"_I have to watch out for him... The group needs him... I need him."_

"T?" he said, looking at him. Tommy's face was composed, but his hands trembled slightly.

"Take deep breaths" Darius advised him.

Tommy followed these instructions. He relaxed somewhat as they walked back towards the car.

Inside the moving vehicle, Tom turned to Darius, asking.

"He can't do that! Can he? Take me away..."

"He could." the older man replied

"But I'm not going to let him." he promised. "You belong with us."

Next to him, Georgia nodded, as Darius continued.

"Don't think about it. Just relax. We'll do what we have to do."

Somewhat relieved, an exhausted Tommy leaned his head back against the car seat.

When they got home, he went straight to his suite. Quickly, he threw off the heavy black suit and took a hot shower, before falling into a deep, this time dreamless, sleep.

He awoke at 7:00 PM, edgy and restless. His mind endlessly replayed all the events of this terrible day, including his discovery of his mother's lover and his father's vicious threats.

Thinking about it all made him even crazier.

He again reached into his bedside table and popped two more painkillers. They helped somewhat, but could not completely suppress the anxiety overwhelming him.

"_I need something else..."_

Without conscious thought, he left his rooms and strode upstairs. Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan were in the upstairs recreation space. Vodka, rum and tequila bottles littered the coffee table as they "pre-gamed"- had a few drinks before they went out.

Tommy took the tequilla bottle and poured some into a shot glass. The other "boyz" watched, astonished, as he swallowed the fiery liquid in one gulp

He then refilled the glass.

"T?" Chaz asked worriedly.

Tommy ignored him, doing the second shot as quickly as the first. He then consumed four more.

Then he turned to them.

"I'm fine... Just need to get out of here! What's the plan for tonight?"


	25. Chapter 25: Shooting Star

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 25- Shooting Star

Author's Note: Ok... this chapter is specially dedicated to the memory of "Patsy Sewer"... Like many of you, I can't believe she's dead!

A note of clarification... people have asked me about Tommy in the recent chapters and why he didn't attack his father. I've always seen Tommy as very emotionally repressed on the show. He doesn't go around expressing his feelings... he hides them from the world and from himself! I've tried to keep his character consistent here... and explain why he is that way! The amazing thing about Tommy is that the one thing that causes him to lose his cool... is Jude! Which tells us- everything!

Thanks to the reviewers: Amanda, Tanya, Rachel and IamJude, M, R and V... I appreciate every word! I'd still like to hear from more of you... I know you're out there!

Chapter 25- Shooting Star

A few weeks later, on a sunny spring morning, Tommy sat at the formal table in the dining room, eating breakfast with the other "boyz". Although it was well after 12:00, they had all just gotten up. None of them had managed to rise before noon any day since the funeral. There was no reason to. Everything was on hold. Their tour had been postponed.

"Until things settle down." Darius told them calmly.

But everyone knew the real reason. Tommy's father had kept his evil promise and filed for full custody of him. Darius of course had expected and prepared for this, immediately filing a countersuit.

That was what had brought him to the mansion this morning. Handing his jacket to a maid, he instructed Mrs. Crips, the housemother, to immediately bring Tommy to see him.

The dour woman walked into the dining room and emotionlessly delivered the message. Tommy nodded knowingly, and took a final sip of coffee, then meticulously dabbed his mouth with the cloth napkin.

"I'm ready."

Silently, he followed the older woman down the marble hall and into the room Darius had designated his private office at the "Boyz" mansion. They were forbidden to enter it without his consent.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cripps." Darius told her, dismissing the servant. She quickly retreated.

"Have a seat." he instructed Tommy, motioning to the tan leather wing chair directly opposite his own.

Tommy nervously sat down. Instinctively, he knew something was up.

"How are you doing?" Darius asked him.

The question was rhetorical. Darius had his sources, and they had disclosed everything. He had been given detailed descriptions of all Tommy's daytime and nighttime activities. The tabloids only further supported these stories. For once, the media hadn't bothered to exaggerate; there was no need to. His exploits shocked enough on their own.

"Ok." Tommy said blandly, dodging his manager's shrewd, knowing look.

"Mmmm" Darius mumbled. Tom's response was exactly what he expected- and a total lie! But he knew just how to handle him.

"First, the good news..." he began.

""Baby, Baby" has been nominated for two Juno awards! "Best Songwriter" and "Best Single"."

"Pity prizes!" Tommy sneered disgustedly.

"No." Darius told him firmly- although there was some truth in Tommy's words. The publicity surrounding his mother's death had drawn attention to the song and had undoubtedly helped get the nominations. But that didn't mean they weren't deserved.

"It's a great song!" he assured Tommy. "It deserves it. You know that."

"Maybe..." Tom replied noncommitaly. He wasn't as naive as Darius played him for.

"Anyway... they want you guys to sing the song live at the show. You okay with that?" the manager asked him.

Tommy wasn't surprised by the request. The nominees for "Best Single" usually did sing live at the show.

"Fine" he said, just a little too quickly.

"Good" Darius answered, then paused. It wouldn't be easy for him to say what was next.

"So... We've heard from your father..."

"What does he want?" Tommy spat out nastily.

"You. To live with him again. To take you out of "Boyz Attack". Just like he said..."

Tommy's face paled and he trembled slightly.

"We've already filed an injunction to stop him." Darius quickly reassured the ashen-faced boy, but added.

"It's gonna get messy... If we claim he's an unfit parent, we gotta have a reason..." Darius's voice drifted off questioningly. Tommy still hadn't disclosed his family history to him.

"It would help a lot now, if you could tell me exactly what went down at home."

"_I have to..." _Tommy realized, feeling sick.

"_You have to."_ his manager's thoughts echoed.

"We'll try to keep it quiet." Darius promised. "But there's bigger things at stake here, T..."

Tommy nodded thoughtfully; he understood exactly what the older man meant. He made his decision.

"Ok..."

He took a deep breath and began to talk, telling Darius everything. His manager just listened respectfully as Tommy relived his abusive childhood, recounting all the pain, all of his father's violence and alcoholic tirades.

Darius just took it all in. Nothing Tom said surprised him. He had pretty much guessed it all. When the youth finished, he just nodded calmly.

"Ok. Seems your father has a lot to lose here, if all this gets out. His practice, his reputation...

"That's already been trashed by the accident!" Tommy replied coldly.

"True." Darius confirmed, then added.

"So, the direction we're gonna go in is emancipation... You'll be legally an adult and able to make your own choices."

"Sounds perfect!" Tommy agreed, wanting nothing more than to be free of his father forever.

"But there's a catch..." Darius warned ominously.

"With this freedom comes great responsibility. You'll be taking control of all aspects of your life... personal, professional, financial and otherwise. You need to come across as ready for that..."

"I am." Tommy promised. "I've got a career. Been making my own money for years! Haven't taken a dime from him since I came here! I can definitely take care of myself!"

"That's true. " Darius agreed. Tommy was certainly financially secure; Darius had hired the best accountants and advisers to oversee his "Boyz's" money. Most of it was kept in trusts for them until they each turned 21. But they had more than enough at their disposal to pay for anything they could possibly want.

Tommy was financially ready for independence. He wasn't so sure about the rest. However, there was no other choice. Anything else would mean the end of "Boyz Attack".

Darius was definitely not allowing that to happen.

"I will never take anything from him! He never thought I'd amount to anything anyway! He thought my music was worthless!" Tommy said now.

"Fool!" his manager replied, filled with contempt for James Quincy, then promised.

"We're gonna settle this at quickly at possible... I've got some connections... Shouldn't take long."

"Great."

"Yeah. But until we settle this, it would help if you could act a little more maturely. Tone things down a bit. You know exactly what I mean." Darius said, looking meaningfully at Tommy.

"Uh... yeah." Tom replied. He himself had only vague recollections of his most recent wild nights out. It disturbed him now to realize that his manager knew much more about them than he did.

"Watch yourself!" Darius warned him.

"Yes"

"Anyway, you guys are not gonna have much time for that now. We've got a lot to do before the Juno's. Rehearsals... And I've booked you for some other stuff. Local stuff... TV spots... Photo shoots... Commercials..."

"_More Taco Swell..."_ Tommy thought disgustedly.

"Are we cool here?" Darius asked.

"Sure." Tom obediently replied.

Tommy partially listened to Darius's warnings. His partying continued- as did his drug use; he couldn't stop either one. But he tried to be more aware of exactly what- and who was around him.

Miraculously, the press backed off. Partially, this was due to the pressure Darius put on them. But it was more due to the fact that there was nothing new to report. The "boyz" antics did not deviate from standard outrageous rock star behavior; celebrity family drama and lawsuits were also pretty ordinary. For now, the media vultures moved on to dishier stories.

Tommy wasn't thinking about this as the Juno ceremony approached. These days were even more difficult. He missed his mother, and focusing on "her" song only heightened his already intense grief and loneliness. The pending lawsuits further increased his tension. He had already met several times with his expensive, high-powered attorneys. Like Darius, they were slick and cocky. But he could not share their arrogance.

His entire life was on the line.

His anger, confusion and pain culminated on the night of the Juno ceremony. Tommy had managed to give stellar performances at all the rehearsals and the pre-show publicity events.

Tonight, he found himself frozen in his room. Again, he sat motionless in the window, paralyzed by panic.

"_I can't do this... I just... can't"_

He was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear Chaz barge into the room.

"T!" the other boy yelled, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Chaz!" Tommy snapped, disgustedly

"Don't you ever knock!"

"Why would I?" Chaz answered smugly, smiling insouciantly as he finished.

"Everyone wants me! Everywhere! Everytime!"

"Desperate and deluded." Tommy answered, a fleeting smile appearing and disappearing on his handsome face.

"G just asked me to bring in your wardrobe." Chaz told him, tossing an armful of clothing at Tommy and burying him under the garments.

Shaking his head, Tommy pushed them off himself.

"You are such a loser!'

"Takes one to know one!" Chaz shot back cheerily, then quickly changed the subject.

"Better start getting ready soon! Big night tonight!"

Chaz smiled happily at his friend. They had performed at the Juno's before. Both knew it was the party of the year- crawling with the hottest chicks.

"Just not feeling it tonight, man." Tommy said mournfully.

The other boy nodded understandingly.

"Gotta get it together, dude." he advised. "D's not gonna like this!"

"I know..."

"Besides, then I'll have to sing lead!" Chaz announced, knowing it would get a rise out of Tommy.

"I don't think so!" Tommy retorted, sitting up.

"So then... Get it together!"

"You're right." Tommy admitted, but still couldn't stand up.

Chaz nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing for you..."

He handed Tommy a small bottle. Tom looked inside, but could not identify the contents.

"What's this?"

"Nothing you don't already know and love!" Chaz promised. "Only these are even better!"

They exchanged a meaningful glance. Tommy seized the bottle and opened it.

An hour later, he was downstairs, stepping into the limousine with everyone else.

The car took them directly to Corrps Coliseum in Hamilton, where this year's Juno ceremony was taking place. Scores of reporters waited outside. Bruno was first to exit the limousine. Immediately, the media attention swerved in their direction, with some people instantly dropping whatever they were doing to attend to the "Boyz". Flashbulbs exploded everywhere. The screaming and pandemonium only increased as Ryan, JP and Chaz stepped onto the red carpet. Finally, Tommy joined them, giving the crazed audience exactly what they waited for.

The bodyguards edged closer as the reporters moved in. Tommy slowly and carefully turned his head in all directions, offering everyone a full view as picture after picture snapped. The glow of the cameras completely blinded him and he was grateful when someone- he couldn't see who- took his elbow and steered him inside. Even as he entered the building, he could still hear the screams.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

"_They love me!"_ he thought, the adulation combining with the drugs to induce a state of complete euphoria.

"_Nothing can bring me down!"_

His high lasted throughout their performance, aided by his surreptitious consumption of several more pills. Shortly afterwards, the emcee, Drake McShane, one of Canada's best-known TV personalities headed onstage to announce the winner of the "Best Songwriter" award. Tommy smiled and applauded politely as the other three nominees were announced. Then, it was his turn.

"And "Baby, Baby! Written by Tommy Quincy and performed by Boyz Attack!"

Tommy automatically beamed at the TV monitors as they focused on him.

"The winner is..." Drake paused dramatically and slowly opened the envelope.

"Tommy Quincy for Baby, Baby!"

Tommy just stared, shocked and glassy-eyed.

"T!" Chaz screamed manically, slapping his shoulder and jolting him alert.

"You won! You won!"

"Get up there, man" Bruno yelled in his other ear.

"Tommy?" Georgia whispered, concerned about the strange look on his face.

He turned to face her.

"Go" she urged him.

Tommy managed to get up and make it down the aisle and then up on the stage. The first thing he felt was scorching heat. He knew the spotlights and cameras made it hotter on stage. But tonight, he felt weak and dizzy. Reaching the podium, he clutched it, needing the physical support.

Despite his confusion, he managed to speak the words Georgia had scripted for him "just in case..."

"I'm just so overwhelmed by this..." Tommy said, more truthfully than anyone knew.

"I never expected to win... There are so many important people to thank... Our producer, Tim. Our publicist, Georgia... The other boyz "Chaz, Bruno, Ryan, JP" for performing the song and making it great! And of course, our manager, Darius, without whom none of this would be possible. Thanks, guys!" he recited.

The audience began applauding. Suddenly, they stopped, realizing Tommy wasn't quite finished.

"And there's one more person..."

He hadn't planned to say this; it wasn't part of his speech. But the pills had destroyed all his inhibitions and it just came pouring out before he could stop himself.

"My mother. She wrote this song with me... Whatever talent I have, came from her..."

"I love you, mom." he said, in front of everyone.

"Thanks for everything..."

The stagehand signaled him. His time was up. Clutching his trophy, Tommy walked off the stage. The lights blinked, indicating that the TV broadcast was headed for commercials.

The applause following him was the loudest of the night.

From his seat, several rows ahead of his "Boyz", Darius grinned proudly at Tommy.

"_One of my Boyz... Brought the damn house down! Excellent! Publicity peeps are gonna eat this one up!"_

The beautiful young girl next to him echoed his thoughts.

"He was wonderful." she whispered.

Her dark eyes followed him as Tommy returned to his own seat. There, Georgia, Tim, EJ and the other "Boyz" all hugged and congratulated him. He just stood there, still flushed and nauseated, unable to absorb what had just happened.

The overhead lights blinked again, signaling the end of the commercial break. The rest of the "Boyz Attack" entourage sat down with most of the audience.

Sweat continued trickling uncomfortably down Tommy's back and chest. His throat burned. He started back up the aisle.

"Where are you going?" Georgia asked.

"Just to get some water." he said, trying to sound strong.

"Hurry back. The show's starting again. The award for the "Best Single" is up soon..."

"I'll just be a sec..."

Tommy quickly walked away.

"Want me to go after him?" Hunter, their toughest bodyguard, asked Georgia.

"No. He'll be okay." she replied, hoping it was true.

"_He'll be right back..." _Georgia tried to reassure herself. _"He'd never miss the award..."_

Out in the front lobby, Tommy quickly gulped water from the ceramic fountain. It lubricated his aching throat, but didn't cool him down. The heat built up and radiated from within him, causing his heart to pound and his pulse to race madly.

"_Need... some air..."_

Although he had been warned countless times not to go out alone, he did so now, desperate enough to risk his own safety.

On the street, he inhaled deeply, taking in the cool night air. It didn't help. He stood there, getting dizzier by the second. His head was spinning. Never in all his years of partying hard had he felt as weak and sick as he felt right now.

"_What's wrong with me..."_

He slipped off his jacket and removed his tie. He was just undoing the top buttons of his shirt when a voice called out to him."

"Yeah! Lil Tommy Q! Take it off!"

Tommy stared into the darkness, but saw no one. He only heard their voices, taunting him.

"Take it off!"

"I dare you!"

"_I'm not afraid of anyone... Not anymore..."_

"Show us what you got!"

"Stupid boy!"

"_My father..." _Tommy's confused brain heard then.

"_I don't have to listen to him... He doesn't control me..."_

His hands unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Work it, baby!"

Tommy vapidly tossed his shirt on the ground, completely oblivious to the crowd that had gathered, many holding cameras.

"More! More!" they chanted.

In his mind, Tommy heard his father's voice again.

"_Stupid boy..."_

Then Darius's face floated before him.

"_They're fans... Give em' what they want!"_

His pants dropped to the ground.

His unseen audience continued cheering.

"_They love you... Don't stop... Give them everything..."_

Dizziness overcame him and he began trembling uncontrollably. But somehow, Tommy's hands found the waistband of his boxers. He started to lower them.

Then suddenly, the cheering stopped. His head struck the hard, cold pavement.

"_Where did they all go? Why does everyone... leave me..."_

That was his last thought as everything faded away.

"Is he going to be alright?" Darius's companion asked now, rushing outside with him just in time to see Tommy pass out.

"He'll be fine Portia..." Darius promised her, his mind surging ahead and planning out just how to spin this.

"_Can't let anyone know about the drugs..."_

He stared at the unconscious superstar. An ambulance had just arrived.

"You just take the limo home now... I'll take care of Quincy."


	26. Chapter 26: Time To Sing Again

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 26: Time To Sing Again

Author's note: Ok... Time to rant again! Who all saw this weeks eppy and the promos... and is as disappointed as I am? I mean, Jude and Jamie? Again! More Sadie and Tommy? I mean, it's all been done- and frankly, wasn't very convincing the first time around! I know "Jommy" has to have more problems... but couldn't they have been more original? "Hunter" was enough drama on it's own... they didn't need to add in the "love geometry" stuff! And Sadie needs to have some sense knocked into her- that girl needs to get a clue... sooo freaking pathetic!

Thanks! Had to get this off my chest!

Anyway, back to this story... I do like where we're going now- Portia time! As for the song here,"Time After Time" was originally recorded by Cyndi Lauper and recently redone by Quietdrive... It's been really hard finding potential solo songs for Tommy now... they have to be masculine and emotional, without being too sentimental or revealing...

Thanks as always to the reviewers- Amanda, missscarletbelle, Rachel M, R and V... As always, I'd love to hear more from you...

Chapter 26: Time To Sing Again

Tommy's unwilling eyes finally opened. He surveyed the stark white walls and groaned.

It had been the same way every morning since he entered the drug rehabilitation clinic, over eight weeks ago. He had been counting every long, stupid day.

He studied his cold, clinical bedroom and shuddered. Then suddenly, he remembered something.

"_My meeting's today! Finally! I'm so ready to get outta here..."_

If all went well this morning, he would be discharged. He couldn't wait. This detox program Darius forced him into had been pure bullshit.

"_Like a bunch of doctors and therapists could ever understand my life! Idiots fucking want my life... What do they know? Nothing!"_

There was plenty of truth in Tommy's harsh assessment. Even among the wealthy, celebrity clients at the expensive Hazelton Center, he stood out as by far the most famous. The staff hadn't known quite how to relate to him, alternating between being too intrusive, too solicitous or just too intimidated. The other "guests" behaved similarly.

Despite the daily therapy sessions and other mandatory group activities, Tommy had not gotten close to or confided in a single person there.

"_Assholes!"_ he thought again now, rising eagerly from the bed.

It had been easy enough to play them all, to negotiate his release. All the "PR" training from his music career had worked just as well here. He could play this game, too.

"_My name is Tommy... I'm an addict..."_

Guilt. Contrition. Apology. And promises to change.

Yes, he knew just how to work it.

"_Anything to get out of here!'_

One good thing had happened during his incarceration. After extensive pressure from Darius's team of very aggressive lawyers, James Quincy suddenly abandoned his custody suit, claiming the intense demands of his surgical career rendered him unable to provide a proper home for his son. But Tommy was not naive. He knew the real reasons for his father's behavior.

"_Darius threatened him... Threatened to tell the press the whole story... He was afraid of losing his reputation... his career... It's all about him!... Like always!"_

Whatever caused it, James's surrender was fortunate. Considering Tommy's recent, well-publicized, erratic behavior, the court would never have granted him emancipation. Although, Darius had naturally "put a spin" on it, attributing it to a mental breakdown, triggered by grief and stress over his family problems.

Tommy reacted to this news calmly.

"_Another little white lie... What's one more!"_

In his opinion, the time in the hospital had only one real benefit. He took advantage of his solitude to write six new songs. Tommy hadn't yet shown them to anyone, but he was proud of this work.

"_My best yet! These would be great for our fourth album!"_

Naturally, they were very different than the trademark "Boyz Attack" pop sound. That was exactly what he liked about them.

"_Times are changing... So are we! Our sounds' gotta change too!"_

He was sure Darius and Tim would agree with him, once they saw this new music, with it's more complex themes, deeper lyrics and richer sounds.

"_Can't wait to get home... get to the studio. Work up some demos with Kwest... Then, show it to everyone... They'll love it! Exactly what we need now."_

With that to motivate him, he headed downstairs, anxious to get out of the clinic and on with the rest of his life.

After a hasty breakfast, he walked towards the main conference room, where his meeting with the clinic team would begin at 9:00. Entering the waiting area, he expected to find Darius, but was surprised to see Georgia instead.

"G?" he asked, confused.

"Tommy." she replied, warmly, but still casual.

"You look good! Ready to get outta here?"

"You know it!" he told her enthusiastically, then added.

"But what are you doing here? I thought D was coming?"

"Darius's grandmother died last night." Georgia told him.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Tommy replied automatically.

"We all are... So, since he had some business to take care of there, he sent me here. Sorry to disappoint you." Georgia said.

"Hardly!" Tommy laughed. "Just get me outta here!"

"Done!" his publicist agreed, as a door opened.

"Tommy. Ms Beavans..." The firm voice of the head of the clinic greeted them,

"We're ready for you now..."

Forty minutes later, they were in Georgia's black Audi, driving back to the "Boyz" mansion. Georgia had the radio on, which diminished the need for conversation. Tommy's apprehension grew as they drew closer and closer to the house. Finally, they passed through the large wrought-iron gates, stopping right in front of the colossal mansion.

Georgia shut off the ignition, and turned to her passenger.

"We're here..."

"Yeah..."

"_It looks... strange... different, somehow. I feel like I've been gone for years..."_

He stepped outside and stared at the oddly unfamiliar building that was now his only home. A piercing scream precluded further brooding or introspection.

"T!"

"Chaz!"

The two "boyz" embraced. Tommy was glad to see his friend- and, for once, grateful for his interruption.

"Great to have you back, man!" Chaz enthused, reaching for one of Tom's suitcases.

"Great to be back!" he echoed, grabbing the other bag and his guitar.

The two boys headed up to Tom's suite. It was immaculate. Nothing was out of place; it somehow contrived to appear impersonal and sterile.

Quickly, Tommy opened a suitcase and started unpacking. Chaz lounged comfortably on the bed.

"So, what's been happening since I left?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you heard about D?"

"About his grandmother. I did. That's rough..."

"Yeah. Apparently, they were real tight. She's the one who raised him."

"What about his mom?" Tommy asked, as he placed his hairbrush and gel back on his dresser.

"Don't know..." Chaz replied carelessly. "D never mentions her."

"He never talks about himself much at all.." Tommy replied thoughtfully.

"True... Speaking of his family, his sister's living with him now. Her name's Portia."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She'd been staying with the grandmother and has nowhere else to go. She's just 16..."

"Oh?" Tommy said, his interest rising.

Chaz laughed. He knew exactly what Tom wanted to know next. Hell, he himself had wondered the same thing.

"She's... nice..." he answered evasively.

"Nice?" Tommy repeated, raising his left eyebrow. Chaz laughed again.

"Ok..." the older boy finally conceded.

"She's pretty hot! Long curly dark hair, smoky eyes... Well put-together.

Tommy stared at him, as Chaz continued.

"But sorry to burst your bubble... She's totally hands-off! D's made that pretty clear already."

Tommy nodded. He expected that. But the warnings were totally unnecessary. He was smart enough to know that hooking up with his manager's sister would constitute a major mistake.

"I wasn't thinking of that..." Tommy said, then quickly changed the subject, asking.

"So, what else has been going on?"

"Not much..." Chaz answered. "It's been pretty dead around here. Since your little "breakdown", D's had us all on lockdown."

"No way?"

"Yeah... He's decided we all need to clean up our acts..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it wasn't just you... JP and Ryan also needed "detoxing"... They just came out of rehab, too."

"Really?" Tommy said, not surprised. Their drug use easily surpassed his own.

"Yeah. But D sent them to different places... He thought that was best...Didn't want the press finding out..."

"Yeah..." Tommy nodded, understanding.

"Three of his "boyz"... all getting treatment for drug addictions..."

"Not good..."

"No..."

"But D's right." Chaz conceded. "Things were getting... out of hand."

"Maybe..." Tommy replied, with less conviction.

"Anyway, everything's about to change now!" Chaz added happily.

"We leave on tour in two weeks!"

Chaz's words proved completely correct. The time before they left flew by in a busy, blurry haze. Darius had them working ten and twelve hour days. If they weren't rehearsing, they were making promotional appearances or doing interviews and photo shoots. They also filmed several commercials for the tour's corporate sponsors.

Everything went well, which pleased Darius. He was determined to keep his "Boyz" busy and out of any more trouble. They had lost time and momentum while they contended with Tommy's family issues, and the three boys drug problems.

He would not, could not, cut them any more slack.

As always, Darius's strategy worked perfectly. Even on their nights off, no one could muster the energy to go out. Their socializing completely stopped.

"This blows!" JP said angrily one night, taking a beer from the refrigerator. They were all upstairs in their recreation room, just two days before they were scheduled to leave.

"Totally!" Bruno agreed, grabbing a drink of his own.

"Chill!" Chaz reminded everyone.

"We're outta here in 48 hours... It's gonna get better."

"How do you know?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"D's still gonna crack the whip..."

"Don't see how!" Chaz gloated, pausing dramatically just to rile up his friends.

As usual, JP was the first to snap.

"Spill it, Blackburn!"

"Darius isn't coming!" Chaz announced.

"He feels he should stay here with Portia. She's having a rough time right now..."

"_I bet she is..."_ Tommy thought, feeling compassion and a strange kinship with a girl he hadn't even met.

"T!" As usual, Chaz's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Up for a little Sega? "

"Depends..." Tommy smiled. "You feel like getting your ass kicked!."

With that, Portia disappeared from his mind. He gave her no more thought, until the next day, when Darius came to watch their final rehearsal. Everyone was surprised to see the young girl walk in right behind him.

Cooly, Tommy surveyed the stunningly beautiful female in front of him.

"_Mmmm... Not bad!"_

"Tommy!" Darius yelled sharply.

"You haven't met my sister... Portia Mills. Portia, this is Tom Quincy."

Tom smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi!"

"Little Tommy Q! Of course!" Portia snickered.

"_Yeah, he's cute... And he knows it! Thinks every girl's in love with him... Not me!"_

His response to Darius's sister's frostiness was ever colder.

"_Stuck up ice princess!"_

Dismissing each other, they now both focused back on Darius.

"Awright! You guys leave on tour tomorrow! Portia's going to help me see if you're ready..."

On cue, they began to sing. Darius scrutinized them carefully, looking as usual for the most minuscule flaws, which he never hesitated to point out to them. Fortunately, today he didn't find too many and their rehearsal finished relatively quickly. When it did, he turned to his sister, smiling at her with far more warmth than any of them had ever seen from him.

"Ok, Portia. What do you think."

"They'll do." she announced blandly.

"_Gee, thanks!"_ Tommy thought sarcastically.

Like the rest of the "boyz" he was glad to leave the next day. Relief filled them all as soon as their private jet lifted off the tarmac. As soon as it did, they began celebrating.

"A whole year on the road!" Chaz cried out.

"Here we go! To freedom!"

Life on tour lived up to their high hopes. It was indeed less restrictive; they were again able to go out, party and visit the clubs in the cities they performed in. While their bodyguards always accompanied them, watching vigilantly, they appeared primarily concerned with drug usage. As long as that wasn't happening, they did not seem inclined to interfere with any of their other activities.

Tommy, Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan were just glad to resume their old party-hearty lifestyle- and all the "benefits" that came with it. Like the others, Tommy enjoyed a different "date" every night- and sometimes more than one! That and the concerts, with their accompanying press activities filled his days and nights. He was glad to be so busy; it kept his mind off more troubled thoughts.

Only when they were traveling did he occasionally find himself with free time. His mind wandered then; emotion threatening to take over. Before it could, he always whipped out his notebook and channeled the feelings into his music.

By the time the tour ended, he had completed a total of sixteen songs. As the group headed home, he reviewed all of them, more than pleased with himself.

"_Got more than an album's worth of material here! Wait till Darius sees this!"_

He couldn't wait to sneak into the studio and work on some samples; because of their insanely busy schedule he had been unable to do this before they left. As soon as they got back to the mansion, he called Kwest, making plans for them to meet that night to work with the new material.

Kwest nodded vigorously, as he reviewed the songs.

"Looks good!" he said, and he and Tommy focused on the technical details. As soon as everything was set up to produce the sound they wanted, Tom stepped into the recording booth.

"Take one!"

Kwest signaled the other boy. He strummed his guitar silently for a few moments. A few chords later, he started singing.

"_Lying in my bed..."_

"_I hear the clock tick..."_

"_And think of you."_

"_Caught up in circles..."_

"_Confusion is nothing new..."_

"_Flashback..."_

"_To one night..."_

"_Almost left behind..."_

"_Lost in the memories..."_

"_Time after time..."_

Tommy continued singing as Kwest conscientiously worked the boards. It was going well. He segued into the chorus.

"_If you're lost..."_

"_You can look..."_

"_And you will find me..."_

"_Time after time..."_

"_If you fall..."_

"_I will catch you."_

"_I will be waiting..."_

"_Time after time..."_

They were so engrossed in their music, they didn't hear the studio door open and someone slip inside.

"_After my picture fades..."_

"_And darkness has time to cry!"_

"_Watching through windows..."_

"_You're wondering if I'm okay..."_

"_Secrets, stolen..."_

"_From deep inside!"_

"_The drum beats out of time..."_

"_If you're lost..."_

"_You can look..."_

"_And you will find me..."_

"_Time after time!"_

"_If you fall..."_

"_I will catch you!"_

"_I will be waiting!"_

"_Time after time..."_

"_Time after time!"_

The final notes faded from Tommy's talented fingers, and he nodded to Kwest. The other boy turned off the recording device.

"Sounded good!" he told him.

"I thought so!" Tom boasted cockily.

"So did I." another voice said softly.

Tommy spun around and saw Portia.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her warily.

"I was working on a school project here this afternoon. Forgot my notebook." she answered smoothly.

"Here it is." she added, picking up a small black binder, and started to leave.

"Um..." Tommy mumbled awkwardly, not sure how to ask her his important question.

Portia spun around to look at him. She grinned smugly.

"_I know exactly what he's thinking."_

"Don't worry." she promised. "I'm not going to say anything!"

"Thanks!"

"Just don't mess up my brother's equipment!" she warned.

"We won't." Kwest promised.

"We know what we're doing!" Tommy bragged.

"Yeah... I'll bet you do!"

She winked at them, then quickly left the studio.

Relieved, the two boys returned to work.

Outside, Portia walked to the small red Porsche that Darius had recently given her for her seventeenth birthday. Ten minutes later, she arrived home. Scooping up the notebook she just recovered, she hurried upstairs to finish her media project. Although it wasn't due for several more days, she always liked to finish her schoolwork early.

Sitting on the floor, she flipped the binder open. Unfamiliar writing stared back at her.

"_This isn't mine... It's someone's song lyrics."_

Puzzled, she read the first page, then another, and another. The material in the book was all original and just seemed to get better and better. It was only after she'd read about twelve pages that she saw something she recognized.

"Time After Time"

Amazed, she finally realized who this remarkable notebook belonged to.

"_Tommy? He... wrote all this?"_

Still disbelieving, she closed the book.


	27. Chapter 27: Helter Skelter

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 27: Helter-Skelter

Author's Note: Sorry... I know this has taken longer than usual. I had trouble figuring out the whole Tommy/Portia relationship. Like, if Katie is his childhood sweetheart and Jude the love of his life... who was Portia? Because I do believe the connection between them on the show was real... and complicated...and that's what I'm trying to capture here...

Plus- I always have trouble writing about Tommy with anyone but Jude (and vice versa!)...

Thanks as always to Rachel, Katie, M, R and V!

Chapter 27: Helter-Skelter

Tommy woke the next morning to a polite, but determined knocking on his bedroom door. Groaning, he pulled the covers over his head. But the noise- and the person making it would not go away.

Finally surrendering, he stumbled out of bed. Bleary-eyed, he glanced at his clock.

"_7:30..." _he noted, surprised. _"Who gets up this early..."_

He knew, of course, that Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan had been out the night before and doubted it was any of them.

"_But who else is there?"_

Clad in just his loose, black striped silk pajama pants, he walked to the door, asking sleepily.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." replied a confident female voice, one he could not identify.

"Coming!" he answered, hiding his ignorance and flinging open the door.

"Portia..." Tommy said, unable to conceal his shock

"What are you doing here?"

"You have something of mine..." she began, her voice trailing off as she took in his half-naked form, tousled bed-hair, and sexy, half-closed eyes.

"_Damn... Boy-toy looks too good!"_

As Portia studied Tommy, he checked her out as well. The girl wore her private school uniform, consisting of the typical white blouse, blazer and plaid skirt. The outfit was dull and conservative, except for the skirt. That was short and revealed most of her shapely legs.

Naturally, Tommy's eyes fixated there.

Portia noticed.

"Ahem... If you could stop staring at my legs for just a few minutes..."

"Yes?"

"I took this by mistake last night..."

She handed Tommy his notebook.

"Oh..." was all he said, as he took it from her. He hadn't even realized it was missing.

"Do you have mine?" she prompted him impatiently.

"Yeah... sure."

He retrieved the black binder and handed it to Portia, who just nodded.

"Thanks, Quincy."

"You're welcome..."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes, not sure what to say next. Tommy suddenly wondered if she had read any of his songs, and if she liked them. The thought surprised him.

"_Why should I care..."_

Portia smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"_Little Tommy Q's too obvious... May as well throw him a bone..."_

"I read some." she said, adding.

"You're not quite as shallow as I thought you were."

Tommy exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome. Now, I have to get to school..."

"Uh... See you later." Tommy stammered.

"Maybe" she replied noncommitally and sashayed down the hall.

Outside, Portia got into her new car and drove to school. Despite her strong efforts, she had difficulty concentrating in any of her classes that day. Her mind kept drifting back to Tommy and his potent music. Not to mention how hot he looked that morning...

"Stop it!" she ordered herself.

"Get it together, girl!'

In contrast to Portia, back at the mansion, Tommy completely focused on his work. That day, he and the rest of the "boyz" were working on their new song "Could It Be You".

"Ok" Tim directed them.

"Something's off... Let's try that again."

"_Could it be you?"_

"_I've been searching so hard to find."_

"_Tell me, how I could have been so blind"_

"_You were here all this time."_

"_Could it be you?"_

"_You never looked so good to me as you look tonight..."_

"_Oh, yeah..."_

"_It's like I've seen you for the first time..."_

"_Through a lover's eyes..."_

"_Oh, could it be?"_

"_That I never knew that it's always been you I've been looking for..."_

"_You were always here, by my side."_

"_Oh, yeah..."_

"_Could it be you?"_

"_The one I always have dreams about..."_

"_The one I just can't live without..."_

"_If so, tell me now..."_

"_Could it be you?"_

Tim just shook his head. Their rehearsal wasn't going well. Something about this new song wasn't working. Finally, the "boyz' started to get it, but not well enough to please him. He finally ended the session.

Tommy wiped his sweaty face with a towel and sighed. He knew they had done badly, and thought he knew why.

"_It's the music... Stale... Same old bubblegum stuff... Boring! We gotta start trying some new sounds!"_

He thought he had the answer in the songs he wrote, and wanted to show them to Darius. But their manager was very busy, preparing for the launch of their new clothing line, timed to coincide with the release of their new CD. Apparently, there were a lot of problems, and Tommy, like the other "boyz", hadn't seen Darius in weeks.

"_If I could just see him... I could fix this!"_

"Hello! Earth to Tommy!" Chaz yelled..

"You're, like a million miles away."

"Must be love!" JP snapped nastily.

"Don't think so!" Tommy replied nonchalantly.

"How could it be?" Chaz asked. "You've been a total monk this week! Haven't been out once!"

"Maybe Little Tommy Q's got himself a big secret? Some hot love affair that we don't know about?" JP snorted.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Ryan asked.

"No one." Tommy answered quickly, anxious to change the subject and get them to stop talking about him.

Unwittingly, Chaz helped him.

"Seriously, dude, you gotta come with us tonight!"

"What's so special?" Tommy asked him.

"Grand opening. New club. Epitome." Bruno told him.

"Yeah." Tommy said, nonplused. By now, he, like the other "Boyz" had frequented all the hottest and most notorious clubs all over the world. They no longer impressed him.

"A new club? So?" he answered.

"Owned by..." Chaz said, dropping several names, including those of three of Canada's hottest models. He knew his friend might not be impressed by the club, but he would by it's owners'.

"Ok..." Tom conceded cooly. He had been working hard, and a night out sounded good to him. Being surrounded by beautiful women sounded even better.

"What time are we leaving?'

It was after 11:00 when Tommy left the mansion with Chaz, Bruno, Ryan and JP. After "pre-gaming" at home and doing a few more shots in the limo, everyone was more than ready to party.

Tommy stepped out of the car and inhaled the cool, late fall air. The stars twinkled above him. It was a magical night. It felt as if anything could happen.

Reality then kicked in, crushing his reverie.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

Shielded by his bodyguards, he easily dodged the paparazzi and made his way into the club with the others. Safely inside, he looked around. It was exactly what he expected- the same decor, the same music and the same blinding, flashing lights.

Only their hosts were a cut above the usual.

The model-owners, Jade, Paulina and Gissele were thrilled to see the "Boyz". They fawned over them, quickly directing them to the most exclusive and private section of the club.

Finally safely ensconced in the VIP area, Tommy relaxed. He sat down at one of the tiny tables with Chaz, surveying the celebrity crowd. The relatively small room teemed with completely gorgeous females.

"Looks like their whole modeling agency showed up for this!" Chaz screamed happily in his friend's ear.

"Looks like." Tommy agreed, a very satisfied smirk on his handsome face as he sipped his imported beer.

"See anything you like yet?" he asked a very eager Chaz.

"Oh, where to begin..." Chaz moaned dramatically. "So many beauties... So little time!"

Drinks in hand, they stood up and began circulating. They talked to several women, but couldn't settle on any of them.

Shortly after midnight, a new arrival caught Chaz's attention.

"T?"

"Yeah?"

Chaz nodded in the direction of the front door. A statuesque woman stood there, clad in a short strapless crimson silk dress. Her long raven hair obscured her profile and made her impossible to identify. But her curvaceous body was enough to pique their interest and lure them closer.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Chaz asked.

"Don't know." Tommy answered, already walking towards her.

"_But I'm sure as hell gonna find out!"_

Confidently, he stepped up behind the stranger. Before he could quite reach her, she swivelled and stared right at him. Her onyx eyes widened.

"Portia..." Tommy said, shocked.

"Little Tommy Q!" she laughed, taking a big sip of her drink.

"Could you please not call me that!" he snapped irritably.

"Done!" she smiled.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Same as you." she replied easily.

"Does Darius know you're here?"

"My brother is at the spa... In San Fran." Portia answered calmly, adding

"You keep your mouth shut... and so will I."

"Done." Tommy agreed, backing away.

Chaz followed, his mouth still wide open.

"I still can't believe it..."

"Yeah." Tom said.

"Portia Mills... D's "innocent" little sister. Here. Now."

"She doesn't look that innocent!" Chaz quipped.

"No..." Tommy mused. Portia looked unbelievably sexy- as hot as any girl he'd ever been with. Maybe hotter...

"What a waste!" he added quickly.

"Completely!" Chaz easily agreed. "But there's plenty more fish in this sea!"

The pair moved on, searching for new, attainable prey. As always, it didn't take them long to find it. Moments later, a brunette with emerald green eyes approached Chaz while Tommy was accosted by Giselle herself.

"Long time, no see, Quincy..." the model purred, placing a possessive hand on his shoulder and swishing her long platinum mane seductively.

"Yeah..." Tommy's voice drifted off thoughtfully. The last time he'd seen her was backstage at the concert, where "Pick Up The Pieces" debuted.

"_The night of the accident..."_

He quickly pushed that thought from his mind as she flashed him a dazzling smile.

"I believe I still owe you a dance." she said.

He took her hand and led her onto the packed dance floor. The growing crowd forced them closer and closer. Their bodies warmed, a combination of the lights and their heightening attraction to each other.

After about twenty minutes, Gissele reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go... Opening night... I have to check on some stuff."

"Cool"

"But I'll be back... Don't you go disappearing on me."

"I won't." Tommy promised.

"_She so fucking wants me."_

He headed back to the bar for another drink. He hadn't gone more than a few feet, when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder.

"_Looks like someone's really eager!"_

"Gissele" he smiled, turning around.

"No, dumbass!" an angry voice hissed.

Tommy spun around. His cool blue eyes met a pair of frozen dark ones, belonging to a man in his mid-twenties. Tommy had no idea who he was.

"What's your problem?" he asked the stranger, slurring his words.

"You. You're my problem. Hitting on my girl."

"Gisselle is your girl?" Tommy snorted skeptically. He'd dealt with plenty of wanna-be guys trying to get with the woman he had chosen. Never had any of them ever gotten the best of him.

Tonight would be no different.

"I don't think so." he added, frostily, turning away again. But the man just grabbed him again.

"You have no fucking idea who I am, do you?" the stranger asked.

"No. Should I?" Tommy said snottily.

His nemesis snorted.

"Little Tommy frickin Q! Haven't changed a bit! Still stupid..."

"Do I even know you?" Tommy said, employing all his willpower not to punch this asshole in the mouth.

Suddenly, he remembered who this guy was.

"Patrick Mercury" he said icily to the former teen idol, who had headlined "Boyz Attack's" first tour- and been unbelievably nasty when they were always more popular than he was.

"Took you long enough!" the former star said sarcastically.

"Why? Am I supposed to remember you?" Tommy hissed viciously. "No one else does! Not after I came along!"

"Think you're so special..." Patrick snorted meanly.

"You're no better than me! Just a flavor of the week... Soon, you'll be nothing!" he confidently predicted.

Tommy had had enough of this.

"Well, it was nice relieving the good old days... But if you'll excuse me... Your "girl" is waiting for me."

"Bastard!" Patrick screeched.

Tommy saw the punch coming and tried to duck. But alcohol slowed his reflexes. Fortunately, right before Patrick's hand smashed his jaw, the older man suddenly and mysteriously fell to the floor.

"_What the..." _Tommy thought, completely confused.

He lifted his head. Portia stood in front of him, one hand holding the remains of a broken beer bottle.

Her other hand grabbed one of his.

"Come on!" she demanded.

"We've gotta get out of here."

Stunned, Tommy allowed Portia to drag him through the club and out onto the street.

"The limo's that way." Tommy muttered helpfully, and they ran to the waiting car. Portia pushed him into the backseat, then climbed in besides him.

"Where to?" the uniformed driver asked them.

"Home" Tommy told him.

"Yes, Mr. Mercury."

"_Mr. Mercury..." _Tom thought confusedly. But Portia's wits were quicker.

"Wrong car!" she grinned, as they drove off.

"Oh, well!" Tommy shrugged happily. "Guess I just stole Patrick Mercury's limo!"

Portia laughed, and said.

"Better give him your address! Unless you'd like to sleep at his place tonight!"

"No, thanks!" he replied, pressing a button and giving their driver that information.

"Now what?" Tommy asked Portia, leaning comfortably back in his seat.

She laughed again and smiled sexily, resting a hand on his thigh.

"I'm sure we'll... think of something."


	28. Chapter 28: 18, Part 1

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 28: 18, Part 1

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Tommy, Portia, Darius- such complicated people... sigh!

But I know everyone's dying to know... "Pommy!" Did they or didn't they... What do you think!

Oh- the song in this chapter is "I Will Remember You" by Amy Grant.

Thanks to the reviewers: Katie, Rachel, & the Lost Angel (who gives really good advice- that's going to be used in the next chapter!), M, R and V.

Chapter 28: 18, Part 1

The sky was still pitch-black outside when Tommy stirred in his bed. Its darkness puzzled him; he never woke before dawn. The illuminated dial of his clock only confused him further, beaming.

"8:30 AM"

Only when he looked out his large windows did he realize that the blackness came from a thunderstorm raging outside. It had begun raining last night, as he and Portia drove home from the club.

"_Portia!" _Tommy's fuzzy mind remembered. _"What happened!"_

A scrap of shinny red fabric glowing in the dismal greyness of the room triggered his reluctant memory.

"_OMG!!!"_

Terrified, he leaped out of bed, throwing on his underwear and sweats.

"_Darius... would kill me... But, what did I do? Maybe... nothing..."_

Images from the night before swirled and tumbled in his mind.

_Patrick Mercury's limousine dropped them_ _in front of the mansion. Laughing, Portia pulled Tommy out of the car and watched it pull away._

"_Good one, huh!" she smiled smugly._

"_We sure got him!" Tommy proudly agreed._

"_Yes. __We__ did!" she answered, adding._

"_So? Aren't you going to ask me in..."_

_Stealthily, they slipped up the stairs to his suite. Portia perched seductively on his couch, while Tommy reached into his small refrigerator._

"_I need a drink..."_

"_Would you like something?" he asked her politely._

"_What you're having will do just fine!" she smiled, eyeing the vodka bottle in his hands and crossing one leg over the other, causing her skirt to rise higher on her slim thighs._

_Tommy carried the two cups over to the couch and sat down next to her._

_Portia smiled again, thinking only._

"_Got little Tommy Q exactly where I want him..."_

"_You aren't nervous, are you?" she asked._

"_Course not..."_

"_We're just going to talk." she assured him._

"_Ok..." Tommy answered._

"_About what?"_

"_Whatever you want." she purred._

"_Ask me a question. Anything!" Portia invited._

"_Ok. Truth?" Tommy dared her._

"_Truth!" she accepted._

"_What do you really think of my music?"_

"_Well..." Portia drawled slowly, taking a big sip of her drink._

"_I like it. It's pretty good... Real... It talks about stuff people actually go through. Stuff they feel."_

"_Things I feel..." she reluctantly confessed._

"_Me, too." Tommy admitted. "Which one did you like best?"_

_Surprisingly, Portia began to softly sing._

"_I will be walking one day..."_

"_Down a street far away..."_

"_And see your face in a crowd..."_

"_And smile."_

"_Knowing how you made me laugh..."_

"_Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past..."_

"_I will remember you..."_

_Tommy's wistful voice joined hers for the next verse._

"_Look in my eyes while you're near..."_

"_Tell me what's happening here..."_

"_See that I don't want to say..."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Our love is frozen in time..."_

"_I'll be your champion..."_

"_And you will be mine..."_

"_I will remember you..."_

_Laughing, they stopped singing, and Tommy confessed._

"_That song's about my mother..."_

"_It reminds me of my grandmother..." Portia echoed sadly._

_His pale eyes penetrated her dark ones, seeing only emotions perfectly synchronized with his own._

"_She... gets me... The real me... No one else does..."_

_Her lips were tender, and her skin smooth. Their clothing fluttered to the floor as they moved slowly, but purposefully, towards the bed._

"_Amazing..."_ Tommy remembered now, as some morning light finally broke through the clouds.

"_But it can never happen again..."_

"_It never happened..." _he steeled himself now, waiting anxiously for Portia to wake up.

His resolve weakened as she finally stirred, her shapely curves undulating seductively under his blanket.

Stretching and clear-eyed, she turned to face him.

"Hi!" she grinned, sexy and satisfied.

"Hi..." he repeated, trying to hide his discomfort. But Portia wasn't fooled.

"Don't look so nervous, baby." she cooed calmly, unselfconsciously rising from the bed and starting to dress.

"You had fun, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Tommy answered truthfully.

"_Darius would kill me..."_

"My brother would kill you." Portia said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes..."

"Don't worry!" she smiled, adding

"This never happened."

"_Isn't that... my line?"_ Tommy wondered, bewildered.

Portia stepped into her stilettos and started for the door.

"Although... I did learn one important thing..."

"Yes?"

"Little Tommy Q's... not so little after all..."

Without another word, she sauntered out the door.

A pair of eyes followed her outside until a cab whisked her away.

Exhausted, Tommy collapsed on his bed and instantly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that he woke again- rested, but ravenous. After a quick, necessary shower, he went downstairs to get something to eat.

Only Chaz sat at the long dining room table, devouring an enormous stack of pancakes and Canadian Star magazine.

"Morning, T!" he greeted Tommy with his usual energy.

"Morning..." Tommy could only mumble. The maid handed him his coffee and he gratefully took it.

"Had fun last night?" Chaz sang out cheerfully.

"Same old, same old..." Tommy replied, deliberately casual.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Chaz began.

"Some people... might say last night was special..."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

Chaz slammed the magazine down in front of him. A headline screamed out in bright red letters.

"Boyz "Attack"! Fight breaks out at club opening!"

Tommy didn't bother reading the article. The accompanying pictures told the whole story- and they didn't lie. They showed him arguing with Patrick Mercury- and the bottle being broken over the former teen idol's head, knocking him out. Other photos depicted Portia dragging him out of the club.

The only thing missing was that it was Portia who whacked Patrick, not him.

"_D... really is powerful!" _Tommy thought, awed. Clearly, the magazine publishers chose not to antagonize the powerful, wealthy man by printing that unsavory fact about his underage sister.

"Just another night... another idiot!" Tommy shrugged carelessly, picking up his cutlery and starting to eat.

"Just taking care of business..."

"Just taking care of D's sister!" Chaz said knowingly.

Tommy dropped his fork, but kept his face calm.

"_He's just guessing that... He can't... know..."_

Chaz smirked happily.

"Don't bother denying it... I know everything."

"There's nothing to know." Tommy told him flatly. "Nothing happened."

"I saw her leaving the house this morning..." he countered, staring straight at Tom

"Busted!" Chaz chirped.

"You got me." Tommy admitted.

"But... it's never going to happen again."

"Of course not!" Chaz easily agreed. "Since when do you do any girl twice!"

"Nice score though! D's sister!"

"Just don't tell anyone..." Tommy asked him.

"Darius would rip your throat out!" Chaz said, calmly popping a mini-muffin into his mouth.

"Don't worry... Your secret's safe with me!"

Chaz kept his promise. Over the next few weeks, Tommy, like the other "Boyz" didn't have much time for anything but their music. Everyone was worried. Their new CD was due out soon- and wasn't progressing well. Song after song was tried, re-written- and eventually discarded. New music was created. Slowly, the album neared completion.

But to Tommy, something still seemed off.

"_Boring. Derivative. Same old shit!"_

He continued working on his own original material with Kwest at night. It had become necessary; the only thing that preserved his sanity as he crooned the same old cookie-cutter music every day. But it was more than that. It was the only way he could express the conflicted emotions bubbling dangerously inside of him.

Tommy and Kwest were diligent in their efforts and finally amassed a total of fifteen of his songs, recorded, mixed and fully produced.

"_More than enough for a solo album..." _Tommy thought fleetingly. But his first thought was to help the struggling "Boyz"

Portia frequently stopped by during these late-night sessions. She'd listen and offer her frank opinions, which helped him. Afterwards, they'd sit around talking, his lyrics leading to discussions of more personal issues. Tommy welcomed her friendship. While he didn't tell her everything, it was the most he allowed himself to confide in anyone for a long, long time.

"_Since Katie..."_ he realized sadly. He had never heard from or about her again. But he knew he would always wonder what happened to her.

"_I will remember you..."_

He felt that he didn't have any choices, any control over his own life. Portia was the only one who recognized that. Often, she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking or feeling before he could say- or even know it himself. This both pleased and unnerved him.

Yet, despite their growing emotional closeness, Tommy kept his vow. Their relationship remained platonic. They never discussed what happened the night of the club opening. Tommy was even relieved when Portia told him she was dating a guy from her school.

He just wanted some peace- and to be able to focus on his music for a while. He just wondered when- and how he would mention it to Darius.

His chance finally came right before Christmas, when he was summoned unexpectedly to Darius's mansion for a private meeting. Tommy had no idea what his manager wanted, but knew it was his chance. Anticipation tingled his nerves as he drove his Viper over to Darius's place.

"_I'm going to talk to him... About our music... Today!"_

Confidently, he parked his car and made his way up the elaborate marble steps of Darius's mansion. As usual, within seconds, the butler swung open the door.

"Mr. Quincy" the servant greeted him respectfully. Tommy didn't respond, but thought.

"_That's the only time I ever hear that..."_

"_Your full name or the respect?" his inner voice queried._

"_Even split!."_

"Mr. Mills is waiting for you in his study." the butler told him, escorting him down the Italian tiled hallway to Darius's office.

As always, Tommy glanced covetously at his surroundings. Darius's- and Portia's home was still so much richer and more elegant than his own.

"_Someday... I'll have my own place... Maybe... soon"_

He was not permitted time to finish these thoughts before Darius's voice boomed at him.

"T!"

"D" Tommy replied, shaking his manager's hand.

"Good to see you! Have a seat!" Darius instructed, indicating the stiff-looking brown leather wing chair in front of his desk.

Tommy carefully removed his jacket and draped it across the chair before sitting. When he did, Darius spoke again.

"So? Your 18th birthday is coming up..."

"Yep!" Tommy grinned. "Counting the moments."

"You should be!" the older man boasted. "Called you in to discuss the plans for your party!"

Tommy quelled his rising excitement. He maintained his composure, merely staring cooly at Darius.

His manager laughed.

"Taught you well! Ok! Thought we'd have it right here..."

"At your house?" Tommy asked, surprised. None of the "Boyz" events had ever been held there. The parties at Darius's mansion were always very small and private.

"Hey, it's a special occasion! Little Tommy Q! 18! All grown up!"

"_Yeah... So maybe they'll finally stop calling me that!" _Tommy thought snidely.

"Anyway, here's the plan..." Darius continued.

"We're going to preview the new "Boyz" CD... And... introduce the new clothing line!"

Tommy nodded. He didn't know much about his manager's newest venture. What he did understand confused him.

"_This clothing line is for guys... But our audience is female! Are guys really going to buy clothing with a "Boyz Attack!" label..."_

As if he read Tom's mind, Darius continued.

"Finally chose a name for the new line! Portia came up with it! Calling it "D squared!"

"But... I thought..."

"That the clothing line was for you guys!" Darius laughed. "Course not! Guys would never buy it. They don't..."

"_Respect us." _Tommy thought. It was one thing for him to suspect this. It was something else for his manager to denigrate him so openly.

"They don't appreciate you like your female fans do! So- the clothing line will have my name! It needs to be taken seriously."

"_Great!"_ Tommy thought. _"Just what I need to hear!"_

"Anyway... For the party..." Darius refocused them on the matter at hand.

"You "Boyz" will perform a few songs from the new CD... And, since it's your day, you can even do a solo spot!"

"How's that?" Darius asked, as an afterthought. Tommy's answer not mattering. He had already decided how the night would go.

"_Inadequate"_ Tommy thought silently.

"_D's already decided everything! Even though it's supposed to be my night! My birthday... My music..."_

Wisely, he concealed his growing anger. He needed Darius on his side now.

"Speaking of... D, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Darius nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"You and I both know, we've been having some trouble with our sound lately... You know, on the new album..."

Darius nodded again, thinking.

"_I know where this is going..."_

"Anyway!" Tommy said arrogantly.

"I've got the answer to our problems right here..."

He handed Darius his CD.

"It's a little rough, but..."

"How'd you make this?" Darius asked.

Tommy swallowed hard; this part would be the most difficult.

"Me and Kwest... We worked on it in the studio at night."

Darius looked at him, seeing the fear in his heart, if not on his face.

"I ain't mad." he assured him.

"You and Kwest both know what you're doing by now... And you may just have something here..."

"I think so!" Tommy boasted.

"Confidence! I like that!" Darius replied. "I'll give it a listen as soon as I can... Let you know."

"Thanks." Tom replied, disappointed that his manager wasn't making the time to play it immediately.

"_He's busy... It's not because it's not important... At least, he's listening to it at all!"_

He repeated these words as he drove back to his own home.

A week passed. Tommy heard nothing from Darius. Their album was finally wrapping, which further discouraged him.

"_Once it's done... that's it!"_

Their focus right now was on finishing that album and rehearsing for his birthday party performance. It was during one of those sessions that Darius appeared unexpectedly.

Tommy's eyes widened with surprise- and hope, as their manager slipped silently into the back of the room.

After they finished, they all looked at Darius.

"Nice!" Darius exploded. "You're gonna kill em at the party tomorrow!"

"T? A word..."

The others filed out, leaving the pair alone in the room.

"You've been working hard..." Darius told Tommy, approval in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"So... I played your demo..."

"And?"

Darius shook his head.

"It just ain't right... The sound... Not my "Boyz"!"

"But maybe it should be!" Tommy exploded.

"Our stuff's boring! We've been singing it for years!"

"Three platinum albums!" Darius boasted "Money!"

"It's what the fans want." he added.

"They are gonna get tired of it!" Tommy warned. "Times are changing... Music's changing. We gotta be open to new sounds!"

"I don't think so!" Darius said firmly. "That ain't gonna work. Ain't gonna sell!"

"But nice try!" he added, patronizingly, before walking away.

Tommy couldn't believe what had just happened. Upset, he headed out for the garage- and his motorcycle. But even that ride couldn't clear his head.

"_If I could just show him somehow... It would work!"_

He was still pondering this when he returned home. He parked his motorcycle and heard Chaz screaming at him from inside the mansion.

"T! Someone's here to see you!"

He walked inside and saw Portia sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

She stood and walked closer to him.

"I heard D shot you down."

Tommy nodded.

"Thought you'd be upset..."

"I am." he admitted, knowing he couldn't lie to her. Not with the look on her face.

"_She was worried about me."_

"I know how important this is to you." Portia said

"Yeah..."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea..."

"You aren't going to just give up, are you?" Portia coaxed.

"Because you shouldn't..."

"Maybe not." Tommy agreed.

"_But what else can I do..."_

He thought about it for hours. Afternoon faded into night and he still hadn't come up with any ideas.

Finally, at 3:00 AM, he reached for his phone. He had a plan.

But he would need help...

Only with the matter was finally settled, could he finally fall asleep.

Fourteen hours later, he stood with his co-conspirator at Darius's home, finalizing their plan.

"Sure you want to do this?"

"Hell, yes!" Tommy replied

"Ok..."

His partner faded into the crowd; it was not good for them to be seen together just now. Seconds later, Darius and Georgia beckoned Tommy over. Expertly, he worked the room, flashing his perfect smile and beaming charm at all the important guests present.

Two hours passed quickly, and it was showtime. His eyes met and locked with the dark ones across the room, silently signaling.

"_Let's do this!" _

As planned, he took the stage with Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan and sang the two group numbers "Missing You" and "Everything".

The audience erupted in thunderous applause.

"_My Boyz!" _Darius thought smugly. _"Giving em' exactly what they want! Just as I trained em'!"_

After the ovation finally died down, the other "Boyz" filed off the stage. The lights dimmed, and a single spotlight focused on Tommy, as he launched into his solo number.

"_I will be walking one day..."_

"_Down a street far away..."_

"_And see your face in a crowd..."_

Darius's face froze in disbelief. It took him a few minutes to realize exactly what had happened.

"_That's not my song!"_

Seconds later, he stormed the stage, screaming.

"Off that stage! Off!"

The veins bulged in his neck as he stared murderously at Kwest and Tommy.

Instantly, Kwest turned off the music. He knew they had gone too far; he suspected it from the start. But when Tommy called him in the middle of the night, he couldn't say no. His only thought had been to help his friend.

In the audience, Portia's thoughts were similar. Unconsciously, she dropped her boyfriend's hand as she focused on Tommy and Darius. In her whole life, she had never seen her brother this angry.

"_No telling what_ _he'll do! Tommy's really in for it, now..."_

Looking into Darius eyes, Tommy realized it, too.

"Slight technical problem!" Darius boomed into the microphone, his trademark smile reappearing. To the crowd, he now appeared relaxed and in control.

But his hand tightened uncomfortably on Tom's shoulder, squeezing painfully, as he hissed, just loudly enough for Tommy to hear...

"T! My office! When the party's over!"

"_It already is!"_ Tommy knew.

But it would take several more hours for him to learn his fate...


	29. Chapter 29: 18, Part 2

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 29: 18, Part 2

Author's Note: Just a quick thanks to the reviewers... Katie, Rachel, 32LUVTNR, Amanda, M, R and V.

Oh... some of you commented that you really like and miss the "flashbacks" (or is it flash-forwards?) to Tommy and Jude in the present. I do, too! So, starting now, I'm going to put some more in...

Chapter 29: 18, Part 2

"Wow!" Rachel grinned at Tommy and Jude as she reached into her large chocolate-brown leather bag for a fresh notepad. She had known his story would be intense, but this far surpassed her expectations.

And she also knew the best- or worst- was still to come.

She shot Jude a meaningful look, and the other woman laughed.

"I know... Some coincidence, huh!" Jude remarked, remembering what she herself did after returning from her first tour.

"Hey, you think you were the only one who ever wanted to prove yourself to Darius!" Tommy said, bitterness evident in his voice.

"Guess we have something in common after all!" his wife teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess so." he smiled.

Rachel then asked a crucial question.

"So? What was going through your mind at that time?"

"You mean, besides wanting to show D?" Tommy asked

"Yes" his biographer confirmed. Instinctively, she realized there was more going here. But it was up to Tommy to say so.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. It was so strange to confess everything now. It took him years to understand it all himself. When he finally discovered these truths, it was only Jude he could confide them to.

"Yeah..." he admitted now, taking the leap.

"I was rebelling... Darius was so controlling, so manipulative... I wanted to piss him off..."

"And I bet you did..."

"Yeah... but I wasn't the only one. Turns out, I had an ally in that area."

"You mean?"

"Yeah... "

"Tell me about it."

So he did, starting with the end of the party...

For Tommy, the remainder of his birthday passed in a strange, schizoid blur. Uncharacteristically, he struggled to detach himself from his emotions as he played his carefully scripted part. For the other guests, who didn't know- and wouldn't care about the truth, his performance sufficed.

But the birthday "boy" was reminded of his folly constantly, every time he looked at Darius- or anyone else directly associated with "Boyz Attack!". Their eyes all reflected contempt- and the exact same message.

"_Stupid boy!"_

Darius's cool, emotionless stare was a dagger to his heart; as the night went on he acclimated to it. But, conversely, Chaz appeared to grow angrier and angrier. This surprised Tommy; Chaz typically did not hold grudges- especially when he was drinking.

"_What's his damage?"_ Tommy wondered, signaling for another drink himself. _"It's not like I did anything to him..."_

Only two people made him feel better. From the DJ station, Kwest telegraphed his concern, even as he obediently spun the music Darius selected. Fleetingly, Tommy wondered how much trouble his friend would be in for helping him.

"_That's my fault, too..."_

Unconsciously, Tommy's eyes shifted to Portia, needing the genuine compassion he found there. But her attention proved impossible to maintain, her boyfriend monopolized it.

"_Can't blame him... I'd do the same thing!"_

Tommy kept the plastic smile on his face as he kept sipping the cocktails the waiter obligingly handed to him.

The alcohol began taking effect.

"_Why should D control my life... Make all my decisions! I'm 18! He doesn't own me! And he doesn't know everything... The new album blows!"_

"_This group would be nothing without me, anyway..."_

He tried to preserve his bravado as the party finally broke up in the early hours of the morning. Tommy stood next to Darius, personally bidding each guest goodbye. Finally, everyone else had left.

"Ten minutes!" Darius said ominously, and walked away.

Tommy now stood alone in the elaborate ballroom. Carelessly, he poured himself a shot from a bottle left on a side table.

"_One for the road!"_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" a strange voice hissed from behind him.

Tommy almost choked on the fiery drink. He forced it down, then swerved to face the intruder.

"Chaz! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Like I care!"

"What's your problem?"

"You!" Chaz insisted.

"Little Tommy Frikin Q- and his big fucking ego!"

"Shut up!" Tommy warned. Chaz just laughed.

"I've shut up for four years now! Sick of taking your crap! Sick of your prima-donna attitude. Sick of you always putting yourself first! Always have to be the star! Think you're the only one who matters..."

"You think you're better than us!" Chaz finished viciously.

"_Yes..."_ Tommy thought, with a twisted pride. This feeling was not missed by the other boy.

"I hope D fires your ass! No, I know he will!" Chaz gloated.

"No. He won't." Tommy said cooly, faking confidence.

"Cause he needs me to make up for you!"

"You bastard!" Chaz screamed, punching Tommy's jaw.

Automatically, Tommy swung at Chaz, catching him in the stomach. Chaz doubled over, but did not fall. The two continued fighting, until an irate voice ordered.

"That's enough!"

Tommy and Chaz detangled themselves at Georgia's command and turned to face her.

"Chaz. Go home!"

He just stood there, glaring at Tommy.

"Now!" their publicist clarified.

Chaz scurried off, and Georgia turned to Tom.

"Don't keep Darius waiting." she said frostily.

Bruised and bleeding, Tommy slipped down the now-darkened hallway to his manager's office. There was almost no light and no warmth of any kind.

"_It's so cold... But I'm not afraid!"_

"_Why should I be? I'm... right! I'll be all right..."_

His resolve weakened when he knocked on Darius's door.

"Wait!" the older man demanded.

"_Let him sweat..." _Darius thought.

"_Power tripping..."_ Tommy knew, now wise to these tricks.

"_Onto this... Don't have to play his games anymore..."_

He stood in the dark for endless minutes. He lost track of time, and had no idea how much of it had passed when Darius finally yelled.

"Now!"

Tommy walked into the large room. In contrast to the hallway, the office was brightly lit, punishingly so. He rubbed his eyes, struggling to adjust to the harsh, blinding glow.

"Sit!" Darius ordered.

Tommy fumbled into a chair. His vision cleared, enabling him to focus on the single document present on his manager's desk.

"_That's not... what I think it is..."_

"In response to your behavior tonight, Mills management is revoking your contract!" Darius said flatly.

"But..." Tommy's shocked voice sputtered.

"You can't..."

"I can." Darius said cooly. "You violated the agreement. Section 1, Clauses 6-9. It's right here..."

He pointed to the relevant paragraphs. Tommy struggled to read them, but could not focus enough to digest the complex verbiage on the page.

"Just sign this release form." Darius pushed.

Tommy's head spun dizzily and his chest tightened.

"_I can't breathe..."_

"Sign!" his manager demanded.

Tommy hastily scribbled his name.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Darius said. "You'll leave the house tomorrow."

"But..." Tommy mumbled.

"_I've nowhere to go."_

"Your money will be released to your control... You're 18 now. Legal. Shouldn't be any trouble..."

"Yeah..."

"Goodbye." Darius finished, formally shaking his hand.

"Goodbye..." Tommy said, his voice a faint whisper. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to beg, plead, promise anything for another chance.

But somehow, he was unable to do any of that.

Darius's face was a cast-iron mask. It lacked any place for forgiveness.

"_He's frozen..."_ Tommy thought ironically.

He mustered up what was left of his dignity and left the room.

Darius watched him go with a grudging respect.

"_Kid's got his pride... His strength... I gave him that! Free lessons!"_

"_Had to do this, too... Had to show him..."_

His need satisfied, the victory won, Darius reached into a desk drawer and removed another pile of papers.

Outside, Tommy was completely numb. He stumbled into his waiting limousine, which drove him directly back to the "Boyz" mansion.

"_For the last time..." _he realized.

"_Maybe ... it's for the best. Group's getting real old, real fast..."_

"_Time to head out on my own... Yeah! I'll start packing as soon as I get upstairs..."_

But complete exhaustion seized him as he dragged himself up the vast steps. His suite had never seemed so far away before.

"_Just need to lie down for a minute..."_

Without bothering to turn on the lights, he slid between the silky sheets of his bed. Another figure stirred besides him.

"What the..." Tommy cursed and jumped up.

"Shh..." a soft, familiar voice whispered soothingly. "It's just me."

"Portia... What are you doing here?"

She sat up next to him, holding the blanket to her chest. For once, she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"_What am I doing here? That's the question..."_

"Are you going to say anything? Or did you just want to scare me to death!" Tommy said hostilely.

"No." Portia said weakly.

"Hasn't this night sucked enough! Happy fucking birthday!" Tommy screamed hysterically.

"I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry!" he exploded.

"Yes... It's my fault." Portia admitted.

"I'm the one who told you to stand up to my brother..."

"You!" Tommy sneered.

"Sorry, baby! You don't own me! Standing up to Darius was my idea... My stupid idea..."

"I just wanted everyone to hear my song... "

"Well... you got your wish." Portia said softly.

"And lost my job at the same time." Tommy confessed.

"You mean..."

"D fired me tonight!"

"No!" she said, completely shocked.

"I never thought he'd go that far..."

"Surprise, surprise!" Tommy sneered.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Lotta good that does me!" he mumbled sadly. "I'm outta here. Tomorrow..."

Portia moved closer. She understood everything- what all this meant to him... and what was at stake.

"_Boyz Attack! is all he knows... All he's got... his career, his home, his family..."_

Quite possibly, she understood everything better than he did.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her; the gesture comforted him as she leaned against his chest.

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." he whispered.

"We'll think of something." she promised boldly.

"How!" Tommy laughed.

"Your brother will shoot me if I get within ten miles of you... Or your boyfriend will."

"Forget them." Portia urged, with fire in her eyes.

"Why? Have you?" he challenged.

Portia looked at him. In that instant, she made a decision. She was tired of denying her feelings. And, like Tommy, she was tired of playing by Darius's rules.

"_My brother... does not control my life... Not now... Not anymore!"_

"_If he can do whatever he wants... then so can I!"_

"Yes." Portia said firmly- so firmly, that Tommy just stared silently at her. Moonlight illuminated her face, silhouetting a steely determination.

"_Like D's..." _he thought eerily.

"What exactly are you saying?" he asked her.

"You know... You know exactly what I'm saying... It's what you want, too..."

"Isn't it?" she baited him.

"Yes..."

"And now... there's nothing stopping us... Is there?"

"No."

"We're going to be together. Screw what anyone else says!" she proclaimed.

"Screw it!" Tommy heard his own voice echo.

He pushed her down onto the mattress. Disturbing images still swirled in his mind. Fleetingly, he saw Chaz's face, Darius's- and even his fathers.

"_Screw em'!"_

Determinedly, his skilled hands caressed her flesh. Electricity, hot and searing, shot through him, vanquishing his troubled thoughts.

Only with his body merged in hers, could they disappear completely.


	30. Chapter 30: Just The Beginning

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 30: Just The Beginning

Author's note: For now, just my usual thank you to everyone reviewing and supporting this- Suzie, Amanda, Katie, M, R and V. I'll have more to say at the end...

Chapter 30: Just The Beginning

Portia and Tommy spent the rest of the night together. After she left, just before dawn, Tommy finally fell into a deep sleep. After the devastation of his 18th birthday, he badly needed it.

However, he was rudely awakened just a few hours later, by an incessant pounding on his door.

His bleary eyes shifted over to the clock.

"_Noon... Guess it's check-out time! D probably already needs the room for someone else..."_

Thinking about being replaced made him sick. He still wasn't sure exactly what he would do now. However, being with Portia somehow made him more confident of the future.

"_There's hotels... I can get an apartment... And another record contract... I'll make it! We will..."_

The annoying knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"_Probably Chaz coming to gloat! Whatever! He can kiss my..."_

"_At least after today, I'll never have to see him again!"_

He threw on a black silk robe and reluctantly opened the door.

"What!" he said, as nastily as he could.

"Good morning!" Georgia replied nicely, ignoring his hostility.

"Georgia..." Tommy mumbled, completely stunned.

"I'm surprised to see you here..."

"How are you?"

"Been better..."

"Yeah..." Georgia's voice drifted off before she informed him.

"Darius needs to see you before you leave."

Without another word, she turned and walked away. Tommy began packing, hastily tossing clothes and grooming products into his custom-made, black Louis Vuitton suitcases. Quickly, they filled, leaving just enough room for his few personal possessions.

Emotions consumed him as he reached for them, first touching the smallest box.

"_Grandpere's watch... He'd be so disappointed in me... They all would."_

He slid in into his smallest bag, then reached for another, rectangular package.

"_Grandmere's jewelry... for my future "wife"..."_

"_Yeah!" _Tommy thought sadly. _"Like that's ever gonna happen!"_

Despite his new relationship with Portia, he still couldn't see himself that committed to anyone. But he knew that was his own fault.

"_Too messed up... Too flawed..."_

Last, he reached for the most important item of all. His mother's photo album.

After James Quincy lost the custody battle, he sold their house. He had asked that Tom come and take anything he wanted.

Tommy hadn't wanted anything. At least, not badly enough to see his father again. He refused to go home.

The next day, a package arrived for him containing only that photo album. James Quincy then disappeared and Tommy had no idea where he was now.

"_Fine by me!"_ Tommy thought again now, as he hauled all his stuff outside. He crammed his bags and guitar into the trunk and passenger seat of his Viper.

Disgustedly, he sped off, following Darius's orders.

"_Why am I doing this? I signed everything last night! There's nothing more to say... I should just go!"_

But curiosity and years of trained obedience led him to Darius's office.

"So..." the older man began, staring at his former protegee.

"So..." Tommy echoed, just as calmly, realizing.

"_He wants something. Smooth..."_

"_Smooth..." _Darius thought, slightly unnerved by the composed young man before him.

"I've decided to give you one more chance..."

Tommy just nodded. Somehow, this didn't surprise him.

"_Typical manipulative D!"_

"That's fine!" he replied cooly.

Darius stared at Tom, realizing that, seemingly overnight, he had changed. For once, he wasn't sure what to say to him.

"_Not a "boy" anymore!"_

"Just sign here." he finally told Tommy, pointing at the relevant line. "Contract's the same as the last!"

Dispassionately, the young man scrawled his name.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

The pair shook hands formally and Tommy left the room.

He smiled victoriously as he quickly strolled down the marble hall, headed for the front door. Before he got there, a manicured hand seized his right arm.

"Hey!" Tommy greeted Portia.

"Hey!" she grinned, glancing around quickly before kissing him.

"So, everything's cool now?" she said confidently.

"You know..." Tom began, realizing.

"_You know... because you set it up!"_

"You... took care of it."

"My brother would have come to his senses eventually anyway!" Portia said smugly, adding provocatively.

"Isn't it great? You get... everything you want."

"You got it for me..." Tommy mumbled, still surprised.

"_No one ever does anything like that for me... At least, not anymore!"_

"Thanks"

"Happy birthday." she whispered seductively, leaning in to kiss him again, just as passionately as she had the night before.

Except this time, Tommy stopped her.

"We can't..." he said warily.

"Sure, we can." Portia insisted, a wanton look on her beautiful face.

"Just not here... I can keep a secret. Can't you?"

Tommy considered this.

"_It's risky... What if we get caught?..."_

Perversely, the danger was exactly what attracted him.

"You don't want to end this..." Portia persisted. "I know you want more..."

"_Hell, yeah!" _Tommy thought, remembering just how hot she was, and his prior promise to himself.

"_D doesn't control my life anymore!"_

"We'll make this work." he promised rashly. "But, right now..."

"You gotta go. I get it." Portia finished for him.

"I'll see you later."

"You'd better."

Tommy gave her a quick peck on the lips, then headed back to his car. The Viper made a 180 degree turn and sped back to the mansion. He grabbed a suitcase and his guitar and bounded up the stairs.

He was just dragging the rest of his luggage back to his room, when Chaz emerged from his own suite. Newly showered, shaved and dressed, he was clearly on his way to breakfast.

The pair stared warily at each other. Neither spoke. Tension saturated the air as both waited to see who would crack first.

"_Ridiculous!" _Tommy thought. For the first time ever, he felt sorry for Chaz.

"_So immature!"_

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." Chaz replied, then turned away, so Tom wouldn't see him gloating.

"Chaz?"

The young man whirled around, and spat out.

"What?"

Tommy's next words were cautious.

"Last night... I think we both said some stuff we didn't mean..."

"_Didn't we?"_

"_I didn't!" _Chaz knew.

"We've been friends for a long time now..." Tom said softly.

"_Haven't we?"_

"Yeah." Chaz admitted, thinking.

"_Keep your friends close... but your enemies closer."_

"Can't we just let this go?" Tommy asked maturely.

"_Can't we?" _

"Whatever!" Chaz finally conceded, staring warily at his bandmate.

"Welcome back!" he managed to say, convincingly.

"Thanks, man!"

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Tom asked him.

"Don't need to!" Chaz boasted.

"D fired you. Then he changed his mind! Can't imagine why!" he said jocularly.

"_Oh, I know exactly why! Money! With D, what else is there?"_

"Come down when you get unpacked." he finished.

"Ok"

Twenty minutes later, Tommy joined the other "Boyz" for brunch. Everything seemed normal, as they recapped his birthday party.

"Boring!" JP sneered, stabbing into his sausage.

"We can fix that... Tonight!" Chaz said enthusiastically.

"You in, T?"

"Sure..."

"_Portia... I'll call her... Meet up with her after..."_

"I'm going upstairs." Tommy suddenly announced.

His abrupt departure made Chaz suspicious.

"_Something's up... And I'm going to find out what... Like I always do!"_

Chaz began his "research" that night, as the "Boyz" partied at Club Epitome. He shadowed Tommy as closely as possible. For the first few hours, his careful surveillance found nothing.

Around 2:00 AM, his vigil finally paid off.

"I'm leaving." Tommy told him.

"_Alone?" _Chaz realized. _"He never does that..."_

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"What's with you?"

"Just not feeling it tonight, man." Tommy explained.

"Aw, come on!" Chaz insisted, pointing to an angelic faced blonde.

"What about her? She's been eyeing you all night..."

Tommy turned to look at the girl in question. When he did, she turned away, clearly embarrassed.

"_She's beautiful... So shy... So innocent. Too innocent." _

"_Too bad!" _he concluded, wickedly. _"Anyway, I've already got someone..."_

"Not my type." he said, failing to convince Chaz. The other boy knew better.

"Just not into it." Tom repeated weakly.

"Yeah!" Chaz said, playing along.

"I guess that happens when you get old."

"Bite me, Blackburn! Besides, you're older than me!"

"And wiser! And better-looking!"

"Whatever!" Tommy conceded, not wanting to waste any more time.

"I'm outta here!"

He grabbed his leather jacket and quickly exited the club.

Five minutes later, Chaz followed. Since Tom had taken the limousine, he hailed a cab. Stealthily, he slipped into the living room of the mansion, keeping the lights off. He crouched in the darkness, by the big front bay window.

Silently, he waited for something to happen. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, and then twenty. Patience not being his forte, Chaz grew restless and fidgety.

After another twenty minutes, a car finally pulled up outside. Chaz recognized it instantly.

"_Portia's..."._

He watched happily as she entered the house through the back door and climbed upstairs. Noiselessly, he followed her, hiding in the shadows as she knocked on Tommy's door.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting..." Tommy whispered sexily.

"Well, I'm here now..."

The pair embraced heatedly as Tommy pulled her inside.

Chaz was elated.

"_Payback!"_

He slithered back into his own suite. He had some plotting to do. Like Tommy, Chaz had also learned important lessons from Darius.

"_Timing is everything... Not now... but soon!"_

Accordingly, Chaz kept the secret for the next few weeks, knowing that Tommy and Portia continued seeing each other.

No one else suspected anything. Everyone else was preoccupied with the disappointing release of their new album. As Tommy had predicted, sales were slow and the songs weren't getting as much airplay. The first single "Guilty" had spent only a few weeks in the top ten, never even reaching the #1 spot. That had never happened before- and was unacceptable to all of them.

All hope was pinned on the upcoming tour. Tim, and Troy, their choreographer, worked long hours with them, designing the perfect routines, set to flawless music.

With everything at stake, Darius came frequently to monitor their rehearsals. He never spoke to any of the "Boyz, but it was obvious to Tommy that their manager wasn't happy with how things were going. Everyone grew increasingly nervous at the tour loomed closer, and practices went later and later.

"Something's up." Chaz said absently to Tommy as they took a break during one especially tiresome night.

"Yeah..." he answered, distractedly checking his watch.

"_Are we ever getting out of here? Portia's waiting..."_

Unlike their music and preparations for their tour, his relationship with Darius's sister was actually going well. Tommy could relax and have fun with her. While he wouldn't- couldn't- say he loved her, it was the closest relationship he had had in a long time.

"_Since Katie..."_ he realized, quickly shoving the guilty feelings out of his mind.

"Awright!" Darius said loudly, shattering Tom's reverie.

"Everyone listen up! We're gonna make some changes!"

Five pairs of surprised eyes focused on their manager, who remained silent for a few minutes. Finally, he exclaimed.

"Meet your new backup singers, Kyla, Jen and Angie!"

The "boyz" all smiled happily as the three beautiful females joined them onstage. The women smiled back. Chaz easily recognized Angie as the blonde who had admired Tommy at the club.

She stared at him again now as Darius ordered.

"Everyone back here at 10:00 AM. We've got a lot of work to do!"

Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan eagerly mingled with their new singers. While everyone else socialized, Tommy slipped offstage, oblivious to Angie, whose eyes still fixated on him. Finally, Chaz sidled over to her and managed to get her attention.

His mind already elsewhere, Tommy rushed out of the room, running straight into someone.

"Watch it!" a deep voice said roughly.

"Sorry, Hunter." Tom apologized to their toughest bodyguard.

"In a hurry?" Hunter asked sardonically.

"Kind of..." Tommy was cautious. While he and the other man got along well enough, they weren't close.

"Why are you here?" he asked him. The security staff didn't normally attend rehearsals, unless there was a threat.

Hunter laughed. He could read Tommy perfectly.

"Don't worry." he smiled. "Your untalented butts are safe!"

"Thanks. So then, why are you here?"

"You see that blonde over there?" Hunter asked, gesturing at Angie.

"The one talking to Chaz?"

"Yeah"

"Hot!" Tommy said approvingly, adding.

"A good reason to stick around."

Hunter's grin deepened at Tommy's ignorance.

"_Little Tommy Q's got it all wrong! As usual!"_

Tom's next words proved him correct.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked Hunter, sizing up the situation.

"_Not for long... Not if Chaz has his way."_

"My sister." Hunter corrected, enjoying wiping the smirk off Tommy's face.

"Oh..." the younger man answered disinterestedly.

"_Good luck, Chaz!'_

"Gotta go!" Tommy mumbled.

Minutes later, he was back in his Viper, speeding back to the mansion- and to Portia.

Not knowing what else lay ahead...

It was all just beginning.

Back in the present, Rachel lifted her head and looked directly at Tommy. She was in familiar territory here.

"Hunter... Angie..." she commented. "Those are names I've heard before..."

"You... and everyone else in Canada back then!" Tommy snorted, adding.

"It wasn't... what people think."

"You want to tell me what really happened?"

"I've got no reason to hide it anymore." Tommy answered wryly.

"No, you don't." Jude said supportively, squeezing his hand.

"So? Tomorrow?" Rachel asked, noting the time.

"Yes."

With difficulty, Tommy pushed the interview to the back of his mind. He and Jude had dinner with their children and then worked on an important project for Q-Records. It was after midnight when they finally finished it.

Exhausted, Tommy followed his wife upstairs. He lay in their bed, waiting, as Jude changed into her favorite plaid flannel pajamas and brushed her hair.

Finally, she curled up besides him, sighing contentedly as Tommy pulled her close and caressed her. She could feel his tension.

"You're okay?" she whispered.

"Yes" Tommy smiled. "Now I am."

"I know how hard all this is for you..." Jude told him.

"Yeah..."

"Are you really going to be all right tomorrow?" she asked him. She had seen the tormented emotions buried deep in her husband's blue eyes. It was so incredibly hard for him to talk about all this now; Darius almost destroyed their family, just a little more than a year ago.

"I'm fine, Jude." Tommy assured her.

"But what about you? This can't be easy for you, either?"

"I'll manage." Jude said confidently.

"Even tomorrow?" Tommy teased her. "Talking about my old girlfriends..."

"Yes." she laughed, adding.

"I can't get jealous anymore... I've had you all to myself for a long time..."

Tommy promised her, as he had on their wedding night.

"You have all of me. Forever."

Jude's response was the same as it was then.

"And this is just the beginning..."

Author's Note 2: Ok... now! First, is it just me- or is Chaz here just the creepiest stalker guy... just so- ew! Also- the reference to "Darius almost destroying them" stems from the "Rise Of The Next Generation" story...(in my opinion, a must-read!)

Please keep the feedback coming people... I love, love, love it!


	31. Chapter 31: We Belong

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 31: We Belong

Author's Note: Just two quick acknowledgements... To Katie- thanks for the consistent support... and I promise you... the love triangle drama you've been waiting for is in the next chapter... I just had to do this quickie to get us there first! And to M, R and V... you know exactly why!

Chapter 31: We Belong

The following morning, Tommy and Jude rejoined Rachel in the living room. A surprisingly warm winter sun streamed into the room, as they picked up where they had left off the evening before.

"Only a few days after that, it was time for us to leave for the tour..." he informed them.

"I was completely taken up with that. Portia... She wasn't happy about me going on the road without her... Even though we had agreed from the beginning to keep things casual. Hell, she said it first! It had to be that way!"

"Women say that all the time. They don't mean it." Jude said. "Not usually."

Rachel nodded in agreement, as Tommy continued.

"Well, I didn't know that. Our arrangement... was hard on her. I didn't know until later just how hard..."

"And Angie?" Rachel asked.

"When did she get into the picture?"

"Not long after we left." Tommy told her, adding.

"I'll tell you just how it all began..."

And once again, he brought his past to life...

Tommy jumped off his motorcycle and hurried into the rehearsal hall. His worst fears were realized as he glanced at his watch.

"_I'm late..."_

His sleepless nights with Portia had caught up to him, as he walked inside as quickly as he could. Only his pride prevented him from running.

However, inside, there was no sign of rehearsals starting. Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan lounged on and around the stage, cavorting with two of their backup singers, Kyla and Jen .

"Hey" Chaz said, yawning as he slowly sauntered over.

"Hey" Tommy answered. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Darius had some emergency. Told everyone to take 30. Tim and Troy are making a coffee run. They won't be back for another fifteen minutes."

"Cool!" Tom answered, relieved.

"Yeah! No one even noticed you weren't here!" Chaz grinned.

"Great!" Tommy replied, thinking

"_I can catch some ZZ's before they get here..."_

He headed for the backstage area, expecting it to be deserted as usual. But he was wrong.

A voice, pure and beautiful, trilled.

"_You tell me everything..."_

"_But you show me nothing at all."_

"_Yeah, you tell me everything..."_

"_The next kiss..."_

"_The next lie..."_

"_All the reasons, I wonder why..."_

"_I want you."_

"Perfect!" Tommy exploded, shocking the singer.

"Uh... thanks!" Angie said nervously, as she turned around.

"_OMG!! It's him!!"_

She stared at him now, not sure what to say next. Her overt shyness had a strange effect on Tommy. Emotions buzzed through him and he felt the unfamiliar, inexplicable urge to protect her. Instead, he just said.

"You have a beautiful voice.And that's an amazing song. Perfect together."

"Thanks... I wrote the song myself." she blurted out.

"Really? You're a songwriter?"

"Yes. Just like you. "Baby, Baby" is my favorite song, ever.

"Thanks..."

"I'd... love to see more of your stuff." she asked, blushing.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Tommy promised her, adding.

"It's gonna be a long tour."

"Yeah..." Angie agreed. "But I'm so... excited."

"_Even more now..."_

"I'm glad." Tommy smiled at her.

Before either of them could say another word, Chaz burst in.

"You two better get your asses out there! D's back and he looks pissed! Move it!" he yelled at them.

Tommy and Angie rushed back to the stage. Darius was indeed sitting in the front row with Tim, Troy and Georgia. His face was rigid with unspoken anger.

"Tommy. Angie. So glad you two could join us!"

Everyone else tittered obediently, as Darius continued speaking.

"Now that everyone's here. Let's get started. I want to go through the whole show." he warned. "Any mistakes, we stop and start over. From the beginning."

"It's gonna be perfect! And we'll stay here until it is! All night, if we have to!"

Fortunately, that wasn't necessary. The "boyz" and their backup singers managed to perform well enough to satisfy Darius in just ten hours. Their throats raw and burning, he finally dismissed them, warning them all that they were to be packed and ready to leave the mansion by 7:00 AM.

Gratefully, Tommy snatched his leather jacket, knowing he had mere hours left with Portia.

"_We'll make the most of it..."_

So engrossed was he in those thoughts, he didn't see Angie step up besides him.

"Tommy?" she said softly, hopefully.

He didn't answer her. He didn't even hear her. He was already walking away.

"Rude, isn't he!" Chaz told her cheerfully.

"Yeah..." she said sadly.

"But... I guess he didn't hear me. He's got a lot on his mind..."

"We all do." Chaz said. "But I still heard you."

"I didn't say anything to you." Angie replied, completely confused.

"You don't have to..." he teased her. "Just being near you is enough for me."

"Chaz!" Angie laughed. "That's so corny!"

"Maybe..." Chaz flirted. "But I've got to be honest... And I can always tell when a beautiful lady is sad..."

"You can trust me..." he said softly, seductively.

"Tell me what's going on..."

"_Like I don't already know... You have a thing for Tommy... I guess there is no accounting for taste..."_

"_But it works for me... Tommy... Portia... And Angie..."_

"_Oh, this is gonna explode... Pure gasoline... I'll just light the match..."_

He continued plotting, pretending to listen carefully as Angie confessed her crush. He was only too happy to advise her on what to do next.

"You really think that will work?" Angie asked hopefully.

"It always has before." Chaz said knowingly.

"_It'll work, all right... Exactly the way I want it to!"_

Meanwhile, Tommy arrived back at the mansion. The housekeeper had finished her job. His suitcases and those of the other "boyz" were already packed and piled in the living room, ready to go.

Unconcerned with that, Tommy headed straight up to his suite.

Where Portia was already waiting for him.

"Portia..." he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here."

"Waiting..." she said, a frightened look on her face.

"Usually, I'm the one waiting..." Tommy joked, unnerved by her appearance "I thought that was your game..."

"The rules changed..." Portia said solemnly, as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I think... I'd better sit down." he said.

"Yeah, maybe you'd better..."

Tommy perched on the edge of his bed. He leaned towards Portia and waited for her to speak.

"It's D..." she finally said.

"Yeah?"

"He caught me..."

"How!" Tommy exploded.

"Someone from my school called... It was like this..."

"_Portia!" Darius screamed at her._

"_D? Aren't you supposed to be at the "Boyz" final dress rehearsal"_

"_I just got a call from your school! They said you fell asleep in class! Twice!"_

"_Well... Dr. Payne's history class is really dull..." Portia babbled, knowing that it wouldn't help her. Darius clearly had more to say._

"_They also said you've been skipping classes..."_

"_Oh, come on D!" Portia said. "I'm graduating in a few weeks. Already have my acceptance to U of T... It's not like any of this even matters!"_

"_Of course it does!" Darius insisted._

"_You're going to college... First person in our family to do that..."_

"_I know..." Portia said weakly. It had been everyone's dream for her, especially their grandmother's._

"_You can't be slacking off now... Developing bad habits for when you get there."_

_Portia yawned. Suddenly, Darius knew._

"_You've been sneaking out at night, girl, haven't you! Haven't you!"_

_Portia looked at him and knew she couldn't lie to him. She never could._

"_Yeah..."_

"_Who is he?" Darius demanded. _

"_No one!" she protested piteously._

"_You aren't sneaking around with some guy. Someone from your school?" her brother insisted._

"_No." Portia said. That much, at least, was true._

"_Well, it stops. Now!"_

"_Yes." Portia agreed. She could promise that. Tommy was going away._

"_I ain't got time for this!" Darius announced. "I have to go on the road. Tons of problems with this tour! I can't be here, babysitting you! I trusted you to be mature and handle yourself! You're almost 18! I need you to act like an adult!"_

"_And if you can't... I'll get someone here to make sure you do! Understand?"_

"_Yes..."_

Portia's hands nervously twisted the dark satin comforter as she finished telling Tommy about Darius.

As she finished, he exhaled, relaxing.

"So, he doesn't know anything about me? About us?"

"No. I don't think so. He'd definitely say something."

"Yeah. D doesn't pull his punches..." Tommy said thoughtfully, before adding.

"So... We cool it for a while. I guess then... it's not so bad that I'm going away. "

"_Yeah. It is..."_ Tommy realized for the first time.

"_Yeah. It is!" _Portia silently agreed. _"Because... I love him."_

"_He'll find someone else!" _she panicked now. _"On the road... Lots of girls around... I have to stop it... But... how?"_

"Come here, baby." she cooed sliding onto Tommy's lap and tugging off his shirt.

"Let's not worry about anything just now..."

And they didn't. Their lovemaking was fast, and furious. Portia let her guard down completely, touching and tasting him with more urgency and abandon than she ever had.

"_Make it last... make him remember..." _she thought desperately.

"I love you!" she suddenly screamed.

Tommy froze and stared at her.

"I love you." she whispered softly.

"And I love you." he repeated.

His words stunned him.

"_I really... do!"_

Portia smiled weakly.

"You don't have to say it."

"I do. It's true." Tommy repeated confidently.

Portia's smile grew wider and light beamed from her eyes.

"Then, everything's going to be all right."

"Perfect!" Tommy promised, reaching for her again.

Just a few miles away, in a different bedroom, another man muttered the same invective.

"Perfect!"

He was enraged. He'd seen what was going down and he didn't like it. Quite the opposite...

"_This ain't happening!" _he vowed silently. _"Quincy... nailed every skank in town. Not with my sister!"_

"_Arrogant bastard thinks he can do whatever... whoever he wants and get away with it... Not this time!_

His eyes flew to the small bag by the bed, kept close to him at all times. He had bought the contents years ago, but never needed to use them. Now, he might.

"_Not this time." _he promised himself again, more calmly.

"_I'll take care of it..."_

Satisfied, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32: 2:00 AM

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 32: 2:00 AM

Author's Note: Ok... a short, but dramatic chapter...

Thanks as always to the reviewers: Katie- this is what you've been waiting for (or at least the beginning of it)! Suzie- you are always very insightful... I actually do have a "Shay flashback" planned for the next chapter... let's just say, as a kid... he was really... something. Tommys21- thanks for the kind words.

Special shout out to my three friends and soon-to-be former co-workers, M, R, and V... (I actually just got a new job that I've been working towards for a while)... But I will miss you and your love and support! Fortunately, there's such things as fax machines (watch for chapters!) and telephones... you'll always be in the loop and in my heart!

Oh- I don't own the song used in this chapter, though it is one of my favorites...

"Make Damm Sure" belongs to Taking Back Sunday.

Chapter 32: 2:00 AM

A whole month had passed since the "Boyz" and their entourage left on tour. After a string of sold-out shows in a few of Canada's major cities, they headed into the United States, where they would spend the next eight months.

Tonight, they had just finished their first show in LA. Back in the limousine, an exhausted Tommy shifted in the leather seat, desperately trying to get comfortable.

He hadn't felt that way for a long time.

"Hey T!" Chaz called out, exuberant even after a sleepless night, a full day of interviews and that night's concert.

"What's the matter! That fine-ass model you were with last night wear you out?"

"Nah!" Tommy said, feigning a cheerfulness he did not feel. "Just resting up..."

"You better!" Chaz screeched.

"Cause there's plenty more where that came from!"

"Yeah..." Tom answered, keeping the guilt from his voice. Since leaving Toronto- and Portia, he had fallen back into his old habits- partying with the band, and with a different woman in every city. It was just too difficult not to. There were always so many beauties around- many of whom were also extremely aggressive.

Although, truthfully, he hadn't tried to stop them...

"_It would look funny if I didn't..." _he rationalized. _"It's what everyone expects of me..."_

"_I never promised Portia I'd be faithful... Never promised her anything..."_

"_Shit! I'm not ready to settle down! I'm only 18... There's so much I haven't done yet..."_

He was reminded of that every night onstage. This tour intensified his dissatisfaction with the "Boyz" music. He despised the songs they sang, even as they made him more famous than ever. The more popular he became, the more the music spotlighted him- and the more he hated their sound. It was a vicious cycle.

Without Portia, he had no one to share these feelings with, and drifted further and further away from the people he worked with. He tried to hide this- living and partying like one of the "Boyz". But after each of those nights, he ended up feeling even emptier and more confused than he did before. He felt as if he was on the outside looking in- and wasn't even sure where he wanted to be.

"_I don't even know who I am anymore..."_

Only one other person seemed at all keyed in to what he was going through. Unlike their other backup singers, Angie was not a party girl. She would sit with them, slowly nursing a single drink, while everyone else got completely wasted. Despite the urging, teasing and often pressure from the others, she never gave in. Tommy admired her strength.

Often, their eyes met across the crowded rooms. However, they rarely spoke.

Tonight, it didn't take long for their limo to reach the hotel. Finally upstairs in Chaz's suite, Tommy knocked back a few shots of vodka, and watched the familiar scene unfolding before him. The music was loud and the crowd even noisier.

He felt his head began to throb.

"_I need some air..."_

Stealthily, he slipped onto the terrace, deeply inhaling the cold night air. The pain in his head abated, and he smiled, enjoying the rare moment of quiet and solitude.

Until he was interrupted by someone else seeking the exact same thing...

"Oh!" her voice called out, clearly embarrassed.

"I... didn't know anyone else was out here."

"Sure, you didn't!" an irritated Tommy snapped automatically. Girls used that line on him all the time.

"_Another stalker!"_

"Sorry..." she insisted, genuinely apologetic. "I... really didn't know..."

Only then did Tommy turn and see who it was.

"Angie..." his voice pleaded; now it was his turn to apologize.

"Who did you think it was?" she teased him. "One of your groupies?"

"Well, yes." Tommy admitted..

Silently, he moved towards her.

"Here we are again." he said

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Same old, same old."

"Yeah... Where are we, anyway?" Tommy joked. The sameness made it impossible to tell.

"LA... I think." Angie smiled.

"How can you tell? There's no difference between tonight and any other night?"

"So, let's make it different." Angie suggested boldly.

"Whatcha got in mind, big eyes?" Tommy said flirtatiously.

"Maybe... you could show me some of your songs?" she asked hopefully.

Tommy smiled.

"With pleasure."

He took her arm and led her towards the door. She laughed softly as they left the boisterous party.

"Think anyone will miss us?"

"Doubt it!" Tommy remarked nastily, as they walked into his own suite.

Angie sat down on the long velvet sofa, watching as Tommy headed over to the bar to fix them drinks.

"What would you like?"

"Diet coke."

"No problem." Tommy said, taking one and pouring it into a glass with some ice. He then chose a beer for himself and carried the beverages over, placing them on the glass coffee table. Angie sipped hers, while he fetched the black leather notebook from the bedroom. Nonchalantly, he slid it over towards Angie. She picked it up, but didn't open it.

"Sure you're okay with this?" she asked sensitively. She knew how nervous she was about sharing her work with anyone. It was so personal... she intuitively knew his was, too.

"Sure." Tommy said cooly, as he took a big swig of his beer.

His casual facade didn't fool her.

"_He's nervous... but he doesn't want me to know..."_

His vulnerability touched her and her heart melted.

"_I could seriously fall for this guy... Maybe... I already have..."_

"Ok!" she said quickly, flipping open the book.

"So many..." she remarked, impressed by the dozens of songs inside.

"I've got... five more books just like it at the house." Tommy confessed softly.

"Any particular one I should read first?"

It only took Tom seconds to decide.

"Try this..."

He turned the pages to one of his most recent creations, a song he wrote soon after hooking up with Portia.

"_You've got this new head, filled up with smoke..."_

"_I've got my veins all tangled close..."_

"_To the jukebox bars you frequent..."_

"_The safest place to hide."_

"_A long night, filled with your most obvious weakness..."_

"_You start shaking at the thought..."_

"_You are everything I want..."_

"_Because you're everything, I'm not..."_

"_And we lie, we lie, together."_

"_But just not, too close, too close."_

"_How close is close enough?"_

"_We lie, we lie together."_

"_But just not too close..."_

"_Too close, too close..."_

"_I just want to break you down so badly..."_

" _Well, I trip over everything you say."_

"_Oh, I just want to break you down so badly..."_

"_In the worst way..."_

"_My inarticulate store-bought hangover hobby kit."_

"_It talks, says "you are so cool"_

"_Scissor shaped across the bed..."_

"_You are red, violent red."_

"_You hollow out my hungry eyes..."_

"_Hollow out my hungry eyes."_

"Wow!" Angie said, clapping her hands.

Tommy stopped. He hadn't even realized he was singing the words to her. Proudly, he continued.

"_I'm gonna make damn sure... that you can't ever leave."_

"_No, you won't ever get too far from me..."_

"_You won't ever get too far from me..."_

"_You won't ever get too far..."_

Tommy repeated the chorus, then turned to Angie, whose smile told him everything he wanted to know.

"Another!" she insisted.

Tommy happily did what she asked. They lost track of time, sitting there singing. He insisted she perform some songs with him, and she did.

"Sounds great!" Angie cried out giddily, after their third duet.

"Think D will let us do this in the show?"

Tommy's eyes darkened at her innocent question.

"Tommy?"

"No. He wouldn't." Tommy told her sadly.

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

"No. There's nothing to say."

"Actually... I think you just said it all." Angie replied perceptively.

"Maybe..." he said uncomfortably. Quickly, he focused back on her.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I'm not." Angie said modestly, adding.

"Let's try another one."

They did, and then another one after that, and then still another. A half-hour later, Angie finally begged.

"I gotta stop. My throat's dry."

"No problem" Tommy replied, walking back over to the bar.

"Another diet coke?"

"Yes"

He brought it over, saying.

"Not a big drinker, are you?"

"No." Angie said, deciding to be completely honest.

"Both my parents... drink a lot. It kind of... put me off..."

"My father's an alcoholic." Tommy heard himself say. It was the first time he had ever spoken those words out loud. With Katie, he had never needed to. With everyone else, he never wanted to.

Angie's expression grew thoughtful as she said.

"It really sucks..."

"Yeah."

"My parents... it's like they weren't really there. Even when they were..."

"My father... really wasn't there." Tommy said, pain evident in his eyes.

"_Fortunately! If he had been... I'd be dead... Just like my mother."_

Angie's hand covered his. He didn't say any more. He didn't need to. She, like most teenage girls in the Western Hemisphere had read all about "Little Tommy Q" and "the accident".

"I understand." she whispered.

Tommy stared at her and knew it was true.

"_Her eyes... So blue... The bluest eyes I've ever seen."_

"You have the most beautiful eyes..." he whispered.

She blushed as his hands found and caressed the sides of her face. Seconds later, their lips connected in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced- or even dreamed about.

"Tommy" she murmured helplessly, as they slid down together on the soft couch. His hands roamed up and down her silk shirt, before resting on the bare skin beneath.

"Let her go!" a loud, irrational voice suddenly demanded.

Terrified, they both jumped up. In their haste, Angie tumbled off the couch onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked her, momentarily forgetting anyone else was there.

"She will be! As long as she stays away from scum like you."

"Hunter..." Angie pleaded. She had never seen him like this before.- wild-eyed and completely out of control.

"_He's on something..."_

"Leave my sister alone!" Hunter ordered Tommy, pointing a shinny silver object at his face.

"Hunter... please put the gun down." Angie begged him, starting to cry.

"He wasn't doing anything..."

"Don't bullshit me!" Hunter yelled manically. "I saw you. I know how he operates. You really believe nothing was going to happen?"

"_No..." _Angie realized. _"Because... it already happened. Before he even touched me."_

"Hunter, come on man." Tommy tried tor reason with him.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Sure, you're not." the bodyguard said sarcastically, adding.

"You're fucking "Little Tommy Q!". All you do is hurt people!"

Tommy's insides froze as Hunter proclaimed.

"You don't care about anyone! Except yourself!"

"That's... not true." Tommy protested pathetically.

"_Isn't it..." _

"Just... put the gun down." he said.

"Yeah!" a familiar voice echoed. "Put the gun down! Now!"

"Darius..." Angie's voice pleaded desperately.

"I said, put the gun down! Now!" Darius stepped aside, revealing two police officers standing behind him.

Hunter remained motionless, but the gun slipped from his hand, clattering onto the floor.

"Get him!" Darius ordered.

The two brawny officers flanked Hunter, one on each side, grabbing his arms. One slapped handcuffs on him as the second read him his rights.

"You're supposed to protect my "Boyz! Not hurt them!" Darius snapped at their now-former bodyguard..

"Get his ass outta here! Now!"

"Yes, Mr. Mills."

Angie's crying intensified as she watched her brother being led away. Darius eyed her with total understanding. He sat down besides her, remembering his own youth.

"_I know... I've been there too..."_

"You're going to be okay." he promised her with surprising tenderness.

"Georgia." he said, as their publicist stepped forward. No one had seen her waiting behind Darius.

"Take care of her."

Georgia quickly embraced the sobbing girl and escorted her out of the room. Darius then focused on Tommy.

"D... it wasn't my fault..."

"No..." Darius agreed.

"How did you even know we were here?"

"I didn't..." Darius said flatly, as Tommy looked at him, puzzled.

"But... someone else did."

"Someone... heard us."

"Everything." Darius confirmed

"Who?"

Tommy stared in shock, as yet another person entered the room.

"Portia..."


	33. Chapter 33:Live Like Music

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 33: Live Like Music

Author's Note: Happy New Year! Yeah, I'm baaack! I know... it's been forever... And I'm sorry... I've been... preoccupied...

It's funny... after two years of writing stories about musicians... I'm actually... dating one...

Special thanks to everyone for their patience... and all the support! I'd thank you all by name... but I get an error message when I try to access my "reviews"... But you know who you are... and you know I love you!

Chapter 33: Live Like Music

"Portia..." Tommy voice echoed faintly.

"That's my name." she replied cooly.

"What are you doing here..."

"Working with Georgia..." Portia told him flatly. "D said I could... for the summer."

"_I wanted to surprise you... We were going to spend the summer together..." _she thought sadly _"It was going to be so great..."_

"Guess I'm the one surprised."

"I thought it would make you happy..." she added bitterly.

"It does." Tommy said automatically. He meant it.

"Really?" Portia finally exploded.

"I saw you and Angie! I saw what was going on here."

"It didn't mean anything!" he said defensively.

"_That's a lie..." _he knew immediately. But he didn't know what it did mean.

"_I love Portia..." _he realized, staring at the ashen-faced girl before him.

"_That's a lie!" _Portia knew it, too. The letters she received had told her everything. As shocking as they were, they had been only too easy to believe, knowing Tommy as she did.

"You have to believe me!" he protested now.

"No, I don't!"

"Portia, baby, please!" Tommy persisted. "I love you!"

She just shook her head. It was all she could do as nausea rose from her stomach.

"I can't even look at you right now..." she replied, feeling sicker and sicker.

"We'll talk... tomorrow?" Tommy offered hopefully.

"Maybe..." she replied noncommittaly. Darius had taught her a few things.

"_Make him squirm!"_

Without another word, she turned and walked away.

Before he could see her cry.

"_I won't let him see me upset... He's so not worth it!"_

She tried all night to convince herself of that. It didn't work.

At the other end of the hall, Tommy fared even worse. He spent a sleepless and agitated night, pacing around his expensive suite; his relentless movement mirrored the torment in his mind.

"_I do love her! I know I do! Angie... that just happened. It was late... we were alone. Discussing music... I'd been drinking... I was tired... I didn't mean it..."_

His rationalizing failed, just as Portia's had. He tried a new approach.

"_I love Portia... I can't have those feelings for anyone else..."_

"_I can't... I don't!"_

Completely frustrated, he finally reached inside the bar in his room, and removed the vodka bottle. He quickly emptied it, then passed out on the couch.

What felt like minutes later, someone slapped his face.

"Oww! Shit!" Tommy protested angrily. "You don't have to hit me!"

"Don't I?" Portia retorted sarcastically.

"What the..." Tommy tried to sit up, but had to stop.

"My head!"

"Yeah! That's what happens when you drink the whole bottle of vodka!" she said nastily, eyeing the empty bottle lying on it's side on the floor.

"You were out cold."

"What... what time is it?" Tommy said weakly.

"11:30"

"Shit!" Tommy mumbled, throwing his throbbing head back against the pillows.

"We've got..."

"A meeting with D in thirty minutes." Portia told him.

"So, get your drunken ass outta bed!" she demanded.

Still dressed in his clothes from the night before, Tommy struggled to sit up.

"You smell." Portia told him disgustedly.

"Did you drink that vodka or take a bath in it?"

Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. There was nothing he could say. Portia was right.

"Go take a shower." she insisted.

"I can't..." Tommy wailed. He felt dizzy.

Portia sighed and reached into the brown paper bag she carried, removing a cup. Wordlessly, she handed it to Tommy, who gulped down the strong black coffee, using it to wash down the asprin she gave him.

He then stood up.

"Thanks..."

"Just doing my job." she said icily.

"Yeah..."

"_She knew... She knew exactly what I needed... She always knows... She gets me..."_

"Portia..."

The awkwardness in his cobalt blue eyes touched Portia and tore at her heart.

"Not now." she insisted, motioning towards the bathroom. "You've got work to do, Quincy."

"Yes, Ms. Mills"

"We'll talk later." she promised him.

"Yes."

Though it was difficult, Tommy and Portia managed to keep that promise. After the show that evening, he convinced her to start over. The pair spent the night together, and after that, she could allow herself to believe that there really was nothing between him and Angie.

Unfortunately, he was having a much more difficult time convincing himself of that. After reconciling with Portia, he talked to Angie, explaining everything.

"I understand." she told him sadly, but generously.

"We'll just be friends, then."

"Yes." Tommy exhaled, relieved.

"We can still work on music and stuff..."

"Yes."

"It never happened." Angie declared with finality.

"Yes."

She left him, but he had a hard time taking his mind off her. Over the next few days, he found himself thinking about her more and more. She was on his mind almost constantly, except when he was actually with Portia.

Ironically, despite the job that was supposed to bring them together, Tommy and Portia found themselves with less and less time for each other. Tommy, like the other "boyz" was in constant demand, as the tour wound its' way around the West Coast of the US. There were always interviews to be done and promotional appearances to make before the concerts each night; time off was rare.

Portia's days were equally full. She worked tirelessly with Georgia and EJ, arranging the publicity and handling wardrobe and PR. Darius showed no favoritism towards his younger sister, expecting the same amount of effort- and perfection- he demanded of everyone else. He firmly believed she should start at the bottom- and she did. Tommy watched her fetch coffee for everyone or iron or mend clothes. He got a huge kick out of seeing her with an iron in her hand or pins in her mouth and teased her mercilessly about it.

Portia, however, didn't mind any of it. Despite the menial tasks she performed, she enjoyed her job. She had always loved fashion, and was learning more about it every day. Georgia taught her how clothes shaped an image. To her, just like music, fashion was an art.

She tried explaining this to Tommy one night.

"Fashion involves thought, creativity and passion..." she told him. "Just like music."

Tommy sipped his beer and tried to process what she said. They were sitting in his suite, eating a room-service dinner. In a distant, purely intellectual way, he could understand what she said. But emotionally, he couldn't relate to it at all. As vain as he was about his own appearance, as expensive as his own clothes and other belongings were, he couldn't feel what she felt.

"I get it." Tommy finally said, slicing into his Porterhouse steak.

"No. You don't." Portia contradicted him. "Not really."

"Come on, baby..." Tommy wheedled.

"I'm a guy. You really expect me to get into that stuff?"

"You seem happy enough to wear what we pick out for you." Portia retorted angrily, gesturing at his Tommy Hilfinger ensemble.

"That's just it." Tommy said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "You do that for all of us... I just can't get into it..."

"You could be a little more encouraging!" Portia snapped, not giving him an inch.

"Like I always am about your music."

Tommy knew he was beat. He stood up and walked towards her, with his arms outstretched.

"You're right, P." he whispered seductively. "I'm sorry."

His soft words made her pulse race.

"Can't we just forget about it?" he asked, pulling her up and into his arms.

"I guess..." Portia surrendered to his smooth sensuality and his warm embrace.

"In fact... " she added, between steamy kisses.

"Let's not talk at all..."

Several more days passed before they would even have a chance to. The "boyz" and their "girlz", as the backup singers were now called were suddenly busier than ever, racing from one engagement to the next.

Tommy's experienced mind easily discerned the desperation fueling all the frantic activity. While their shows continued to sell out, their album sales and airplay were declining fast. The audience at the concerts was older and more into nostalgia, wanting to hear their "classic" hits like "Pieces" rather than their new material. Younger fans weren't attracted to them, but drawn to a different, edgier kind of music.

Ironically, one performer poised and determined to capture their attention was Darius's nephew, Shay. He had begun grooming the teenager for stardom a little while ago- literally, grooming him. Shay had been working out with a trainer to add some muscle to his skinny physique and his braces had finally come off, leaving him with a perfect smile. His thick glasses had been replaced by contacts. He had been perfecting his sound as well. Finally, his uncle was pleased enough with his progress. Shay was being flown in today to consult with Georgia and his "aunt" Portia about his PR and new image.

Portia was put in charge of his "makeover" and gave it her full attention. It was her first major assignment and she was determined to get it absolutely right. She wanted to prove herself, as well as help her nephew.

That day, Tommy, along with Chaz, Bruno, JP and Ryan, headed into the wardrobe suite to retrieve their clothes for that day's photo shoot.

Shay sat a chair, listening to his IPOD, dressed in a plain white wife beater, baggy jeans and plenty of thick gold chains. He looked like a younger clone of Darius.

"Hey" Tommy greeted him indifferently.

"Hey" Shay nodded, not taking his eyes off "Solid" magazine.

"Didn't recognize you without the braces and glasses." Tommy said casually.

Now, Shay threw down the magazine and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Well... if it isn't "Little Tommy Q"!"

"The name is Tom Quincy." Tom replied firmly.

"Whatever!" Shay said dismissively.

"Like it even matters..." he mumbled, returning to his magazine.

Tommy swatted it out of his hands. Something about Shay's tone annoyed him. It was too arrogant, too knowing.

"What did you say?" he threatened the younger boy.

Shay was not at all intimidated and glared at Tommy.

"I said it doesn't matter."

"And why is that?"

"Cause you "Boyz" are done!" Shay proclaimed viciously.

"Is that so?" Tom replied cooly.

"We've got a sold-out tour."

"Yeah. Your last. And only, cause my uncle's busting his ass to get something outta you. But there's almost nothing left. And he knows it. Everyone knows it, but you..."

"Chessy boy-bands are done. You "Boyz" are past your prime!" Shay slandered them.

"Oh, you think so..." Tom replied cockily, easily concealing his unease.

"Oh, I know so." Shay insisted. "Why do you think D flew me out here?"

"Ego!" Tommy snorted. "Just look at you, Mini-D!"

"Jealous much!"

"Why would I be?"

"Cause you're done!" Shay said nastily. "And me... I've got it all ahead of me."

"Just like those "girlz" you got behind you..." he intimated.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your "girlz"... They got it going on... Star power... You think they're just gonna stand behind you forever..."

"They're making their own album as soon as they get back to "TO"" Shay told him.

"No." Tommy protested.

"Yeah. I heard D say so... Gotta get his hands on something new. Something hot!

"And those "girlz"..." Shay said lasciviously. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on em' Specially that blonde you were hooking up with... "

"You don't know what you're talking about. As usual" Tommy said, loudly enough for everyone else in the room to hear.

"I do." Shay answered. "P told me everything. Me and my aunt are real tight. Like you were with that girl... Angie, isn't it?'

"Hey, I'd do her too, if I was you... And I will! Only better!" Shay laughed.

"Shut up!" Tommy warned. "You stay away from Angie."

"You gonna make me!" Shay snorted.

Tommy seized his shoulders and threw him against a wall.

"Step off!" Shay warned.

"You stay away from her!" Tommy repeated, dodging Shay's fist and aiming his own at Shay's jaw.

Chaz and Bruno quickly intervened, pulling Tommy away from the fight.

"T! Stop it!" Bruno warned.

"He's not worth it." Chaz advised.

"_No... But she... is." _Tommy realized sadly.

"_She's worth... a lot. Maybe... everything."_

The girl in question had stopped what she was doing and was staring at him. Angie's lips trembled and she was holding back tears,

"_I can't believe... He was actually fighting over me..."_

Another female also stared at Tommy. But her lips scowled.

"_I can't believe... He was fighting over her... It's always about her... Not me... It's never about me..."_

"_Fighting my nephew, too..." _Portia thought disgustedly.

"Cool off. Take a walk." Bruno advised Tommy. "We'll get your stuff."

"Yeah..." Tom agreed, grateful to leave the tense scene in the room.

Shooting Shay a last hostile look, he walked away.

Outside, he took deep breaths, trying to dispel the rage still pulsating through him. He struggled to calm himself down and he wasn't sure why.

"_Shay's just a punk kid... He's not getting anywhere with Angie... he couldn't."_

"_And neither am I... I have Portia... I made my choice and she's it..."_

"_Shay's just... stupid."_

"Tommy..." a female voice called out to him.

He couldn't hear her, with the noise in his head and just kept walking. She ran, desperate to catch him.

"Tommy!" she tried again, finally getting his attention.

He stopped and turned around. When she reached him, she smiled and said.

"Thanks for defending my honor."

"You're welcome." Tommy told Angie, adding.

"It's nothing... Anyone would do that."

"No..." she said. "It's not."

Her soft blue eyes shone with hope. Now she knew.

"Tell me now that that night was a mistake. You don't feel the same way I do... Tell me. Lie to me." she pleaded.

"_I can't do that..." _Tommy realized.

"_I can't give her what she wants, either... Portia..."_

"It... never happened." he finally blurted out.

"Wrong answer." Angie said sadly.

"It's the only one I can give right now." Tommy told her honestly.

"Yes." she agreed knowingly. "That's true... For now."

Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she thrust herself at him and kissed him. Instinctively, Tommy's arms cradled around her and pulled her close.

Abruptly, she pulled away, shocked by her own actions.

"Think about that!" she challenged him.

"Then come back and give me that same answer!"

Angry, yet with a surprising confidence, she swivelled and walked away.

Inside the building, Portia stood by a window. She could see and hear everything that had been said. She herself had started to go after Tommy, but retreated when she saw Angie ahead of her. Instead, she retreated to the large window so she could watch them and discover for herself exactly what was going on there.

"Told you so!" Chaz said arrogantly, snapping his gum.

"So you did." Portia replied grimly.

"He shot her down. He's still mine!"

"You really believe that!" Chaz smirked. "Then why'd you come here? Running after him."

"This job is important to me..." Portia said defensively.

"Yeah." Chaz said, not buying it.

"Come on..." he coaxed her. "You and I both know it... T's been dogging you!"

"You sure know about that!" Portia snorted. "Sending me those letters."

"Just trying to help..."

"Why? What's in it for you!" Portia demanded to know.

"Something..." Chaz conceded, knowing any other response was futile. Portia was too sharp.

"Does every guy here want Angie's ass!" she snorted.

"Yeah!" Chaz grinned, adding.

"But there's one guy who isn't getting it."

Portia nodded as Chaz continued.

"You can stop it. You have enough of a hold on him... Just keep sinking those expensively manicured nails into him. So he can't get away!"

"You can do it." Chaz insisted.

"Unless you're not half the woman I think you are..." he insinuated.

"That's something you'll never know!" Portia smiled.

"_But I'm all the woman Tommy needs... And all he's gonna get... Ever!"_

"I got this." Portia announced.

"Sure you do, sweet thing." Chaz agreed.

"And... this conversation."

"Never happened. Don't worry. I enjoy our little secrets..." Chaz leered. "And if you need any help... I'm there!"

"Thanks. But I've got it."

"Later, then." Chaz sauntered off.

Leaving Portia standing by the window, pondering her next move.

Over the next few days, Portia made sure to spend much more time with Tommy. With Shay's "makeover" now complete, she was much less busy. While that project had gone well, she was smart enough not to discuss it. She avoided discussing Shay, fashion or her own dreams with her boyfriend, not wanting to aggravate him or provoke any more fights.

Her strategy drew Tommy closer to her, but left her feeling strangely empty.

"_It always has to be about him... His music... his life... Shallow._

While she acknowledged the one-sidedness of their relationship, she quickly rationalized it.

"_The price I pay for dating a rock star... Goes with the territory... I have to live with it... Because if I don't... Someone else will!"_

As always, her perceptions were completely accurate. Tommy was becoming increasingly obsessed with making his own music. Shay's taunts had hit him hard. He spent every spare moment writing songs.

"I'm going to make my own album..." he confided to Portia one day.

"Don't tell Darius. Don't tell anyone. Not yet..."

Portia easily agreed to keep all his secrets. Her loyalty to Tommy now eclipsed that towards anyone else- even her own brother.

Both now felt strong, intangible, indescribable pressures. Both became increasingly grateful for the wild post-show parties, which allowed them to relax. Portia particularly found herself drinking much more than she ever had. She felt increasingly frustrated about hiding her relationship with Tommy from her brother.

"_Just a few more weeks till I'm 18... Then I'll tell D... He'll disapprove... But that won't matter... I can be with Tommy as much as I want! We can do... anything we want!"_

She quickly downed another shot of vodka. Automatically, Tommy handed her another and she swallowed that, too.

He looked at her, impressed.

"You're so hot tonight..." he crooned seductively.

"Yeah?"

"Ready for bed?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"Anytime..."

The time before her birthday passed in a frequently drunken blur. Finally, her special night arrived. No concert was scheduled and Darius had enlisted Georgia's help in planning the most elaborate party possible. Everyone flew to LA for dinner at Spago, before heading over to "Z", the city's hippest new nightclub to dance the night away.

Despite her elegant surroundings, Portia felt strangely restless. She was tense and couldn't enjoy herself.

Tommy noticed this and sidled over.

"Having fun?"

"Not really." she replied, grinding her body subtlety against his.

"Is there... something else you'd rather be doing?"

"Maybe..." Portia smiled. She now knew exactly what she wanted.

"Meet me in the limo in ten minutes..." she whispered.

Gracefully, she slipped outside. Tommy eagerly followed, sliding inside the sleek black car. Expertly, he removed the champagne bottle from the ice bucket and popped it open.

"Happy Birthday!" he said, pouring the sparkling liquid into the crystal flutes. Portia eagerly seized one.

"Finally!" she announced. "I was dying for a drink!"

"Go for it!" he encouraged, emptying his own glass and pouring them both more.

"Cause there's plenty more where this came from!"

Two empty bottles later, they were completely drunk and staring out the windows giddily as the chauffeur drove them aimlessly around LA.

"Now... this is more like it!" Portia screamed happily, as Tommy's hands traveled over her body.

"Yeah!"

"Fucking boring party!" Portia screamed angrily.

Tommy flashed her his cocky grin.

"Like I said... where would you rather go? It's your night... We've got a limo..."

"Anywhere you want..." he urged her.

Portia needed no further encouragement.

"Las Vegas." she announced.

"Vegas?" Tommy echoed, surprised, but not displeased.

"Yeah... I always wanted to go there..." Portia replied. "Can you handle it?"

"Baby, I can handle anything!" her lover bragged.

"Vegas it is!"

Seconds later, they were on their way.


	34. Chapter 34: Your Time Is Gonna Come

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 34: Your Time Is Gonna Come

Author's Note: Ok... finally taking this one off hiatus too! After all, now that the show's over... what else do we have left but fanfics? Hope people are still up for it!

Just to recap, when we last left off... Tommy and Portia were on their way to Vegas...

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or listed this story as an alert! Thanks for your patience! Looking forward to hearing your feedback!

Chapter 34: Your Time Is Gonna Come

The next day in Las Vegas dawned typically hot and bright. As Tommy and Portia slept in their opulent suite, the temperature climbed to over 100 degrees. With their shades drawn, the couple remained oblivious to the warmth outside... and to the heat they were about to take from those close to them.

Reality crashed down on Tommy first. Slowly, he regained consciousness, his head pounding with pain as he awoke to a world of darkness. He struggled to open his eyes, and finally managed to do it. The movement intensified his agony. He surveyed the strange hotel room.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

He took in the gold papered walls and the blood-red carpet, his memory unjarred.

"_I haven't had... this happen... since I got out of rehab..."._

Desperately, he turned over and felt better when he recognized the woman who shared his bed.

"_Portia..."_

His memory stopped there. He struggled to recall how he got there and anything that had happened the night before.

As if she sensed his failure, Portia stirred, and snuggled up to him.

"Hi, baby!" She smiled smugly. She had drunk just as much as he had the previous night, but somehow seemed unaffected by it now.

"Hi..." Tommy mumbled. Her knowing glance annoyed him, and he pulled away from her.

However, Portia was not discouraged. She slid over and kissed him, running her hands expertly over his chest

"You were pretty amazing last night..." she cooed knowingly.

"Well..." he responded automatically. "You weren't so bad yourself!"

"_You probably weren't... Too bad I don't remember any of it!"_

"Best birthday ever!" Portia boasted. "Love my gift!"

"Naturally!" Tommy agreed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Portia asked, angry- but not really surprised.

"No..." he confessed, as a shinny gold object caught his eye. It was on Portia's right hand.

"_No..."_

His eyes shifted to his own hand, adorned with a matching ring.

"No..." Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yes." Portia smiled proudly.

"But... how."

Slowly, agonizingly, it started to come back to him.

_Their limousine finally arrived in Las Vegas, stopping at the posh Manderly Bay Hotel. They had consumed several bottles of champagne on the long drive._

"_Ok..." Tommy said drunkenly. "We're here. Happy?"_

"_Yes!" Portia agreed._

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_Everything!"_

_First, the pair headed for an after-hours club. The age for admittance was 21, but the bouncer was more than happy to ignore this for Tom Quincy and Portia Mills. Surreptitiously, he snapped a few pictures of them entering the club, and a few more as they consumed several shots each, then hit the dance floor. _

_After a few hours, they became bored and left. They briefly hit up the casino, but Tommy was too distracted and restless to sit still and concentrate on any of the games._

"_What's wrong, baby..." Portia purred._

"_So bored..." Tom announced._

"_Yeah..." Portia agreed. _

"_Let's do something really crazy!" he proposed._

"_Like what?"_

"_Dunno..." Tommy had no idea. _

"_I haven't given you a birthday present yet!" he remembered._

"_No..." Portia giggled._

"_It's gonna be... something big!"_

"_The biggest!" Portia insisted. "Since it took you this long to remember!"_

"_Ok..." Tommy agreed, following her towards the shops, which were open twenty-four hours a day._

"_Don't worry..." Portia whispered seductively, leading him inside the jewelry store. _

"_I know exactly what I want."_

Tommy's head throbbed faster and the pain intensified. His memory became even more foggy. Only blurry pictures swirled through the gray smoke of his mind.

"_Portia selecting a large diamond ring... and then the two matching gold bands."_

"_We're engaged!" she squealed._

"_Sure." Tommy agreed._

"_So..." his now-fiancees voice drifted off suggestively._

"_Portia, I don't know..."_

"_Why not?" Portia demanded, thinking... _

"_My brother will be so pissed off!"_

"_We love each other!"_ she said quickly.

"_Yes" Tommy agreed, also thinking of Darius's reaction._

_Portia then smiled and promised._

"_You'll never be alone again..."_

_The next thing Tommy remembered was enterng in the chapel. No other couples were there so late at night. He couldn't recall any of the wedding ceremony except two words..._

"_I do..."_

_Then, they headed back to their suite._

"_Time for the honeymoon..." Portia whispered wantonly. "Make this night... special."_

Back in the present, Rachel struggled to keep her emotions from showing as Tommy relayed the intimate details of his tumultuous first marriage. The experienced journalist knew she had to remain unbiased- but this was Tommy Quincy. Her husband's best friend. Her close friend's husband. She had to wonder what Jude felt at that moment, and quickly looked her way.

The corners of Jude's mouth twisted downwards just slightly. Naturally, she disliked envisioning a "special" night her husband had spent with someone else- even if it occurred over thirty years ago and long before she and Tommy had ever met.

Her frown disappeared as she glanced at her husband. He looked even more disturbed by these memories than she was. Their hands linked together as he confessed.

"I'm not proud of any of this."

Rachel just nodded as Tommy confessed.

"I still don't remember exactly what happened that night... I never could."

"Anyway, whatever happened then was nothing compared to what went down the next day. After the press... and Darius found out..."

"Tell me about that." Rachel urged.

With a deep breath, Tommy resumed his story...

In their Las Vegas suite, Tommy tried to pull himself together. While he showered, Portia ordered a large breakfast for them. The meal was quickly delivered, along with several local newspapers. As he ravenously attacked the food, Portia began leafing through a paper.

"Oh, shit!" she suddenly exploded.

"What?"

She passed him the page. A large headline screamed.

"**Boyz Elopement! Little Tommy Q marries manager's sister in Las Vegas!"**

Tommy didn't bother reading the article. The accompanying pictures told the whole story. There were shots of him and Portia around the hotel, in the club, and in the jewelry store, as well as pictures of the wedding itself.

"D is gonna kill us!" Tommy said, feeling sick.

"So what!" Portia said nonchalantly.

"We're 18! He can't do shit about it!"

"I can't believe he hasn't called by now..." Tom mumbled, reaching for his phone. His face paled as he checked it, seeing all the missed messages. Portia's phone was exactly the same.

"We turned our phones off when we left LA..." she reminded him. "We didn't want anyone to bother us."

"He's probably on his way over here."

"_We're dead!"_ Tommy realized.

They sat back and waited for the inevitable ugly scene. It wouldn't be long. Darius had already gotten off his private plane, and was just minutes from the hotel. Georgia accompanied him and had spent the whole trip trying to calm him down, even just a little. Her efforts were futile. Darius's rage had only increased with each mile closer to Portia- and Tommy, who he blamed for everything.

"I'm going to kill him!" Darius threatened. "What the hell is wrong with Tommy! Can't that kid go five minutes without doing something stupid!"

"How the hell did he convince Portia to do this?" he asked, as he and Georgia entered the hotel.

"Maybe... she wanted to." the perceptive publicity director said gently. Georgia knew Portia well enough to realize that she wasn't the lily-white victim her brother made her out to be.

"G... what the fuck do you mean by that!" Darius demanded.

Georgia was silent.

"Start talking, G! If you wanna keep working here..."

"Portia's been... seeing him for months now." Georgia quickly disclosed.

"What!" Darius exploded

"Yes."

"That little..." Darius swore, fully aware of how Tommy behaved on tour.

"He's been screwing a different girl every night!"

"Before she showed up." Georgia pointed out, following Darius onto the elevator.

"It ain't right!" Darius proclaimed as he and Georgia got off at the penthouse floor.

"And I'm gonna fix it! Right now!"

Seconds later, he pounded on the door of their suite.

"Open up! Now!"

Inside, Portia and Tommy just sat, paralyzed.

"Have you ever heard him so angry before?" Tommy asked her.

"No. Never."

"_And that's really saying something."_

Quickly, Portia scrambled to open the door. Instantly, Darius entered the room, barely looking at his sister, before focusing all his rage on Tommy.

"What the hell have you done!" he insisted.

"D..." Tommy desperately tried to explain something he himself didn't understand. "I..."

"You what?" Darius sneered.

"You want to ruin her life."

"No." Tommy protested.

"You love her."

"Yes!"

"Bullshit!" Darius yelled. "You've been messing with different girls every night of this tour!"

"That was... before Portia got here... Then, I realized..."

"What!" Darius sneered. "That you love her! Only her!"

His anger at Tommy made him careless of Portia's feelings as he continued.

"I know all about you and Angie!"

"Nothing's happening!" Tom immediately replied, then realized his mistake.

"I mean... nothing happened."

"Yeah! Just like nothing happened here!" Darius said derisively.

"You're not gonna blow this for everyone! Portia's going to college! She's not gonna throw that away for some stupid kid's who's not half good enough for her!"

"I'm not good enough for her!" Tommy screamed disgustedly.

"Damn right!"

"You say that... After everything I've done for you! All these years... I worked my ass off for you... For the group!"

"Did it for yourself." Darius said knowingly. "You're only out for yourself!"

"Look who's talking!" Tommy retorted.

Portia took perverse pleasure in watching her husband fight with her brother. However, even she had had enough.

"_They can't dictate my life for me! Neither of them owns me!"_

"Darius..." she began calmly.

He turned to face his sister.

"Tommy didn't make me do anything!" she announced. "I wanted this. I made it happen."

Darius looked into Portia's defiant, flashing eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I love him. He loves me. I want to be with him forever. And I will!"

"Portia..." Darius tried to reason with her.

"You're only 18. Maybe you love him. But he doesn't love you. The only one he loves is himself. And the only thing he cares about is being a star!"

"_Just watch... I'll prove it!"_

"This is gonna kill your image!" Darius told Tommy.

"Just forget that solo album. No one's gonna touch it now."

"You just destroyed your career!" he gloated.

"No..." Tommy protested weakly. Was Darius right?

"I told you... No attachments! Girls want you single and free! Attainable! They ain't gonna be into you now!" Darius announced.

"Now you'll bring the whole group down!"

"Group's going down on it's own!" Tommy sneered. "Getting real old, real fast!"

"Yeah, well..." Darius began. Both of them knew it was true.

"You two are annulling this marriage!"

"No!" Portia's voice was firm. However, Tommy stayed silent.

"If you think... I'm gonna let you ruin yourself for him..." Darius dictated. "He'll mess up your life!"

"That's just it." Portia said cooly.

"It's my life! And you can't tell me what to do! Neither of you can!"

"T!" Darius warned.

Calmly, Tommy slipped an arm around Portia and smiled sweetly.

"Babe, if you want me... I'm yours!"

Portia nodded and kissed him.

"Well..." Tommy's smile turned arrogant as he turned to face Darius, anticipating his next move.

"You going to fire me now? Cause that's also getting real old, real fast!"

Tommy and Darius glared at each other, as Darius considered his options. The mere sight of Tommy sickened him and he just wanted to punch the boy's gloating face. He hated that Tommy now had the upper hand.

"_If I fire him... everyone will know why. That I lost control of my business... and my family. No! Not gonna happen!"_

"_And... he's all the "Boyz" have left right now..."_

"_If we spin this right... we can even get some good publicity!"_

_The realization that his sister was about to become a pawn in a publicity stunt bothered him. But not as much as his other options did._

"_No other way..." he rationalized. _

"_She's happy. Doesn't realize what a huge mistake she made. He'll... kill her. One way or another..."_

"_He'll have it his way... For now! Later, he'll pay... For all of it!" Darius vowed._

"All right." he said. "This is what we're gonna do..."

Five hours later, back in LA, Angie sat in her room, glued to her TV. She had been watching for hours, since hearing that Tommy married Portia. Tears flooded her face yet again, as she watched the interview with the couple and Darius for the twelfth time.

"It's true love." Portia smiled at the camera.

"They're young... but they know." Darius beamed. "I couldn't be happier. Tom's always been... like a brother to me."

"It's the real thing."

"_It can't be..." _Angie sobbed. _"I love him... We're meant to be!"_

The door slammed, alerting her to her roomates' return. Quickly, she shut off the TV. But her red eyes gave her away.

Kyla and Jen looked at her with a mix of pity and disgust. They liked Angie, but couldn't understand why she remained fixated on Tommy, when the other "Boyz" were also attractive- and so much more available. They knew that from personal experience.

"_Girl needs to loosen up a little!" _Jen and Kyla thought yet again.

"Not again!" Jen snorted.

"Girl, this needs to stop!" Kyla said more gently- but just as firmly.

"He's just one guy." Jen told Angie. "There's plenty of others out there."

"Even better ones!" Kyla smirked knowingly.

"Not for me!" Angie said forcefully.

She didn't understand them any more than they understood her. Normally, she'd never confide in either of them. But she was desperate now.

"I don't know what to do..." she said softly.

Angie still didn't tell them that she loved Tommy. She didn't need to. They knew.

"We get it." Kyla assured her.

"You really want him?" Jen asked.

"Yes"

"Ok." Jen said flatly. "This is what you do..."

Angie's eyes widened as she listened to her roomate's plan.

"I can't do that!" she screeched.

"You can. And you will."

"But that's... pure evil."

"It may be evil. But it's effective." Jen promised.

"Do you want this guy or not?" Kyla asked.

"Yes." Angie said definitively, as her eyes locked with the other girls'

"Ok...' she agreed, chills running down her spine.

"I'll do it."


	35. Chapter 35:She Drives Me Crazy

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 35: She Drives Me Crazy

After the second day of Rachel's interview, Tommy found himself in bed, watching his wife. She sat at the antique dressing table he had bought her years ago, brushing her long auburn hair, as she did every night. Tommy lovingly drank her in, appreciating her beauty- even in the thick, gray and white flannel pajamas she wore on such a cold winter night.

Jude pretended oblivion to her husband's hungry eyes. Slowly, she brushed her hair and finished getting ready for bed. Finally, she slipped between the covers, and molded her body against his own

"Hi" she teased, eyes sparkling.

"Hi" he whispered, before his lips brushed hers. His hands gently stroked her. There were no more words, nor any need for any. Quickly, their clothes found their way to the floor as Tommy showed Jude exactly how much she meant to him.

The next morning, Rachel came by early. The threesome exchanged small talk, as they ate bagels and mentally prepared themselves for the emotionally draining conversations ahead.

They knew today would be their toughest day yet.

"So..." Rachel began, switching on her tape recorder.

"What happened once you all got back to LA?"

"What didn't happen." Tommy smirked. "It was back to business as usual."

"No honeymoon?" Rachel joked.

"Not unless you count dozens of interviews!" Tommy snorted. "Portia and I did every TV show and magazine there was. A "publicity bonanza"!"

"And when I wasn't doing that... there was still a tour going on. Concerts, promotional appearances..."

"Doesn't sound like you had much free time..." Rachel replied thoughtfully.

"No... And not much of a marriage, either..."

"Darius had Portia working as hard as I was... We almost never saw each other. Which, I'm sure was part of his plan..."

"You're saying that Darius meant to break the two of you up?"

"Yeah... But it wasn't just him..." Tommy began.

"In the end... no one had our backs. Not even our "friends"... They were the ones who really destroyed us..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The "Boyz Attack!" tour headed over to Europe. Tommy reclined in his seat on their posh private plane, hoping to catch up on badly needed sleep. Next to him, Portia was already sleeping, as were all the other "boyz" and "girlz"

But Tommy was too restless. He got up and went to get a drink, hoping it would help him sleep. As he poured tea into a mug, he suddenly heard Darius's voice booming loudly from the closed-off "business" section of the plane.

"I'm telling you G... It's over!" Darius declared.

"Are you sure..." Georgia said nervously.

"Yeah!"

"But the tour... ticket sales are picking up..."

"Not enough!" Darius says. "And their new songs... ain't getting any play!"

"The Boyz are finished! This tour... is their last! After it's done... I'm releasing them from their contracts. Time to move on!"

"And we've ready for that! Shay's gonna be big! Huge!"

"_Shay..._" Tommy sneered. _"That little nerd... "_

"And those "girlz"!" Darius proclaimed. "They'll be major! With Angie singing lead... Girl's got serious skills!"

"_True..."_ Tommy agreed.

"We just need the right name... And the right package! Which I have!" Darius boasted

"Yes" Georgia agreed. They had discussed "his" plans for the girls before. Most of the ideas were actually hers. But Darius would never admit that.

"But what happens to the "Boyz" she asked, genuinely concerned. "What do they do now?"

"What does any washed-up artist do!" Darius laughed, adding.

"They've got money. They'll figure something out!"

"Eavesdropping?" a voice suddenly whispered from behind Tommy. He jumped.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Kwest."

"Eavesdropping?' Kwest repeated, popping the top off a soda bottle.

"Not deliberately..."

"I know." his friend said consolingly. He knew everything. He had heard it all before.

"So? Now what?"

"It's done." Tommy said calmly.

"You don't sound that upset about it."

"It's been done for a while now..." Tommy mused. "Time for something else."

"Like Portia?" Kwest asked skeptically, thinking.

"_I give it... three months!"_

"That's not what I meant." Tom said quickly

"_It's not enough... Never will be!"_

"I mean, musically."

"You mean..." Kwest asked.

"Time to finish that project we started."

"Your solo album?"

"Yes"

"Think D's gonna go for that?"

"Sure." Tommy said confidently. "It's money."

"True" Kwest agreed.

Determined, Tommy returned to his own music. Songwriting was no problem. Tommy had already composed enough material for several albums. However, finding the time... and the places to record was almost impossible.

Luckily, Tommy had Kwest's support. The engineer was now second-in-command of the technical crew and used all his clout- and connections to arrange ways that they could record a good demo for Darius.

Unfortunately, most of these sessions had to occur late at night, long after the concerts ended. It was the only time they had free... and the only time Kwest could get the equipment and the space they needed. But these late night sessions had other advantages as well. Usually, everyone else was partying- and not likely to notice their absence. Tommy did not want anyone besides Kwest and Portia to know about his solo album until it was a done deal. He made his appearances at the post-show parties, and as soon as everyone else was sufficiently wasted, quietly slipped away.

The only problem with this was Portia. She became angrier and angrier each time her husband left her alone to work. Tommy was counting on her support. He tried again and again to explain things to her, but she could not- or would not- understand.

The matter exploded one night in Paris.

"Baby... you gonna go off and leave me again tonight?" Portia whined.

"You know I have to." Tommy replied calmly.

"No... I don't know that..." Portia insisted. "I don't see why you have to do this every night!"

"Babe... I need to make this album. Youknow I have to work. It's for our future..."

"No." his wife sulked. "It isn't! It's for you!"

"You care more about your stupid solo album that you do me!" Portia said petulantly, finishing her glass of wine, and pouring another.

"Portia, that's not true..."

"Yes. It is! You spend all your time on it. I never see you anymore!"

Her face contorted into an ugly mask as she screamed.

"When was the last time you did anything for me!"

Tommy's face paled and he felt chilled. He remembered the last time he heard those exact words."

"_Screw that! When was the last time you did anything for me!"_

"_James! No!"_

_Glass shattered. His mother screamed, then started sobbing..._

"No!" Tommy yelled.

"It's not like that! Not this time!"

"Tommy?" Portia said softly. The frozen look on his face scared and worried her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he answered, a little embarrassed. He didn't feel like sharing this with his wife. While Portia- like everyone else- knew his father drank, she did not know he was abusive. He didn't plan for her ever to know.

""_No one will ever know..." _he promised himself again now. _"If I don't tell... I'll never have to think about it ever again. I can just pretend... it never happened!"_

Portia wasn't fooled. She knew exactly what was going on.

"_He's shutting me out again... He's keeping secrets from me! "_

"I'm just so sick of you shutting me out." she confessed.

"Babe, I'm not..." he began, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I can't..." he admitted, explaining.

"There are things I can't talk about. Not with anyone... Maybe someday..."

"Maybe!" Portia exploded. "I'm your wife!"

The phone rang. The car was waiting for him downstairs. It was time for him to leave for that night's concert.

"I have to go." he said flatly.

"Of course!" was his wife's sarcastic reply. But Tommy didn't hear it. He had already left her.

Disgusted, she poured herself a third glass of wine. She finished it, and started on another.

______________________________________________________________________________

Six hours later, Tommy entered Chaz's suite to make his brief, but crucial appearance at that night's post-show party, before sneaking off to record with Kwest. He was also worried about Portia, who hadn't shown up at the show that night. Nor was she in their room afterwards.

His concern morphed instantly into anger when he saw her at the party, already completely drunk.

"Hi, hubby!" she screeched.

"So glad you could finally fit me into your busy schedule!" Portia said nastily, reaching for another vodka shot.

"That's enough!" Tommy said, attempting to snatch the glass from her hand. Liquid flew everywhere, but Portia held onto it.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!"

"Obviously!" Tom sneered, disgusted as he headed towards the terrace.

"You can't just walk away from me!" she screamed.

"_Watch me!"_

He made his way towards the terrace door, but stopped suddenly when he saw the couple outside.

"_Chaz and Angie..."_

The twosome just stood there, talking. But Chaz had been bragging for the past few nights about how Angie was coming on to him. Tommy hadn't believed it then.

"_She could never go for him... She's too good!"_

But tonight, it appeared he was wrong. Angie was smiling flirtatiously at Chaz, as he moved closer to her and handed her another drink.

Tommy's stomach twisted.

"_I'm not jealous... I'm not! I love Portia... she's my wife. Angie... is nothing to me!"_

"_It's just... she's too good for Chaz! He's just using her! But surely... she knows that..."_

Quickly, he turned away from them, before he surrendered to his powerful urge to drag her away from his lecherous friend.

Restlessly, he checked his watch. It was time to go. Stealthily, he edged his way towards the suite's door.

"Yeah!" Portia screamed loudly, causing everyone in the room to stare.

"Just walk away! Like you always do!"

Tommy kept moving, refusing to be drawn in to another argument, especially so publically. But this only made Portia madder.

"Go work on your "solo" album!" she announced.

Now, Tom stopped and stared at her.

"That's right!" Portia gloated drunkenly. "Little Tommy Q's too big for the "Boyz"! He needs to have his own album!"

Bruno, JT and Ryan were all glaring at him. Even Chaz turned away from Angie, and looked accusingly at Tommy.

"It's true." Chaz announced knowingly. Tommy's eyes and Portia's rage said it all.

"It is." Tommy said cooly, surprised by his lack of guilt.

"_I gave this group everything I had... But now, nothing's left... I need... something of my own! I deserve... that. Right?"_

"Chaz..." Tom began, wanting to make them understand. But that was impossible. The other "boyz" didn't know that Darius planned to disband the group and cancel their contracts right after the tour.

"Save it!" Chaz sneered.

"We don't need you! Fucking Prima Donna! You left us long ago!"

There was nothing Tommy could say.

"_He's right."_

From the looks on the other "boyz" faces, he knew they felt the same way.

Tommy focused now on Portia, who sat on the couch, smirking.

"Happy?" he demanded.

She just laughed.

Tommy stalked out of the room, returning to his own suite. He headed straight to the bar. Hands shaking, he poured himself a shot, then several more.

"_Have to get it together... Have to... work"_

Ten minutes later, he had stopped trembling and had his emotions under control. He left for the spare room Kwest had set up as their "studio".

He entered that room and snapped on a light.

A shadow moved.

"Kwest?" he asked.

"Not Kwest." her voice answered.

"Angie..." Tommy replied, shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"After what Portia did..." she began. "I thought you might... need to talk."

Tommy stated into her compassionate, soft blue eyes.

"I don't know what to say..." he began uneasily. "I can't believe she did that to me..."

"She was drunk." Angie said flatly. "She didn't know what she was doing."

"That doesn't make it right!" Tommy exploded.

"No" Angie quickly agreed. "Of course not"

Tommy looked her over, remembering that her family was very much like his own.

"You really do understand..." he said wondrously.

"_Much more than Portia ever will..."_

Bravely, Angie took his hand.

"_Just... do it! Now or never..."_

"I do know... that you don't deserve that." she whispered softly, adding.

"And I don't understand... how anyone could treat you that way."

"I never will..." she promised, brushing her lips against his.

The gentle kiss contrived to be both comforting and seductive. It was like a lit match tossed into gasoline, igniting Tommy's entire body with all the feelings he had repressed for so long. He pulled Angie closer, into an even deeper, and more passionate kiss.

Angie's head whirled dizzily, leaving room for only one thought.

"_It worked!"_

She didn't resist as Tommy lowered her body down on the couch and unbuttoned her shirt, bringing his mouth to her exposed skin.

Suddenly, he stopped and drew away.

"_I can't do this... "_

"_No!" _Angie panicked silently_._

"It's okay." she promised, replacing her mouth back on his.

"Don't stop..." she breathed between kisses.

Recklessly, Tommy followed her lead. As they lost themselves in each other, everything... and everyone else just disappeared. They didn't hear the door open.

Someone slipped inside and just as quickly, retreated.

____________________________________________________________________________

While Rachel sat interviewing Tommy, her husband worked in the studio. Competently, Kwest sat, mixing tracks for Ruby's sophomore album, due out in just two months.

Thoughts of the interview kept distracting him. He knew what Tommy was telling Rachel, and knew what was still to come.

"_But there's still... one thing he can't tell her... Because he... doesn't know."_

Kwest's forehead wrinkled as he contemplated his own guilty secret and asked the question he had asked himself many times over the years. But this time, his answer was different.

"_It's time."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Those of you who have been asking to hear more from the other characters... just got your wish! I've been thinking about this for some time... the darker side of Kwest... everyone has one, don't they? We did see it on the show last season- when he sold out Jamie for Darius... That always bothered me. It was "business"... and "Blue" had the right to choose whatever label she wanted. Jamie had every right to go after her. But... I guess Darius didn't have to like it... or see it that way!

So, anyone care to guess Kwest's dirty little secret... I promise, it's good...


	36. Chapter 36: Just Wanted You Love, Pt 1

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 36: Just Wanted Your Love, Part 1

Author's Note: Just wanted to say two quick things. First, thanks to all who reviewed... I know I haven't listed you on the last few chapters...and it's not because I don't appreciate them. It's just that I've been abnormally busy and tired lately. Although... that's not much of an excuse...

Also, some of you guessed... the little "twist" here is "Kwortia"! Seriously, am I the only one who noticed a "friendliness" between them before Sadie finally got smart and snapped him up! Or who wondered if anything had ever happened between them?

Chapter 36: Just Wanted Your Love, Part 1

While Tommy made love to Angie, Kwest made his way down the still, silent hallways back to the party. He hoped the noise- and a few more drinks would drown out the persistent, angry voices in his head.

"_Of course, T's sleeping with Angie!" _

"_He's been into her since she got here! It was only a matter of time until he did something about it. When does he ever not get what he wants! No matter what it does to anyone else!"_

"_Yeah, he's "married"! Like that's gonna stop him! He's never been faithful to any woman. Why would that change now..."_

"_Portia... deserves better than this!"_

Kwest thought about his own family, about his cheating father, who deserted the family when he was only five. He then thought about his three older sisters, each of whom had been similarly hurt by a boyfriend at least once.

"It's not right!" he said out loud, thrusting open the door to Chaz's suite.

Inside, no one heard him. The party raged on. Music blared, and people grew louder and shrillier.

Kwest found Portia immediately. In the midst of all the chaos, she lay motionless on the exact same couch, having passed out.

He walked over, placed his strong hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Portia..."

Her velvety brown eyes opened slowly. She blinked rapidly, completely disoriented and confused.

"Don't feel... so good..."

"Come on." Kwest said firmly, as he lifted her up.

"I'm taking you out of here."

Portia staggered to her feet. Kwest wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Go, man!" Chaz cheered drunkenly.

Ignoring him, Kwest guided an unsteady Portia back to her rooms. Finally inside, he practically dragged her over to the bed.

Giggling, she collapsed onto it. As she fell, she grabbed Kwest's shirt, pulling him down next to her.

"Oopsie!" she laughed.

"Yeah." Kwest muttered, quickly stifling his own smile. But Portia had seen it. He started to get up, but she pulled him back down, and quickly straddled him.

"Caught you!" she insisted.

"Not funny." Kwest groaned, feeling his body tingle as he looked up at her.

"You don't really want to leave." she challenged him.

"Um... Yeah, I do..."

"No. You don't." Portia licked her full red lips seductively, then announced.

"You're staying."

"Tommy..."

"Is screwing Angie right now." Portia announced.

"How... do you know that." Kwest asked weakly.

"_I didn't... Not until right now... I made you tell me... Let's see what else I can make you do..."_

"I'm not stupid." she said.

"No. I never thought that."

"Tommy does." Portia remarked.

"No. He doesn't."

"So loyal..." Portia said thoughtfully, running her hands over Kwest's chest.

"He doesn't deserve you." she added.

"No." Kwest protested. "It's you he doesn't deserve."

"Got that right!" Portia smiled, playing idly with the buttons on his shirt. Kwest felt his resolve weakening.

"P... I really don't think..."

"That's right. Don't think." she whispered, sliding the first button open.

"You like me, don't you?"

"Yes..." Kwest's confession was a desperate moan.

"So?"

"It's just... not a good idea."

"Oh, I think it is..." Portia insisted, sliding her hand expertly between his legs.

"Portia..." Kwest groaned.

It was already too late.

______________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Portia passed out once again. Kwest pulled the fluffy comforter over her, then hastily dressed and fled the suite. Guilt consumed him and he intended for Tommy to never find out what he had done.

But that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed it...

Just yards away, Tommy experienced far simpler emotions after his passionate night with Angie. It was not until the sun rose over the city that he reluctantly tore himself away from her, to prepare for an important interview with MTV Europe.

As he disentangled himself from her, Angie stiffened.

"_Just because this happened once... doesn't mean it will again. What happens now?"_

"_What happens now?"_ Tommy's own thoughts echoed. _"It... doesn't have to happen again."_

He looked deeply into his new lovers eyes.

"_Yes. It does."_

"I'll see you later." he promised her, sealing his vow with a tender kiss.

"We'll work this out."

"_We have to."_

"Yes." Angie agreed, with a loving smile.

He kissed her one more time, then left. Angie waited a few minutes, then rose, floating back to her own suite. She hoped desperately that Kyla and Jen would be sleeping- or better yet, somewhere else. She didn't feel like dealing with them right now.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. She could hear their loud, manic chatter and hysterical giggles even before she entered her room.

"_They're high. Again!"_

Sighing, she entered the suite, hoping to get past them as quickly as possible.

"There she is!" Jen screeched. "Well?"

"Well what?" Angie said, still walking.

"How was he?" Kyla smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Angie said coyly.

It was the wrong answer. Both Jen and Kyla had tried to seduce Tommy and been rejected. They still resented him for that. At that moment, they started hating Angie too.

"Oh, we do." Jen lied.

"Really?" Angie said doubtfully.

"Of course." Kyla smiled. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Your boyfriend... sure is generous." Jen smirked. "Giving every girl... a chance."

"But... I'm sure it's all different now."

"It is!" Angie said defensively.

"Of course it is." Jen said smoothly.

"There's a first time for everything." Kyla baited her.

"Was it yours?"

"No! He wasn't!" Angie wailed, desperate to shut them up.

Unlike her roomates, she told the truth. There had been just one other boy before Tommy, Ben, her only other serious relationship. She had surrendered her virginity to him and never regretted it.

He had been killed in a car accident two months later.

After his death, Angie hadn't known what to do with herself. It was not until her brother, Hunter got her an audition, which led to touring with Boyz Attack. Focusing solely on her music helped her to heal. She had never anticipated meeting anyone like Tommy- or falling in love again.

But she had. A chill swept through her as she considered.

"_Ben is dead... Hunter is in jail... Surely... my bad luck's run out now." _

"_But they say... Bad things happen in threes..."_

"_No! Not this time! We will be happy! I can make him happy! Not this time!"_

"Yeah! I'm sure you make him very happy!" Kyla eeriely mocked her private thoughts.

"More than Portia, anyway." Jen reminded her.

"I'm going to bed." Angie announced firmly.

"You do that!" Jen laughed. "You'll need your strength. He'll be back!"

"_Yeah! Right!_"

"_Of course he will!" _Angie struggled to convince herself.

Troubled, she finally fell asleep alone, in her own bed.

__________________________________________________________________________

While Angie talked to her roomates, Tommy rushed around his suite. Unlike his girlfriend, he had returned to empty rooms. He was grateful for that.

"_I don't know what to tell Portia. We made a mistake. We're not right..."_

"_But I don't know how to tell her that..."_

All traces of hesitancy disappeared from his face as he headed outside, where a limousine waited to whisk him off to his MTV interview. It was just about him, which made him happy.

"_Sign of things to come... I will make it on my own."_

Fifteen minutes later, he was ushered into their studios, where their star- and prettiest- VJ, Victoria Patris waited to interview him.

Tommy easily cruised through most of the interview on autopilot. As usual, the questions were standard, and he could answer them in his sleep. After his long night, it felt like he was!

The VJ, however, was oblivious to his disengagement and asked yet another question.

"So, Tommy...." she said, leaning in closer.

"Yes?" he smiled on cue.

"We all hear now that you're a happily married man."

"Absolutely"

"What made you do it?"

This was unexpected. Tommy remained silent, not sure what to say.

"There are a lot of broken hearted women out there..." Victoria flirted. "So. Confess! We all want to know... What makes a hot guy commit?"

"The right woman." he replied automatically.

"And who is that?"

Angie's face floated before him. His whole body warmed and for the first time, his words flowed freely and naturally.

"Someone who gets me... completely. She understands exactly who I am without me having to explain everything. Someone I can just be myself with."

"Sounds so simple..." the VJ prompted.

"It isn't." Tommy replied too quickly.

"But it's worth it." he added, smoothing over the tension with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Tommy." the VJ said, ending the interview.

He couldn't get back to the hotel fast enough. Inspiration had seized him. Finally back in his room, he grabbed his leather songwriting journal and his guitar, anxious to finally complete the one song he had begun years ago, but never gotten quite right.

"_From all that glitters..."_

"_And all that shines..."_

"_I was a winner."_

"_The world was mine."_

"_Cause I'm frozen..."_

"_Under an ocean of ice."_

"_I am a stranger."_

"_To my own life."_

"_Cause I'm frozen."_

"_I turn away from the sun."_

"_I have my reasons."_

"_But I just need one."_

"_The ice age is melting away..."_

Tommy played a heavy guitar riff, then made a few chord changes. Finally, he nodded and put his pen down.

Crossing the room, he took a cold beer from the silver fridge.

"_Here's to me!"_

Slowly, he sipped his drink. He knew now that "Frozen" was the best song he had ever written. It would make his solo album phenomenal and launch his new career.

Yet he felt strangely depressed. It was lonely celebrating by himself. He knew Angie was busy rehearsing.

Only then did he notice the thick white envelope on a side table.

Curious, he picked it up and opened it, instantly recognizing the handwriting on the letter inside. He quickly read the brief note.

Tommy then sat down and finished his beer.

"_Portia's gone away... Darius sent her to do some advance work in London. How convenient!"_

"_She says "we need to think about us". But I don't! I know what I want... what I need to do."_

"_First finish the album. Then deal with Portia... For Angie. For us. I have to do these things..."_

Determinedly, he reached for his phone.

______________________________________________________________________________

Outside, Kwest ignored his incessantly ringing phone as he aimlessly roamed the streets. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

"_I feel guilty... but not for the reasons I should."_

"_He doesn't love Portia... He's not good enough for her."_

"_And you think... you are?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_But he's your friend... There's such a thing as guy code!"_

"_No! It's the "Tommy Code". Where he gets what he wants- and even what he doesn't!"_

Desperate for distraction, he checked his messages.

"_All about his album... None about Portia. He really is selfish. He doesn't care about her at all."_

Yet, somehow, he found himself obediently walking back to the hotel and up to Tommy's suite.

"Hey" Tom greeted him, as if nothing were amiss.

"Hey" Kwest replied, just as casually. "I got your messages."

"So? Let's finish this. Midnight, tonight?"

"So early." Kwest said sarcastically.

"No reason not to." Tommy remarked irritably. "Nothing to hide anymore. Everyone knows now."

"Thanks to Portia." he sneered. "Still can't believe she did that."

"Yeah, well..." Kwest began awkwardly.

"You know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"So, I've heard." Tommy scoffed.

"She loves you..." Kwest added, not sure why he was saying that.

"I know..."

"But you don't feel the same way?"

"I..." Tommy began, then stopped himself. He couldn't lie anymore.

"I thought I did... I never meant to hurt her. It was never meant to get this far. Married... I still don't know how it happened."

Kwest stayed silent, allowing his friend to finish his confession.

"Me and Portia... we aren't right."

"And you and Angie?"

"We could be. Everything's different with her. I can't explain it."

"You don't need to." Kwest said quickly.

He had already heard too much.

"Let's just finish this."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Twelve hours later, Tommy finally finished his long-awaited solo project. Even Kwest, as annoyed as he was with him, had to be pleased with their work.

"Sonic perfection, man!" Kwest said approvingly.

"I think you're right man!" Tom agreed. "Boom!"

The two young men slapped hands. Tommy felt higher than he ever had.

"Show this to D... It's a done deal!"

"Hope so." Kwest said doubtfully.

"You don't sound convinced." Tommy said angrily. "You said the sound was perfect."

"It is."

"So?"

"You think D's still gonna back your solo career? After you divorce his sister?"

Tommy froze.

"It's money..." he stammered.

"That's weak and you know it." Kwest said firmly, sounding exactly like Darius.

"Money's not the most important thing in his life. Portia is."

"_And you should feel the same way." _he thought disgustedly.

"You're right." Tommy conceded.

"So, whatcha gonna do?" Kwest asked. "Cool it with Angie?"

"_I can't..." _Tommy thought.

"_But I have to... At least, for a little while... Just until my album comes out."_

"Maybe... for a little while." he said softly.

"I don't know man. I gotta think this through."

"Yes. You do." Kwest warned.

"And you better pray that D doesn't find out what went down."

______________________________________________________________________________

Preoccupied, Tommy returned to his own suite. His mood improved tremendously, when he found Angie there, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"_She looks so perfect. She belongs there."_

As if she sensed his presence, her aquamarine eyes opened wide.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hi"

He instantly shed his clothes and joined her in bed, pulling her soft body against his tense one.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"_She always knows."_

Tommy nestled her closer.

"Nothing" he lied easily.

"Didn't you finish recording tonight?"

"Yeah..." he answered distractedly, as his hands stroked her silken skin.

"Just tired." he said, telling her a half-truth.

Angie knew better.

"_There's more... But I won't push him. He'll tell me later, when he's ready."_

"_We have the whole night together. I won't let anything spoil it."_

"Of course." she said sweetly. "You worked so hard on this. And now, you're crashing."

"Not so much." Tommy smiled, kissing her passionately. "I'm never too tired... for you."

He proved that repeatedly over the course of the night. Again, they experienced magic together, before dozing off at dawn. But this time, they woke up simultaneously just a few hours later. It was as if their bodies somehow understood that they wouldn't have much time together and had to make the most of it.

"It's such a beautiful day." Angie remarked, gazing out the window at the sparkling sunshine.

"Yes. It is." Tommy agreed, looking only at her.

"That isn't what I meant." Angie giggled, as he kissed her again.

"So? What would you like to do with it?" he offered gallantly.

"Can we... go out somehow?"

"Sure we can." Tommy smiled. "We've got today off. We'll take a drive."

"_Into the country. No one will find us there."_

Angie smiled radiantly.

"Let's go!"

The pair took a shower together and got dressed. After ordering a picnic from the hotel kitchen, they headed downstairs to the basement garage. Angie's eyes widened when she saw the Porsche waiting for them.

"Yours" she asked Tommy.

"Mine to use while we're here."

"_Portia arranged it for me..."_

His mind wandered, as he recalled the day his wife had shown him the car.

_Portia smiled knowingly, before slipping a blindfold over him and leading him away. When they reached the most secluded part of the garage, she removed the cloth from his eyes._

"_Ok!" Tommy smirked. "I'm ready for my big surprise!"_

"_Baby, here it is!" Portia boasted, handing him a set of keys._

"_I've arranged for you to have one of these at your disposal on every stop of the tour. "_

"_It might... come in handy." she added, with a provocative smile._

"_Just might." Tommy agreed, leaning in closer._

"Tommy!" Angie's sweet voice called out nervously, returning him to reality.

Immediately, his attention refocused on her, causing any thoughts of Portia to vanish.

"Let's get out of here." he told her.

They slipped into the car, and sped away.

______________________________________________________________________________

While Tommy and Angie enjoyed their romantic picnic in the countryside, Portia worked frantically to complete her assignments in London. She had rushed her work, and knew it was done badly. But for once, she didn't care.

She was furious with Darius for sending her away just now.

"_Tommy's going to leave me. He doesn't love me. Not like I love him."_

"_He doesn't understand. I'd do anything for him. Anything to keep him..."_

"_And, I will!"_


	37. Chapter 37:Just Wanted Your Love, Pt 2

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 37: Just Wanted Your Love, Part Two.

Author's Note: Just a quick note here to thank the reviewers for the last few chapters, love2burn4tim and Saderia. It's funny how I'm getting fewer reviews, but this story is getting added to more "alert" or "favorite" lists... Anyway, I'd love to hear from some more of you, especially as this story is winding down...

Chapter 37 : Just Wanted Your Love, Part Two

While Portia schemed, Tommy and Angie enjoyed their romantic picnic. It could not last long enough. In the remote meadow, Tommy reluctantly checked his watch.

As always, Angie was aware of his every move.

"We have to go." she said sadly.

"Yes, baby, we do." Tommy apologized, as his lips grazed her temple. "I have to meet with Darius."

Angie's eyes brightened with understanding.

"You're going to pitch your album?"

"Yes." Tom's eyes glowed with pride.

"Well, then..." Instantly, Angie was on her feet. "Let's go!"

"This is the most important thing to you ever!"

"Yes." he easily agreed, then looked at her, the meaning of those words sinking in.

"It's not the only thing." he added.

Angie smiled and said.

"Don't worry. I'd never ask you to choose."

"I won't need to." Tommy said arrogantly. He had it all figured out.

"_I'll see D today! Sell him on the solo project before Portia comes home. When she does, I'll take care of that."_

"_You really think this is going to work. That even if D commits to your album today, he won't back out tomorrow if you divorce his sister?"_

"_It's business." _Tommy's inner voice proclaimed. _"It's money. I'm the most popular member of this group... Hell, just my name alone would sell the album. Even if it were shit... which it isn't!"_

"_There's no way D will pass this up! He never wanted me and Portia together anyway..."_

"_And if he does, someone else will jump at it! I can't lose."_

Tommy's thoughts completely absorbed him as he and Angie slid into the Porsche and drove back to the hotel.

Angie was equally preoccupied. Her thoughts grew darker with every mile they drove.

"_I know what he's thinking about... The album... and Portia. How to both launch his solo career and divorce his wife... It's a lot to handle... So complicated."_

"_But he will. He can. He promised!"_

"_We'll be together always. We have to be."_

"_I already lost one man I loved. I'm not gonna lose two..."_

Their drive together ended, their thoughts far apart. Too soon, Tommy steered the car into the secret back entrance of the hotel garage. Seconds later, he parked it.

Only then did he bother to look at the fragile blonde girl besides him.

Tommy hesitated for a moment.

"_I want to know what's bothering her... I want to tell her... But there's no time now."_

"_Whatever it is, it will wait. She's not going anywhere..."_

"Bye." he said, quickly pecking her lips. "I'll call you later."

Angie nodded.

They headed off in their separate directions.

Tommy's path took him straight to the express elevators, and up to the top floor, where Darius occupied the hotel's most expensive suite. He inhaled deeply as he headed down the hall.

"_Get it together, Quincy... You're a sure thing!"_

Emboldened, he knocked on his manager's door.

"Enter."

Tommy pushed the door open and entered the suite's living room. Darius sat behind his large desk, staring at something on his computer. He cursed softly, then turned to face his protegee.

"Yes, Mr. Quincy?"

"Mr. Mills." Tom replied, echoing the older man's formal tone.

"You have business for me?"

"Yes." Tommy said strongly. "Picture this. "Boyz Attacks" front man releasing his own album!"

Darius smiled and shook his head.

"That would never work."

Tom's eyes widened slightly, but he remained calm.

"Chaz doesn't have that kind of star power!" Darius finished.

Tommy smirked.

"Not Chaz. Me."

"You want to do a solo album?"

"Already have." Tom boasted, taking a CD case from his jacket pocket.

"How'd you do that?" Darius was intrigued.

"With Kwest."

"It's rough." Tommy said, handing the recording over. "But it shows what I can do. You need to give it a chance."

"I do, huh." Darius was impressed, not necessarily by the music. He wasn't sure what to expect of that. But he admired Tom's nerve, as the youth stood before him, pitching his sound.

"_Taught him everything he knows..." _Darius congratulated himself.

"I'll listen. But I'm not promising anything."

"Ok." Tommy agreed, knowing this was part of the game.

"But in return, you're going to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Stop fucking around with Angie!" Darius demanded.

Tommy just stared at him.

"Don't try to deny it. I know every move you make. I own you."

"No..."

"Angie, too. I own her. You are both under contract. Neither of you can do anything without me."

"So. You stop it with her. Right now." Darius finished.

"Or what?" Tommy said cooly. "You won't produce my album?"

"No"

"You think that will stop me." Tom laughed. After all these years, he finally had the upper hand.

"No." Darius replied.

"No"

"I know I can stop you." Darius said calmly.

"You are under contract. Like I said, I own you. That means, you can't perform or release anything. At all. Not without my okay. Which you're not getting."

"I'll just go somewhere else..."

"You can't. Not unless I nullify your contract. You can't sign with anyone else while it's valid. And I won't do that."

"And what about Angie." Darius threatened. "I can end her career too."

"She's the best you got!" Tommy insisted.

"She's not irreplaceable. Plenty of pretty girls out there who want this. Who will do anything for it."

"This is non-negotiable." Darius's voice was harsh.

"End it with Angie. Right now. And then, maybe I'll give your solo album a shot. If I like the demo."

"You will." Tommy replied confidently.

"So..." Darius said, dismissing him.

"When will you let me know?" Tom pushed, wanting to retain some control.

"When I decide." Darius replied, not surrendering any.

"We're done." the man added, turning back towards his computer.

Dazed, Tommy left the suite and headed back to his own.

"_What just happened... Did I just agree to..."_

"_No! I didn't agree to that! I wasn't given a choice. There is no choice."_

"_I have to have this album. Need this... It's the most important thing to me."_

Angie's face floated into his mind, and just as quickly, dissipated.

"_I'll talk to her... We can work this out. Her career's at stake, too. She'll feel the same way..."_

"_We'll just... take a break. Until our contracts end. Then..."_

A strange foreboding seized him.

"_It's just a break. That's all."_

"I need a drink" Tommy said out loud. He headed straight for the minibar and grabbed a beer.

"Hello." a voice called out from behind him.

Tommy jumped, splashing beer onto the carpet.

"Didn't mean to startle you." the voice added, not sounding sorry at all.

"Portia" Tom said, steadying himself. "I wasn't expecting you."

"No" she laughed, a harsh, bitter sound. "You never do."

"Portia..." Tommy repeated, his voice softening.

"We need to talk."

"Right." she said, shaking her head. "I know all about you and Angie."

"Who told you?" demanded her erstwhile husband.

"Everybody..."

"_Chaz... The other "boyz"... And the "girlz"... Even Kwest!"_

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out?"

"No...:" Tommy realized.

"_My "friends" would never keep that secret... Why should they?"_

"So... where does that leave us?" he asked. To him, there was only one answer.

"I've been thinking about that..." Portia's voice was thoughtful, as she poured her own drink.

"We've got to spend more time together. Talk. Do whatever we have to and work all this out."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Tommy didn't believe it.

"I love you." Portia was clear. "You're my life."

Her words hung in the air for a few moments, as her spouse remained silent.

"But you don't feel the same way..."

"Portia..." Tom pleaded gently. "We made a mistake..."

"No!" she screamed hysterically. "I need you! You're not leaving me!"

"My brother will destroy you! End your fucking career! Is that what you want!"

"No." Tom replied, as rage erupted inside him.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

He threw his drink against the wall. Portia screamed as the glass shattered violently into pieces. Liquid streaked down the wall, teardrops of amber fluid dripping onto and staining the carpet.

"You're blackmailing me into staying with you!"

"Think of it as a choice." Portia was calm now, walking up to the bar and refreshing her own drink.

"That's not a "choice"!"

"It's the only one you're getting." Portia said cooly, emptying her glass in one long sip.

"I can't live this way!."

"You'll have to."

"You can't leave me." Portia insisted. "And really, is it so bad? We're pretty good together..." she insinuated.

"And you'll have your music. The chances you always wanted."

"You can't leave me..." she whispered seductively, handing the telephone to Tommy.

"End it with Angie. Now."

"Fine." Tommy said weakly. "I'll go see her..."

"No. You won't." Portia smiled. "No more secrets. I'm going to hear this!"

"No!" Tommy insisted, knowing how devastated his girl would be.

"I don't want to hurt her. Portia, please..."

"Absolutely not!" Portia refused, enjoying his pain.

"You call her right now."

"She'll be so upset..."

"Like I care!" Portia retorted.

"_Like you did... about me!"_

"You should have thought of that before you fucked her!"

"Do it!" she insisted. "Or- I will!"

Tommy snatched the phone out of Portia's hands. Angie picked up on the first ring.

"Tommy!" she said excitedly.

"How did it go with Darius?"

"Not good..." Tom's voice was flat, empty. Angie was scared.

"_I've never heard him like this before..."_

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What..."

"This. Us." Tommy replied.

"Darius... knows."

"Yes."

"Come on. Talk to me. We'll work this out. You promised."

"You love me." she pleaded.

"I lied." Tommy said icily. "I never loved you."

"Yes, you do." Angie knew better. She didn't understand what had come over him.

"We're in love. You didn't mean that..."

"No." Tom repeated harshly.

"_It's better this way... if she hates me. I deserve that."_

"No!" he said again, realizing.

"_I don't really love her... Or Portia. Not enough... It's the music. I need to be a star. That's always first..."_

"_Neither of them... are worth giving that up!"_

Ironically, he remembered what Darius told him, after his first concert, years ago, at the mall.

"_No attachments!"_

Now, after all this time, he finally understood.

"_Attachments... aren't possible. Aren't safe..."_

"We're done." he added.

"Tommy!"

Her pleas went unheard as he slammed down the phone.

"Happy!" he screamed at Portia.

"Extremely." she answered smugly. "You destroyed her!"

"Like you do everyone!"

"I hate this!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh, you'll get over that." Portia said confidently. "Once you'll see how happy I can make you.

She stroked his inner thigh. He jumped away from her.

"Not interested."

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!."

But Tommy couldn't go far. There was a concert scheduled for that night, and he needed to leave in an hour. So he took refuge with Kwest.

For once, his friend didn't have much encouragement for him.

"Glad I'm not you."

"What am I going to do?" Tommy asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want the album. I want Angie. I want Portia and Darius off my ass..."

"I can't have it all." Tom concluded.

"No. You can't." Kwest agreed.

"_A first... Tommy Q not getting everything he wants. Being just like the rest of us..."_

"You need to choose."

"I already did." Tommy knew.

"_I chose... me!"_

"Now you gotta live with it." Kwest advised.

"Yes." Tommy agreed guiltily.

"_Everyone has to live with it. Especially Angie..."_

________________________________________________________________________

However, Angie had decided otherwise. She carelessly tossed her belongings into suitcases. Not knowing- or caring- if she had packed everything, she slammed the bags shut and dragged them towards the elevators.

"_I can't stay here... Can't live without him..."_

Down in the basement garage, she placed her bags next to the Porsche she and Tommy had left there just a few hours earlier. She quickly retrieved the key and unlocked the car door, tossing her stuff inside, and getting behind the wheel.

"_Goodbye, Tommy..."_

______________________________________________________________________________

Backstage, Tommy stood, immaculate as always in his pristine white clothes. He watched Darius and Georgia conferring.

Angie had disappeared.

"We're going on without her!" Darius insisted, turning to Jen and Kyla.

"You two can handle it."

It was a demand, not a question.

"Of course we can." Jen's smile was syrupy sweet.

"No problem." Kyla echoed.

"Knew that girl couldn't be trusted." Darius snorted.

"Darius!" Tommy exploded

"Yeah!"

Tommy stared hatefully into his eyes.

"You got something to say, boy!" Darius ordered.

"No"

"Didn't think so!"

"Mr. Mills..."

A young crew member whose name Tommy didn't know entered the room. He gestured to the two police officers who had followed him. One spoke

"There's been an accident..."


	38. Chapter 38: A Sky Full Of Broken Stars

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 38: A Sky Full Of Broken Stars

Author's Note: I know I've been quiet lately, but I have to share some thoughts about this chapter. I'm thinking about Darius in this... some of you wonder if he really is completely heartless. I don't know that he is... he's harsh... but in his own head, he really thinks he's doing the right thing. He just could use a good dose of compassion and sensitivity! But he does care about his sister... more than anything else... I guess that saves him from being all bad!

The one who really intrigues me here is Georgia. I'm really wishing now that they had kept the character on the show for more than one season. I think there was a lot of potential there... she could have evolved in interesting ways! And like I've said before... I would have loved to see the interactions and tensions between her and Darius... they could easily have kept that going, but c'est la vie!

Thanks to EA Cooper and TemporaryInsanity91 for the reviews! You guys rock!

Chapter 38: A Sky Full Of Broken Stars

"_There's been an accident..."_

The words reverberated horrifically in Tommy's mind. The breath drained from his body, as he listened to the police officers conferring with Darius, just a few feet away. His addled brain only registered pieces of the conversation.

"Angie..."

"Porsche..."

"Brakes failed..."

"Too late..."

"So sorry..."

"_So sorry..." _his heart wailed.

"Thank you. We'll take care of it." Darius's voice was calm and businesslike.

"No!" Tommy exploded.

"You did this! You killed her!"

"T!" Darius warned.

"No! Don't tell me it wasn't your fault!" he accused. "She would never have been in that car if it wasn't for you! You did this!"

"And you!" he shouted at Portia. His wife's normally rich complexion was now ashen. She staggered towards him."

"Tommy... I didn't..."

She didn't say any more. She couldn't. She began sobbing, her cries becoming hysterical. Incoherently, she continued babbling, finally collapsing in her brother's arms.

Tommy was merciless.

"You both killed her!" he accused.

His hateful glare now encompassed Chaz, Bruno, JP, Ryan, Jen and Kyla.

"You all did!"

"_We all did."_

"Tommy..." Chaz replied, his voice gentle.

Everyone stared at him, clearly worried.

"No!" Tommy yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

He turned and ran, so desperate to escape. However, there was nowhere to go. He knew better than to leave the arena. It wouldn't be safe, especially not now. The press would be everywhere.

"_Fuck it!" _he thought, running aimlessly through the dim, maze-like corridors of the building.

"_Can't get away..."_

He kept running, tears streaming down his face. Finally exhausted, he collapsed onto the hard cement floor.

Minutes turned into hours. Tommy didn't know-or care- how much time elapsed. He had no intention of ever moving again.

"_It's my fault! I should be the one dead! Not her!."_

"_Except... it was her!"_

"Tommy!" a female voice called.

"_Georgia"_

He remained silent.

"_Just go away!"_

He knew that wouldn't happen. He knew they would find him. Georgia and their bodyguard, Big Lou, would sweep the building- hell, the city, if they needed to, until they did. It was only minutes until that happened.

"Tommy!" Relief was evident in Georgia's voice as she rounded the corner and saw him.

"Everyone's really worried about you!"

"Yeah, right!" he snorted.

"I know you're not going to believe that right now." she replied. "But it's true. Everyone's really upset about this."

"Darius had to call a doctor for Portia. She couldn't stop crying. And screaming... She kept saying "It's not my fault! It's not my fault! I didn't... I didn't..."

"She should feel guilty." Tommy said callously. "I'm not apologizing for that."

"I don't expect you to." Georgia said cooly. "I don't even think she does."

"What exactly do you expect me to do then!" he replied snippily.

"My girl's dead."

"I expect you to get your ass of the floor!" Georgia said firmly.

"No"

"Tom, you can't stay here." she said. "We need to get you back to the hotel."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"You don't have to." Georgia promised. "I know you need your space right now."

"It's after midnight. Everyone else has already left."

"Darius cancelled this week's shows." she added.

"Well, bully for him!" Tommy spat out nastily.

"Portia's with him. She's staying with him for a while.

"D told me everything." Georgia said sadly to Tommy.

"They shouldn't have done those things to Angie..."

"No" Georgia agreed. Loyal as she was to Darius, she couldn't defend this.

"It's my fault too.' Tommy insisted.

"I lied to her. I used her. And then, just threw her away!"

"You didn't kill her." Georgia told him. It was the best she could offer.

"That was an accident. The police said..."

"Fuck the police!" he yelled. "She wouldn't have been driving the damn car if it wasn't for me!"

"The brakes failed." Georgia said simply.

"How?" Tom demanded. "We were in that car together. This afternoon. I drove it and it was perfect."

"Who knows?" she replied. "Accidents happen. Something went wrong."

"And now... she's dead." Tommy said coldly.

"_Just like my mother!"_

"Tom, this isn't the place for this." Georgia's parental voice would not tolerate an argument

"Let's just get out of here."

Tommy allowed himself to be escorted back to the hotel. Big Lou took him back to his suite, where he quickly slammed and locked his door. He quickly shed his white costume and put on some old sweats.

"_Black ones..." _

"_I wish I could get out of my head... Somehow... shut off. I remember... those pills... I wish I had some now."_

"_Don't have any..."_

There was still the minibar in his room. Tommy walked over and saw that it had been re-stocked while he was out.

He grabbed a bottle and drank.

He spent the next few days in a blur, alone. He refused to see anyone or answer the phone. For the most part, people avoided him. No one knew what to say to him. Tommy morphed into an angry, remote stranger, frozen with grief and pain. Only Georgia and Kwest even tried to talk to him, with minimal response.

Even Darius stayed away. He seemed genuinely upset by what had happened. Atypically, he refused to speak to the media, remaining cloistered with Portia.

The business of handling the ravenous press and arranging Angie's funeral was handled solely by Georgia. She issued a simple statement about the accident, which did not completely satisfy the reporters. Yet with Darius, Tommy, and Portia all secluded, it was all they would get.

Since Hunter was in jail and Angie had no other family, Georgia arranged for a simple service and then for the body to be sent back to Toronto, to be buried next to her parents. The memorial was scheduled for just four days after her death.

Dressed in black, Tommy entered the church alone, and sat by himself towards the back. He listened as the anonymous minister spoke generic words about a girl he loved. The eulogy disgusted him.

"_He doesn't know anything about her... None of them do!"_

"And so, we gather here today to mourn the death of this young girl...Just 16..."

"_16!" _Tommy thought, stunned. _"I didn't know... I thought she was older... "_

"_Maybe I didn't know her any better than any of them... I wanted to. I never had the chance..."_

The minister finally finished speaking. Soft music saturated the room, a song Tommy knew well.

"_Say what you will..."_

"_Before it's too late..."_

"_So much I never got to say to her..." _Tommy mused silently.

"_I'm so sorry. You deserved so much better than this. So much better than me."_

"_Ma mere..." _he breathed next.

"_I miss you too. I'm sorry. So sorry. I hurt her... Hurt you."_

"_You'd be so disappointed in me..."_

Tommy realized that he was crying. Quickly, before anyone else could see- or reach him, he hurled himself into one of the waiting limousines, slamming the door shut.

"Take me back!" he demanded of the driver.

"Yes, sir."

For the next few days, Tommy continued his guilty, solitary confinement. It was dusk, exactly one week after Angie died when an unexpected visitor strolled unannounced into his suite.

"Darius." Tommy said hostilely.

"I didn't invite you in."

" I don't need an invite." was his manager's cool response.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Darius replied, hiding his discomfort

"T, I know how rough this has been for you."

"Oh, you do." Tommy replied sarcastically.

"I do." Darius insisted.

"You think you're the only one who ever lost somebody?"

Something in the older man's voice softened Tommy. The ensuing silence encouraged Darius to continue.

"I know you think that I didn't care about her."

"Her name is Angie!"

"That I didn't care about Angie. I did. I did what I thought was best for her. For everyone. I knew she'd end up getting hurt."

Tommy laughed bitterly.

"You always know everything, don't you."

"No." Darius admitted. "Not this time."

"I know it's the last thing you want to do right now. But we need to think about where we go from here.'

"Back on tour, you mean." Tom sneered.

"Yeah. That's what's best for everyone. Gives us something else to focus on."

Truthfully, the other members of the tour were more than ready. The other "boyz" and their "girlz" had already moved on, and were taking advantage of the time off to party harder than ever.

The only one who was still suffering was Tommy.

"_And Portia"_ Darius reminded himself.

"_I took care of that! She's got no reason to be upset anymore... It was an accident! She's just got to keep it together!"_

"_She's not gonna blow this! She's not!"_

"_And neither is T!"_

"Think of your fans." Darius said calmly. "You don't want to disappoint them."

"No" Tommy easily agreed. His manager had finally said something he could respect.

"The tour is sold out now!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! And album sales are way up! So is airplay!" Darius boasted.

"Yes" Tommy realized

"_The accident... was publicity. Tragedy sells.."_

"_Sick... So wrong..."_

"Tom?" Darius interrupted, not liking the strange look on his face.

"You're not really thinking we should just go on like nothing happened." Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

"We rehearse tonight. Resume the tour tomorrow." Darius replied.

"Do it without me." Tommy screamed.

"I've had it! I want out!"

"You do." Darius smirked.

"Well, I'm not letting you out!"

"Screw you!" Tommy said. "I don't need your permission! I'm leaving!"

"Fine!" Darius replied. "Just throw it all away!"

"Throw it all away! There's nothing left!"

As Tommy said that, he realized just how true it was.

"_My music... died too. The day Angie did."_

He hadn't touched his guitar or songwriting journal since the accident. He didn't think he ever could again.

"You were never going to let me release a solo album anyway." he announced, not sure how he knew this.

" "Frozen" was weak." Darius replied.

"You aren't ready for a solo career yet. Maybe someday..."

"No!" Tommy insisted. "You've been stringing me along for years. Manipulating me. Using me."

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Darius retorted. "You got what you wanted out of the deal. Fame. Money."

"What I want!" Tommy exploded. "What I want is to never see you again. Or Portia."

"I'll sue you! Breach of contract!"

"Then, I'll tell everyone what really happened here!" Tommy threatened.

"It's over, D! I'm done!"

For the first time, Tommy had silenced Darius. Without another word, the man turned and left him alone.

He immediately grabbed a suitcase and started packing.

"_First time I've packed my own luggage in years!" _he thought.

Like Angie had, he tossed items recklessly into bags. It didn't take long. He then called for a bellhop to help him carry it all downstairs.

Tommy had just slung his guitar over his shoulder, when there was a knock on the door.

"That was quick!" he said, as he flung the door open.

"Georgia..."

"Tommy." she began, not sure what to say.

"I'm leaving." he insisted. "Don't try to stop me..."

"I can't stay here. I can't do this anymore..."

"No." Georgia agreed.

"_He's so sensitive... So special... Not for the reasons people think. Not because he's good-looking or talented. But because of what goes on inside of him..."_

"_There's more to him than people give him credit for... More than even he gives himself credit for..."_

"_I wish I could do something for him..."_

"I just came to say goodbye." she told him quickly.

"Goodbye, Georgia." Tommy said sadly. She had always tried to be there for him. He realized that he would miss her.

"Tom..." she added hesitantly. "I know you're hurting. I wish I could do something to help..."

"You can." he replied, realizing something important.

"The press is gonna be all over this. I need someplace where I can go and hide out for a while..."

Georgia reached into her pocket. She withdrew a set of keys and pressed them into his hand.

"My apartment. You can crash there, until you figure this out.

"Figure this out!" Tommy laughed bitterly. "Like that will ever happen!"

Georgia wrote her address down for him. He slipped both that and the keys into his jeans pocket.

"Thanks" he told her.

They stared silently at each other for a few moments.

"I gotta go." Tommy finally said.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and hugged Georgia. The gesture surprised them both. He had never done that before.

"Goodbye"

She stood there, and watched as he walked away.


	39. Chapter39:Better Than The Real Thing,Pt1

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 39: Even Better Than The Real Thing, Part 1

Author's Note: Just the usual thanks to the reviewers... temporary insanity and love2burn4tim...

love to burn... I have to say... you so get it! the "age connection" is not a coincidence! it explains a lot about why tommy was so hesitant to get involved with jude... but as we shall soon see... fate cannot be denied!

Oh... lyrics in this chapter belong to Morrissey.

Chapter 39: Even Better Thank The Real Thing, Part 1

As Rachel scribbled on her pad, Jude saw Tommy's jaw tense. It was a subtle change, but she knew what it meant.

Jude's eyes signaled her friend's and Rachel nodded.

"I need a minute." Rachel said, stepping outside with her cell phone.

Jude then focused on her brooding husband.

"Thanks. I needed a break." he said.

"You okay?"

"It doesn't get easier..." he mused. "No matter how much time passes..."

"I know."

"What else are you thinking." Tommy asked her.

"About how it all makes sense..." Jude said softly. "No wonder you were so afraid of getting involved with me."

"Like I really had a choice!" Tom laughed softly. "You were... completely irresistible."

"I needed to be!" Jude retorted. "You were... so distant."

"I really believed that I was no good for you. That I didn't deserve you. That I could only hurt people. People I loved."

"You were wrong." she whispered. "That's definitely been proven. You are a wonderful husband. And father."

"You changed me." Tommy told her. "Made me think about someone... besides myself."

"Speaking of..." Jude's voice drifted off thoughtfully.

"What are we going to tell Rachel about Angie's death?"

Even now, that truth remained a closely guarded secret, known only to Darius, Portia, Tommy and Jude.

"It's been so long..." Tommy began.

"Portia's suffered enough." Jude finished. "We don't need to embarrass her now. Or ruin the life she's built for herself."

Tommy nodded. His ex-wife had changed, just as he himself had. Portia had also remarried and become a successful fashion designer. Her husband was a wealthy financier and together they had two children. Jude had even sung at Portia's wedding.

There was no longer any animosity between Tommy and Portia.

"We'll leave that part out." Tommy said. "That's the Portia M story. Not the Tommy Q story."

"And now, we get to my favorite part of that story..." Jude smiled.

"You mean, the part where you come in." Tom smiled back at her, agreeing.

"It's my favorite part, too."

Their lips had just met when Rachel re-entered the room, smirking.

"Timing. I'm famous for it."

The couple broke apart as the interview resumed.

"So. What did you do after leaving the tour?" Rachel asked next.

"Flew back to TO." Tommy replied. "Crashed at Georgia's place while I tried to get my head together. I had no idea what to do. I felt my life was over..."

"Just a few weeks later... I got a letter in the mail..."

______________________________________________________________________

"_Strange..." _Tommy thought, picking up the large, thick yellow envelope with his name on it that had been sent to him at Georgia's address.

"_Who would send this to me? No one even knows I'm here..."_

Sitting down, he tore open the letter. Several official-looking documents fell from the envelope. He picked up one of them

"Notice of dissolution..." he read. "What..."

Slowly, the meaning of the words sunk in.

"_Portia... filed for divorce."_

He scanned each form. It was true. The divorce was already finalized. Beneath all the legal contracts was a note.

"_Dear Tommy,"_

"_I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. All the pain you are feeling right now... I know I caused so much of it..."_

"_I love you. Too much. I didn't know how to handle it... I made so many mistakes. There are so many things I'll never forgive myself for..."_

"_But you deserve so much more. And maybe now... you'll find it. I hope you do."_

_Love always,_

_Portia Mills Quincy_

Tommy stared at the papers, waiting to feel relieved. Instead, all he could feel was sadness.

"_I'm sorry too, Portia... More than you will ever know."_

He didn't sleep that night, finally drifting off around dawn. But after a few hours, he awoke feeling restless. Taking advantage of that burst of energy, he called a realtor and started looking for a home of his own. Money was no problem, and it was only a few weeks before he located a luxurious penthouse apartment with beautiful views.

His first night there, Tommy stood out on the terrace, staring at the glittering stars.

"_New beginnings..." _

Yet he remained discontented, unsatisfied. He still had no idea what he would- or even could - do with himself.

"_What do I want..."_

The indecision persisted, as did the restlessness....

___________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't spend much time in that apartment then." Tommy confessed now to Rachel.

"Where did you go?" she asked rhetorically.

"Like you don't know." Tommy laughed. That part of his life was well publicized.

"I traveled. LA. NY. Europe. The Carribean. Partied my way around the world."

"Became Tabloid Tommy." Jude added.

Rachel nodded. Tommy's exploits were legendary. She took this opportunity to ask a question she had always wanted to.

"Did you really wake up totally naked in Central Park, with tourists snapping pictures?"

"Guilty." Tom admitted. "I was totally out of control for a while. For once, the tabloids didn't have to exaggerate or make up anything. It was pretty much all true."

"And your women..."

"There were a lot of them. Many whom you would know..."

"Cassandra Heyward. Charlotte C. Preston. Eliza Wolfe..."

"But I was careful..." Tommy told her... and Jude. "I knew they didn't want anything more from me than I did from them. A good time... I wasn't taking any chances. I knew I couldn't give anyone anything more..."

"I went on like this for a few years..."

"The most amazing thing was that one night... I did start writing again... After a party."

"I wouldn't recommend those songs, though. They were pretty messed up. Just like me."

"Tell me one." Rachel urged.

"Okay." Tommy agreed, dredging up lyrics he hadn't thought about for decades- and never shared with anyone but Jude.

"_I am hated for loving..."_

"_I am hated for loving..."_

"_Anonymous call, poison pen..."_

"_Brick in the small of the back again."_

"_I still don't belong to anyone..."_

"_I am falling, with no one to catch me."_

"_Still falling, with no one to catch me..."_

"_Anonymous call, poison pen."_

"_Brick in the small of the back again."_

"_I still don't belong anywhere..."_

"_I just don't belong."_

As he sung, the years fell away and he once again took them back into his past.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sitting at his favorite outdoor café, Tommy's eyes scanned the lyrics he had just penned. Satisfied, he closed the leather journal.

"_It's good." _he thought, then sighed.

"_Not that it matters... Nothing I can do with it anyway..."_

He still relished his work. For the first time, he was creating what he wanted, on his own terms. He had amassed about six new songs.

For now, he put his journal aside, picking up his copy of "Billboard" and began reading.

"Tommy!" a voice called, one he instantly recognized.

"Georgia!" he replied, surprised. He pulled his earbuds out of his ears and gestured to the chair across from his.

"Sit down."

Georgia did, signaling the waiter and ordering an espresso.

"It's good to see you Tom" she said.

"You too, G." Tommy answered truthfully. Despite his promises, and good intentions, he had not kept in touch with her. Their last communication had been years ago.

"Sorry I've been out of touch. You look good."

"You, too." Georgia replied. "So tell me... How have you been? What have you been doing with yourself?"

Tommy laughed at her questions. It was too ironic. At one time, Georgia had known everything about him- arranging and presenting those facts accordingly. Now all she knew were the stories the media told.

"I'm good, G" he assured her. "But I think you know that".

He gestured to the copy of "Talk National" that lay on their table.

"I know you still get a lot of interesting press..." Georgia smiled. "But that's not the whole story. Is it?"

"Maybe..." Tommy said, a little snippily.

He felt a little embarrassed.

"_I've done nothing..."_

"Your music was so important to you." Georgia said directly.

"Was..." Tommy's voice drifted off.

"You don't write anything anymore?"

"No." he admitted.

"_I just can't imagine... doing anything with it."_

Georgia's eyes widened, hearing his unspoken words. She had heard the demo Darius refused to release. She knew he had a lot more to give to the music world.

"What about you, G?" Tommy quickly changed the topic, not wanting to talk about himself..

"Still working for Darius?"

"No." Georgia said proudly. "I left almost four years ago."

"_Right after I did." _Tom realized.

"There was no future for me there." Georgia said frankly, sipping her coffee. "So I decided to do something I always wanted to do..."

"I found some backers. And I'm starting my own record label here in Toronto."

"What's it called?" Tommy asked.

"G-Major." Georgia announced proudly.

"Great name."

"Thanks." she answered. "We're small right now. But we've got some really talented artists signed. They should do well."

"I'm happy for you." Tommy told her. "You deserve it."

"You should come by. Check it out." Georgia offered.

"I'd like that."

"Tomorrow."

The next day, Tommy visited the new label. Georgia was happy to see him and greeted him enthusiastically.

"You remember EJ?" she asked, indicating the young Asian woman next to her.

"Your assistant?"

"She was. Now she handles PR for the company." Georgia explained, leading Tommy down a long corridor.

"Nice space." Tom said approvingly

"Our studios are down here." Georgia pointed to her left, where two men argued.

"No!" the younger one screamed. "It's not working!"

"Who's that?"

"Lair Williams."

"The sounds not right!" the young man insisted. "Can't you do something."

"I'm trying..." the older man protested, pushing a button on the soundboard.

"Still flat!" Lair insisted, with an insouciant toss of his long blond hair.

"I can't work like this!" his producer insisted, disgusted with his temperamental artist.

"Take fifteen" Georgia demanded. "Barry, I need to speak to you."

The producer and Georgia walked away. Tommy stared at Lair. The other man nodded in recognition.

"Tom Quincy."

"Lair Williams"

"You've heard of me." Lair said arrogantly.

"Not before today." Tom said, taking him down a peg.

"Well, we can't all be ex-boyband stars like yourself!"

"You aren't going to be anything." Tommy warned. "Not if you don't lose the attitude."

"The attitude works!" Lair smirked.

"Not around me it doesn't!" Tom retorted.

Now Lair smiled.

"So? What did you think of my song."

"It has potential." Tommy admitted. "But not like that.

"Yeah. That guy has absolutely no idea how to work it."

"_Not that you do! What could "Little Tommy Q" possibly know about hard rock? Nothing!"_

Tommy eyed this arrogant kid disgustedly.

"_So transparent!"_

"You need a stronger bass line." he found himself saying. "Less percussion. Re-arrange the lyrics a bit."

Lair was now curious.

"Show me."

Tommy did. The two young men were hard at work in the studio, when Georgia and Barry returned.

"This is it!" Lair insisted.

"Yes." Georgia agreed.

"Lay this track down."

"Right away." Barry agreed.

"No." Georgia answered, wiping the smug look on his face.

"Not you... Tom."

"Him?" Barry snorted.

"He started this." Georgia insisted. "He should finish it."

"If you want." she added, looking at Tommy.

"Georgia..." Tom began, but Barry cut him off.

"Him! He's a child. What does he know?"

"What you didn't!" Georgia smiled. "He made the song work."

"I simply can't work under these conditions."

"Then don't!" Georgia smiled.

"I quit!" Barry announced dramatically.

Georgia just watched as he left the room.

"G?" Tommy said.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"You didn't" Georgia assured him. "He hasn't given me anything good yet. Probably never would have."

"The only way you could cause me trouble is not to finish the single."

"I'm on it." Tommy said, walking over to the soundboard. Lair was already in the recording booth, waiting for Tom's signal.

"Pleasure Victim. Take one..."

Lair began to sing.

Tommy finished recording the song. Everyone was happy with the results, and Georgia decided to release it immediately. It skyrocketed up the charts, becoming G-Major's first top-ten hit.

"I'd like you to finish his album." Georgia propositioned Tommy.

"G... I don't know..."

Tom had found it bittersweet working in the studio. His time there invoked many memories, the bad as well as the good. But he did enjoy the creative process of recording, as well as writing songs. He also liked the diversity of working with an artist whose sound was so different than his own.

"_So different from Boyz Attack! Or my own album... "_ he mused, concluding.

"_Satisfying... but still... safe!"_

"Ok" he told Georgia. "I'm in. For now."

"For now." she agreed. She was taking a risk too.

"_He's talented... but still, so immature. I don't know if he can handle this... how reliable he'll be. Or even if he's ready for any of this."_

However, she trusted her instincts.

"See you tomorrow."

Tommy completed that project successfully and was assigned other artists to work with. Things didn't always go smoothly. The singers tended to be of two extremes. Either they were completely awed by and in love with "Little Tommy Q" or they didn't respect him at all for that same reason.

Producing and writing songs for either type of artist proved difficult. Tommy managed by keeping the focus solely on music. He never dated or developed a personal relationship with any of his performers. His professional attitude in the studio and talent eventually earned their respect.

Six months passed. The fledgling label had experienced some minor success, but nothing huge.

"We need something..." Georgia told Tommy and EJ. "Something that will bring us a lot of attention. And some great new talent."

Tommy didn't give this much thought. Publicity was strictly Georgia and EJ's department, not his concern at all.

One day, his boss called him into the conference room for a meeting. EJ was already there, seated in one of the chrome chairs. Tommy took the one next to her.

"I met with the board yesterday..." Georgia began mysteriously.

"Something wrong, G?" Tommy asked, concerned. He knew that the label was struggling financially.

"No..." Georgia smiled.

"I came up with an idea that's going to really change things around here."

She reached out and flipped over the poster that had been lying face-down on the table.

"Instant Star!" EJ squealed.

"Yes."

"What exactly is that?" Tommy asked cooly.

"A talent contest." Georgia said. "Like American Idol. The winner gets a three-year contract with G-Major."

"A publicity bonanza! Love it!" EJ enthused.

"And we get to find the next big thing."

"The real thing." Georgia said. "Someone who can move units. But also someone who can move people."

"Great." Tom groaned, envisioning the "talent" who would compete. Quickly, he asked.

"So, how does this work?"

"We start advertising tomorrow. The contestants will have one month to submit their videos. From there, we'll choose 12 semi-finalists. Those people will come here and audition. We then select the three finalists."

"The finale will be televised and we'll choose our winner."

"We?" Tommy echoed, not liking the sound of that.

Georgia looked at him. It was obvious how he felt about this. She also knew that he wasn't fully committed to G-Major. He insisted on remaining freelance. However, she liked his work and still aspired to making their arrangement permanent some day.

"_That won't happen if we force him to be part of this..."_

"EJ and I will handle the contest." she announced.

"I'll have nothing to do with it?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing at all." Georgia promised.

She kept her promise. Tommy spent the next month immersed in his work with two new artists, ignoring the "Instant Star" activity that consumed the studio. The contest was having the desired effect. "G-Major" was becoming very well known as it's sponsor. He was happy about that, for Georgia's sake.

The day of the finale, he took the final mix of Lair Williams' completed album to Georgia. She and EJ sat reviewing tapes of the three finalists, who would appear on television that night.

"She's it!" EJ insisted. "Love her!"

Involuntarily, Tommy's eyes shifted towards the screen, and to the gyrating blonde on it.

"_Hot!" _he thought. _"But she can't sing!"_

"She'll be the Canadian Britney!" EJ enthused.

"_Probably."_ Tommy agreed. He knew the business.

"We'll see." Georgia replied.

She had other ideas...

"She's the favorite, you know." EJ told Tommy excitedly.

"Whatever." he replied calmly.

"_It's nothing to do with me."_

Tommy went out that night. Bar and club hopping kept him completely unaware of the outcome of the contest. He arrived the next morning at the studio still totally ignorant of the winner's name.

He was somewhat hung over from his wild night out. He headed quickly to the kitchen and poured himself a very large, very strong cup of cofee.

"Tom!" Georgia's voice called to him

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Glad I found you."

"What's up?"

"You know the contest ended last night." Georgia told him.

"Who won?" Tommy asked politely.

"Jude Harrison."

He nodded. The name meant nothing to him.

"_Probably the blonde from the video."_

"She'll be here in a few minutes." Georgia began. "I need you at the meeting."

"You'll be producing her."

"No!" Tommy protested. "You said I'd have nothing to do with that contest."

"You didn't." Georgia retorted smartly. "But now it's over. And who you produce is my decision."

"She's really talented." she assured him. "But young. Inexperienced."

"_Just like you were."_

"She needs you." Georgia insisted.

"_And maybe... you need her too."_

"Ok". Tommy relented, knowing he had no choice and thinking about the sexy blonde in the video.

"_Probably another Boyz Attacker!"._

Even that didn't endear him to her. A little while later, he headed towards reception to meet his new artist. He could hear her and Georgia talking as he made his way down the hall.

"We're going to pair you with a producer of real substance." Georgia was promising her.

"Billy Joe from Green Day?" the girl he assumed was Jude guessed.

"Tim Armstrong from Rancid." an unfamiliar male voice suggested next.

"We were thinking Tom Quincy."

"Little Tommy Q! From Boyz Attack.?" Jude replied, clearly stunned.

"_Here we go again..." _Tommy groaned.

"But... he's pop! And retro!" the male protested.

"_Whoever that kid is, he's asking for it..." _Tommy thought, drawing closer and seeing the skinny guy with glasses sitting on the couch. The girl sitting next to him wore torn jeans and a gray T-shirt. Her hair was not blonde, but the richest, most vibrant red he had ever seen.

"_Jude Harrison."_

"And really, really lame!" Jude finished.

"_She did not just say that!"_

"The name is Tom Quincy!" he exploded.

"Don't ever call me "Little Tommy Q again!"

"Sorry." Jude apologized instantly.

Her azure blue eyes met his own. He noted that she was even younger than he expected, probably not even 16. Even that didn't soften him as he continued sternly.

"I'm here because Georgia is a friend. I couldn't care less about you or your whack contest."

"Come on. Show me what you got..."


	40. Chapter 40:Better Than The Real Thing, 2

Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 40: Even Better Than The Real Thing, Part 2

Author=s Note: Yes, it really is me… What else can I say, other than that the past few months have been really, really hard for me. Having a virus wipe out my entire hard drive on top of that was no fun, either! But I promised I'd finish this, and finish I will! If anyone is still out there… Let me know, please!

Thanks to: Shadylady, Jewelstar, temporaryinsanity91, lovetoburn4tim, and saderia for their reviews! Special thanks to temporary insanity and squint4 for their messages… I think that's a big reason why I just wouldn't let this go…

Chapter 40: Even Better Than The Real Thing, Part 2

Tommy's story was interrupted by a high pitched, musical giggle from the hall. Of course, he recognized it instantly.

"Ruby Quincy!" he said, with mock sternness. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" she replied cheekily, sauntering into the room. Her brother followed, looking embarrassed.

"We just got home." Patrick told his parents.

"Just in time!" Ruby said, plopping down on the sofa next to her parents. "Go ahead!"

"Ruby!" Jude chastised her.

"Maybe Dad doesn't want us here?" Patrick said sensitively.

"Why not?" Ruby smiled impishly.

"Why not". Tommy agreed, unable to resist her. His daughter's enthusiasm was contagious, soothing- and exactly what he needed right now.

"Although I don't know why you're so interested. It's not like you haven't heard all this before."

"It's so great!" Ruby insisted. "Mom actually called you lame!"

"Well, he was!" Patrick teased, unable to resist.

"Not then". Jude smiled. "Not as a producer."

"You didn't think so that first day". Tom reminded her. "You remember what you said to me..."

* * *

Inside the studio with his new "Instant Star", Tommy grimaced. Jude had just finished singing her song for what felt like the hundredth time. In reality, it was only the third. She continued to resist all his directions. While he had to admit her voice was great, her song was weak, and would never work the way it was now. It didn't do much for his hangover either. Each chorus only made his headache worse.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"You want to stop!" he snapped. "Cause you're hurting my ears!"

She looked at him, puzzled and brushed her long red hair away from her face. He moved in closer.

"You're singing that song like it's a funeral dirge... he began. "We're on the road... We made it here..."

"Who's we?"

"It's about me and my best friend... she told him, beaming at the geeky guy who had accompanied her into the studio. Tommy still didn't know- or care- what the kid's name was.

_"I know a pain in the ass when I see one!"_

"We don't care about your friend Jude! he said bluntly.

"I like it the way it is!" she retorted, eyes blazing.

The two glared angrily at each other, poised for a fight. Georgia quickly intervened.

"That's enough for today."

Jude quickly left with Jamie. Tommy retreated to his studio, grateful for the quiet and the solitude.

_"That girl..."_ he muttered, completely frustrated, as he swallowed two more aspirin, washing them down with a gulp of now-cold coffee.

_"Drives me crazy..."_

_"She__s a kid."_ he reminded himself, as the pain in his head ebbed. _"Youve got to make this work..."_

Stubbornly, he plotted his next move...

He drove over to her school the next day, parking his bright blue, very conspicuous Viper off to the side. He instantly saw the celebration in progress, honoring Jude's victory.

She was clearly embarrassed by it all. Her expression then switched to one of total surprise when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Rescuing you". he said softly, adding sarcastically.

"That was great. Love the tubas!"

He led her over to his car. This time, she followed him with no resistance whatsoever.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace where you won't walk out on me."

As planned, he took her to his favorite spot, down by the lake.

_"Someplace I"__ve never brought anyone before..."_ he thought fleetingly, as he parked the car.

It was a beautiful day. The sunlight sparkled brilliantly against the water and there was no one else in sight.

He focused immediately on her music. Away from the studio, away from everyone else, it was much easier to do. Away from her "friend", Jude was more open. She was thrilled to hear about her upcoming appearance at the Vinyl Palace and more receptive to the suggestions he made for her song. They re-worked the music together that afternoon, and she promised to modify the lyrics for him by the next day.

Satisfied, Tommy drove her home before returning to his own apartment. Inexplicably, he did not feel like going out that night and instead stayed home, watching movies. Well-rested for a change, he arrived at G-Major at 10:00 the following morning.

"Tom" the receptionist greeted him with a warm smile.

"Lisa, hey"

"Georgia wants to see you."

He strolled upstairs, where Georgia's private office was located at the end of the long hallway.

"Morning, G". he greeted her casually,

"Tom". she replied, getting right to the point. "What do you know about this?"

She handed him a copy of the new "Talk National". His eyes widened when he saw what was on the cover. There was a picture of him and Jude, clearly taken at the lake. His arm was around her and there were soft looks on both their faces, easily misconstrued.

"Georgia. It's not what it looks like... It's not anything at all."

"You're sure?" Georgia's voice was stern.

"We were working. That's it. She's just a kid... I wouldn't."

Georgia still eyed him skeptically. Tommy understood.

_"I'__m not that guy anymore."_

"I haven't been anything but professional with anyone here." he reminded her. "Jude's no different."

"Good." Georgia said, now convinced. But she had one final warning.

"Keep it that way."

"Done". he promised.

_"I wouldn'__t be interested in her any way... Not my type!"_

_"__And vice-versa!" _he realized. _"I'm her worst nightmare!"_

_"Which is good... because otherwise things could get... awfully messy!"_

Tommy didn't see Jude again until the next night at the Vinyl Palace_. _He still hadn't seen the revised lyrics and wanted to before she went on.

He approached her dressing room, only to see that her door was ajar. She sat on the couch, pulling some sort of pendant back and forth on its thin cord. Her face was pensive and her eyes troubled.

He had never seen her look vulnerable before. But when she saw him, she was all business, stating.

"I rewrote the lyrics. And there's a new hook."

Tommy scanned the paper and nodded.

"This is really good Jude. You should be happy."

His praise didn't relieve the sadness in her eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked gently.

"Jamie"

Tommy knew right away what she was talking about. His rise to fame destroyed his relationship with Katie. He wondered if Jude would have the same problem.

_"I hope not..."_

He knew how much she was hurting. He had been there, too.

"You know, back in the day, I went through the same thing with my best friend..." he began. "And it was brutal. If you ever need to talk about anything... It's part of the job."

Jude just looked at him and nodded gratefully.

"Before I met you... I thought you would suck huge..."

Suddenly, she jumped up and kissed him. Briefly, instinctively, he kissed her back.

Very briefly...

_"What the fuck am I doing!"_ Tommy realized, stepping back immediately.

"Jude! You're 15!"

She moved away, horrified.

_"She didn'__t mean to do that any more than I did..." _Tommy realized. Her next words confirmed this.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm not even supposed to like you! You're everything I hate about music!"

"You made me change my song!" she accused him.

"That song is one thousand times better since we worked on it." he said calmly.

Before she could reply, Georgia's voice summoned her.

"Jude. We need you."

With one final, hostile glance she turned her back to him, grabbed her guitar and walked towards her stage.

Tommy headed out front, to watch her show. He wanted to watch her objectively, as the audience would. She was radiant and energetic, clearly lost in her music. It was as if she had no concerns at all. Her problems with Jamie... and even that "moment" with him might never have happened.

_"It was just an impulse... It will never happen again."_ he promised himself.

His eyes fell on Jamie, who stood just a few feet away. Tommy found himself sliding over towards him.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Back when you were shaking your butt in your little boy band, Jude and I were in her bedroom, listening to Sonic Youth and writing songs that could change the world.

Tommy had had enough of Jamie's pretentiousness

"Does that look like her bedroom to you!" he snapped. "Look at her! She was born for this!"

Jamie didn't respond. Jude's music swelled out to Tommy, consuming him as it did everyone else.

_"I can have anything I want!"_

_"They say I'__m just too young..."_

_"But that__s not my fault!"_

_"I'__ll find my own way home, if I gotta..."_

_"Make it all alone!"_

_"24 hours!"_

Thunderous applause followed Jude offstage. Beaming proudly, Tommy chased after her.

"Jude!" he exploded. "You did it! You tore the roof off!"

"Thanks! I quit!"

* * *

Back in the present, Ruby giggled again.

"I'm sorry. she apologized. "But Mom sure liked walking out on you!"

"Way to go, Dad!" Patrick smirked.

"I always got her back, didn't I? Tommy said cockily

"You did." Jude smiled.

"Cause you're it, girl! The real thing." Tom repeated the very words he had said to Jude that night, outside her house, so many years ago, whispering.

"You're even better..."

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Patrick said, good naturedly.

"Your father almost walked plenty of times, too!" Jude reminded them.

"Like when "I'm in love with my guitar tanked?" Ruby said. "Or when he wasn't sure about producing your sophomore album?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, you fired me several times too!" Tommy reminded her.

"Only when you were being a complete jerk"! Jude smiled. "And somehow... I always took you back too!"

Rachel smiled. She was in familiar territory now. Jude had told her the story of her and Tommy's tumultuous early relationship many times.

"Is there anything I don't know about you two?" she asked coyly.

"I don't think so". Jude agreed.

"It was crazy." she began. "We fought a lot. Because we cared so much. About the music... and then about each other."

"Just be careful... " Tommy said ominously. "Don't make me out to be some kind of pervert. Her father would kill me! Even now!"

"It was never like that then." Jude clarified. "Nothing happened".

"Except once..."

* * *

_Her sixteenth birthday party had not gone the way either of them expected. Tommy had always known Shay was a jerk. He had expected him to break Jude__s heart. But the way things had gone down shocked even him. Dumping Jude publically, at her birthday party was a new low for the well-known player. _

_The only thing that had kept him from hitting the kid was Jude. His need to be with her now was far greater than his need to pound Shay senseless._

_He found her standing in the alley, soaked by the pouring rain, and shivering. Silently, he draped his jacket over her trembling shoulders._

_"For what it__s worth... Shay'__s a kid. And an idiot! And he made the wrong choice!"_

_"You want to help me, Tommy?"__ she pleaded. "__Tell me why I__m so easy to give up... And then maybe, I can fix it."_

_Everything snapped inside him._

_"You are asking the wrong guy!"_

_His lips crashed onto hers. Time stood still. Both lost themselves in the kiss, releasing pent-up emotions they had not fully realized they had._

_The door creaked behind them, warning them to part. They stood, staring into each other__s eyes as the older man walked out with a beautiful young girl. When the couple saw the "I__nstant Star"__ and her producer outside they quickly retreated._

_Tommy was grateful for the interruption, which helped him regain his senses._

_"Jude..."__ he whispered, horrified._

_"Tommy... don'__t"_

_"I'__ll see you inside..."_

_Jude retreated to their studio. Much later, he followed her there, still confused._

_"Jude... I don__t know what to say."_

_"You don__t feel what I do?" __she challenged._

_He did not deny her. He knew it was no use._

_"Lie to me."__ she insisted._

_He couldn__t do that, either. There was only one possible reply._

_"Either I have to quit working with you. Or I can stay... But we both have to agree that that kiss never happened."_

_"No..."_

_"Say it, Jude... Just say it."_

_"It never happened! Ok!"_

_Shrugging his jacket off her shoulders, she stormed out of the room._

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Tommy said to Jude. Even now, decades later, the memory was still painful.

"It's done." she assured him, as she always did. "Whatever it took to get us here was worth it."

Rachel grinned and put away her things.

"I think I've got everything." she announced.

"If you don't... you know where to find us." Jude teased.

"Exactly!" she smiled, and said goodbye.

A strange silence filled the room. Finally, Ruby spoke.

"Now what?"


End file.
